


转存54

by daliandanzi



Category: wl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	转存54

犯上

犯上（一）

“叫师尊。”

他师尊对他说的第一句话，只有三个字。

大不敬之地破开一口巨大的裂缝，滔天怨诡之气裹住了他本就混沌的视野，他涣散的眼中，仅剩一朵茫茫黑雾间遽然绽开的青色佛莲。

那是他命中所见除了血与黑外，第一抹属于人间的昳丽颜色。

青衣半仙步步褪开氤氲的血雾腥海，走到他跟前蹲下，语气透着闲懒：“小鬼，叫声师尊，本君就带你离开这里。”

那道静谧的目光分明是平视着他，却盈满睥睨苍生的倨傲。

魔是不用呼吸的，他自从无间深渊里睁开眼的那天起便没有喘过气，却在这一刻难以自抑地陷入了窒息。

他怔然逃开了视线，不由自主地汲了第一口呼吸，那滋味他至今也记得——大不敬终年弥漫的腥钝中突兀地混着一抹清冽的雪香，那道冷香便如利蛇，沿着鼻息钻进了他的骨血，自此蛰伏。

四周萦绕不止的絮絮人声又起，他只低头望着青色衣袂下朝他递来的一只手，生来第一次，艰难地吐出了自己的声音：“师……师尊。”

于是那一刻起，他就成了昆仑山主座下唯一的弟子，得昆仑君赐名——沈巍。

昆仑君赵云澜从大不敬之地收了个徒弟的事不到一息之间便传遍整个修真界，神农氏家主率先赶来，指着赵云澜一阵指点：“你说你，都是个半仙了，乱管闲事不怕损功德吗？”

赵云澜搬出一坛千年好酒待客，结了封却先斟了一杯自己饮起来，“来试试，刚从昆仑巅挖出来的，埋了一千年，别浪费了头香。”

昆仑巅的酒是三界重宝，传说闻一尺香便能长一百年修为，因为起酒需得在万年寒冰下徒手温雪，极耗精力，赵云澜此人又懒出了名，轻易不会开坛宴客。

神农眼馋地嗅了嗅，转而望向不远处摘炎果的少年，沉声道：“听闻当日枯山落雨，邓林震开了一道千丈深谷，这是大才大邪现世之象。他既出身那个地方，当是后者。”

“我看过了，估摸是人魔混种，你总不会老得看不出他内丹是个人样吧？”赵云澜支起一只胳膊撑脑袋，目光悠悠地看着冰树下勤勤恳恳干活的徒弟，“这孩子没爹没娘的，一个人在那破地方长到这么大，好不容易靠自己修炼结丹，还没从鬼地方逃出来就被一群老古董喊打喊杀。”

他饮了一杯酒，直起身子凛然道：“本君就见不得这种不公的事。”

神农满眼怀疑，片刻冷笑一声：“你怕不是看上人家那皮囊……”

“正是。”赵云澜竟是接口就答，一脸天经地义。

神农简直气结，皱着眉头灌下一大杯酒，千年的仙酒入喉灌肠浇得他一声喟叹，正见那清瘦少年抱着一搂炎果低眉顺目地走到赵云澜身边，平板端正地叫了一声“师尊”。

赵云澜“嗯”了一声，伸手往少年下巴上轻轻勾了勾，笑道：“摘得好，都熟了。”

神农倒抽了一口气，那少年却似冻住了一般，只有一对俊俏的耳朵飞快红了起来。

神农不禁哑然，他看着少年温顺素净的样子，暗忖这哪像是传闻里浴血出世的不祥之人，分明是被赵云澜强抢来的大户人家小公子。

“酒挖得也好，本君很满意。”赵云澜斟了杯酒又道。

“你竟让个孩子给你挖酒？”神农大骇，喝下的一杯琼浆忽然在他胃囊里一阵翻滚，“你这当得哪门子师尊，成何体统！”

赵云澜从徒弟怀里取来一颗炎果递给他，点点头道：“是我冲动了，当什么师徒，我那会儿劫人回来金屋藏娇多好。”

“你！”神农瞠目结舌，看向一旁倏然面若冰霜的少年，心下顿生怜悯，指着赵云澜厉声道：“不可胡来！你既受人一声师尊，就当行止端正立身表率，把你那点不入流的……”

“行了行了，你快走吧，我还要同我的小徒弟讲讲门规。”赵云澜掏了掏耳朵：“况且他这不是还小吗……”

神农气急攻心，差点将手中炎果捏碎，瞪了赵云澜一眼便拂袖而去。

偌大的昆仑巅便只余下终年扫荡的罡风和一对沉默的师徒，赵云澜举杯抿了一口酒，抬眼望向立在对面的少年时，方才眼里的笑意已全然消散。

“跪下。”

人修界唯二的半仙之一降下威压，修为尚浅的少年还未回神便被震得双膝压下，生生在雪地里砸出了两个深坑。

自他被赵云澜接来此处以来，他这个青衣浮风的师尊似乎永远是笑着的，沈巍不知自己做错了什么事，承受着威压的身体犹如插上了钢针，他不禁抬头望向赵云澜，张着干涩的嘴却什么也说不出来，生生憋红了一双眼。

“方才，你动了杀念，对吗。”赵云澜垂视着他。

沈巍眉头颤动着拢了起来，懵然困惑地偏了偏头，没有否认。

赵云澜沉沉吐了一口气，蹲下身子看他：“你想杀他，为什么？”

沈巍直视着他，双唇微张，平铺直叙地开了口：“他对师尊出言不逊，当杀。”这语气仿似说要吃饭睡觉，再平常不过。

赵云澜心下撼然，一阵罡风坲过他掩在身后掐出手决的指尖，他默然片刻，最后只抿了抿唇道：“你听着，你从前是魔，但我赵云澜的徒弟，必须是人。”

他盯着沈巍深渊一般漆黑的瞳孔，一字一顿道：“从今往后，把你那些魔性给我斩干净了！否则我就……”

赵云澜顿了顿，他望着沈巍几乎要泫下泪的眼，将口中剩下的一句“杀了你”硬生生拗成了“……不要你了”。

沈巍被他这段话惊得五内剧震，跪在雪地中无措地仰视赵云澜，涌上心头的委屈和慌乱几乎没过了他的鼻尖，叫他又一次尝到了窒息的感受，沈巍觉得自己眉心发酸得很，从未有过的痛感在他身体里冲撞着，他眼中干涩得发紧，忍不住眨了眨眼低声道：“什……什么是魔性？”

赵云澜眼睁睁地看着一滴泪从那双墨染的眼中落下，像是无间深渊中涌出了一汪最清的泉。

他忽然想到带沈巍回来的那一日，久候在此的蛇族女巫望着他身后的少年长叹一声：“此子目如魖渊，透不进半点光……万年才出世的鬼王，只怕果真是不详。”

彼时赵云澜只是倦然一笑，半是玩笑道：“我倒是觉得很好，永无天日的黑，也算是一种纯粹……修道需心正无垢，或许我真收了个好苗子。”

此时此刻，赵云澜却哑然发觉，噙着泪水的这只小鬼王，眼里仿似生出了一片凌霄河汉。

“师尊，什么是魔性……我不知道。”沈巍似乎并未察觉自己正哭着，或者他根本不知道什么何为眼泪，他只是重复地喃着这句话，执着地仰头望着赵云澜。

直到这时赵云澜才发现跪着的沈巍怀里还护着几颗炎果，那是先前赵云澜要他摘给自己吃的，他心里猛地酸胀了一下，俯身把人从雪地里拉了起来，声音不自觉放软了些：“……是我为难你了。别怕，你不知道的，今后我都会教你。”

小鬼王怔然承受着赵云澜为他抹泪的动作，他体温要比寻常人更冷一些，赵云澜温热的指尖像是引线一般，一路摸出了一条炙暖的火圈。

赵云澜发觉自己虚撑在沈巍脸侧的掌心忽然真真切切地贴上了一片微凉的皮肤，他失笑地看着偏头蹭向他掌心的小鬼王，忍不住喟叹了一声，近乎自语地低喃道：“罢了，什么魔啊鬼的，到底也只是个孩子……”

沈巍抿着唇听进这句话，蓦地抓紧了赵云澜贴在他脸上的手掌，沉声道：“师尊放心，今后我会好好做人的。”

赵云澜笑出了声，手掌顺势一合，捏住了沈巍稚嫩的娃娃脸，促狭道：“是，好好做人，做人可有趣了！师尊没什么好的，就吃喝玩乐样样精通，等师尊带你尝遍做人的意趣，你就再也不想做魔了。”

沈巍却摇了摇头，正儿八经地盯着赵云澜纠正道：“师尊什么都好。”

赵云澜唇边的弧度一顿，随即笑了起来，揉着沈巍的脸一阵摸：“你是第一个说我什么都好，后面没有接‘但是’的人！”

“师尊就是什么都好。”沈巍在赵云澜的双手蹂躏下也丝毫没移过目光，这双流过泪的眸子里似乎确然留下了一片星河，赵云澜望着这双眼蓦地有些心酸：“其实师尊也没那么好……”

沈巍闻言紧紧皱起了眉头，面上的表情竟如方才神农在场时那般冷肃。

赵云澜一愣，他望进沈巍肃然的眼中，好半晌才分清那里明晃晃地写着“你也不能说自己不好”。

“我还真是找了个孝顺徒弟……”赵云澜心下不免有些动容，摸了摸少年的脑袋温声道：“沈巍，你若是愿意做一辈子人，跟着我游历青山名川，修道遁世，你我师徒二人相依为命，倒也不错。”

沈巍眼中雀跃，头一回展颜笑了起来，抓着赵云澜的手用力点头道：“我做一辈子人，师尊就会陪我一辈子，是不是？”

赵云澜心想你将来可能还要娶老婆生儿子，可独身活了八千年的他彼时听着这话心里难免震动，于是最终，他只是笑了笑道：“是，陪你一辈子。”

若是赵云澜能再早一些了解到自个儿徒弟是个认死理的缺心眼儿，他一定不会轻易说出“一辈子”这样的字眼，赵云澜全然没有想到，他随口一句话，竟是将自己往后的无尽岁月许给了自己的徒弟——一只不死不灭、超脱时间和轮回的天魔。

二

昆仑君有个二十四孝的好徒弟。

一百多年来这个广为流传的说法早已压过了这个徒弟来自大不敬之地的非议，赵云澜这个好徒弟修行不到两百年便结了元婴使得三界巨震，当年联手诛魔的仙门长老无不顿首扼腕看走了眼，白送给赵云澜一个天大的便宜。

这个便宜赵云澜一百多年来确实占得相当舒坦。

他这徒弟悟性极高，跟着赵云澜不到五年的功夫便敛藏下了所有的魔性，随即在师尊受命下带着昆仑门绝密心法闭关八十年，将那颗本不属于自己的内丹炼化溶身，出关时容貌已变，当年的羸弱少年身骨抽长，面容棱角渐渐清晰，分明长成了一个颀长俊逸的青年男子。

小美人闭关一趟长成了大美人，赵云澜眼角的得色根本遮掩不住——这是他的徒弟。

沈巍长大后性情更加谦谨温顺，诚如他当年答应赵云澜的那番话，他果真做成了一个他人口中天上地下都难能一见的“完人”。

赵云澜这些年带着他遍览群山，游历三江五水，相依为命地往各个老朋友家里溜了一趟，一来蹭吃蹭喝，二来展演一遍他这孝顺懂事资质高、长得还格外好看的徒弟。

沈巍也从不令他失望，每每跟在师尊身后见人，话虽不多却每问必答言必有物，他成年后音色稍显低沉，说话语气相较殚精节食的修行人而言更像是个教书先生，礼节周到不说待人接物总是温雅端方，反叫当年欲将他杀之后快的仙门长老指着他教诲弟子什么叫做“君子谦谦”，又见沈巍伺候他那行止不羁的师尊也是事事躬亲，赵云澜喝的每一口茶都是这徒弟亲自照他喜好泡出来的，师尊一个抬眼沈巍便知道他要什么想去哪里，看得那些桃李天下的名门祖师那叫一个瞠目艳羡。

如此这般，沈巍可称楷模的昆仑山大弟子之名便散播了出去，直至再没人提起两百年前的枯山落雨邓林震谷，沈巍在世人眼中，俨然成了当世青杰的翘楚典范。

有这么个贴心徒弟自然教这本就懒死了的昆仑君越发不成体统，恨不得连穿衣服这种事都让人代劳了，赵云澜一个孤家寡人八千多年的家伙竟在这一百多年的时间里给沈巍照顾得容光焕发，看着比自己徒弟还要年轻上几岁。

想到这些事赵云澜不由得一阵恍惚。

他望着咫尺之距的一双邃暗瞳眸，还是没想通究竟是从什么时候开始，他“天底下最好”的乖顺徒弟会变成这样——压在他身上强行扒下他的袍子，野兽一般啃咬着他的侧颈，一只长臂甚至已经直白地摸向了他的尾椎，贲涌的欲念令他化神期刀斧不入的身子开始发软……

赵云澜怔愣地回想起了整个变故的开端。

大半个月前，他们师徒二人途经西南巫月湾，恰遇蛇族五十年一次的祭月大典，赵云澜纳戒中的千年仙酒和炎果香味引得领蛇一阵躁动，蛇族新任大祭司隔着三里地朝赵云澜传音怒骂，把他连带徒弟一起骂来了蛇族领地盈霞山谷。

赵云澜自打领着沈巍游山玩水起便是乖张皮厚的一副嘴脸，这四海八荒天南地北的好似每隔一百里就有一个他的道友旧识，牛鬼蛇神就连魔修他都打得来交道，心安理得蹭吃蹭喝到最后还能领些好处到手，赵云澜管这叫做“人间行走多仗人情”，并以此谆谆教诲自己太过恪矜的徒弟，沈巍只是淡淡一笑，说师尊什么都对。

因而，赵云澜第一次在被人邀请做客时显露出犹豫，便是碰上这蛇族大祭司祝红时。

如果半仙的神识能够划过时海逆流，或许能够看到当时沈巍眼角一闪而过的暗色，就像是魖渊深处藏得极好的一朵血红花蕊，因这惊鸿一刹稍稍显出了一丝刺人的锐色。

蛇族大祭司祝红年芳三千六百岁，三十年前凭借大乘期的修为抗住了整个蛇族的大业，相貌昳丽脾性火爆，据说妖界有不少尊者向她求过亲，可入过这女娲嫡系后裔眼里的，数千年来却只有昆仑山上的昆仑君而已。

彼时这烈性女妖向人修奇才屈尊求爱的故事早已被世人写作了千百出折子戏，哀婉动人曲折离奇，总之到最后都是佳人求而不得的爱情悲剧，而赵云澜在俗世中出了一个人界半仙的名声外，最广为人知的便是这狠心拒美人千里的典故了。

盈霞山谷终年有雾，赵云澜带着沈巍踏云进入深山腹地时朝着遥遥的新月叹了口气，引路的蛇族使女便银铃一笑：“昆仑君瞧着谷里的月色如何？”

赵云澜惯常地弯起一抹笑，“好看得很。”

“上次狼族尊者来求亲时也这么说，”使女朝他一眨眼道，“可他一见我们大祭司，就说这巫月盈霞还不如我们大祭司低头一眼呢。”

巫月盈霞是蛇族一大盛景，自古文人骚客偏爱着墨在此，可后来却成了戏文里最多的一个场景，只因为此处是蛇妖第一次向昆仑君表露心迹的地方。

赵云澜心里知道这趟来约莫又是渡劫，他作为半仙的此生欠吃欠喝只怕欠人情——其中最怕男女之间的那种“情”。

然而令赵云澜没料到的是，蛇族大祭司的此次“盛情邀约”不是冲着他，而是冲着他那好徒弟沈巍来的。

“你自己想打一万年的光棍儿谁都拦不住你，”说这话的时候大祭司殷红的双唇发狠地抿了抿，半是咬牙道：“可你那徒弟结了元婴在你们人修界都算半大老头儿了，现在不找一门亲事定下道侣，那将来他是要寻个修为差他一千年的还是年纪大他八百岁的呀？”

赵云澜真没想过这茬，在他眼里沈巍就还是个……

他一时间却想不出什么形容来，沈巍当年那个少年模样早在一百多年前褪去，如今他一想到他的徒弟便就是那副温文清雅的面容，言谈举止半点也不稚嫩，甚至比他这个八千岁的师尊还稳重得多——这哪能算什么“孩子”呢？

祝红看他挑眉出神的样子越发火大：“你这算当得哪门子师尊，我看你徒弟照顾你那样子，不知道的还以为你才是小辈呢！”

赵云澜轻咳了一声，把玩着手里的酒杯道：“……巫女大人近来如何了？”

“你别顾左右而言他，长老百年前闭关，算来还有几年。”祝红用眼角睨他，默了默又半是落寞道：“你放心，琪儿是我多年前从南邵国抱养来的人修后代，根骨资质极佳……她不是妖。”

赵云澜知道她是想起了当年的一些往事，心知自己随口找的委婉理由成了对方千年来的心伤，他却也只能默认下来，果决得不留余地。

而这位大祭司座下的宝贝小师妹琪儿就是祝红找他谈沈巍亲事的由头，说是仰慕沈巍之名许久，前日一见本人果真芳心大动，她们蛇族教出来的女子个个性子热烈，喜欢谁从来不憋着，于是就这么找了师父撑腰，抓来昆仑君就提求亲。

赵云澜沉吟了片刻，饮尽一杯酒道：“我回去问问小巍。”

当年沈巍的真实身份只有蛇族大巫女和赵云澜两人知道，赵云澜回客居的路上思忖着，原本他带着沈巍露面也是为了打断各仙门对他的介怀和疑虑，后来沈巍的表现几乎都快让赵云澜忘了自己究竟是为什么收了这个徒弟，这一路便真成了游山玩水；而这么多年来女巫甚至没有将此事告诉大祭司——或许当年她请自己揽下沈巍这个摊子确然是有用的，那个所谓万年鬼王的预言被他搅乱了因果，如今已然淡却了。

沈巍真的做了快两百年人，而且比谁做得都好。

那若是除了当年对他的一份承诺，再加上成家立业生孩子这样的羁绊，是不是能将这只魔往人的路上绑得更紧一些呢？

赵云澜理智地觉得这也许是个好主意，他想象了一下沈巍温香在侧儿女绕膝的场面，倒觉得甚是欣慰，却也不知怎地从心底涌上一股别扭和失落，赵云澜心下一顿，理所当然地把这当成嫁女儿的家长心态。

当他回到峡谷深处的客居时，盈霞山又到了午后阵雨的时刻。

赵云澜脑中还是沈巍拜堂成亲的一幕，抬眼便望见茅草屋檐溅落的雨帘后，沈巍撑着一把油纸伞朝他温温一笑，走近了几步道：“本来还想给师尊送伞，这么想着，师尊就回来了。”

他说话时特有的温润音质和着雨声传进赵云澜耳朵里，像是一团一团涟漪嗡嗡地荡漾开了，赵云澜想着脑海里那个成了亲抱着娃的沈巍，不由地偏了偏头，声音不大自然地说：“……本君又不会被淋着。”

沈巍嘴角及不可察地一僵，随即应了声“是”把伞收起来，眼前顿时落雨如注，却没淋湿两个人哪怕一星半点。

赵云澜看了看面色没有什么变化的沈巍，心里清楚自己说错了话。

从前是他教的沈巍——修行修的是更坚韧的人心、更强大的人身，但作为人的情趣却是怎么修也万不该修掉的。因而作为半步成仙的大能和元婴期的魔，他们师徒二人平日除却修行外都过着与常人无异的生活，一日三餐、晨钟暮鼓、越水靠划船、爬山行脚路……

下雨天打伞，更是他最喜欢的人的情趣之一。

“没什么，就是怕你这大老远的白跑一趟。”赵云澜挂起惯常的闲散笑意，一手揽过沈巍手中的油纸伞撑开遮住两人，信步往茅草屋里走，“让我看看小巍今天又做了什么好吃的，这蛇族人真不会待客，没几个菜能入口的。”

沈巍跟在他身边，略略侧过脸看他说到吃食时飞扬的神采，温声应道：“此处竹笋极好，我炒了一盘也腌了些，师尊若是喜欢，明日走时我便带上。”

赵云澜闻言有些心不在焉，随口应了一声“很好很好”，蓦地又忽然停下脚步道：“小巍，我们可能还得多待几天。”

沈巍微微垂眼，状似漫不经心道：“是大祭司留你吗？”

赵云澜却难得地肃下神色，转身盯住了沈巍：“你可还记得从前答应为师的话？”

“记得。”沈巍神色微怔，时隔了将近两百年他却答得极快，像是怕赵云澜反悔似的：“我做一辈子人，师尊就陪我一辈子。”

赵云澜惯性地忽略了最后一句，望着他认真到极致的眼色开口道：“那你可知道人都是要成家生子的，如今你也到了年纪，大祭司和为师商量着……”

“师尊为何不成家生子。”沈巍神色淡淡地反问道。

“为师心系苍生忙得很。”赵云澜噎了一下，干咳了一声又道：“大祭司座下的弟子都是烈性女子，比其他仙门的女修开明得多。为师用元神给你炼化的内丹能护你数千年的人修身份，但若有朝一日你想对自己的道侣坦诚，蛇族门下的女弟子便是最好的选择。”

沈巍听他说完这段话便不吭声了，低垂着眼站在茅屋檐下一动不动，赵云澜便眼睁睁地看着他的肩头被一滴雨珠打湿，云袍上简约的绣纹被水渗透，渐渐弥漫成了暗色。

直到后来赵云澜才恍惚回想起，此刻沈巍于这山雨檐下望向他的眼神，就如同那片被晕染的云锦一样，有什么东西猝不及防地渗了出来。

“师尊希望我成家生子吗？”沈巍的声音比先前更低沉了。

“天伦之乐是人间至味。”赵云澜稍稍一顿，及不可察地叹了一声，“我这辈子大约是成不了了，但你还年轻……”

“我会去见见的，”沈巍望着他接道，“如果师尊希望我去的话。”

赵云澜微张的双唇停在还未说完的字节上，他脑海里不断重复着沈巍问的“希不希望”，一时间竟也找不到一个明确的答案。

最后他只是仓促地点了点头，转身进屋时却又回过身，少有地如一百多年前对待少年的沈巍一般，伸手用指腹抚了抚他的额角。

那是从前赵云澜面对各家长老上门追问沈巍的处置时为掩人耳目而装作对他百般调戏的动作，诸如勾一勾下巴，摸一摸面颊……

而沈巍却知道，在那些蓄意为之的动作里，只有轻抚额角的这个接触是赵云澜真正想要夸奖他时的表达。

盈霞山谷骤雨不歇，雨声遮掩住了赵云澜的一声轻叹，沈巍屏息凝神地站在原地，直到额角上属于赵云澜的指温全然褪去，才在后者扬声喊他吃饭的声音中掀开门帘走进去。

之后两日赵云澜都睡得不是非常好，长久无梦的深眠里忽然出现了徒儿成亲他坐高堂给一双新人发红包的景象，而不论是在梦中还是天光微亮的梦醒时分，赵云澜都始终说不清自己究竟是高兴还是不高兴。

这股子纠结劲儿一直持续到了沈巍果真应言去见了那位小师妹的那天。

赵云澜等在不远处的茶亭，饮着他人泡的茶食之无味。

祝红瞟了他一眼，“你这样子真是比自己上阵还紧张。”

赵云澜放下那杯汤涩水凉的茶，顾不上嫌弃一下，只道：“怎么说也是我看着长大的，他闭关八十年我在外头护着，跟亲爹也没两……”

他正说到这里，就望见偏殿里的两个年轻男女走了出来，女修面色不虞走在前，沈巍则是面容沉静地跟在后头——这一看就是没成。

赵云澜说着的话倏然就断了，隔着一潭莲池和沈巍对上了视线，后者眼色坦荡，还带着点略微的惭色，似乎对辜负了师尊期望满怀愧然，赵云澜朝他点了点头，指尖却不自觉地拢住了茶杯——这一次他是真真切地察觉到自己是松了口气。

也罢，这么好的徒弟他还没使唤够呢，先多留几百年再给他找个年轻姑娘吧。赵云澜颇为愉悦地如是想着。

一桩姻缘没能成，赵云澜既然怀着私心自然也不会多问沈巍前因后果，师徒俩回了客居便准备按礼节次日告辞，谁知第二日，另一个上了心的师父把徒儿逼问了整夜后便风风火火地冲到客居一顿怒骂：“不喜欢就说不喜欢，居然扯什么身有隐疾怕耽误人家，我呸！连找借口都有样学样，你们师徒俩没一个是好东西！”

赵云澜闻言是愣了足足一刻钟，任由着祝红对着两个毫无反应的木头人泄完一通火气又风风火火地走了。

沈巍一声不吭地将赵云澜身前凉了的旧茶换了一轮，神色淡然得仿似刚才谈的是别人的事。

赵云澜的反应看起来也很淡定，顺势接过热茶饮了一口，半晌才道：“这是真的吗？”

“是真的。”沈巍倒茶的动作依旧稳当，口气里听不出太多情绪，“那姑娘很好，我不忍心骗她。”

赵云澜只觉得心口猛然间坠了个空，像是忽如其来一块巨石砸得他有些头疼，他忍不住揉了揉眉心，糟心道：“这……我怎么都没听你说过。”

沈巍默然看了他一眼，站在一旁低声道：“我只想陪着师尊，那种事情并不重要。”

“怎么能不重要，这是男人最重要的事了！”赵云澜抬眼盯住他，忽然想起什么似的眯了眯眼，“可我记得你刚来那会儿非抱着我睡，每天早上不都是……”

“对着她们就不行。”沈巍耳根一红，转眼看向别处。

赵云澜沉吟了片刻，忽然开口道：“把衣服脱了，为师看看。”

沈巍眼中顿然闪过一道邃暗的光，却仍是低着头站在原地不动。

赵云澜一想到自己光风霁月的徒弟将来可能要受这种非议就忍不了，急性子一上来差点就想动手抓下沈巍的腰带，皱着眉出声命令道：“脱了。”

屋里一时间只剩下两人对峙间不大稳定的呼吸声。

片刻后釜上蒸着的山泉水开了，清淡的竹香飘了出来，茶水低沉暗涌的沸腾声中，沈巍垂眼望向蹙着眉的赵云澜，然后伸手解开了腰间的蹀躞玉带。

三

沈巍的身体赵云澜是摸过的。

初到昆仑山的几日，鬼王出身的少年郎看着总一副清淡冷静的模样，夜里却偷偷睡到了赵云澜的房檐下，第二日被师尊捡着的时候，沈巍只低着头轻声说了句“怕黑”。

赵云澜不大信：“你老家什么都没有，就特产黑，你待了那么久还怕这个？”

沈巍抬头望他，不大好意思地抿了抿唇说：“从前不怕的。”

这句话教赵云澜记在心里上百年，他垂眼看着沈巍烙着星河的眼，那眼中倒映着的他的身影恍惚被人化作了一团光。

赵云澜从未感觉过自己的嘴角有这么沉重，哪怕是蛇族巫女拿着镇魂令来求他担下苍生时他都能闲散一笑，可当他这个鬼王徒弟朝他望来这一眼，赵云澜却怎么也敷衍不来了，他心知自己根本不是什么照进沈巍命里的光，他是一方囚笼，是一掌封塔——他见到沈巍的第一面，根本就没安什么好心。

那一日师徒二人没再说旁的话，只是从此以后赵云澜的屋里就多出了一个少年的床位，那床位整整齐齐地倚在赵云澜的卧榻边上，泾渭分明的同时也显得十分亲近，沈巍很喜欢，每天都准时打好水盆伺候赵云澜洗漱上床，然后端正地躺在自己床上等着师尊念些人间杂记来哄他睡觉。

赵云澜睡相惯来差强人意，这么宽敞的两处铺面还能叫他一晚上滚个好几来回，隔三差五地就有那么几个清晨是搂着沈巍醒过来的。

少年郎的身子较之常人体温偏低，身形矫劲却纤薄，抱起来有些硌得慌，赵云澜每每惺忪地松开自己的徒弟时都在想——自己也没饿着人啊，这竹竿似的身板什么时候能给他喂圆润些呢？

后来如他所愿地，沈巍的身板果真变了大样，只是仍算不上圆润罢了。

百年前的那次闭关赵云澜就守在昆仑门密境之内，八十年的岁月里他日夜照看着沈巍，生怕那团人修精魄化成的内丹一个不当反让沈巍直接成魔。

凶险的境况也有过两三次，稍有端倪赵云澜就纵身跳下玄冰寒潭，剥了沈巍简陋的单衣为他调息，情况危急下他也分不出什么杂念来揣摩自己掌心下的触感有着怎样的变化，直到沈巍稳下内息朝他喊一声“师尊”的时候，赵云澜才懵然惊觉这个闭关后便不曾开口的少年已经换了一副嗓音——低悦的，带着一点竭力后的沙哑的声音回荡在空迥的岩洞内，乍听之下竟让赵云澜生出一股诡谲的陌生感，这才在返岸的途中回想起了沈巍不同于往日的肌肤触感。

因此，沈巍那副身体是怎么从少年郎的单薄纤瘦长成如今这副解了衣裳便魄气逼人的模样，赵云澜是比谁都要清楚的。

他稍稍觉得舌根发温，觑向沈巍腰腹的眼在对方撂下玉带时极轻微地动摇了微毫，随即干咳一声，转头喝了杯茶。

沈巍的动作很慢，解下外袍后，长指才缓缓地移到了中单的衣结上。

赵云澜默不作声，出神地想到自从他这徒弟出关后便从他屋里搬了出去，他总是以为那是徒弟长大以后大约也有了些在师尊面前“不方便”行的事，也或许是当年那个小鬼终于不怕黑了，可赵云澜此时此刻却有些恍然大悟——那些不方便的事，该不会就是这个所谓的“隐疾”吧？

思及此处他不由得有些烦躁，握着茶杯看了沈巍一眼催道：“快点。”

“……是。”沈巍几乎是叹出了这个字，随即抻开衣结，中衣便顺着他的手臂动作滑开，露出了他结实精健的胸膛和下身仅剩的一条罗袴。

于是赵云澜结结实实地愣住了。

沈巍线条分明的小腹下，罗绸新作的袭裤在裆部的位置撑起了一方不小的鼓囊。

——并且那个鼓囊，正随着赵云澜附着其上的目光缓缓抬高着。

赵云澜感到了比听闻沈巍不举时更大的震惊，片刻后又陷入沉思，一只手差点捏碎了薄胎的瓷盏——他的好徒儿，下半身居然真的有问题！

“这是……不听使唤了？”赵云澜唉声叹气道。

沈巍眼色深沉，一只手还捏着袭裤的边沿，闻言只缓缓道：“还要脱吗，师尊？”

赵云澜自觉他这句“师尊”念得别有深意，心下却仍在糟心徒儿下半身幸福的终身大事，当下只挥挥手道：“罢了，就这样吧。”

沈巍不答，手指却还不动声色地摩挲着布料柔软的裤头，似乎有些遗憾没有完成的这个动作。

“……这怎么说呢，也不是硬不起来。”赵云澜摸着下巴分析道，“或许你需要的刺激与常人不同？”

他抬眼盯住沈巍，挑了挑眉问道：“为师房里那些春宫图……你都没偷着看过？”

“没有。”沈巍如实作答，转开眉眼轻叹了口气。

赵云澜当他是为自己这毛病心忧，便难得正色道：“小巍放心，为师一定给你想法子。”

沈巍憋在心里轻笑了一声，望向赵云澜时却仍是一副恭顺的模样，真诚道：“有师尊在，我不担心。”

“嗯。”赵云澜如释重负地点了点头，接着倏然出手，用一根指节摸上了沈巍挺立的下身。

沈巍整个身体都在这一记触摸中僵直了。

赵云澜的一根指节抵在他身下隐忍着的滚烫欲念上，也掐住了他呼吸的所有通路，沈巍喘气的动作姗姗来迟，偏偏对方又不知好歹地——加了一根手指。

“小巍真的是长大了……虽然一百多年前就不小了，但是这个……”赵云澜近乎喃喃自语地说着话，手里依旧探究似的上下游移着指尖，似乎要把这根东西摸个知根知底。

赵云澜的指节带着他的温度在沈巍的男根上摩挲，动作分毫不色气，甚至带着些小心翼翼，但沈巍依然无法克制地彻底硬了。

“咦，小巍！它……是不是动了？”赵云澜第一反应居然是有些惊喜。

沈巍低头望着他飞扬的眼神，艰难地喘出一口粗气：“师尊……”

“啧，如果是无法自控，那元阳外泄是不是也会有问题？”赵云澜脑袋里问题一个接一个，根本无暇注意到沈巍逐渐沉淀下的浓郁眼色，指腹依然撩火似的对那根挺拔的分身上下其手。

直到指尖被一股黏腻润滑的液体打湿，赵云澜才忽然怔怔地僵住了指尖的动作，语气不大稳地道：“……看来确实有些问题。”

他正欲起身抽手，腕子却忽然被一只遒劲的手按住了。

事实上以沈巍如今的修为他是休想拦住赵云澜哪怕一根指头的，但此时此刻，赵云澜的手竟是被他生生地压在了原位，力道之大甚至连掌心也覆了上去。

赵云澜微微心惊地看向沈巍，却见后者双唇抿得死紧，眼角微颤的睫羽上挂着一片水雾，一双深黯的瞳眸又似涣散又似执念地扣着自己，开口时的声音竟像是从百来年前的玄冰洞中传来的，喑哑而低沉：“师尊……我想……”

这分明是情欲难忍的前奏了。

赵云澜错愕地垂下眼，望向手中烫得不像话的事物，内心山崩地裂的一阵异动之后，缓缓地隔着丝罗用手心包裹住沈巍的分身。

赵云澜那时并没有骗沈巍，他确实是精通做人的种种意趣，其中自然包括了人性之本——淫。

尽管此刻在一个妖族领地中，对着自己差点就要成亲的徒弟做这种事，赵云澜内心有一块暂时无法跨越的极大屏障，但所谓熟能生巧，他握着那根勃发的物事，就着先前溢出来的一些水液磨动指尖，这样的动作不如他平日伺候自己时万分之一的水准，却已经教他的徒弟彻底沦陷，竟第一次不顾僭越地伸手滑进了他的发间，在他头顶低沉地喘息着。

赵云澜满耳朵灌着雨声、水声、以及沈巍落在他发间克制的呼吸声，一时间发觉自己心里除了那份别扭和震惊，竟没有太多排斥和厌恶。

反倒是莫名生出一股燥热，就从他摸着沈巍下身的指尖，一路游荡向了自己的下身。

这一忽如其来的热感他甚至来不及细忖，赵云澜恍惚间自然得多了的动作已经将沈巍逼到了绝境，当大拇指腹又一次划过蹭得发红的铃口时，沈巍终于忍不住地俯身搂住他，覆在他颈间沙哑地唤了一声“师尊”后，将一大股元阳全数交代在了赵云澜的指间。

仿佛发泄一通完的人是赵云澜一般，他在掌心顿然被一股黏腻的液体浸润的时候竟是失神了，呆滞地任由沈巍的鼻息以咫尺之距蹭在他的侧颈上，直到后者先行退开了两步距离，侧过身子将中衣扣上，遮住了湿透的袭裤后便低头立在一旁道：“冒犯了师尊，弟子愿意受罚。”

赵云澜眼皮一跳，下意识地想伸手揉一揉眉心，却发觉自己手上已经是一片狼藉。

他什么话也说不出来，也没想好当下该用什么样的眼神去看自己的徒儿，于是整个屋子便这么悄无声息地，连带屋外的山谷阵雨一起安静下来。

沉默的时间过得极慢，或许不到一盏茶的时间，但沈巍依然觉得那一段沉默仿佛是将他又丢回了大不敬之地的永无天日之中。

直到赵云澜掏出手帕状似轻松地擦去满手白浊，干咳了一声道：“这样也算检查仔细了一遍，为师回头翻翻典籍，或许能找到解决的方法。”

竟是打算就这么翻过去了。

沈巍不吭声，依旧垂着眉眼站在原地，那神色在赵云澜看来几乎是自责到想来个劫云劈死自己的沉重。

“你别胡思乱想，这其实也是很正常的事。”赵云澜还反过来宽慰他，“为师年轻的时候和仙门的师兄弟住在一起，偶尔也会互相帮帮忙的。”

其实这根本就是他胡说八道——仙门世家的子弟，哪一个能帮出这种忙的？

可他知道沈巍是会信的，他从前不管胡说八道什么沈巍都向来不疑有他。

沈巍也当真是信了——却是暗地生了一苗火星、那火星藏着烧尽苍穹的势头不断生长着地，信了。

“别愣着了，走吧。”赵云澜挥手将一桌瓷盏收回纳戒，叹了口气道：“再不走，一会儿大祭司准得再找上门。”

他料得果真不错，他们师徒二人前脚刚破开盈霞山谷的结界，祝红大祭司就风风火火地赶来，却在客居扑了个空。

这一屋子干干净净的像是从未有人来过似的，三千多岁的蛇族祭司在屋里待了一会儿，忽然像个少女一般咬着下唇哭出来，“赵云澜，你这个八千岁的老王八蛋，多让我看一眼都不行……”

于是，蛇族大巫女提前八年破关而出要带来的消息，便就这么稍迟了一步才能传到昆仑君的手里，彼时安生了将近两百年的大不敬之地忽然涌起了一股躁动不安的暗流，无间深渊之下，无人知晓。

而等到这个消息传到的那一日，昆仑君正在自己唯一弟子的身下猝然放出化神期的威压，将后者震出了一口浓黑的、属于魔的鲜血。

四

时值冬至，中原人家多爱打些糯米糍作点心来吃，赵云澜领着徒弟一迈出盈霞山谷的雾障结界便从纳戒中唤出一艘飞行宝船，说的就是为了赶上这个节礼。

“很久以前为师在中原北部的一座小镇里受人招待，连吃三天三夜都不腻，那滋味可是弹牙爽糯，你一定得尝尝。”赵云澜倚着船舷，神色悠哉地望着北方云海尽头。

沈巍“嗯”了一声，缓缓地将目光移到赵云澜被暮色晕染的侧脸上，没有拆穿自家师父这跟逃走没什么两样的举动——这么爱吃的话，前一百多年干什么去了。

赵云澜是个御宝船都嫌费力的半仙，如今这一趟却是直从西南飞往北方，距离那座数百年来不知还存不存在的小镇足足两万里，这般全然反常的举动，让沈巍毫不犹疑地断定半天前的那件事果真搅乱了赵云澜的神思。

沈巍不动声色，由着赵云澜瞎胡闹。

宝船行到半路时赵云澜果不其然就要撂挑子了，沈巍一边乖觉地续上灵力，一边浅笑地看着赵云澜终于调整好没皮没脸的常态、倚在船头不修边幅地岔着长腿吹口哨。

这一百多年来他随赵云澜拜访过大大小小的仙门世家，相比起他的这个师尊，那些各色各式人人妖妖的“师尊”个个都比赵云澜仙风道骨端庄稳重，像这般坐在船头跷二郎腿还吹黄段子的行径，如果真有个“师尊”联盟，他家这位定然要被满票劝退的。

可是沈巍依然最喜欢赵云澜。

最喜欢他，只喜欢他，喜欢到因他一句话便甘愿舍弃生杀天下的本性，喜欢到——几乎也因这烈火舐骨求而不得的喜欢彻底坠成一只魔。

耳边悠扬暧昧的曲调浮在云丝之上，随风钻进沈巍的心里，他不加掩饰地从背后凝视着赵云澜软在船板上的身体，然后穿过那一层血肉想象着师尊此时撅起的饱满唇瓣。

想象那两片柔软的唇肉啃吻起来的滋味。

船身极细微的颠簸只在一息之间，赵云澜口中的长调倏然转了个急弯，随即背对着沈巍语气正色道：“为师说过，心思不定，容易走偏路。”

沈巍把持着运船宝珠的双手稳稳地收紧了一些，收回眼神低声认错：“是，师尊。”

谁知这会儿完全消化了半日前那档子事的赵云澜是全然毫无芥蒂了，张口就提道：“你就当为师不知道你那毛病，别紧张，能硬能射应该毛病不大。为师后来看了一下，你那元阳挺不错，正好你林静师叔那里缺这玩意儿，下回为师找几个法子给你试试，顺便给你多弄点出来。”

沈巍听得面红耳赤，又好气又好笑，堪堪抿唇忍住了唇角危险的弧度，只道：“我记得林静师叔是佛修……”

“佛修，”赵云澜毫无形象地狂笑一声，“你见过哪门子吃肉喝酒见了大姑娘眼睛都直了的和尚？”

沈巍抿唇一笑，又听赵云澜摆摆手道：“不过他折腾元阳这事儿跟修行没关系，百年前南方一场战乱征了上万少女妇人充作军娼，最终都成了艳鬼索命，你林静师叔度化了她们快三十年，座下弟子每有折损皆因阳气不足——你这个，管用。”

他没有说这“管用”的主因是因为沈巍是个魔。

赵云澜说到这里转头去看沈巍，神色微微肃然了些：“你的内丹近来如何？”

沈巍面色坦然，淡淡一笑道：“挺好的。”

赵云澜点了点头，犹疑地转过头，回想起至今还留在他巾帕上的浓郁魔气，最终还是一言不发。

宝船一路向北，沈巍灵力充沛，船身在他手里比之先前浑不知自己在干什么的师尊要快上许多，天边月落乌啼之时，师徒二人已经行至枯山，再过一刻便能抵达赵云澜口中的村镇。

枯山曾在沈巍撞破大不敬之地那天逢上万年绝有的一场暴雨，此异相昭告天下或有大才大邪出世，这也是沈巍差点被仙门百家围杀在大不敬之地的前因。

赵云澜立在船头看万丈之下的枯山，两百年来那场暴雨为枯山带来的草木奇景几乎已经绝迹，但那掩在夜色浓雾里的嶙峋山脉依然让赵云澜心下波谲云诡。

沈巍站在一旁细细地看他，半晌才出声提醒道：“师尊，就要到了。”

赵云澜好一会儿没吭声，像是陷入了某种沉思，就当沈巍蹙起眉头准备再开口时，前者忽然回头看了他一眼，为难道：“糟糕，我忘了你不大爱吃甜……”

这个北方的小村镇确实相当小，若按照沈巍目之所及的丈量来看，甚至不及昆仑山一处峡谷开阔。

赵云澜领着他从镇外的一处山坳下船，在夜色中沿着荒坟鬼火开路的旧道往城门里走。

那些鬼火乍一见生人路过团簇着要涌上来，却被刻意隐了威压的赵云澜抓了个正着：“小东西，别怕，我就问个路。前面那座城从前可叫樊家镇？”

鬼火吓得鼻涕眼泪乱甩：“大爷，大仙，您可饶了我吧，我这才死了没二十年呢，前头那地方早在我嗝屁前就成鬼镇了！”

赵云澜遗憾不已，扔了鬼火转头朝沈巍叹气道：“看来没有糯米糍吃了，甜的咸的都没有。”

沈巍笑着宽慰他：“无妨，找个地方我给师尊做，甜的咸的都做。”

这话听得赵云澜周身都畅快了。

他家徒弟真的什么都会做，而且什么都做得好。

“去里头看看，不知道人不在了，那些好庄稼还在不在。”赵云澜兴致勃勃，长袍一甩往城中走去。

那座城果真成了鬼镇，尤其在夜里望过去，整座城就像是笼在一团森森鬼气里一般，灯火湮寂，荒无人烟，四下的萧索教人看来便发冷。

“怪了，这楼房屋瓦竟与我当年来时没什么大区别。”赵云澜进城便叹了口气，“也许我一走这里就成鬼镇了。”

沈巍扫视一圈，望向赵云澜：“师尊，还进城吗？”

“进啊，都到这了，干脆故地重游罢。”赵云澜说完便领着沈巍往他当年借宿过的那户人家走，他记性算得上好，七拐八拐地竟没绕什么远路就站在了一户农家园舍前。

赵云澜对着月明星稀的夜翘起下巴闻了闻，不无感慨道：“从前一到这座门前就能闻见糯米糍的香味，主人家十分好客，就是收了一只黄毛怪而已，居然拉着我请了三天好吃好喝的，还说要把闺女嫁给我。”

“也许人家就是因为想把闺女嫁给你，才请你吃那么多糯米糍的。”沈巍在他身后语气平实地说道。

赵云澜恍然大悟地一笑，随即推开门迈进去：“可惜，这里差点就是我妻家了。”

沈巍望着他的背影沉沉一顿，抿起唇跟了上去。

那房子看起来确实无人居住许久了，沈巍进屋稍作打理，清出了一个房间给赵云澜，又端着水盆往隔壁的小屋走去。

临出门却听赵云澜在身后随口道：“回来，今晚将就一下，没事别给鬼收拾屋子了。”

沈巍手中的水盆一晃差点洒出来，他站在门口回头看自家师尊，后者已经往铺着干净草席的炕上仰身一躺，翘着二郎腿一蹬一蹬的。

“做什么，你小时候不老黏着我一起睡觉吗？”赵云澜侧着脑袋斜斜看他，笑道：“来，今晚为师再给你讲几个故事，就讲你小时候不能听的那种。”

他一口一个小时候的，听得沈巍一面哑口无言，一面又是心口发软。

赵云澜看他表情，还善解人意道：“无妨，你那点顾虑如今我也知道了，你说你，就这点破事要是早点跟为师说，也许老早就治好了。”

沈巍无言地扭过头，心想要是早点说也只是早点上了他，然后早点被他赶走——或甚是早点被他挫骨扬灰。

想到这里沈巍仿佛不能呼吸了一般，隐匿在丹田中的那股剧痛猝然放大了数百倍，差点叫他一个屈膝跪在门槛上。

赵云澜见状，只一息间便冲到了沈巍身旁扶住他：“怎么回事？”

沈巍咬着牙忍下这股撕裂心魂的剧痛，刷白着脸色摇摇头道：“……没什么。”

“这叫没什么？”赵云澜眉毛都竖起来了，“当年闭关洗髓我也没见你皱一下眉头，你……”

接着他的话音便被沈巍忽然倾覆过来的身体压回了喉咙，沈巍微凉的体温渐渐压实在他的胸膛上，耳边传来某一些不多时前才钻进他神识的沈巍的低喘声，赵云澜便这么怔住了。

“……很疼吗？”他心口闷闷地发胀，虚虚地用手撑住沈巍有些下坠的身体。

沈巍只是窝在他颈间，沁着冷汗的额头抵着他的锁骨很是艰难地蹭了蹭。

赵云澜呼吸都乱了，大半是因为担心，小半是因为旁的什么他摸不清的一点情绪。

“到底怎么回事，受伤了？”赵云澜想要将他拉到床上，一架之下却反被沈巍压着停在原地，微颤着声音在他耳边恳切道：“一会儿就好……师尊……一会儿就好……”

赵云澜若要强行将人搬开可以说不费吹灰之力，可这会儿他只觉得他的乖徒儿疼得都要哭出来了，登时只能应着“好好好”地陪沈巍站在原地。

万籁俱寂的村镇里，连只飞蝇都没有，北方冬至入夜后的寒冷并不能侵蚀到这两个拥在门外的半仙和魔，却教赵云澜连着指尖都在发烫。

沈巍缓得很快，赵云澜出神和回神间不到三个吐气的来回，他就已经直起身子，依然泛着青白的面容上已经没有方才那般痛苦的神色，但音色还是带着疼痛后的沉：“好了，师尊。”

赵云澜愣神间已经一把抓在了他的腕子上，搭脉的动作能够将他的一抹神识钻进沈巍的体内对他从内上下检视一遍，从而看清了沈巍下腹部有一股异样，使得他十二经脉的大周天运转紊乱不堪。

这个位置让赵云澜无法自拔地想歪了，随即脸上一阵青一阵白。

“你这……挺严重啊？”赵云澜艰难地措辞。

沈巍发白的面上看不出什么表情，只低着头当是默认了。

赵云澜一时间真的是心疼了，放下搭脉的指节就把沈巍疼痛之下打翻的水盆一挥手撂得老远，然后拽着沈巍往草席上压。

他这作势又要扒人衣服的举动让沈巍嘴角都绷直了，忍过一阵心神分裂的剧痛之后他无法保证自己还能不能忍住别的冲动，于是他眼疾手快地抓住了赵云澜要解他衣带的手腕，默了默低声道：“师尊，我想一个人待会儿……”

赵云澜猛地抽回手，局促地在原地转了个圈道：“好好好，你休息一会儿，为师去给你找点水喝。”说着便一阵风似的飞身出了屋子。

这下便什么声音都离沈巍远去了，屋里仅剩一盏油灯明灭而立。

陈腐的老旧农舍即便清洗过一轮也散发着一股异味，沈巍蹙着眉从床上坐起，沉着眼色在右手心化出一团黑气，眼也没眨地就往下腹打了进去。

等到赵云澜拿着一方装了水的紫金酒葫芦回来时，沈巍已经撑过了第二次剧痛，神色没什么大碍地坐在床边，竟还能朝门口的赵云澜安抚似的一笑。

一直到两人挤上不算太小的干草炕上，沈巍起身熄了油灯，赵云澜才在一片昏暗的月影中翻了身朝向沈巍：“你老实说，你这毛病多久了？”

沈巍躺得笔直，眼观鼻鼻观心地应道：“很久了。”

“很久是多久，为什么不告诉为师，你以为自己能憋多久？”赵云澜颇有些气急败坏，忍不住朝沈巍靠近了些好让这徒弟看清楚自己的焦急眼色。

“师尊，”沈巍平静地开口，晦暗中用一双清明的眼盯住了赵云澜，“我真的不怕疼。”

他怕的事不多不少，于自己不多，于赵云澜不少。这不多与不少之间，忍疼对他来说，只是最无关紧要的那一环。

赵云澜被他看得心下一悸，不由自主地紧了紧指尖，随即躺平总结道：“记住，以后不许瞒着为师，否则按门规戒处。”

沈巍闻言弯了弯唇角，望着他被月色印下的侧影温声应道：“都听师尊的。”

昆仑山的门规，说起来沈巍是领教过的，在沈巍魔性未消的前五年，赵云澜对他其实远不如现在这般亲厚。

那时他师尊对他的好就像他对待每一个来昆仑山拜访的老友、以及老友的弟子一般，照顾有加，笑脸相迎，却总让沈巍觉得太远太冷，甚至时常令他产生一股惧意——赵云澜有时看向他的眼神总会带着些不易察觉的警惕和探究，尽管被压制得很好，但出生便是一只魔的沈巍却有着比肩灵兽的感知。

于是脾性未驯的少年时，沈巍也曾对赵云澜甩过脸子。

尽管只是当着其他仙门长老的面偏头躲开了赵云澜的一根手指而已，却依然在贵客出门后受到了赵云澜的冷眼质问，沈巍委屈得胸口发闷，就皱着眉头顶撞了一句：“师尊又不是真的喜欢我。”

赵云澜当时一愣，忽然来了点兴致：“谁说我不喜欢你，我不喜欢你还带你回来，每天让你抱着我睡？”

到底是谁抱着谁睡，这个相对不要紧的问题不在当时小沈巍的思考中，他只是更加委屈地红了眼，少年稚嫩的脸颊转向一边，闷声道：“师尊说的这种喜欢，和我的不一样。”

当然不一样，赵云澜说的那些都是满口胡言，尽管当时他是抱着既然做了师徒便真心以待的准备，却依然无法心无芥蒂地对着这只魔性未消的人间祸源。

他可以对沈巍好，可以与他同塌而眠，却仍然作好了随时拔刀相向的准备——这样的戒备，不说是讨厌都算好的了。

赵云澜自知理亏，却还是罚了沈巍门规戒处。

而直到那一日沈巍才知道，听起来威严板正的“昆仑门规”四个字竟是赵云澜一张嘴说了算的一叠空纸。

沈巍第一次被门规处置，居然是让他一个人到后山上点灯。

昆仑殿的后山是一片与天同寿的巨木林，树荫华盖遮挡住所有的天光，虽无妖邪猛兽，却算得上是个渗人的所在。

少年沈巍独自站在漆黑的林外，方圆百丈之内仅仅他手中的一盏破煤油灯算得上是光亮，那魖黑深凹的巨木林像一盆巨口一般要将他吞进去，沈巍胸膛在颤抖，他望着那团无尽的黑，只觉得自己像是被心里那团光永恒地抛弃了。

但他依然迈开步子走了进去——他知道自己若放弃这个惩戒，就是放弃继续做昆仑山的弟子了，沈巍不敢，也不愿。

而当时修为尚浅的少年并不知晓，那个他以为永恒抛弃了他的师尊就掩在魖黑中观望了他一夜，看着他步伐一深一浅地走到第一个山灯处点亮一簇光，看着他被藤蔓绊倒，看着他终于忍不住从眼眶里摔下一颗豆大的泪珠，看着他咬破嘴唇走完最后一段路。

等到少年终于从巨木林间走出来，这才发现早有一个青衣颀长的身影在熹微的天光中等着他，沈巍满面风干的泪痕，瘪着嘴唇望向赵云澜，也不知是怨他还是惊得，竟一直没有开口叫一声“师尊”。

赵云澜微叹了口气，抬起手臂松松一张，空着怀抱对沈巍道：“走吧，师尊带你回去睡觉。”

少年怔愣地上前两步，忽然转过身，在赵云澜挑眉的瞬间把那破煤油灯放回林前的神龛，这才红着眼跑向赵云澜，又堪堪停在了他张开的怀抱前。

片刻的犹豫间少年已经被一双有力的手臂搂进怀里，额角上传来温暖指腹的触感，然后他便听到师尊在他耳边说：“从前是师尊不好，我尽力改正，小巍就原谅为师吧，好不好？”

这话里的称呼根本也没太多规矩，赵云澜颠来倒去地说着“为师、师尊、我”，却把沈巍听得心都要化了。

“不怪师尊。”少年竭力地搂住青衣半仙的脖颈，一夜未眠的嗓子有些发肿，更显得他每个字都说得情真意切：“……喜欢师尊。”

“好，喜欢喜欢。”赵云澜被他缠得没辙，干脆抱着也没比自己矮小多少的少年身子飞身往昆仑山巅的小屋去，一路轻笑着哄自个儿徒弟：“师尊也喜欢小巍……真的挺喜欢的。”

自那以后沈巍的魔性便收得极快了，性情也随之变化着，渐渐成了赵云澜心里越来越惹人疼的那个好徒儿。

可纵使如此，那偏性随意的师尊依然会变着法给沈巍上门规——吃下赵云澜“特制”的一盘似毒非毒的菜，对着昆仑山巅生来白眼的犄角烈鸟唱歌……以及为赵云澜誊抄一遍他借来的春宫图。

这“昆仑门规”被赵云澜玩得不像话，但沈巍却喜欢得紧，他乐意吃赵云澜做的任何菜，他愿意对着烈鸟白眼唱歌逗赵云澜笑得摔下巨木高枝，也乐意为他画上师尊在自己梦中的旖旎场景——好像如此就能将一颗明知求不得却万水难阻的爱意捧到赵云澜眼前。

明月无风的夜里，沈巍对着窗辗转翻了个身子，恰好将赵云澜安然入眠的身影装进自己的眼中。

然而丹田中因为这一眼而剧烈疯搅的疼痛还是让他咬着牙闷哼了一声，赵云澜立时就睁眼了，隔着不到一掌的距离捧住了沈巍冷汗岑岑的下颌，“又发作了？”

不待他伸出另一只手来为沈巍搭脉，后者忽然一个凑近，双唇几乎靠着赵云澜缓缓吐出一句话：“我还记得，师尊很久以前说过，人间有个土方子……”

赵云澜被他极近的气息喷得有些发怔，然而看着徒儿疼到发苦的面色还是不由催问道：“我怎么不记得，什么土方子？”

沈巍汗湿的额发坠下来，略略掩住他黧暗的眼。

“……哪里疼，亲一亲就好了。”

五

赵云澜向来四体不勤五谷不分，虽然惯会享受，但活到了八千多岁也还搞不清淘米要过几次水。

除却折腾沈巍的那些门规，赵云澜唯一一次正经下厨是在江南的一座大城，那天是中元节后的第七天，不知城里闹什么喜庆，一入夜便开始噼里啪啦地放鞭炮，烟火不要钱似的腾腾撞进夜幕里。

赵云澜师徒二人投宿的酒家生意极好，住满一店的客人纷纷凑出窗外去看这人间喧嚣，照常理赵云澜必然也是要瞧瞧热闹的，然而彼时这些热闹却只让他觉得呱躁——他正专心地为自个儿徒弟的“百岁”做一碗长寿面，可那细细长长的面条似乎每一根都与他不对盘，五缠下锅了，要么烂成一锅面糊，要么生得带粉。

沈巍在一旁战战兢兢地看着，尽管深知以赵云澜的修为天下间没什么东西能伤到他分毫，可当那沸腾的面汤随着一个溜手扑洒在赵云澜手背上时，他仍是心惊肉跳地冲了过去，捧起那只毫发无损的手无措起来。

赵云澜觉着好笑，由着徒弟自责地拉着自己的手，一面还装蒜道：“哎哟，真疼。”

沈巍知他在开玩笑，却还是忍不住去接他还握在手中的捞勺：“不做了师尊，反正我本来也没什么诞辰……”

“那怎么行，你要做人，人都是要有诞辰的。”赵云澜眉头一扬，坚决道：“百年前的今日你我结了这场师徒缘分，便是你做人的起始，和寻常娃娃投胎也没什么两样了。”

沈巍抿唇听他说着“师徒缘分”，半晌低下头喑哑地应道：“是。”

“百岁大寿放在俗世那必然要筵席大宴的，为师只不过是给你做碗面，你不觉得委屈就好。”赵云澜搅了搅那一锅水汤，心道除了他这可怜徒儿，没一个元婴期的内门弟子能破落到在一个简陋厨房里吃个汤面过寿辰的。

沈巍只是望着他，认认真真道：“不委屈，一点也不委屈。”

等赵云澜好容易做出一碗杂乱斑驳的面线，才把面端上桌，他手一抖又往面里抖落了半盆的葱花，那卖相本就不佳的面食瞬间惨不忍睹，赵云澜站在桌前两手一顿，愣了一会儿讪笑道：“反正这玩意儿……也就图个吉利，你喝个汤就是了。”

沈巍没说话，端坐在桌前一丝不苟地一口面一勺汤，珍而重之地吃得碗底见光才罢休。

赵云澜眼睁睁地看他细嚼慢咽地混着半盆葱花吃下那一坨难舍难分的面线，只觉得自己光是看着胃囊就已经一阵颠簸。

“好吃吧？”他还厚着脸皮问。

沈巍放下筷子，仰头朝他一笑道：“好吃。”

这眼里话里的暖意差点叫赵云澜当真信了这个评价，他笑着甩下勺子，指挥沈巍清理被他一阵瞎捯饬的混乱场面，然后就要上街看热闹去。

“江南重镇”——这四个字本身便意味着富庶，尽管不是年节之类的大日子，哪怕只是娶亲纳采也能弄出这样的动静。

方才还觉得这一阵阵烟花礼炮轰鼓喧天烦死人的赵云澜此时倒是乐在其中了，沿街买了不少小吃小玩意儿，大半给了沈巍，笑嘻嘻道：“你瞧，人间在给你贺寿。”

沈巍接过满手的糖人不倒翁，抿着一挽浅笑跟在大了自己八千岁还到处找糖葫芦的师尊身后，烟火明灯映照的长街里，他眼中仅有一抹青色的身影，那身影于翻涌不息的人山人海中脱开周遭光怪陆离的“人间”，自成一片清风掠水的景色。

沈巍心口忽而有股遏制不住的冲动，那冲动逆着他身体里的血脉涌上来，要他拨开那些黑白色的旁骛，要追上那个人，要牵住他的手。

下一刻，那双手便如梦忽临般真实地递到了他眼前。

“走丢了为师可不去找你啊！”赵云澜笑着回头伸手拉了一把沈巍，两只相握的手被垂下的青衣广袖罩住，看起来隐秘而暧昧。

沈巍一双眼只敢盯在赵云澜的手上，生怕一个抬眸他满心的不轨念想就被人看出一角痕迹。

赵云澜察觉了，“啧”了一声说：“你还真当为师被那点汤水洒疼了啊？”

沈巍步伐稳稳地跟着他，心潮翻涌了一下后，顺着赵云澜的话头在广袖下用指腹摩挲过他的手背。

彼时他们正走到这条闹市的街心，四周人声熙攘，一蓬烟火在他们头顶猝然绽放，街边有个孩子捧着泥人摔在地上大哭起来，赵云澜的神思被这些凡世俗尘的声音拉得很远，似乎注意到了沈巍指尖的颤动，可这颤动却又像是他作为一个八千多岁的人立在于他只如蜉蝣的芸芸众生间时，倏然感应到的一股悲意和苍凉。

“小巍，其实我已经有两千年没有真正来过人间了，我甚至忘了人本是……一场生来死去不过百年而已的须臾存在。”赵云澜抬头望那转瞬即逝的花火，又看向街边柔声安慰孩童的妇人，不经意间露出一抹揉到沈巍心底的温暖笑意，“可有些人活着的时间甚至不到须臾，却能在我心里活上八千年……”

沈巍什么话都说不出来，只看着赵云澜被烟火照得光影浮动的侧脸，情不自禁地朝他走近了一步。

街边那孩子哭声嘹亮，吸引了许多孩童跑来围观，赵云澜仿似想起了什么有趣事，朝着沈巍勾唇一笑道：“你若真怕我疼，为师教你个人间的土方子，特别管用。”

那头妇人正哭笑不得地往孩子手心吹了一口气，赵云澜目光泛柔地看着那景象，口中喃喃道：“哪儿疼了，亲一亲就好。”

赵云澜绝想不到，这句藏在其他无数“胡说八道”里的话竟在几十年后，在这个北方孤冷的鬼镇里，由沈巍向他讨要回来——

如此久远的一座坑砸在了挖坑者自己的头上，赵云澜假装没听懂，硬着头皮只管伸手给徒儿搭脉。

沈巍见他嘴角抿得心虚，不言不语地挪开了视线，径自熟练地调理筋脉运转。

这一次疼痛持续的时间稍短，沈巍额角沁着一点细汗，抿着唇硬生生就挺过去了。

赵云澜一缕神识在他体内游转了一遍，果然还是在沈巍关元穴处察觉到异常，而沈巍那颗内丹虽有波动，倒是如常地停留在原处。

“你说你这毛病很久了，可为师却是第一次见你这样发作。”赵云澜在掌心化出一团灵光，缓缓地按在沈巍下腹间，涓流一般的暖意绕转至关元穴，“似乎是从……离开盈霞山谷开始？”

裹挟赵云澜气息的灵力安抚浸润着这处稍显敏感的穴位，沈巍脊背打颤，周身的脉络像是潺潺淌过一层浮烟的温水，泡得沈巍紧抿住唇才堪堪将抑制不住的喟慰长叹压在喉间。

“舒服吧？”赵云澜收回指尖，盘腿坐在干草间笑道：“这法子是为师从双修功法中里提淬出来的，舒缓身心延年益寿，眼下正好给你缓一缓。”

沈巍身下因为赵云澜的这一举动不可避免地有所反应，可听到这番话时沈巍被灵力熨暖的身体猝然间绷了一绷，他微微撇过眼，将发冷的目光掩进阴影中，语气里却听不出什么：“师尊果真有过道侣。”

赵云澜闻言稍顿，随即飒然一笑：“什么道侣，为师收你做徒弟以前，八千年来都是孤家寡人。”

沈巍僵直的脖颈稍稍一软，偏过眼看了看他。

“谁告诉你双修功法只能两个人一起修了？”赵云澜不以为意地指点他那死板徒弟，“双修功法旨在相辅相成，但最精妙之处却仍是自身固阳培精的修行……你若有兴趣，倒是可以学学，对你那病有助益的。”

沈巍默了默，望着赵云澜缓缓道：“我还是想和喜欢的人一起……”

赵云澜给徒弟这志存高远的理想逗笑了，倒头往干草上一躺，对着月色清冷的窗棂笑道：“你若真能遇到这样的人，自然比一个人修行来得快乐，只是……”

只是人生不如意事十之八九——赵云澜最终也没说出来。

沈巍侧过头等了一会儿不见下文，便一语双关地接道：“我与师尊在一起，很快乐。”

“那是，为师待你多好。”赵云澜却丝毫不谦虚，“也就除了双修，其他什么乐子我没带你见识过。”

“双修也有过。”沈巍目色溶溶地提醒他，“……而且很舒服。”

赵云澜心口骤然发起大水，差点将他呛得他一口气喘不过来，好半晌只能气急败坏地嚷道：“胡说八道，那是哪门子双修，为师那是在给你治病！”

沈巍半点不恼，乖觉一笑道：“师尊说什么就是什么。”

这话说得赵云澜一股气憋在胸膛差点要把他撑出一口心头血来，正欲开口教训一下这愈发没规矩的徒弟时，遥远的天幕中遽然无声地绽开了一簇烟火，隔着窗子落进一地姹紫嫣红的光彩。

赵云澜便这么猝不及防地在沈巍望着他的眼中看见了花火的倒影，恍惚间他竟也觉得自己心头开出了一朵无声却绚烂的礼花，赵云澜无言地想，他这徒弟真是生得太好看了。

邻镇的冬至过得热闹非凡，却是半点声音都落不到十里外的这座鬼镇里，那一簇小小礼花升起的星火让沈巍想起了数十年前江南河岸为他“贺寿”的那座人间，彼时也如此时，光影热烈而斑驳，他却只能听见眼前这个人的声音。

沈巍目不转瞬地看着赵云澜缓缓地朝自己一笑，他便也情不自禁地勾了勾唇角，抑下情绪，学着年少时纯然只有信任和景仰的动作，谨慎而坚定地翻身搂住了自己的师尊。

徒弟自打闭关长大以后便再没有过这么孩子气的举动，赵云澜被他这一抱弄得有些感慨，于是安抚地拍了拍沈巍的后背，当真就像百多年前一般讲起了睡前故事。

这一夜的鬼镇如同十里外的枯山一般干冷宁静，沈巍却在此刻的拥抱中尝获了无尽的甜香暖意，这暖意混着赵云澜声声慢慢的低柔嗓音汇成了养料，足以支撑他忍下往后一百年的疼——

然后继续用一只魔的身躯硬生生溶下那颗人修元神淬炼而成的内丹。

魔灵与半仙元神的交驳仿似一场生灵涂炭的战争，无时无刻不在撕扯他的血肉经脉，这般心神俱裂的痛苦，沈巍已经忍了一百多年。

这颗内丹存在他体内的意义不仅仅是人修身份的掩饰而已，沈巍心里清楚，这是赵云澜为他种下的蛊虫，是他在脱壳进阶成真魔前的一道屏障，内丹一旦崩毁，那么斩断的便不止是他人修的假壳，或许还有他与赵云澜这段师徒情分。

百年前的那场闭关实则是失败的，唯一成功之处，却是让沈巍在那深雪寒潭里学会了更深入地控制自己身来就有的庞冗魔气，从而造出了一个突破元婴期的假象。

从那一日起，两股力量相斥冲撞的痛苦就纠缠着他，并随着他体内无法抑制日益增长的魔气愈发严重，在赵云澜为他做完那件似乎仅存于梦中的旖旎事后，那股痛便如汩汩钻缝的沸水一般，滔滔而至。

沈巍身为魔的本能似乎已经预感到一股掩在无风星夜下的暗流，然而他此刻拥着赵云澜，却依旧奢望着用一生的疼换一辈子昆仑山大弟子的身份，在那座仿佛天地间只有他们两个人的寒雪冰山中与赵云澜相依为命地做一对师徒——哪怕只做师徒。

然而世事便真如赵云澜所想，如意难得。

一百多年的难得如意，就在这夜破晓未至、枯山涸谷涌出血泉的那一刻翻过了页。

赵云澜从无梦的休憩中睁眼，心魂中一道难安的震颤使他长眉蹙起，身旁的沈巍却醒得比他更早，已经起身站在了炕边，昏暗中竟看不清神色。

窗外一群老瓦掠影飞过，落下一片预示不祥的嘲哳之声，长久不息。

“枯山有异，我去看看。”赵云澜话音未落人已行到门边，转身对沈巍道：“你回昆仑山等我。”

沈巍毫无回应，赵云澜吐了一口气，朝他安抚一笑：“枯山你不便去，没事的，回去等为师给你带糯米糍。”

然而没等他的笑意全然浮上嘴角，不远处沈巍朝他抬起了眼，猛然间似有一阵冷风钻进窗缝，吹得赵云澜心口都凉了。

沈巍眉间生出了一抹黑雾，仿佛是从他身体里开出了一道坠向大不敬之地的裂缝，雾气氤氲绕在沈巍身侧，姿态犹如禁锢、又像是在替主人守备。

赵云澜却只看着沈巍那一双猩红如血的眼，心中那把放置了两百年的刀猝然发动，却是倒头往他胸口里斩来——

他的徒弟到底还是成了魔。

“……沈巍。”赵云澜开口，可那一瞬自己声音中的冷然却将他怔得舌根僵硬。

沈巍眉间的黑雾在这一声落下的时候及不可察地晃了晃，忍耐一百年终于脱壳而出的魔目光极深，一丝柔情和挣扎掺杂此中，剩下的全然是生狠与暴戾——以及沉在更深处、疯魔一般的占有欲。

沈巍裹在黑雾中的身体骤然发难，赵云澜第一反应便是悍然迎上，将灵力化出的短刀护在身前，可前者却意不在此，一双有力的手臂绕过所有致命的攻击点，竟沉沉一扑，将赵云澜死死地压在了身下。

赵云澜瞳孔微缩，被沈巍一如昨夜孩子气般扑过来的动作止住了思考，以至于下一瞬，当一记温热潮湿的唇舌狠狠钻进他口中的时候，赵云澜脑中想的都还是——他这傻徒弟到底知不知道自己在做什么？

仿佛是枯涸沙漠中尝获一滴水的饿狼，沈巍紧紧拥着他，那几乎拼尽全力亲吻的动作弥漫着肆意侵占的快慰，却似乎还裹挟着难以言说的痛苦。

赵云澜回神时头皮发麻，脑海神识因此陷入了更深的空白之中，他搞不清此时此刻沈巍到底要做什么，他感知不到杀意，仿佛沈巍的神智还留存着，可压覆着他的动作却像是完全失了理智。

“沈巍！你看着我！”赵云澜猝然出手，拽住了沈巍伏在他身前的脑袋，“清醒一点！看着我，我是谁？”

沈巍额前的黑雾氤氲着遮住了他的眼色，连带他的声音也变得稍显模糊：“师尊……”

赵云澜眉间一颤，随即放轻力道拍了拍他的肩膀：“小巍，你醒醒，我们回家，回家再说。”

沈巍的动作呆滞了片刻，竟低声道：“回去……你会杀了我吗？”

赵云澜闻言一顿，忽然间气得咬牙：“你还好意思问！明明答应过我做一辈子人……”

“可你却不想陪我一辈子！”沈巍低吼了一声，猩红的眼死死盯住了赵云澜，“你想让我和别人成家生子……说什么天伦之乐……你从头到尾都在骗我。”

赵云澜浑然懵了，耳边仅剩沈巍低沉平静的声音一字一顿道：“或许我该杀光天下人，只剩你一个——我要你与我成家，为我生子，成全我的天伦之乐……”

赵云澜拽着沈巍的力道怔然一松，后者便又俯下含住了他的嘴唇。

暴戾吮吻的动作一路从口舌延展至下颌，赵云澜愣神间竟已经被人扒开了前胸的衣襟，露出了化神期修士不老不朽的光洁身体，沈巍一手捧着他的后颈埋头啃吻，一手沿着这道裂缝钻进了赵云澜留着体温的长袍里，摩挲着腰腹骶骨从胯部滑向了后臀。

赵云澜被方才那段话震得心神几欲碎裂，直到沈巍探向他身后的指尖温度带起一阵颤栗，他才如梦初醒一般彻底沉下了眼色，低喃了一声“也罢”。

下一瞬，天下间唯二的化神期修士降下了九成威压，一擎庞大无形的压力巨掌一般袭向了沈巍，将他立时震出了一口玄玉般浓黑的血液。

此时本应拂晓的时刻天边却不见半点光，赵云澜从地上坐起来，垂眼望着他几近昏迷的徒弟，一时间，他眼中的复杂神色竟让他看起来有些无措。

没等他开口说些什么，窗外倏然闪进一只彩鳞，巴掌大的蛇族信物飘到赵云澜眼前，他只看了一眼便胸口发闷。

珍贵难得的一片五彩蛇鳞上，仅有寥寥数字：大封将破，天魔已脱壳出世。

六

一百八十五年前。

枯山骤雨不歇，涸谷下游泛滥成灾，各大仙门派出五成人手开出阵法结界竭力保下了沿岸居民的性命，而剩下的五成则齐聚大不敬之地，在劫云遍生的无间深渊外，等候将里头不知是人是鬼、引发此次异相的魁首就地正法。

昆仑君来得不早不迟，正抢在几位长老布下伏魔却邪阵前，一脚踩在了玄武位的阵眼上。

整个诛魔崖顿时一片寂静，好半晌才起起伏伏地响起各种声音。

“见过昆仑君。”

“见过前辈。”

偌大一个正道连营，见着这个孤身而来的青衣修士，竟全数向他躬身见礼。

赵云澜负手而立，面上挂着稍显不羁的笑意，不紧不慢地朝各方领头的长老颔首示意。

“听闻昆仑君闭关五百年，想必此次出关前来，也是为了昨夜的天降异象。幸而大不敬之地结界还未全开，我等已在此布下天罗地网，只待邪物破界而出，这伏魔却邪阵便能将之一举擒获，再有昆仑君相助，量这邪物有通天之才，今日也难逃一劫。”神农氏素与昆仑山有渊源，百家默默间，便是由神农氏第二长老向赵云澜说明了情况，并善意地用眼神提示赵云澜此刻他站的方位不大是地方。

然而赵云澜却佁然不动，清逸的眼一扫面前这阵仗，勾唇一笑道：“那倒是巧，只是本君此来是为收徒，怕是无暇相助诸位了。”

昆仑君此话一出，崖上千名仙门内家弟子瞬间面色精彩——昆仑山门高邈，八千年来仅出了三名弟子，其中内门只赵云澜一人，手中执掌一座仙山的同时他自己就是一个半步成仙的大能，若能得这昆仑君青眼相授，那当是一步登天、洗髓换骨的天大美事了。

相较于定力尚浅又心怀憧憬的年轻弟子们，仙门百家的老油条们却是反应了过来，登时气氛一僵，便有一位年迈的长老出列见礼：“敢问昆仑君看上的人才，可在这诛魔崖上？”

赵云澜微微偏头，含笑道：“在座诸位弟子俱是资质上佳品行难得，只可惜花落有主，本君从不夺人所爱。”

“何况，”他又一挑眉，这极小的动作教他做得倨傲又得体，“本君既要收徒，自然得收最好的。”

他如此一说，在场连同那些年轻人修也听出味儿来了——如今这诛魔崖上，哪一个的资质比得上深渊中那个使得天道降下明示的“邪物”？

“邪物……”赵云澜低声念出这两个字，随即一笑道：“若天降异象便是邪物，想来本君当年也活不到进昆仑山的那一天了。”

八千年前，赵云澜出世的那一日，极北之地落下千丈云海，他出生的中原小国终年干旱，那一夜却飞雪盈霜，若非昆仑山上任仙君及时赶来持阵，一座偌大的城池便要这么湮灭在皑皑冰雪中。

如今知晓这些往事的人已然不多，整个修真大陆比赵云澜资历更深的用一个巴掌数都嫌充裕，他这话一出口，崖上顿时寂寂无声。

而关于大不敬之地下的这个未知究竟是大才还是大邪，诛魔崖上已经有过数次争议，但终究此地乃大不详，又牵连了上古先魔遗迹枯山，半日前连营还遭到一帮魔修侵扰，愈发将深渊中那位的身份抹得极黑。

众人静默之后便由神农氏打头向赵云澜陈清利害，言辞凿凿情真意切，甚至保证伏魔阵开后除非遭遇反抗，否则必不会先行出手。

赵云澜皆是一笑打发，油盐不进的样子让几个小仙门颇有些咬牙切齿。

半晌他叹了口气，施施然一颔首道：“对不住诸位，运道皆天定，本君今日收这徒弟已然是定数。既是我的徒弟，便断没有先让你们抓住的道理。”说罢从阵眼挪开一步，负在身后的双手往身前一摆，大有“说不通那就打一场”的架势。

这真是以大欺小了，不说遍地的年轻弟子，就说这十几位仙门长老联起手来能不能打得过他两只胳膊都是未知，崖上众人修敢怒不敢言，最终倒是一位佛门大师出声调停：“昆仑君心意既定，收徒也是一门喜事。若这崖下之人可为昆仑山所容，便必定是人修。既是人修，贫僧想见诸位也不会多加为难。”

“只是，收徒并非一人之事，”那和尚语气温和，合掌朝赵云澜一施礼道：“昆仑君想收徒，却不知崖下那位愿不愿收归昆仑座下……”

一时间附会之声此起彼伏，赵云澜目色稍沉，掩在不羁笑意下的冷绝无人察见，他转身朝大不敬之地迈出一步，背对着众人朗声道：“他若肯叫本君一声师尊，拜师礼就算成了。今日不便，来日我昆仑山门静候诸位来讨一杯礼酒吃。”

说罢，青衣修士广袖一挥，层层云浪自千丈之上坠下无间，胸口处一枚玄铁炼制的镇魂令熠熠生光，他垂下眼长叹一声，随即一步跨进了那翻涌的污黑血海之间，三千道玄雾拨开后，赵云澜在大不敬之地的深处，遭遇了他此生唯一的软肋。

一滴无根水自洞顶垂落进寒潭之中，昆仑山深处，数万年冰封雪凝的钟乳岩洞回荡出层峦叠嶂的清泠水声，赵云澜盘坐于湖心石上，思绪收回的同时，潭中昏迷的人也正缓缓睁开双眼。

沈巍半身陷在万年冰川融成的冰冷潭水中，身上仅一件他昏迷前穿着的单衣，钻入骨髓的冷将他双唇冻得苍白，同时也舒释着魔气纵横冲撞的痛苦，沈巍抬眼望了望赵云澜，最终还是一言不发。

“你只昏过去不到三个时辰。”赵云澜平铺直叙地开了口。

沈巍仍是缄默，于是赵云澜陪着他一起默不作声。

整个岩洞仿佛坠入另一个空间，天地间仅有的一个半仙和魔一旦沉默，便连漂浮的水雾也沉了下来。

不知过了多久，沈巍哑着声开口：“对不起。”

“……”赵云澜张了张嘴，明明在这三个时辰里他愤懑地想到了千万句一个师尊不该说的脏话，可到了此时却只无言，半晌才扳着声音凛然道：“对不起什么。”

沈巍抬起眼来，一双眼猩红依旧，只是里头褪尽了魔的暴戾与狂纵后，此刻只剩下了他往日看着赵云澜时常有的深沉与静默。

赵云澜被这双眼看得眉间一涩，心口骤然苦闷起来，却仍是说道：“你最对不起为师的，是没有早一点把隐情告诉我，以至于酿成今日的局面。”

沈巍垂下眼，忽然抬起自己沉在水中的双手，潭水溅落之后，露出了腕子上两道沉重的枷锁，他低头静静地看着。

赵云澜呼吸一沉，在衣袖下握紧了双拳。

“早一点告诉师尊……就早一点如此了吧。”沈巍低沉温润的声音缓缓响起，像是说着寻常普通的事，“师尊会杀了我吗？”

赵云澜差点脱口而出“不可能”，却也不知怎么的就忍住了，掌心间攥出的血痕很快又愈合，他垂下眼，发出一声低叹：“你应该知道，就像你方才只是昏迷了不到三个时辰而已……沈巍，我杀不了你。”

沈巍低低地“嗯”了一声，望着赵云澜淡淡道：“我遇见你的第一天就知道，你不是来救我，你想救的，是外面那些要杀我的人。”

赵云澜浑身一僵，像是被根肉眼不可见的荆棘划了一道小口，没有见血，却尖锐地发出了一道钻骨的疼痛。

“不过这样也很好。”沈巍忽然笑了，温柔至残忍地说：“你锁着我，看着我，我很愿意。”

这话说得竟与他被魔灵所制时十分相似，赵云澜无法自抑地想到了沈巍那句要与他成家生子的话，顿时喉间一紧，抿着唇叹道：“你究竟是什么时候……”

沈巍目光变得极深，低柔一笑道：“师尊，你说你要陪我一辈子，我真的信了。”

深迥的寒潭之中，沈巍孑然而立，微微仰着头看他，赵云澜怔愣地听他说着这句话，眉间剧烈地一阵酸涩，他深深吸了一口气，望着沈巍道：“为师也并不是想骗你。”

“我知道。”沈巍低下头叹了口气，“我知道。”

赵云澜对谁都是这般，巧舌如簧，时而确有真心，时而随心假意，沈巍在他身边呆了快两百年，心里已经清清楚楚地抹开了掩在那句话上的齑粉，早就掂量出哪七分是胡说，哪三分是真意。

“我让你找一个道侣，并不是为了抛下你。”赵云澜有些心虚，端坐在湖心石上的身形不自觉间已经往前探了几分，“为师想让你知道，除了跟我浪迹天涯，你还可以在人间有一个家。”

沈巍一双眼定在他身上，缓缓道：“我在人间有家。”

赵云澜怔了怔，随即一股怒意直从肺腑升起，烧得他差点一掌轰碎身下的巨石。

他终于破口大骂：“沈巍！你这个小王八蛋！从小到大看着老实温顺，其实就是个死心眼儿，只认死理！什么尊师重道唯命是从，你压根没听过老子的话！”

一通骂完赵云澜尤觉不爽，飞身跃下巨石，气势汹汹地冲到潭中站在沈巍面前，一把掐住沈巍的脸，像从前气急了一般，咬牙切齿道：“为师这么多年矜矜业业教你的就是这个？跟我成家立业？我含辛茹苦养你到这么大，你居然想睡我！沈巍啊沈巍，你小子可当真是人不可貌相，这么多年我真给你这兔子似的纯良样给骗死了！”

沈巍左脸给赵云澜掐得没一会儿就泛了红，后者看着心里更火，心想这小白兔似的脸蛋，居然还想要天底下唯二的半仙给他生孩子？那日听他说只和喜欢的人双修，赵云澜还想笑他志存高远，如今想来，他可真是太低看了自己的徒弟！

赵云澜气得胸腔呕血，却见此时仅隔了不到一臂距离外，沈巍微微张着嘴，右脸还被他掐着，一双烙着星河的眼竟是真的红了。

赵云澜直觉心尖上直抽抽，赶紧松开了手。

沈巍的动作却极快，趁他还未抽身，一伸手拽住了他的腕子。

两个人眼色各异地对望了一会儿，赵云澜先撇开了眼，随即要从沈巍掌心里抽出自己的手，一发力却没得逞。

赵云澜惊愕地抬起头，果真见沈巍眉头紧蹙，硬生生抗下这个动作几乎让他整个虎口开裂，可他抓着自己腕子的力道竟是分毫没松。

赵云澜登时又是气不打一出来。

“为师倒是忘了，你很会忍疼是吧……强行溶合内丹，十二周天全部逆行撕裂血脉，稍有不慎就是爆体！是，你是死不了，可就这样忍下一百多年，你究竟是对自己太狠还是……”

他骂着骂着忽然心疼得呼吸不畅，想到沈巍每日每夜忍着的那股疼，眼底无法抑制地一阵发烫，压根没注意自己本要接下去的那句“还是对为师太狠”。

“……怎么没把你疼死算了！”他喘着粗气恨恨道。

然后赵云澜出口就愣了，他说这一句的声音真是像极了在哽咽，没来得及清一清嗓子，沈巍已经摸上了他泛红的眼角，微微发怔地说：“……我真的没事。”

“没事个屁！”赵云澜冷笑一声，偏头甩开他的指尖，“在你看来，哪一天被自己的魔性吃干抹净也是没事。”

沈巍无言以对，一双冻白的唇生生抿出了红印。

赵云澜眼角睨着他，又硬声道：“如今你体内的魔气已达鼎沸，那颗内丹也没什么用处了，为师替你收回来。”

沈巍指尖一颤，极低地说了一声：“不用。”

“你还疼上瘾了是不是！”赵云澜简直气懵了，不可理喻地瞪着他，“它本来就不是什么真的内丹，是我的一段元神！如今你的魔灵已经成形，必然与之水火不容，你——”

“我知道。”沈巍低声打断他，“……但我舍不得。”

赵云澜被这句话打得措手不及，整个人呆住了。

下了封印的巨大锁链在水下发出沉厚的声音，沈巍阖眸吐出一口发白的雾气，似乎用尽全力才说出这句话：“你把你的元神给了我，你要我怎么舍得……”

沈巍抬起头望着他，眉头苦涩地一颤，“这是我唯一有的——”

——唯一有的，一部分你。

这一部分“赵云澜”存在在沈巍身体里，一百多年来使他尝尽痛苦，也使他无比满足。

沈巍沉沉一低眉，决绝道：“我不会给你的。”

耳边似有山洪雪崩在咆哮，赵云澜似乎从未觉察过自己一颗金刚石化的心脏还可以跳得这么快，血脉激荡的声音几乎洞穿他的耳膜。

半晌，他仓皇地阖上眼，心里骂着脏话，口中认命地默念了一句清心咒。

“……此事容后再议。”赵云澜其实很想转身偷吃一颗护心丹，第一次觉得自己人老了经不起刺激，一面不动声色地往寒潭中灌下灵力以缓解沈巍体内的异动，一面仍旧正儿八经地肃然道：“今日枯山异象来得突然，不知那帮老家伙什么时候会想到你头上，想不到这两百年我心思费尽地搞那么多蠢事，最后还是功亏一篑。”

沈巍看着他，有些自责地垂下眼睫。

“为师锁着你，你别怪我，你或许是只魔，但你却还不知真正的魔是什么样的。”赵云澜眼色稍沉，盯住沈巍一字一顿道：“沈巍，你是我赵云澜的徒弟，要争气，千万别被你的魔性赢了。”

说到此处他忽然有些动容，回想起先前沈巍戾色丛生的模样，忍不住转开视线，语气轻轻地补充一句：“你这么好，不应该只知道杀人。”

沈巍怔怔然，低声回问他：“师尊真的觉得我好？”

赵云澜心头一顿，登时只想给自己的嘴巴缝上一串捆仙绳，一眨眼又开始胡说：“当然好啊，为师何等人物，既当爹又当妈地养你这么久，耳濡目染你也该是个符合一切标准的好人，不好都担不起为师掏心掏肺疼你这么多年……”

——不仅胡说八道，还企图偏正一下徒弟扭曲的某个念想。

沈巍看着他的表情，垂下眼帘道：“师尊并不疼我。”

“胡说！我要是有儿子，也就这个疼法了。”赵云澜反驳得理直气壮。

“可是先前，我明明那么疼，”沈巍顿了顿，盯着他缓缓说道：“师尊为什么不肯亲我一下？”

赵云澜看着他，半晌低下头，从纳戒里拿出一瓶护心丹倒了一颗在手心上。

沈巍顿时慌了，猛然伸手握住了赵云澜的肩膀，巨大的锁链发出沉重的闷响，他用眼检视了一遍自己的师尊，语气仍显得急迫：“你受伤了？”

赵云澜余光瞥着他，又一翻手，将护心丸倒了回去，然后没头没尾道：“我大了你不止八千岁，沈巍。”

沈巍闻言一顿，面上的惊忧随即缓缓褪去，最终只望着他一语不发。

“你是魔，不死不灭，只要你愿意，你可以活到这个三千世界的尽头。”赵云澜语气轻慢，望着他的眼神史无前例地沉静，“可我已经八千多岁了。我百岁结丹，千岁修得大乘期，你知道我什么时候进阶的化神期吗？”

沈巍不语，赵云澜兀自答道：“四千年前。”

“四千年，我停滞在这个境界上，如同被天道抛弃了一般。那些从前于我而言手到擒来的劫数和雷云，我已经四千年没有见过了。”赵云澜微微仰起下巴，淡淡地勾了勾唇角，“如果这一步我再跨不过去，那么我便只剩下两千年的寿数了。”

赵云澜定定地望着他：“你该找一个合适你的姑娘，年轻的姑娘。”

寒雾浓滞的水面上，沈巍安静地回视着他。

“师尊的意思我明白。”他这样说着，却缓缓弯了弯唇角，眼中仿佛淌进了一座温暖起伏的沙丘。

“可你却没有说，你不喜欢我。”

这一次赵云澜果断地转身跑了，一刻都不敢多看沈巍的眼。

然而才一跨出昆仑密境的九九八十一道禁制，赵云澜又在殿外看到另一个他此时最不想见到的人。

蛇族大巫女手持龙纹玉琮，转身朝赵云澜点头行礼。

“大巫女此来是为了小巍……”赵云澜顿了一瞬，随即改口道：“为了天魔之事？”

“是。除此之外，还有一事。”大巫女微微颔首，转而宁静地望着赵云澜道：“昆仑君，你的劫数来了。”

七

魔有天魔与地魔之分，地魔乃怨气所生，俗称鬼；天魔则由无数地魔以血铺灌、以身豢养，每一万年可成一天魔胎芽，在此阶段夭折的天魔占了八成，而一旦天魔从混沌修成人形，到天降预示的那一日，便是覆水难收了。

一阶天魔，是沈巍初遇赵云澜时，不死不灭之身铸成，待到脱壳进阶，魔灵便开始从内侵占元神，天魔真正成为天魔，直到屠戮吞噬三千万条人命，便可超脱位面，来去自如。

八万年前玄真大陆上曾出过一位天魔，传说屠尽了九州十六岛，血水将四方神海染成赫色，最终三千万具凡人血肉铺出一条黑雾翻滚的通天大道，从此天魔绝迹。

六百多年前，蛇族大巫女持镇魂令在昆仑山拦住了又一次企图开阵问天的赵云澜，以一族首领的身份跪伏在昆仑君面前：“天下苍生，恳求昆仑君一救。”

赵云澜失笑，颇为讽刺道：“天下苍生何需我救？本君自救且不暇。天道既苛待于我，必定苛待我救的天下苍生。”

大巫女眼观鼻鼻观心，仿似什么都没听见地继续说道：“初生天魔犹如一团烛火，它无法熄灭，却能燎原。若是想要救这苍生于殆烬中，需得护着这柄烛火，更要制着它。”

赵云澜默然片刻，收起了笑意，“为何是本君？”

巫女黝黑如塑的面容终于有了反应，困惑一般微微蹙眉：“卜蛇预言古怪，非吉非凶，谚蛇朝向西北，昆山之上，便只有昆仑君一人。”

赵云澜极低地轻笑一声，低头看向自己苍白过甚的手。

开阵问天损耗了他大半的灵力，使得他掌心上割肉放血的伤口至今还未愈合，赵云澜沉默地来回翻覆着自己的手掌，直到一炷香后，掌心上最后一道血缝完好如初，他才悠悠然转过身，挂上平素不正经的笑脸，接过了巫女手中的一块玄铁。

那是七千年前，他以元神所炼化、为报渡劫之恩赠与蛇族的镇魂令。

“总算物归原主，”赵云澜摸着那一小块玄铁无奈一笑，“这次，我决计不再将你送人了。”

昆仑殿前，数十万年因果纠缠成的罡风不舍昼夜。

赵云澜沉默的时间过于长了些，大巫女却始终保持着恭谨的姿态等候他的回应。

不远处一颗熟透了的炎果扑通落地，眨眼间生出无数根小脚，钻进雪层中遁逃而去，如果这颗炎果运道足够好，万年之后便能修成一个地仙。

赵云澜神识无意识地跟踪那颗炎果直至深入地脉，这才开口道：“还有多久？”

“天道不曾明示。许是百年后，许是此间当下。”女巫平静无波地说着。

赵云澜垂眼不语。

他等了四千年的修行尽头，终于在今日向他展露了一角天机，他本该心潮澎湃，最不济也该有千般感慨，然而此刻，赵云澜却只觉得无比烦闷——为什么偏偏是这个时候。

这次大巫女不再等候他的答复，转而提向另一件事：“当下之境，昆仑君将鬼王锁于秘境之中，只怕是徒劳。”

赵云澜心里躁得很，闻言一蹙眉道：“那巫女可有不徒劳的办法？”

大巫女抬眼看他，一字一顿道：“太清玄阴阵。”

赵云澜猛地侧目望来，眼中惊震之余还有一丝怒意，长袍下的双拳紧紧一攥，他闭了闭眼道：“太清玄阴阵乃我师祖飞升时留下的天阶阵法，数万年来也仅是记载而已，从未成功开阵过。”

“昆仑君若愿开此阵，想来定有法子。”大巫女音色淳淳，说得不紧不慢：“只是，就算是太清玄阴阵，也只能将天魔肉身缴碎，元神还不能尽灭。此法只是缓兵之计，还需看昆仑君此劫能否渡成。”

用大阵将沈巍凌迟至只剩半身元神，等赵云澜渡劫飞升，一个不死不灭的神要压下半个不死不灭的魔灵，自然不费吹灰之力。

一瞬间，赵云澜周身的气息都敛进了罡风之中，仿佛没了呼吸。

漫长的一阵罡风过后，那青色的身影沉沉一动，转身淡淡道：“不行。”

大巫女面容沉静，仿佛意料之中，片刻后朝他深深一躬身道：“昆仑君，这便是你的劫数。”

赵云澜再次回到密境中时给沈巍带了点吃的。

沈巍刚忍过一阵疼，苍白着脸朝他一笑道：“师尊这两日吃的什么？”

“为师……”不知为何赵云澜在此处卡了一下，这个称呼第一次教他觉得说来别扭，“为师本来就不用吃东西。”

沈巍抿了抿唇，看着面前浮在潭水上的托盘道：“那我也是不用吃的。”

赵云澜“啧”了一声，糟心道：“你能不能听点话，师尊让你吃你就吃，快点！”

沈巍嘴角极浅地一勾，随即抬手去够那盘子，粗如碗口大的枷锁从水捞起，巨大的水花差点直接翻倒那小小的餐盘。

赵云澜一蹙眉，飞身跃下接住盘子，转眼盯住了自己的徒弟：“你小子的故意的吧？”

沈巍垂眸不答，他真不是故意的，却也是真不想吃。

谁知下一刻赵云澜竟抓起筷子夹了一块腌竹笋就往他嘴边凑，沈巍惊得双眼发直，前者朝他扬了扬下巴，命令道：“张嘴。”

这一下，就算是毒药沈巍也吃得心甘情愿了。

赵云澜给他喂完这一口，这才有些心猿意马地避开沈巍的目光，任由他极慢地张开嘴巴含进那点竹笋，筷子一端传来的压力直抵赵云澜的心口，他轻咳了一声正经道：“以后你三餐照常，给为师记住做人的感觉。”

沈巍细嚼慢咽，艰难地吞下与他本性相斥的食物，沉声应道：“听师尊的。”

赵云澜闻言回过头，见他吞咽得困难，便又拿了一只馒头递到他嘴边，语气稍稍有些发闷：“为师也做不了什么你平日爱吃的东西，就这些，你将就将就，等你魔气稳定了为师带你去醉天香吃叫花鸡。”

那叫花鸡分明是赵云澜自己爱吃的东西，沈巍望着他低低一笑，张嘴满满地咬了一口馒头咽下去：“无妨，这些就很好。”

赵云澜瞧他溺到深处的一双眼，一面心头乱跳一面狠狠地腹诽“我给你喂屎看你爱不爱吃”，然后红着掩在发丝里的耳根，撑着一张肃穆的脸给沈巍一口一口喂菜吃。

于是，赵云澜便这么在那湖心石上待了下来。

沈巍知他除了要给自己稳定魔气，还想躲着山外那些麻烦的来客，此时距离枯山异象已有三日，赵云澜在进密境之前已经被神农氏和几家仙门传信质询，他都寥寥几句打发，可以想见不多时后，来的就不只是书信了。

然而尽管就在这般水深火热的境地里，尽管赵云澜多数时候只给他一个盘坐在湖心石上的背影，沈巍依然深觉，就这样每分每刻地看着赵云澜——只看着赵云澜，也让他前所未有地安定和满足。

他所有不可言说的念想和隐瞒都在这个人眼前狰狞透彻地剖开了，可如今他们还是相依着藏在一隅檐下避雨，沈巍由此尝到了一丝隐秘的愉悦。

“你还有闲心笑。”赵云澜终于忍不住，持着打坐的姿势回头瞟了一眼沈巍。

天光渐逝的昏暗洞中，沈巍有恃无恐地将唇角的弧度延展开，低低地望着他师尊的背影说：“只是想到从前闭关的时候。”

赵云澜压根没用心掐的手决干脆就松了，转了个身看沈巍：“那时候你就已经开始瞒着我了对不对？”

沈巍只望着他道：“那是我最喜欢的日子。”

因为痛苦和隐瞒，谈不上开心；但因为整整八十年只有他和赵云澜，他觉得十分喜欢。

赵云澜抿紧了唇，看了他一会儿无言地回身继续打坐。

沈巍却又忽然道：“师尊，天黑了。”

数十丈高的洞顶上，天光缓缓遁去，露出一方无星无月的将晚夜色，纵横千丈的巨大岩洞中仅这数尺之地尚有光影轮廓，两人隔着一潭寒冷无波的雾与水，恰在这光影尚存之界的两端。

沈巍望着数丈之外的那块巨石，胸口好似翻滚过一层枷锁翻起的暗流，又低声道：“师尊，天就要黑了。”

赵云澜只是不轻不重地“嗯”了一声，听不出什么情绪。

沈巍心头鼓噪着，盯住赵云澜的背影沉默了许久，终于，仿佛对自己败下了阵来，他叹了口气，哑着声音近乎请求一般地开口道：“师尊，你过来，好吗？”

那几乎陷入黑暗的背影动了动，沈巍目光一瞬不瞬地盯着他，然后在仅有的光线中，失去了赵云澜的所有影子。

沈巍呼吸顿时急促了起来，下意识地想要追过去，然而他深陷水下的双腿才一动，枷锁上的封印禁制瞬间开启，巨大的阵法笼罩这沈巍，数道无端生出的落雷朝他当胸斩下，沈巍闷哼了一声扛住了，却仍然控制不住地往水中一沉。

五感浑噩间，沈巍只觉得一双温热的手探了过来，拽住他的前襟猛地将他从水中捞了起来。

赵云澜半身湿透，七尺青丝飘散在余波未消的水面上，让他愠怒的眼神看起来多少有些旖旎，沈巍借着仅有的一点光看清他蹙起的长眉、高峋的鼻梁、和那双被水润过后愈发殷红的饱满双唇，周身的疼还在扩散，但心口却有一股甘而辛涩的情愫占据了他的神思。

“你是不是疯了！”赵云澜怒骂。

沈巍浑身湿透，长发狼狈地垂在浸水发透的单衣上，下意识想说一句“不疼”，但还未出口就被他识相地憋了回来，只垂首站着听训。

赵云澜等他气息平复便将手松开，皱着眉头站在水中看他，半晌忽然道：“你还是怕黑？”

沈巍看着他，无言地摇了摇头。

“那你怎么……”赵云澜说到一半没声了，抿着唇撇开了眼。

沈巍蹙了蹙眉，许是疼得深了，他觉得自己理智也有些混沌，不自觉地就说出了口：“我只是怕看不见你。”

赵云澜指节一紧，无法忽视自己在听到这个足以毁天灭地的天魔说到“怕”时，忽如其来的一阵心悸。

“哪有修士只用肉眼看人，你是不是把为师教你的全忘了。此刻你的魔灵不太稳，休息一下。”他转过身，又补充了一句：“为师就在不远处。”

沈巍却伸手拉住了他，低声道：“……别走。”

赵云澜垂眉，钳住他上臂的那只手力道随即一松，却仍然克制地挂在他一角湿透的衣服上。

一片魖渊的邃暗中，赵云澜看着揪着他一角衣服的沈巍，忽然想——这是他看着长大、叫他殚精竭虑了一百多年的徒弟。

为了这个人，他敷衍百家，拒老友同道于门外，甚至动了想要违逆天道的念头。

赵云澜忽然有些悲愤，他想，这不应该是他那个天上地下第一好的昆仑山大弟子，他的徒弟，不该如此姿态卑微。

“不走就不走。”他语气发硬，依言站定水中后，却不去看沈巍。

沈巍眉间一涩，忍不住问道：“师尊生气了？”

赵云澜闻言转过脸来，在黑暗中目光复杂地凝视沈巍的眼，默然片刻后道：“你从来心如鸿鹤，别因为喜欢……”他语速极慢，说到到此处不自然地一顿，便连音色也更沉了些：“别因为喜欢一个人就这般软弱。” 

话落他便转眼向旁处的虚空，错开了沈巍一瞬怔然后渐愈沉淀的目光。

暗昧混沌的空间里，冰凌石椎间滴水溅落的动静宛如空谷跫音，敲得赵云澜斑驳的思绪更加绵长，他方才训诫沈巍不以神识辨物，此刻却也一时疏忽，没有察觉到沈巍倏然靠近的嘴唇。

直到两人唇瓣相隔不到一指之距，赵云澜被沈巍驳杂着一丝魔气的微凉气息惊醒，后者隐忍低哑的声音极近地钻进他耳内——

“我强硬一些，师尊会比较喜欢吗？”

赵云澜睁大了眼，沉声斥道：“沈巍！”

他这一声还未从水雾之间散至三尺之外，其余的尾音便全数被含进了他的唇舌之间，他的肩膀被扣住，枷锁撩动间溅起了水花，让赵云澜愈发看不清沈巍泛着一丝猩红的眼，他胸腔嗡鸣，过速的心跳使他一阵神识空白，只是一瞬间的松口便让沈巍的舌尖长驱直入，直抵他敏感的上颚之间。

水面上两人沁水飘荡的长发随波纠缠在一起，近乎全暗的视线使得这个吻的每个细节都清晰到残酷，沈巍凉到发冷的唇温、扣在他后颈上摩挲的粗糙指纹、还有另一只探到他湿透衣襟里的手掌，赵云澜觉得自己的元神仿佛被这寒潭淹没了，他使不上力，一掌推向沈巍，后者竟只是闷哼一声，然后更狠地吮住了他的下唇。

这个吻令赵云澜惊心动魄。

他几乎感到，自己只稍再放松一毫，或者沈巍吻得更久一些，他便会如炎果落地一般自己长出脚，毫不犹豫地往无可回头的深处钻进去。

直到沈巍游移在他胸膛上的手倏然一个转向，死死掐住他了的脖子。

赵云澜仿佛从千丈云海上沉沉一坠，这一瞬连呼吸都隐没了。

沈巍一面吻着他，一面还在往捏着一道颈子的手掌中施加力道，仿佛就想这么将赵云澜掐碎在这个柔情蜜意的吻里。

脖子上被人下了死力掐住，赵云澜半点疼也感受不到，他化神期的肉身并不是沈巍被区区魔灵半控制的时候就能伤到的，可他心里疼，疼得一时半会儿就这么呆住了，任由沈巍锁着他、也吻着他。

不知过了多久，吻和困着脖颈的力道一同停住了，赵云澜沉默地抬起眼，黑暗中只望见沈巍沉沉坠下的肩膀。

“醒了？”赵云澜没什么温度地看着他道：“你刚刚想掐死为师。”

沈巍全身僵直到发麻，哑声道：“我……”

“倘若魔灵方才完全控制了你，你杀的第一个人就是我。”赵云澜往他心头雪上加霜。

沈巍睁开眼，双唇发颤地看着他。

此时寒潭中一团极深的涟漪自湖心石下震荡开了，忽然一道深远醇厚的钟鸣遥遥传来，仿佛昆仑山的一声叹息。

赵云澜猛地抬头，整个声音都沉了下来：“有人攻山。”

昆仑山禁制有八百多道，未经允许不请自来者多被这数百道禁制拦在山脚，此时弄出这番动静，必定不是等闲之辈。

沈巍一敛眉，眼中的黯色转瞬即逝，唤了一声：“师尊……”

“你留在这里，等我回来。”赵云澜看着他，又道：“沈巍，你记着，你答应过我要做一辈子人。”

他仿佛忘了这个承诺还有另外很重要的一半，只默然片刻，随即接道：“为师劫数将至，修为恐怕……你若不赢，也许我真的会死在你手上。”

沈巍心头剧震，来不及问清楚什么叫劫数将近，魖黑中那道青色身影已无声无息地消失在了洞顶外。

昆仑山下，茫茫夜色吞不尽无数飞掠的鸦羽，皑皑雪丘如遭泼墨。

赵云澜悬身立在碑石之上，一身浸透的衣发已然风干，仅有被人发狠啃吻过的一双唇还在酸胀着，他望着山下前赴后继的鸦色大军，却只伸手抚了抚唇角，不是滋味地惨淡一笑。

八

鸦族与蛇族一样，都是妖。但理同人修有正道魔修之分，蛇族历代与人修正道共进退，而鸦族则是祖传一根搅屎棍，哪不太平专往哪抻。

赵云澜冷眼望着已然攻下三百多道禁制的鸦族大军，心中哂笑。

所幸此时来凑热闹的并不只鸦族一路，以人换信的数家仙门尊者在进山路上与这乌泱泱的搅屎棍遭遇上，二话不说先打了起来。

鸦族此次进犯昆仑意义不明，来的除了数万乌合，还有两位大乘期的鸦族长老，妖邪与正道狭路相逢，后者仅是寥寥几位与赵云澜相熟的仙门大能，却一力降十会，三道渡劫期威压降下，鸦族大军瞬间崩溃，随即撤得比来得还快。

赵云澜受人恩惠，迎客进山后却从善如流地一通打太极，气得几个相交数千年的老友差点当场要跟他动手。

赵云澜状似虚弱地一笑，半真半假道：“打打打，几千年了也就这段日子你们能揍得过我，趁此机会赶紧地新仇旧怨一起上！”

闻言一行人都愣了，与他交情最深的那位猛地给赵云澜来了一掌，竟是差点中了。

赵云澜顿时大骂：“真下手啊？穿一裤衩长大就这么个情分是吧！”

昆仑殿前寂寂无声，好半晌才有人沉吟道：“此事不可张扬，否则天下……”

“天下已经乱了，枯山异象有多少魔修趁乱找事，什么妖魔鬼怪都跟苍蝇闻到味儿似的钻了出来。”说话人直视着赵云澜，语气凛然道：“你当年从那地方收了个徒弟，我们手底下那些小辈没能拦住你，后来你带着那孩子四处招摇……说真的你这样更让我起疑，几千年的交情了，你就不能跟我们说个实情？”

赵云澜依然沉默不语。

另一位暴脾气的当场拍了桌子：“赵云澜！本座打认识你就没见过你这么婆婆妈妈，你那徒弟在哪，叫他出来！好歹是后辈，若真是冤枉，我们几个还能欺负他不成！”

赵云澜斜睨了他一眼，尽管他修为已经降至大乘期，这一眼的魄力也瞬间令那一派掌门生出凉意。

“你这什么意思，就叫出来看看又少不了一根毛，护犊子护成这样就不讲道理了啊！”暴脾气登时要撸袖子甩法宝地，“赵云澜，你给本座想清楚了，你首先是个护持正道的人修，然后才是你那徒弟的师父！”

赵云澜冷笑一声：“这个不用你教本君，你只需知道，只要是我昆仑山的人，一根毫毛本君都计较！”

眼见张弓拔弩，方才说着“此事不可张扬”的清秀修士起身劝架，叹了一口气道：“昆仑，你究竟是有什么苦衷……”

赵云澜暴戾的眼色一松，略是倦然地一阖眸道：“给我一点时间。”

“你们是我赵云澜数千年来过命的好友，一道偷过肚兜打过群架渡过劫，我心里装着什么你们不该不清楚，只是当下……”他沉沉一顿，广袖下的指节不动声色地攥紧了，“只是当下，还没到听天由命的时候。”

赵云澜抬起眼，青衣浮风地立于山雪之中，数千年来桀骜绰约的眼中第一次呈露出一丝请求的软意：“再给我点时间，届时如若山门不净——”

他冷下面容和音色，指尖却在不为人知的一处将掌心剜出了鲜血：“本君也会自行清理。”

至此便无人再多言，数位人修尊者无功而返，反倒给赵云澜留了几个随身的宝物用以渡过天劫，那暴脾气的掌门出手最是阔绰，一面天宝月泠镜就这般丢给了赵云澜：“靠你了啊，若能率先魔修渡劫成仙，以后我就闭着眼睛往楚家墓地打，你给本座撑住了晓得不？”

赵云澜飒然一笑，潇洒接过宝镜道：“你就等着磨好刀跟在本君屁股后面吧。”

一行人便如数千年前一道修行上课时一般，混没做了尊者样子似的打闹了片刻又陆续走了。

赵云澜强撑的笑意渐渐落了下来，转身便成了一尊面无表情的泥塑，半刻没有耽搁地返回密境。

八十一重禁制瞬间破开，他一脚迈进密境，心里已经凉了大半。

万年寒潭波澜不惊，粗粝的枷锁横陈在水上，天魔却已半点踪迹也无了。

以大乘期修为所能达到的飞行极限奔袭，沿鸦族大军撤退的方向疾行数千里后，赵云澜终于在一座坍塌的山峦下找到了沈巍。

昔日温润如玉的青年正眼也不眨地徒手掐碎一粒妖丹，那件在寒潭中泡了数日的单衣被一层层风干又溅上的血液侵染，他在夜色中长身而立，仿佛一刃削进天幕的尖刀，肃杀且静穆。

赵云澜周身血液都在发冷，以至于他念出沈巍名字的声音不自觉地发颤。

那道浴血的身影于遍地尸骸中极缓地朝他转过来，赵云澜屏息凝神，却依然被他沾着血污的一双眼当胸一击，疼得他耳际嗡鸣。

“他们要引我去一个地方，”沈巍极低地望着他，“可我不想离开你。”

赵云澜闭上眼，不到一息的时间已强压下胸中喷涌的怒意，用尽浑身的气力勾起一弯如常的浅笑：“没事的小巍，来，跟为师回家……”

沈巍轻轻地点了点头，又道：“师尊，我杀了妖，但我没有输。”

然后他沉默地奉上一双鲜血涂染的手，落定所依一般安然一笑，仿佛求之不得地等人为他扣上枷锁。

赵云澜眉间的涩意几乎再不能忍，微不可闻地颤声骂道：“……沈巍，你是个混蛋你知道吗？”

还未等这句意味不清的喃语飘进沈巍耳中，天际一道玄色剑光猝然而至，赵云澜近乎本能地扑向沈巍将他掩在身后，那道剑光便猛地一个转向将近旁一块巨石击成齑粉。

“赵云澜！你这个徒弟果然有问题！”

这一声怒吼差点令他们所立的石方继续坍塌下去，赵云澜闻言心下一黯，气得下唇几乎咬出了血：“关你屁事，给本君立马滚蛋！”

那暴脾气尊者旋身落地，一方重剑丝毫未松地指着赵云澜身后面沉如水的沈巍，只道：“他居然是个魔。”

赵云澜暌违数千年地骂了一句脏话，瞪着那人咬牙切齿道：“不是说了，给我一点时间。”

“你这是在自掘坟墓，赵云澜。”那暴脾气充耳不闻，盯着沈巍上下打量：“如今天劫将至，你修为式微，别把自己八千多岁的一条命搭进去了！”

赵云澜沉下眼，冷冷道：“这条命我爱搭就搭，自掘坟墓对我这个老不死的来说不是早该准备起来了么。”

暴脾气听得目瞪口呆：“赵云澜，你这是走火入魔了吗？”

“你管得着吗！”赵云澜有些恼羞成怒，转身拽上沈巍飞身一跃，大喝道：“别跟过来！”

谁知那暴脾气竟是半字没听，顶着大乘后期的修为不到瞬间就追上了赵云澜，登时拔剑便往沈巍后颈斩下，时空几乎凝滞，持剑的尊者在眼前掠风的剑影中瞥见一丝封绝神识的危险气息，他睁大了眼，仿佛在那一瞬摸到了陨落的边际。

就当那柄重剑已经斩落沈巍几丝头发时，赵云澜贲尽修为以身化刃扛下了这一击，然而他如破船漏水一般的修为却正在此时将他抽脱成出窍后期，本就没有手下留情的一方重剑沉沉劈下，赵云澜硬生生震出了一口血丝。

人修尊者见状即刻收剑，惊骇地想要拉一把老友，却被后者趁机一掌击飞了数十丈，赵云澜虚虚地捂了捂胸口，皱着眉头赶苍蝇似的朝他一挥手，不耐烦道：“别在这给本君捣乱，该去哪去哪，你是闲得慌吗！”

暴脾气尊者闻言便想反驳，刚往前迈了一步便僵硬地停住，随即紧紧握住了剑柄持在身前。

赵云澜鬼使神差地往后一望，正见沈巍一身血衣烈烈迎风，苍冷的目光中有一股不畏天地的平静，他悠悠抬起一指，朝向伤了赵云澜的那位尊者，语气沉如渊潭：“杀了你。”

“方于，快走！”赵云澜低喝一声，被喊了乳名的人修尊者想反应却已不及，沈巍出手极快，一道身影还未全然落入视线便已行至数十丈外，魔灵所化的长刀凭空而出，一人一魔还未对眼，一阵巨大的法场波动后，重剑长刀已经悍然接驳。

沈巍身法诡谲，一招一式全然没有昆仑山的痕迹，仿佛凭了本能在挥刀出掌，却生生令那大乘后期的方于尊者招架不及，不到眨眼的功夫两道飞窜的身影已经过了不下百招，沈巍招招要命，却分毫不顾对方的攻击，腹间扛下一剑的同时毫不退让地反手挥刀，魔灵长刀竟是一击便击穿了大乘期修士的金刚之躯，方于登时五内受损，惊骇一抬眼，却见沈巍已然出手成爪，仅需一瞬便能当胸将他的心脏剖出来。

“小巍！”赵云澜目眦欲裂，他修为仍在不断下坠的肉身根本追不上打得昏天暗地的人魔，远远地瞧见这一幕，几乎把肺腑都要喊出来。

这遥遥的一声却真叫沈巍臂间一顿，他懵然地朝来声处偏了偏头，缓缓地蹙起一道微颤的眉峰。

赵云澜心脏窒了一瞬，他受伤的内脏在超负荷的疾行中又一次皲裂，但这点痛却已无关紧要，急迫的紧张使他如同被人掐住了脖颈，呼吸间竟发不出任何声音，他几乎是咳出了血才又喊出口：“你答应过为师的，小巍！你答应过我！”

沈巍发红的眼转向了他，那一瞬赵云澜幻觉似的看到了一片温柔的海。

一怔间，赵云澜发狠地想，我真是欠了你的！

无人可知，在这过分冗长的一息间，赵云澜想得比他能感知到的更多，诸如他究竟欠了沈巍什么，而他又为什么独独愿意欠沈巍的，他想了，可答案却又在识海中转眼散成云烟。

蓦然地，他仿佛搁浅的一尾鱼，垂死回光一般脱开了所有的顾惮，脱口道：“我们约好的——”

你答应我，我也答应了你的。

这句话说出口的时候，由于心口过于剧烈的震动赵云澜甚至没听清自己说了什么，他只遥遥望着沈巍一双血红的眼，然后在那魔灵侵占的黑黯中，坠进了一汪深渊下最清的泉。

就如他随口将自己许给了这个徒弟的那一日，也是这样的一双眼，赵云澜此时后知后觉地想——这只魔，果真要了他的命。

赵云澜在这一眼万年的光景中飞身而至，恰好接住了沈巍沉沉坠下的身体。

子夜裹挟霜雪的山风将沈巍的体温吹得更不似活物，赵云澜搂着他动弹不得的身体，脏腑内的皲裂仿佛也结霜成刺，他又急又怒，红着眼咬牙骂道：“你真是……要气死我！”

沈巍竟是在那瞬间，果决狠厉地将自己周身两百多块骨头齐齐震碎了。

碎骨之痛钻心裂肺，沈巍一双长眉拧着，唇角因这抗拒不得的疼再无力勾动哪怕一丝一毫，可他望着赵云澜，方才一滴泪洗尽所有混沌后，长而深的一双眼中仅剩深而浓的喜悦。

他碎着一身骨，却仿佛吞占了天下第一等的大好事。

赵云澜看着这双眼，心底忍不住直骂：一辈子陪着可以带着老婆孩子一起陪，可以元神离身地陪，他再不要脸一点甚至可以留个信物陪——如此这般就以为自己能以下犯上了，他的这傻徒弟真真是缺了大心眼儿……

他恨铁不成钢地想着，然后睁着兔子一般殷红的眼，小心翼翼地将沈巍驮在身后，当机立断头也不回地朝东疾行。

飞云翻动，簌簌掠过两人的身影，沈巍伏在赵云澜身后，倚着他的肩膀看他被风吹红的唇，半晌含着气音低低道：“去哪？”

沈巍一双唇恰恰停在赵云澜的耳垂之上，这寥寥两字裹挟着微凉的气息钻进赵云澜耳蜗里，一落地便迅速安家生根，藤蔓生猛妖异，钻着筋骨血脉就进了心窝，赵云澜心头古怪地跳动了两下，这才应道：“找个地方为你疗伤。”

沈巍目光一错不错地扣着赵云澜说话时翕动的唇，又道：“此去向东，我们不回昆仑吗？”

“不回，待在那里不安生。”赵云澜闷闷道。

沈巍顿了顿，音色更低了些：“师尊不锁着我了？”

“反正也锁不住不是？”赵云澜百忙中斜了他一眼，脸颊却正好在这微微一动中蹭到了沈巍干涩的唇，他随即回过头，呼吸不畅地接道：“天阶法宝也锁不住你，就只能为师亲自出马……锁着你了。”

这话说到一半他就觉得不对味，可说完的那一刻赵云澜竟又觉得心底冒出了一股隐秘的酸爽，若是这夜黑风高中就他一个人，他也许会想原地转个圈。

赵云澜此时的心境无人知晓，沈巍伏在他稳如磐石的肩膀上愣了愣，随即轻声一笑：“好。”

那根从赵云澜耳蜗钻进心口的藤蔓眨眼间便茁壮欣勃，使得沈巍说的每个字都今非昔比地动听，他这一声“好”说得喟慰且满足，赵云澜免不了又是一阵心猿意马，干脆就地一顿，停在了一座矮丘的山脚。

他们落地的山脚许是一处荒废的马道，夜色中只见一座破落的茶亭静谧地立在不远处。

赵云澜背着沈巍一步一个脚印，他出窍期的修为又一次跌落至元婴期，这也是他们不能再走远的原因，他还想留着这点随时截流的修为给沈巍疗伤。

“就这里吧，这地方我都不认识，想来那些要找我们的人一时半会儿也追不来。”赵云澜道。

沈巍此时已经恢复了手脚的一点知觉，指尖在山间湿润的空气里随意一拨，便有一丝清风带着这座山的气息落进沈巍鼻息间：“这里很好。”

“是不错，看着山清水秀，还有个现成的住所捡。”赵云澜远远地望了望那迎着夜风飘摇的破旗子，上头的“茶”字一横三个洞，他想到此时两人的境况，不由苦中作乐地一笑：“小的时候我就想开间茶肆，我既当老板又当小二，闲来还给客人说书……如今眼看我就快成了道边苦李，凡人一个，反倒真给我遇上了摊位。”

沈巍偏头看他，静默了片刻道：“那我们便开一个茶肆吧。”

赵云澜失笑：“此地一看就荒无人烟，开茶肆要赔死。”

“我觉得挺好。”沈巍望着他，低声道：“无人行经处的茶肆，师尊不觉得，似极参道？”

赵云澜愣了愣，随即笑起来：“听天由命，确实这般。”

沈巍见他今夜第一次露出这般真意的笑，周身碎骨之痛仿佛被这一笑屏障住，不自觉也勾了勾唇角。

天光渐起的山道上，一行两道人影交叠错落，赵云澜还在笑那茶肆与参道，沈巍却在他身后忽然轻声唤了一声：“师尊。”

“嗯？”赵云澜漫不经心地一回头，对上沈巍清越的一双眼。

“约好的那件事，”沈巍低低地望他，哑声道：“这次，不是骗我了吧？”

赵云澜唇角松快的笑意一收，随即略显僵硬地偏过头，一声不吭地背着沈巍往前走。

直到天光渐满之时，周遭的青色鲜活起来，茶肆门前一只残破的风铃轻轻一鸣，与那清泠脆响一道响起的，还有赵云澜轻轻的一声：“嗯。”

九

一夜东奔，赵云澜为沈巍补全碎骨后才发觉，他是真的全然不知这山是什么山。

昆仑以东千里之内此时皆应枯叶裸木，然而就在这冬至还过七日的时节，这座怀抱一亭破败茶肆的小丘竟是青如春夏。

沈巍养了不到两日便恢复了身骨，才一下床便捡了些柴火，将几乎寻不见灶头在哪的后厨捯饬了一遍，没多时就端了一碗青梅汤给赵云澜拿来了。

也不知道这时节沈巍从哪找到这些青梅，赵云澜接过汤抿了一口，一丝清甜泛着微酸在舌尖荡漾开，他便在这样的滋味中远远望着沈巍清扫屋舍的背影，心想自己真是雨后送伞多此一举，那不死不灭的魔灵这般好用，哪用得上他翼翼小心地给人一隙一合地接骨。

赵云澜又鬼使神差地想起了前日的暝暝天色——他一丝不苟地给榻上的人疗伤，榻上的人一丝不苟地望着他。

仅一夜，就算是一场暴雨尚来不及积水成渊。赵云澜却仿似苦道忽悟，一颗八千年稳如磐石的心倏然生出了一股从未有过的情愫，那蛰伏已久的异想雨后新苗一般热烈地破土而出，一夕间攻城略地地抢占了他心魂的半壁江山，赵云澜惊得不轻。

他偷眼看着沈巍，看他雅正端方的一动一举，看他清隽颀长的身骨，看他伸手拨下屋梁上的落灰，长臂延展间一小股水渍沿着浅淡的尺骨阴影落进深处，带着赵云澜想入非非的一角神思探近了他的体温。

舌尖在唇角卷出一道青梅回甘时，赵云澜当真是毫无自觉，以至于他望见沈巍抻开的五指猝然一紧，一时间只当是徒弟掌心的碎骨出了差错，全然未知自己方才那一措动作给沈巍悄悄描着他的神识投下了多大的涟漪。

“疼了？”赵云澜放下破碗走到沈巍边上，抓住后者的手翻看，“指骨还是掌骨？怪了，明明这个地方我最是小心了……”

沈巍低低望着他，也不出声解释，只默默然屈指反手勾住了他的一根指节。

赵云澜心口一荡，抬头正对上另一双眼，一时间只觉得自己仿佛也成了一滴水，沿着沈巍幽邃的瞳眸深陷进了他的气息里，叫他烫得几乎立时成了一片站不住的雾。

破落木梁下风铃悠悠荡荡，沈巍偏头吻了吻他，轻得就像一声风铃脆响。

赵云澜说不清自己是没躲开还是压根没想躲，这个轻得仿佛不存在的吻甚至谈不上唇瓣的交叠，只是意犹未尽的一次触碰，却如一粒压垮山峦的碎石，他胸口轰然作响，有一股冲动汹涌澎湃，怂恿着他拽过沈巍天长地久的深深吻一次。

他尚来不及做出反应，门外一横三洞的旗幡下忽地传来一个怯怯的声音：“请……请问，有人吗？”

仿佛溺水上岸一般，赵云澜要命地喘了两口气，松开沈巍的手往后一撤，原地转了两圈才停下，用力一咳道：“想不到这破地方还真有活人，小二，你去看看。”

转眼就成了“小二”的沈巍站在原地，指尖还是方才被赵云澜拽着的朝向，他不知想些什么地低了低头，鸦羽般的长睫映出细密的碎影，赵云澜又是一阵忍不住地看，末了沈巍只轻叹了一声，转身出门“迎客”去了。

来者是个粗衣麻冠的年轻书生，一身长袍狼狈不堪，像是九死一生才从山道下爬到此处，进门就狗啃式地给沈巍行了个五体投地的大礼：“我……我可算是见着活人了。”说着竟是要喜极而泣。

沈巍浅浅一笑，上前将人扶到还未清扫的客堂上，回后厨端了碗水再回来时，阁楼上的那位老板已经亲自下堂待客了。

“小兄弟从哪儿来到哪儿去啊？”赵云澜一派清风地坐落桌前，笑眯眯地看着眼前这书生。

他这样子怎么看都像个心生七窍每一窍都长着坏心眼儿的男狐狸精，登时吓得书生目瞪口呆地又往地上一跌，抱着没什么斤两的包裹撒腿就想跑。

沈巍恰走到门口，相比起赵云澜那皮笑肉不笑的样子，书生见他就跟见了亲爹一般抓着就不放了：“有……那是……妖怪？”

沈巍无奈地望了望堂里坐着的赵云澜，后者倚着脑袋轻笑一声：“在下眼拙，小兄弟竟是见多识广，还认得出妖怪呢？”

那书生瑟缩地往沈巍身后躲，冒出半个脑袋弱声道：“书里写的……妖怪……都是这样说话的……”

赵云澜笑出了一个气音，看着书生说两句话要就要虚死过去的白脸，忍不住想指点一句：你此刻当菩萨抱着的那个才是比妖怪还妖怪的邪祟呢。

蓦然地，赵云澜一双玩世不恭的笑眼慢了慢，他心有余悸地想——老天爷，他竟能将沈巍的天魔身份当玩笑开了。

想当初，刚遇上沈巍的时候赵云澜只要一想到这茬就忍不住得先运个气，他作为正道唯一的化神期修士，责任和身份使他不自觉地警惕、烦躁、甚至起杀意，胸间涌上的念头来来回回都是肃穆冷淡的。

如今他竟是吃错药了，说起沈巍这层不可解脱的枷锁，尽管他的烦躁还万倍于从前，但引起烦躁的因却成了铁了心的护、以及恨不得人百其身的忧，这般热腾腾的意味摆明了，他早将沈巍当作了自己人——他的人。

赵云澜摆过头想喝杯水，理所当然什么都没抓到，他掩饰地动了动腕子，回头只见那小书生正就着沈巍端的碗灌了一斤的水，他正色了几分又道：“小兄弟独身一人在这荒山野岭的，怕不是迷路了？”

他这一问书生果真悲从中来地垂下肩膀，哀戚戚道：“我本是从百里外的郭家村去往信京赶考的……”

这书生大约是上辈子缺德这辈子背运，赶考半路为送老妪回家遇上劫匪，除了诘曲聱牙的圣贤经劫匪半个冷馒头都没给他留下，他又一人行了二十多里路，行至官道才发现走跑了方向，此时又恰遇路边一小孩发了重疾，他一手无缚鸡之力的穷书生，竟一路背着那孩子进城寻医，反倒被遗弃孩子的俩夫妻指着鼻子破口大骂，终于，饿快饿死、脑中空空的穷书生为了采药救人上了这座山，如今药没采着，他自己这个人都快成了山中猛禽的食补大宴了。

赵云澜起头还想着“信京”是个什么地方他竟全没听过，越往深听却越是目瞪口呆——他活了八千多年还没见过几个这么倒霉的好心人，登时满嘴“啧啧”地绕着那书生逛了一圈，评断道：“印堂发黑，命宫阴暗，冲克太岁，六亲缘薄……阁下真是三界少有的‘好’命骨，失敬。”

书生大喜：“先生还会看命的吗，我从小就觉得算命先生厉害，先生能否帮我算算城里那孩子如今可大好了？”

沈巍在旁默默听完，体贴地往后厨又端了两碗水来，一人给了一碗。

赵云澜用眼角看了他一眼，抿唇笑着接水喝了。

郭书生喝着水朝两人来回一瞅，喜笑颜开道：“两位先生器宇不凡又会算命，我在这山里迷路好久了，没想到还能遇上这样的人，真是缘分。”

赵云澜道：“是缘分也不是缘分，我们在此山开茶肆，你多迷路几日自然会遇见。”

书生喷了一口水：“开……茶肆？”

“是啊。”赵云澜落落大方地一扫这破败得仿似荒废上百年的破茶亭，悠悠伸手道：“客官，两碗茶水，一文钱。”

要钱没有要命一条的书生只能留下来做杂活还水钱，黑心老板赵云澜用这一文钱打发人收拾了一天一夜，只管了一顿饭，那傻书生还感动地热泪盈眶，差点又是一顿感恩戴德。

“巍先生，你大哥人真好。”清完最后一张凳子，郭长城力竭地往桌子上一趴，撑起两只眼皮对着端水来的沈巍道。

沈巍听到这个“大哥”，嘴角忍不住轻轻一勾。

好奇书生郭长城这一天除了干活就是话痨，本也话不少的赵云澜都给他问得只想闭嘴装死，当书生又一次问到他与沈巍的关系时，赵云澜闭目养神的眸子微微一睁，不知是随口敷衍还是有心作妖地答道：“我是他大哥。”

彼时沈巍正从后厨叉了一只烤兔出来，闻言默然地盯向了赵云澜，后者果断地又闭上了眼，装模作样地假睡起来。

“你们是义兄弟吗，长得也不像。”话痨书生念念有词，自言自语似的，“不过话说话来，云大哥看着不比巍先生大啊，早先若要让我猜的话，我会猜云大哥是弟弟。”

沈巍看了他一眼：“为何叫我先生？”

郭书生立刻正色，恭恭敬敬道：“巍先生真像我们村里的教书先生——当然是他年轻的时候，听我娘说，夫子年轻时候俊美端方，多少姑娘都想嫁给他呢。”

沈巍没答话，拿着一壶新烧的茶上了楼。

“这书生眼光实在太差。”赵云澜倚在擦得干净的木榻上，摇头道：“明明本君才是那个为人师表的。”

沈巍为他沏了一壶新茶，看了他一眼道：“你怀疑他的身份？”

“不好说，我觉得有些古怪。”赵云澜接茶吹了吹，“且不说你我本就在躲人，就说他这一个快饿死的书生，怎么在这山里活到现在，此地本就荒芜，他竟又好巧不巧地在第二天就出现了。”

沈巍想得也差不多，便没多说什么，沉吟了一会儿问道：“师尊想要躲到什么时候？”

“如果我能在这里渡劫成仙便万事大吉。”赵云澜言简意赅道，“可成仙哪有这么容易，我也没多少把握，好在此处也没什么人，就你我和一个傻书生，若天劫未至，你能早一步控制魔灵也好。”

这两日他的修为又跌至了金丹期，现在连平时的沈巍都打不过，别说外头那些意图不明的鸦族魔修，就连他那些老友同道他都周旋不来，倒不如呆在这个地方从长计议来得利索。

更何况，一座荒山一间茶亭，一个他和一个沈巍，听起来是让赵云澜挺愿意就这么待几百年的所在。

如此一想，最碍事的果然还是楼下那个话痨书生了。

赵云澜神念一顿，回过神来的时候忍不住腹诽自己真是鬼迷心窍了。

而迷了他心窍的那只“鬼”，巧合地也在他说到“就你我和一个傻书生”的时候动了把郭长城劈晕扔远的念头，沈巍指腹在袖间来回摩挲了片刻，生生压住了心间起伏的暗潮。

相隔不到数丈的阁楼之下，“傻书生”全然不知自己已经在两位弄死他都不用一根脚趾的人魔心里死去活来了一遍。

他只是精疲力尽地趴在破木桌子上，侧头望着茶亭外的那只风铃想：这声音听着有些熟。

整座两层的茶亭在暮云西落之时彻底清扫过一遍，门口那只风铃还被郭长城细心地补了一块缺缝，声音听着大了许多。

赵云澜的纳戒中存了不少沈巍腌过的好食材，除了大米几乎够他们吃上三个月，沈巍又从山里抓了些野鸡焖进土里给赵云澜做了一份他想了许久的叫花鸡，上桌时郭长城馋得意识模糊，涕泗横流地闻了一把香味便道：“趁热赶紧叫云大哥来吃饭吧，我刚才瞧他在院子里发呆呢。”

这座矮丘上有一方算不上悬崖的断层，茶亭似乎就迎着这面落差建成，此刻赵云澜便站在离茶亭不远处的断崖边上，纤薄孤立的背影几乎被熔金落日吞了进去，沈巍看得呼吸一顿，心中似有一朵不知名的花蕊旋开了瓣。

郭长城不知他在磨蹭什么，动了动筷子又怯生生地放下，嗫喏道：“巍先生，菜要凉了。”

半晌沈巍点了点头，正欲如从前在昆仑山喊赵云澜吃饭时开口喊一声“师尊”，话到嘴边他又顿住了，他微微侧头看了一眼盯死叫花鸡的傻书生，回头再望向那夕阳中的清逸背影时，他忽然胸中一烫，似火烧的潮水漫上喉舌。

片刻后，他抿了抿唇，远远地低唤了一声：“……云澜。”

似有一声极清的风铃脆响掠过，赵云澜的背影无声地顿住了，仿佛烙进暮海中的一道画影。

沈巍呼吸停顿了许久，直到旖丽的天色中，赵云澜转身朝他投来一双清如昆仑山雪的眸。

十

这一顿饭三个人吃得都不是滋味。

各怀心事的师徒俩自是不必说，缺心眼儿的傻书生郭长城不是滋味的原因在于，那盘他垂涎已久的叫花鸡根本没有落入他手的机会。

赵云澜神魂出窍一般撕着鸡肉，也不知他吃没吃出味儿，反正就埋头抱着鸡骨架扒拉，压根没给客官半点可趁之机。郭长城于是眼巴巴地望向他的巍先生，后者却也难得地心不在焉，筷子都没动几下，只偶尔拿手绢往赵云澜滴油的爪子上蹭。

“你们兄弟感情真好。”缺大心眼的书生哪壶不开提哪壶，说着还红了眼眶：“我家里就我一个独苗，读书时候亲友也少，这趟我离家月余，眼看恩科无望，回乡的路和盘缠都找不见了……”

赵云澜一言难尽地看他：“就你这运数，没成孤魂野鬼都要烧香了。”

郭长城立刻就笑了，点头道：“我也是这么想的，不过这一路也发生了不少好事，其中数遇到你们最让我开心了。”

赵云澜简直找不到窍门与这心大似海的傻孩子沟通，当即一扶额，干脆转开视线不理他，却正巧对上沈巍朝他望来的眼。

赵云澜胸中有口气又堵住了，他咬牙切齿地想，这样端端截了两字喊他名还叫他听见的人，天上地下恐怕都没有过几个，上一个这么叫他的，还是他那飞升后便了无踪影的师尊，如今暌违数千年，破天荒地被人这么一喊——那人竟是他的徒弟。

简直是欺师灭祖，大逆不道！

可他又茫茫然想到，这才哪到哪，他这徒弟，别说是喊一声他的名了，就是抱他、吻他、对他上下其手都不是一次两次了。

这道逆得前无古人，这师欺得也是后无来者。

赵云澜沉沉吐出一口气，放下筷子转身上了楼。

只剩半副身骨的叫花鸡终于落到了郭长城手上，他眼冒金星，甚至没发觉一旁的沈巍也悄然失踪了，一时间夜色临至的深山茶肆里只剩一盏飘摇的烛火和书生，郭长城是真饿了许久，这半只鸡如同日轮似的满满占据了他的眼，竟让他全然忘了胆小，只顾得上埋头苦吃了。

沈巍前后脚跟着赵云澜上楼，掀开阁楼帘幕后却见里头空无一人，他在原地站了片刻，然后转身上了屋顶，果真在一片落满青藓的屋瓦上找到了赵云澜。

纳戒中的昆仑仙酒被取出了一坛，赵云澜看都没看来人，径自抬酒就往嘴里灌。

沈巍默默然坐到他身侧，星夜里风吹草动的一点声音飘在两人之间，他由着赵云澜连灌了两大口酒才低声道：“师尊生气了？”

赵云澜不轻不重地看了他一眼，毫不意外地在这欺师灭祖的徒弟眼里瞧见了一点酸涩，他于是更是气闷，转过脸继续喝酒。

“方才是我思虑不周。”沈巍解释着，低着眼眸看他：“师尊若不喜欢，我便换个称呼。”

赵云澜无言，叹了口气道：“这不是喜欢不喜欢的问题。”

沈巍指尖一顿，呼吸便这么沉了下来。

夜里山风带露，屋瓦上一片泛潮的雾气，赵云澜嗅着嗅着却觉得喉舌发干，他饮了一口酒又道：“这两日魔灵可有发作？”

“没有。”沈巍这两个字回得极沉，听到旁人耳里像是一声叹息。

这个稍显敷衍的答案在赵云澜意料之中，他徒弟是什么打碎牙根往肚里吞的狗脾气赵云澜太清楚了，于是蹙着瞪回去：“不许自己瞎忍，你能不能让我省点心！”

说完他便没好气地回过头，支着一只胳膊望月饮酒。

沈巍看着他被酒染过似的侧眼，蓦地捕捉到一个变化：自从来到这座山以后，赵云澜便再没自称过“为师”了。

这段师徒关系已是难以回头地离经叛道，赵云澜心知肚明，自然再没法厚颜无耻地自称什么“为师”，而沈巍一声声“师尊”还叫得顺口，是因为这两个字在他心中从来就不只是广义上的赋意，由始自终，沈巍的“师尊”喊得都饱含私情，压抑又滚烫。

青山穹顶一轮明月照得这茶亭屋瓦之上寸寸流光，沈巍不动声色地借着流光看身旁独酌自饮的人，胸中无声地掠过一阵风，想起将晚时分他低声念出口的那个名字。

赵云澜的名恰如其人，云中拨澜，桀然孟浪，仿佛生来便是丝丝含情的一方水云，这两个字含在口中便轻得像雾，念得重些温润雅正，若声低一些，只稍唇舌一碰，这雾气便流落出来，缕缕绰绰地飘出去，余味还能勾缠着舌尖。

沈巍早在心里念过这个名字，无数次。

可当他真正将这两个熟稔的读音化进唇舌，沈巍才惊觉，原来他从未知晓这两个字的美妙，像是赵云澜唇角的软糯滋味，似毒惹瘾。

只一次，他便食髓知味地有了妄念。

沈巍几不可察地舔了舔牙根，垂下眉目想着赵云澜方才的话——不是喜欢不喜欢的问题，那么又该是什么问题。

天、地、人、魔，沈巍和赵云澜，每一个元素用一根因果线缠在一起，都能构成无数错综复杂的“问题”，喜欢不喜欢，似乎只是其中最渺小且自私的一环。

沈巍清楚，可他想的却是：我只要你喜欢。

“小巍。”一旁默默饮酒的人蓦地出了声，沈巍闻言看向他，一眼却看不出那个提着酒壶望星夜的人究竟是真的在喊他，还是喃喃自语。

赵云澜微仰着下巴，喉舌被热酒滚过一般，忽然干涩地说道：“当年，你既早知我不是在救你，你为什么还对我……”

这星夜舒朗云阔，与昆仑山苍茫坠地的银河霄汉分毫不似，却鬼使神差地在赵云澜眼中重叠起来，他没由来地想起了那个半夜躲在他屋檐下睡觉的小鬼王，少年晶亮的眼烙在他记忆里，稍显青嫩的声音近乎虔诚地说道——“从前不怕的。”

“那时候我接近你，用心或许比那诛魔崖上的家伙都黑。”赵云澜哂笑一声，压着眉间的一点颤动望向沈巍：“你究竟傻不傻？”

他问这句话的时候，又似替自己诘问又似替沈巍不平，话语背后极度复杂的情绪使他声音有些发颤，沈巍静默了片刻，然后伸手抚上他酒后发红的眼角，只道：“这二者没有关系。”

赵云澜心口一震，怔怔然望着沈巍朝他一勾唇，用溺进骨子的声音对他说道：“何况，若非如此你怎会留我在昆仑。你用心险恶，我求之不得。”

沈巍的指腹在他干涩发胀的眼角细细地摩挲过一遍，赵云澜狠狠地汲了两口山风，一把抓住了他游移的指尖，恶声恶气道：“你我，既是师徒悖伦，又是人魔殊途，我教你育你两百年，不想让你只剩下这些。”

“你教会我很多。”沈巍沉声道：“但心悦于你这件事，是我自找的。”

忽如其来的一阵夜风吹得赵云澜心弦发紧，嗡嗡然铮动一声，几乎粉碎他在心里勉力撑起的一块铜墙铁壁。

“我第一次看见你就心怀不轨，”沈巍淡淡一笑，眼中幽邃的深意脱开温柔的表层，露出一角狰然的黯色：“师徒悖伦、人魔殊途，或许正是我处心积虑要的结果。”

赵云澜听得五感虚浮，心中却在兵荒马乱间气得想笑——处心积虑个屁，说得好像自己占了多大的便宜，明明不声不响任他欺负、还可怜巴巴地生生忍了一百多年疼，如今只是亲了他几口就跟大获全胜似的大言不惭起来，哪一个天魔都没他活得憋屈！

似乎是为了印证这个腹诽一般，沈巍顺势反手扣住他的侧脸，倾身吻上了他。

岌岌可危的古旧瓦檐被两人倏然拉近的动作撞得砰砰脆响，赵云澜被沈巍吻上时似乎还磕碎了一片，可他屁股上刚传来一点疼，唇畔间的厮摩就停下了。

相较于前日窗前的轻触，这个吻倒是稍显放肆了一些，唇舌用着方才“大言不惭”的力道在赵云澜温热的口中推抵碾磨，沈巍微阖着眼，奋力尝遍赵云澜双唇上每一处的酒味后，他便像是吃饱了一般矜恪持重地放开了手，停在不远处静谧地等候赵云澜的反应。

一时间他屁股上的疼比这个吻的余温还清晰，赵云澜接着刚才的腹诽心想——一片破瓦胆子都比你大。

于是他半抬的手轻轻一撂，被喝下半坛的仙酒沉沉地在瓦上一滚，倒了剩下的大半。

赵云澜眼中泛着酒光，望着沈巍一抿唇，微微发哑的嗓音如同一道火星落进长夜的绵风中——

“就这样，也叫心怀不轨？”

春深一般的潮糜夜风里，沈巍沉黯的眸色顿住了。

一场烧干心魂的弥天大火，自此避无可避。

沈巍朝他压覆而来时，赵云澜脑中才开始恍惚地想——“我是谁我在哪我到底说了什么狗屁混账话”，可当唇上未消的余韵被另一个炽烈缠绵的深吻接续上，赵云澜那些散至天外的念头又如风筝断线一般全无了音讯，他在沈巍无路可逃的气息包围中自觉地丢盔弃甲，那些被酒浸湿的神经忽而变得柔软而坚定，沆瀣一气地推着他搂住了沈巍的脖颈，用力地回应着这个吻。

一人一魔相吻着敞露在露水之间，月色从容，山风无声，仿佛这段不伦不常不容于世的喜欢也坦荡地被星夜与万物包容，在这一方天地里，同世间所有喜怒哀乐一般，投映下平凡且曲折的一道影子。

衣袍在凌乱的交吻中便被撕扯了大半，因着屋瓦硌人，赵云澜的衣服倒还端庄，沈巍胸前却是已经被人扒开了一大片空隙，不同于青年温雅气质的矫劲身体呈露出来，屋顶上的山风一吹，使得他胸前这块皮肤摸起来格外的凉，赵云澜一怔间心惊胆战，总觉得自己在摸一个死物。

“……去屋里。”赵云澜在唇舌相抵的罅隙见缝插针道。

沈巍轻轻吻了吻他的嘴唇，随即拥着他旋身翻下了屋檐，阁楼下还有一柄摇曳的烛火随风战栗，两人的身影风一般地掠过楼梯，赵云澜还没来得及看清楼下那个啃着鸡腿睡死的傻书生，门帘一挂，就被人翻身按在墙上吸髓食魂地吻住。

魔不用呼吸，沈巍舌尖每一次的扫掠仿佛都要延展到天荒地老，修为式微的一介凡人几乎被吻得没了命，赵云澜才想推一把沈巍，方才没着没碰的一身袍子半个闷哼的功夫就被沈巍一把扯落下来，于是剥夺了他呼吸的那双唇便移向了别处，赵云澜只来得及喘出半口气，肩头上一记啃咬便又叫他战栗地止住了呼吸。

沈巍湿濡的舌尖卷带着一点齿尖在他肩头停留了许久，到最后赵云澜捂着嘴巴还是吭出了声，沈巍眼角望了他一眼，一瞬间，他眼中的动情如雪原中的猞猁，一口咬断了赵云澜的生路，让后者几乎是抑制不住地低喘，颤抖着喊出了一声：“小巍……”

这道长长的尾音最终还是被他自己吞了回去，沈巍含着他的嘴唇，吮吸舔舐得毫无章法，赵云澜却是就这么摧枯拉朽地软了下去，抵着沈巍的额头任他吻着抱着，抚摸过他身体所有不为人知的隐秘，最终将一份情动难忍的欲望奉到了沈巍手上。

赵云澜觉得自己大约是要醉死了。

昆仑山的仙酒对于化神期的赵云澜来说只是解渴作乐的一坛烈水，而此时此刻，他修为跌至金丹期，这坛酒能浇出什么样的酩酊醉意，赵云澜自己都估量不出。

他只觉得浑身似火燎得燥热，胸口却似金山水漫，一颗心浮着飘着荡着，要往沈巍的方向趟过去。

沈巍的掌心干燥发凉，包裹着他炙烫的身体抚弄，这手法只能说是青涩且拙劣，却叫赵云澜直从耳根子热到下腹，两只手深陷在沈巍发间，如同够着一条波滚浪涌中救命的椽木。

重重禁制下逃脱出来的一颗心因为脱了一层皮而无比轻盈，层迭而来的快悦仿似山间一道风，借着沈巍的亲吻和触摸将赵云澜抛了起来，他像个凡人一样地失重，漫无边际的痛快要命地侵袭他的五感神识——

终于，在沈巍含住他身前的一点绯红时，赵云澜捂着眼长叹了一声，便如一团烟云融化在了沈巍手心里。

屋里没有点灯，只从一方破漏小窗探进的月影恰恰停在赵云澜脚边，门帘外浮着淡薄的一点烛光，是从楼下客堂投映上来的，赵云澜几乎涣散的视线游荡在这些如梦似幻的光之间，一时间觉得喟慰，一时间又觉得仓皇。

沈巍抬头吻了吻他的眼睛，直到将他眼中那一点茫然吻尽，才低声道：“……师尊，我可以吗？”

魖暗的视野中，沈巍望着他的双眼里有一层缓慢的波纹，赵云澜几乎可以看见其下翻涌错乱的深流，他一时看得呆了，竟没反应过来什么叫“可以吗”。

沈巍只当他用这双散着靡靡情欲的眼作了回应，便低头吮上他的唇，将那只沾满浊液的手向赵云澜身后探了过去。

尾椎下隐秘的疼痛将赵云澜的醉激醒了半分，等他反应到自己被人抵在墙上抬起一只腿的时候，沈巍的指尖已经缠着他的东西物归原主，闯进了他的后穴。

“沈巍！……”赵云澜胸前正被人重重舔过，他忍不住低喘了一声，使得这个名字叫他喊来一波三折，原本带着一丝训诫意味的声音变了调，等到沈巍抬头朝他望来的时候，赵云澜连自己都觉得这一声像是讨饶。

他一时间都忘了自己想说什么，脑中鸡飞狗跳地什么声音都有，最后他只看清了沈巍俊朗深邃的眉眼，又在那双眼里析出了一点沉溺。

“你……”赵云澜终于发出了声音，却还是忍不住撇开了眼，糟心地叹了口气道：“真是，什么都要我教……”

他一把拉起沈巍进了内室，连窗都没有的屋里更显得昏暗，将赵云澜吊着的一点羞耻心恰到好处地兜住了，于是他咬牙上了床，拽着沈巍狠狠吻了一通后，从纳戒里拿出了一方小盒子。

“用……咳！”赵云澜语焉不详地囫囵道：“……用这个。”

沈巍眼色一凝，嘴角浅浅勾动了一下。

他这一点动作落在赵云澜眼里分外惹眼，只觉得他那清白纯良的徒弟扒了一层假皮露出了背后大尾巴狼的真身，他一面有股被瞒骗的愤懑，一面又忍不住地觉着喜欢——彻头彻尾地喜欢。

这个在他手底下明明白白长大的孩子，究竟是在什么时候长成这副每一分每一寸都让他喜欢的模样？

赵云澜想不起来。那些沈巍对他的遐想也成了他的遐想——一百多年来，沈巍守在他身边看着他的时候都在想些什么，而他又是抱着怎么样清心寡欲的佛修精神来面对沈巍的？

赵云澜后悔不迭。

早知这只魔对自己居心叵测，他还收什么徒弟，绑回昆仑山手把手地教他“做人”的乐趣便好了。结果绕了这么一大圈，他的徒弟贼心上了天，该学的一样没学。

沈巍剜了一指冰膏往他身下钻的时候，赵云澜这一通胡思乱想叫他彻底略过了一阵不适，等到沈巍第二根指节探进来，赵云澜才猛地一缩肩膀，难耐地呜咽了一声。

“师尊刚才在想什么？”沈巍指间还在动着，俯下身用牙齿磨他的嘴唇。

千年冰莲捣作的软膏在他身体里化开，赵云澜浑身难受，尽管有了好东西作辅助，沈巍的动作依然说不上高超，只有如履薄冰的轻慢和温柔，耐心到了极致。

“你还怕伤着我？”赵云澜喘了两口气，仰起脖子看他。

沈巍其实早就忍得眉间发紧，闻言仍只是低低吻了吻他：“师尊修为不如从前，还是小心些。”

赵云澜听着他这一口一个“师尊”，当即就想倒头闷死自己，偏偏就在此时，沈巍双指在他身体里捣进了一个深处，赵云澜猝不及防地叹出一个长音，整个脊背发僵地弓起，可身体里却有一块肉眼不可见的深处就这么软在了沈巍指间。

沈巍在赵云澜身边一百多年，这个半仙人前潇洒人后邋遢什么德行都被他有意无意地瞧见过，却独独只有这样的神态，这样的声音，就算是在沈巍无数的旖想中也前所未有。

如同雨落芭蕉，沈巍心中一片嘈嘈，潮湿而闷热。

他还未回神，身体已经又不自主地朝赵云澜贴近，倏然替下指节闯进了那道薄削的肉体之间。

赵云澜疼得没了声音，大口地汲了一口气，还来不及给肺腑一个缓冲，埋进他身体里的一截外物便动了起来。

若是化神期的身体，赵云澜根本眼也不眨地容下沈巍这道穿刺，以他如今金丹期的修为，尽管坏是坏不了，但这疼是分毫省不去的。

他忍不住咬住了闷吭了几声，沈巍见他蹙起的眉头，便俯下身啄吻他的眉，一边缓缓挺送着下腹。

不知是赵云澜肉身还算坚韧，还是那冰膏确实好用，两人初次交合的艰涩竟就在这样一吻一动的深深浅浅中抚平了，如同一帆小船飘摇着渡过狭窄山隙，曲曲折折地拨了云见了日。

“哈啊……啊……”赵云澜喘息的声音逐渐添了鼻音，沈巍伏在他耳鬓之间，听得下腹紧绷，没由来地又是一阵顶撞。

堪堪构通的幽径经不起这般莽撞的进犯，赵云澜连断续的呼吸都喘不稳，气得拽过沈巍的脖颈一口咬在他耳垂上：“你想……你想弄死我吗！……”

他说话时，急促的喘息夹带着一层一层的热浪熨上沈巍的耳廓，像是裹着碎火的羽毛，直将沈巍眼睛都烧红了，他低头望着赵云澜，身下分寸不让的侵犯猛地更深了一些。

赵云澜只觉得识海翻覆，修行八千多年的元神头一次在他身体里触到了另一个灵魂，随着他下腹深处一浅一深的分合交错，愈加分明地描绘出一道雾气弥漫的轮廓。

赵云澜心口一窒，抬眼只见沈巍低垂着眼，用一个极深的插入将他冷而发狠的声音直直穿进身下人的灵魂之中——“想。”

十一

沈巍的声音冷得带霜，下腹挺送的力道却分毫不减，他垂眼望着赵云澜，扣着后者腰臀的手掌瞬间留下了一点青紫。

赵云澜被裹挟着狠狠撞了两下，只觉得脏腑都要被顶得错了位，席卷全身的酸软和战栗使他连睁眼的动作都稍显艰难，沈巍眼中的一缕血光却如一针冰锥，刺得赵云澜比今夜任何时候都清醒。

金丹期的修为躲不开魔灵狞恶的禁锢，暴虐的侵犯没有带来半点快感，赵云澜强忍着任他摆布了片刻，那道血色却犹如一豆风中残烛，忽暗又忽明。

赵云澜忽然想起沈巍第一次被魔灵占据，就是在盈霞山谷里他为沈巍用手纾解过之后。

欲念源于贪嗔痴，三毒三垢三不善根，纵欲思淫本就易生心魔，更罔论这生来便带着引信的鬼王。倘若沈巍第一次入魔是源于那场不算欢爱的开端，那么淫与欲都无法更真切的此时此刻，魔灵必定是见风燎原。

想到这里，赵云澜心头猝然生起了一道暴戾的怒意——

他发狠地一仰身子，全然不顾穴口几要撕裂的锐痛抓住了沈巍，在颠簸的撞击中冷声道：“沈巍，看着我……你看着我！”

那双血雾茫茫的眼至始至终都牢牢锁着他，但赵云澜颤抖的目光却强硬地要破开那层迷障，他心口疼得厉害，一股凄怆的决绝涌上眉间，仿佛用尽了浑身的气力，他咬牙一字一顿道：“我赵云澜违天逆理、一意孤行，要的不是什么魔，我……”

他难以自抑地一哽，伸手挽住了沈巍的侧脸：“……我要的，是你沈巍！”

他的声音并不大，甚至在床榻摇曳的吱呀杂音里轻得像片飘零的枯叶，然而他身下肆虐的冲撞却生生一顿，竟就这么缓缓慢下了下来。

赵云澜眼底殷红，强撑着的上身近乎脱力，他却执拗地仰着上身死死凝视着身上的人。

直到沈巍落在他唇角的轻吻一丝一丝地卷上温柔，他才缓缓蜷起身子，干脆就这么陷在朝他裹缠而来的胸膛里。

“沈巍……”赵云澜气若游丝地唤了一声。

“是我。”沈巍含着他的下唇，低哑地回应着。

赵云澜及不可察地呼出一口浊气，随即偏开头，老大不高兴地看着房梁上的虚影。

沈巍用掌心轻轻拢过他的下巴，偏要他看着自己，然后低头由他的唇角一点点吻上他的面颊，到他的眼睫，最终停在他微颤的眉间。

“我弄疼你了？”沈巍不敢再轻举妄动，保持着交合的深度轻轻揉着赵云澜的下腹。

赵云澜被他摸得舒服，嘴上却冷哼一声，用发红的眼角看他：“你不是还想弄死我。”

沈巍抿了抿唇，余波未尽的元神之争使他眉头微蹙，此时又无言以对，只好俯身尽可能温柔地吻向他负气的师尊。

交缠的身体便在这样的吻中重新热了起来，沈巍心有顾及，赵云澜却是先忍不住朝他迎了上去。

他身后的穴口被方才那一阵凌虐弄得发麻，深埋在里头的性器尽管收敛着动作，却仍在不自觉地渐愈胀大，熨着他从未开拓的那处嫩肉绷紧摩擦又不动弹，仿似隔靴搔痒地折磨着赵云澜，叫他连喘气都痒到骨子里。

赵云澜自觉的凑近抽光了两人交合处所有的罅隙，甬道里缓缓漫出的湿液令沈巍再无法控制着欲念，他难忍地动了动，试探地抽出了一段距离，赵云澜被猛然袭来的空绞得喉间一松，情不自禁地呜咽了一声。

这样来来回回了两次，饶是赵云澜心比金坚也忍不住了，喘着粗气抬头吻住了沈巍，以伏人身下的姿态责令他动起来。

一点水声渐渐从断断续续的进退中溢出来，沈巍半忍半纵地动了一会儿，便彻底确认赵云澜的身体没有大碍，反而亟需他更深更狠的伺候。

也许魔性在这疯而狂的床笫之间无法被尽数摒褪，沈巍望着赵云澜情欲难当的面容，生生忍下了将他拆骨吸髓般肏干的冲动，只伸手抚住了赵云澜挺立的分身时重时轻地揉捏。

赵云澜前后都被拿捏着，像是没了半副魂魄一般虚软，好半天才抓住了沈巍的一节长指，似呓似嗔道：“你……啊……你干什么……”

“师尊刚才说的话，”沈巍捧起他的指尖深深吻住，一边用指腹往他顶端轻轻一撩，“……我还想再听一遍。”

“什么……唔嗯……沈巍！”赵云澜意识空白，后穴被忽然挺进一寸，又尚未被全部填满，整个身子像被一根细发吊了起来，不上不下地悬着。

沈巍伏向他耳边，低哑着声提醒他：“你说你要我。”

心口猝不及防扫过了一阵穿堂风，赵云澜指端无力地颤抖了一下，又被人极用心地一根根含进嘴里舔弄，他睁开半阖的眼去看沈巍，蓦然飘飘荡荡地想：原来一百多年来，他徒弟每每看着他的时候都在想这些么。

这没头没尾的觉察使赵云澜心头软成了一片绒羽，他鬼使神差地用指尖拨弄沈巍发凉的唇，含着气音低低道：“……要你。”

随即，那吻着他指尖的唇似乎翕动了一下，赵云澜没来得及看清沈巍说了什么，眨眼间便如一尾草叶，被雷云顿生的娑婆大雨浇得眼前一白。

他折起的双腿几乎贴上了胸膛，沈巍握着他的腰一寸一寸地挺进，又在他身体尽头重重地碾磨冲撞，赵云澜连半个周全的喘息都稳不住了，他只能用摇曳的视野本能地跟随住沈巍的眼，听他声声咫尺地念着：“师尊……”

沈巍低糜惑人的声音混着身下炽烈的交合让这两个字听在赵云澜耳里仿似一道电火，八千多年不知羞耻二字怎么写的赵某人，在徒弟“得寸进尺”的僭越中得羞得耳际嗡鸣，几欲窒息。

“不……别……哈啊……”赵云澜红着眼瞪他，一口气却只能喘出半个字：“别这样……叫我……”

沈巍低伏的眉眼离他极近，听着他沙哑旖旎的训示，不自觉地伸手抹开他额角的细汗，蓦然出声，如同叹息地一般唤他：“赵云澜……”

赵云澜。

……云澜。

仿佛飘去月牙儿上的心魂绕了一圈才回到赵云澜的识海里，他心头无法止息的悸是他冗长岁月中从未有过的异动，以至于沈巍含着他的名字吻他，拥着他的时候，他连呻吟都是无意识的。

湮灭神识的颠鸾倒凤中，赵云澜恍惚看见了许多光点，像是昆仑巨木林中孤独的山灯，又像是那座江南重镇上浓墨重彩的人间烟火，所有的光簇从沈巍眼中落向他的心头，盈盈荡荡地，最终成了上元节时飘上昆仑山的漫漫天灯。

每年的上元节赵云澜都会带沈巍回山，这是昆仑师祖飞升成仙的日子，他们需在巨木林外沿着古老苍劲的遗迹，年年岁岁地添上新的巨木松脂以敬天地诸神。

昆仑山下的百姓总以为这山上住着神仙，故而上元节都有放灯祈福的习俗，有一年赵云澜在漫山荧火中摘了一盏小灯，画着粉嫩枝梢的灯盏之下只挂着一块红布，赵云澜看了一眼便知这是新嫁娘的盖头，登时捡到宝似的拿给沈巍看。

“人间的盖头十足讲究，你看，这姑娘别出心裁地往上绣了松枝，大约是为她心上人备的。”赵云澜掀开红绸，细细拍掉了落在其上的灰烬，“只可惜，盖头作成了，姻缘却未成。”

红绸挂灯随风去，在这盏纸扎的天灯上流放无疾而终的一段情，凄美又洒脱。

赵云澜料想了一个烈性奇女子，沈巍却只望着那块殷红似血的盖头缄默着，半仙不知徒弟想些什么，话锋转了十八个弯道：“说起来猫族大巫的小女儿要嫁人了，正好带你去喜宴上凑凑热闹，让你见识一下什么叫天下第一大蠢猫。”

沈巍听着只点点头，过了许久又忽然开口道：“或许……那人是心知必定无果，才以此斩断念想。”

赵云澜愣了片刻才反应过来他说的是那盖头背后的故事，他倒是难得见这徒弟对凡尘俗世上眼，于是兴致勃勃地同他编排了一段山下脍炙人口的才子佳人风流事，开始长吁短叹这人间无常事：“世间男子多薄情，海誓山盟总是赊，相思害命，只是苦了这性情女子。”

“……也许未必。”沈巍却望着他徐声道。

昆仑山风又一阵，赵云澜恍惚在他沉稳的声线里听出了一点克制的惆怅，他微微一愣，只见漫天文灯下，沈巍一双眼被映得深远灼灼，语气依然平淡清越——

“这世上有很多人，从来都不知道自己被人执迷不悟地相思着。”

一道深而恰准的顶入让赵云澜颤抖着叫出了声，沈巍伏在他肩窝里吻他的锁骨，湿濡柔软的舌尖舔得他忍不住弓起了脊背，陈年的木榻生硬，沈巍细致地用手心抵在了他蝴蝶骨后，反而摸得赵云澜脊背发麻，情不自禁地伸手攀住了上方坚实的肩背。

缠绕的拥抱让炽烈的情事不断升温，沈巍上了瘾般念他的名：“云澜……”

赵云澜心中鼓噪，突如其来的一股冲动使他拽过沈巍，连着深深绞缠的肉体侧身一翻，坐在了沈巍腹上。

潮湿的甬道因着垂坐的姿势将沈巍的性器含得更深，赵云澜长长地呼出一口气，才一适应这个几乎令他疯魔的深度，便双手捧着沈巍的侧脸狠狠地吻了上去。

赵云澜的主动差一点又激起沈巍灵魂里蛰伏的魔性，互不相让的交吻中，沈巍靠着汲取赵云澜的气息才堪堪稳住了心神，可偏偏后者却忽然酒劲发作了一般，无所不用其极的撩拨仿佛声嘶力竭的困兽，让沈巍在极深的悸动中也尝到了一点惊惶。

然而随即翻覆而来的纵情溺欲却叫两个人都无余力再去思考什么了，这一刻，抵死交缠的两颗心只容得下肉体间的冲撞和厮摩，一心一意拉着对方，相携着飞向云端，再一起跌入深渊。

赵云澜一手抵在沈巍胸膛上，弓着身子一边吻他一边摆动腰臀，潮漉的甬道在长久深刻的磨合中已经完全融化，软得灼烫，吮吸着内里粗狞的性器一下下顶到尽头，仿佛要顶在他的心头上。

所谓通晓“为人意趣”的半仙此时如同雏子一般，被这样结结实实只有抽插和亲吻的交合弄得又要攀上顶峰，赵云澜都顾不得嫌弃自己，满满甸甸的欲念叫他恨不能点滴不剩地被沈巍吃进去，身下倾盆落雨般的捅干几乎顶坏了他的一截尾椎，一道磨在极深处的穿刺忽然撞出了一阵痉挛，他终于情不自禁地呻吟出声。

灭顶的空白中，赵云澜仿佛触到了一抹昳丽的烟云，像是谁两百年来压抑的心怀不轨，和执迷不悟的相思。

这山间夜阑彷如春尽的清凉气温被这样的媾和隔绝出一方潮热的空间，赵云澜从失神中脱出来，久违地尝到了汗水的滋味。

不知是不是因为做着羞人的事，他竟觉得这一滴咸涩的水尝着竟带着侵骨的旎香，沈巍被他舔动软舌的动作激得喉间一燥，扣着他的下巴分毫不让地将他唇边的汗水吻尽了。

一身黏腻，纵情发泄了两次的赵云澜像被抽干了水分一般，任人搂着吻着，半晌才发觉停在他身子里的那根阳物仍旧滚烫发胀，居然还是意犹未尽的性致勃勃。

这场欢爱从头至尾也过了将近一个时辰，赵云澜自恃身康体健尤其在这方面算得上庸中佼佼，没想到他这看似尔雅温文的徒弟竟是深藏不露，不可思议地持久——

赵云澜忽然虚虚地望他，心想这该不会……还是那隐疾？

他没能问出口，那做不够似的魔侧过身又将他压在身上，勾缠着他凌乱的发丝又吻了上来。

“……云澜。”

驳杂着两人气息的低语贴着纠缠的唇瓣直接落进赵云澜的肺腑里，这一声声“云澜”夜露一般打湿了他的魂魄，赵云澜搂着沈巍的后颈，难堪地咬他唇窝：“你除了乱叫……还会说点什么！”

这沙哑得不成声的音色让赵云澜来不及闭上嘴先愣住了，此时才反应过来还未结束的这场欢好让他怎么样全无身段地呓语呻吟过，一时间，他只想翻个身把自己埋进木榻的衔缝里——被徒弟生生干成这副德行，赵云澜深感无颜面对祖师爷。

沈巍借着一点点的光看他不知是被酒还是情潮染红的眼，踌躇了片刻道：“那……你舒服吗？”

赵云澜闻言尾椎一麻，抬起头无言地看他——把人从里到外榨出了两股元阳，自己半点要结束的意思都没有，他还好意思问人舒不舒服？

这眼神轻易看不出太多深意，沈巍只当他真不舒服，心下羞愧得抿住唇，随即垂下腰腹，用完全不同于先前的姿态，慢慢深深地往赵云澜身体里推了推。

赵云澜毫无防备地低吟了一声，内里红肿的软肉被极柔的碾磨抚住了每一处敏感点，尽管穴口在那一个时辰的疯狂中被蹂躏得不成原样，这一下依然让赵云澜舒爽得四肢僵麻。

沈巍一双眼低低地扣着他，将他难以言喻的情状看在眼里，便故技重施地挺送了几下。

“不要……不要了！”赵云澜几乎要疯了，残存的理智在他神识里叫嚣着吃不消，然而沈巍却置若罔闻地继续动着，一手揉着他的臀瓣一手往他眼角摸：“这样……你看起来很舒服……”

赵云澜连反驳的余力都挤不出来，被沈巍搂着翻了个身压在身下继续一浅一深地专心干着。

后入的姿势让那根巨物顶到了更深处，也让沈巍能够双手裹着他的性器一并照顾，赵云澜未干的热汗随着肉体的碰撞坠在了他的眼睫上，视野中本就不甚清晰的轮廓逐渐波谲蜿蜒，他恍恍惚惚地开始担心起自己这个金丹期的修为，若是再被这个魔种无穷无尽地做下去，怕是第二天他就连半点灵力都不剩了。

也许这一次真让沈巍找到了“做、人”的门路，比先前两次都快地，赵云澜溃不成军，咬着沈巍搅进他口中的手指就要泄出第三次来——

不知从哪生出的一股旁念，赵云澜在神魂几乎分离的潮韵间，借着两人相抵的额发散出了一道神识，直直地闯进了沈巍的识海里。

一瞬间，两人结合的身体同时激扬起了一股相连的震荡，元神交融的快感如同洪荒初始的第一道光、第一脉水，轰然冲向了两道纠缠的神魂，巨浪翻覆识海心魄，从未有过的爽悦席卷而来，沈巍不自觉地低叹出声，紧紧搂着同样失了心神的赵云澜，无法抑制地就这么在他体内发泄了出来。

一股栗子花的香味在这一息间充盈在两人四周，赵云澜趴在木榻之上，身下湿哒哒的白浊液体顺着沈巍的手指流向大腿内侧，与他后穴里溢出来的温热精元不分彼此地汇在一起，全数挂在了赵云澜不着一缕的下身。

仿佛巫山云散后，风停雨歇，屋里忽然静得除了赵云澜的一点喘息声什么都没有了。

身后搂着他的体温挪开了，赵云澜趴着歇了一会儿，猛地一慌神，哑着声音叫了一声“小巍”翻过身，只见月色淡薄的视野中，沈巍低着头不知想些什么。

没等多久，赵云澜一双眉头还未蹙起，沈巍便抬眼朝他看来，微怔道：“内丹……不疼了。”

十二

沈巍说的“不疼”，其实并不稳妥，只能说是不那么疼了。

百年来一沙一漏都未放过他的疼倏然消散了大半，沈巍身体骤轻，反而像是丢了一块肉。

赵云澜仰在榻上意识空白了片刻，蓦地像是想到了什么不大好启齿的猜测，酸软的小臂往脸上一捂，又摸了摸唇角才道：“你的内丹，封着我的一段元神……”

他轻咳了一声，忽然有些想笑：“而双修是元神交融的功法，刚才我与你做的……就是双修中最深的一法。”

沈巍胸口轰地一响，望向赵云澜的目光愣住了，像是后知后觉地回味到方才那段荒唐的床事，耳尖刷红，竟叫他莫名地看起来有些无辜。

赵云澜拿胳膊撑着自己的脑袋，看他这副床上大尾巴狼床下翻脸就成小羔羊的模样，想磨牙又忍不住喜欢，只好憋着一股子乱窜的心思，有意无意地拿脚尖往人下腹蹭：“也许是无意间搅合了你这里的内战，十二周天的运行被强行拨正，看来……我的元神已经暂时夺占了你的身体。”

他这番看似正经的话却说得极不正经，脚尖在人下腹钻着火，微哑的嗓音刻意压低，话尾处暧昧地散了一口气，飘飘摇摇地落进沈巍祛除痛觉后更加清晰的五感，像是一团碾进河底的细沙，让后者的心思无法克制地浑浊了起来。

“不过，魔灵觉醒的时候居然没有把你的内丹震碎……”赵云澜说到这里，游荡的脚尖顿了顿，停在沈巍还未收拾的下腹，“很疼吧？”

沈巍看着他，低头抓住了那只翘得半高的脚裸，放在掌心里摩挲了片刻又小心地放了下去，按捺着心头的情绪只道：“那是你的元神……”

虽然只是一部分，但元神碎裂本体也会无可挽回地受到波及，轻者五内受损，重者元神震荡修为大减，需闭上死关才能补救。

赵云澜知他是为了什么，想到枯山涌血那夜，黑雾撕开他的身体时这缺心眼徒弟还要耗费大半心神来守这颗内丹，赵云澜心里又气又疼，躺在床上不是滋味地翻了个身，最后斜斜地搂住了沈巍的腰。

尽管方才余味未散的那场情事里赵云澜的迎合算得上热烈，但在沈巍看来，此时此刻无力地软在他腰间的这道拥抱，才是赵云澜第一次对他含情带意的主动。

沈巍腰间绷得挺直，赵云澜搂着他促狭地一笑，忍不住抬手一勾他鼻尖：“欺师灭祖的事做都做了，现在知道害羞了？”

“我……”沈巍从来说不过他，一时间找不到任何辩白的话，只好低头任人摸脸揉唇，低哑着声道：“我去给你打水。”

化神期的身体不曾藏污纳垢，如今修为倒退又做了这不清心不寡欲的事，赵云澜四千多年来少有的觉得皮肤黏腻，两个人的东西挂在他身上，算不得脏，却也干净不到哪去。

荒凉至此的一座深山自然找不到什么浴桶，沈巍用灵力将井水加温，从纳戒里拿出了一方月蚕云纱给赵云澜一点一点地擦拭掉身后的痕迹，云纱本就柔若烟羽，沈巍动作却依然温慢至极，活像是碰着一片蝉翼。

赵云澜趴在木榻上回头看他，火烧水漫的情绪一股脑地在他心口滚过，最后只剩下一点难以言喻的雀跃，如同身后若有若无的触碰。

“你……”他开口说了一个字，却根本不知道往后要接些什么，于是就舔了舔唇，窝在手臂间笑出了一个气音。

沈巍动作没停，用眼光碰了碰他舔红的唇，立刻又躲开了，任由赵云澜越笑越没形。

“沈巍，你可真是……”赵云澜浑身酸软，一笑整个人都化在了榻上，在一盏破油灯的光影里轻轻浅浅地瞄着沈巍，“从前我就愁，你这驴性子要是遇到喜欢的姑娘可怎么办，人家肯定倒了大霉……结果，没想到雨打黄梅头的人居然是我。”

沈巍闻言一愣，淡淡笑道：“我喜欢你，确实是你倒霉。”

赵云澜不置可否，偏头就这么趴在了手背上，哑着声音道：“我是倒霉，你也不走运。”

沈巍望着他，久久的沉默之后忽然唤了一声：“赵云澜……”

灯花飘动了一瞬，晃得屋里两个人心中俱是一阵翻涌起伏。

身体的狼藉已经被清理干净，赵云澜一晚上狂颠乱倒的心海也就这么平静下来，翻覆的五味使他舌尖没了知觉一般，他忍不住在牙根舔了舔，最终蹭着蹭着又缠上了另一个人的舌尖。

沈巍半跪在床沿，俯着身子与他缠吻，双手有瘾似的抓着他的肩膀来回摩挲，几次向下游移了几寸又被他忍住。

一道夜风扫进屋里，油灯上一簇微光挣扎了片刻，最终带着屋中人的呼吸一齐黯了下去。

这一夜他不知睡了多久，赵云澜睁开眼，屋中仍是一片昏暗，身侧空空如也，但从门帘外传来的一缕菜香告知了他沈巍在哪做什么。

他扶着额头坐起来，周身的不爽没有让他太多留意，反倒是依然停留在金丹期的修为让赵云澜一时愕然又一时促狭。

没想到年少时总听人玩笑说的那句“双修大宜”居然是真的。

不过半坛仙酒的醉意和一夜纵欲并不是睡一觉就能抵消的，赵云澜脑中沉噩，在床头来来回回起了又趴下，直到沈巍端着一盘青粥小菜掀开门帘进来，两个人隔着并不远的距离对上了视线，沈巍难掩局促地顿了顿步子，转身把饭菜放在了桌沿：“吃点东西吧。”

赵云澜终于从床上坐起了身，一双赤裸的长腿从虚掩的衣物下翻了出来，他草草将外衣套上，

正准备下床，后腰上一股发麻的僵痛差点让他原地一崴脚，赵云澜目瞪口呆，好容易稳住身形，拍了拍沈巍搀住他的手自己走到了桌沿坐下，喝了一口粥才回头去看站在一旁满眼恪谨的沈巍，只道：“我昨晚没醉。”

沈巍抬起眼望他，紧抿的唇角一顿，随即缓缓勾了起来。

赵云澜安抚完人又忍不住想笑，转头拿筷子拨了拨盘上炒得青绿可口的野菜，轻咳了一声道：“一起吃吧。”

饭菜过半，赵云澜吃得浑身暖和，这才斜眼瞄了瞄沈巍：“从前你和我一吃饭的时候，是不是就老这么偷看我？”

自觉不露声色的沈巍闻言呛了一口粥，红着脸偏头咳了好一会儿。

赵云澜眯了眯眼，食髓知味地逗他：“我怎么早没发现，你这小狼崽居心不良图谋不轨呢？”

沈巍无言以对，被他眼里赤裸裸的戏谑看得像拨了壳的龟，一百多年来他竭力藏在壳下所有不堪的污秽的遐想都在这一眼中被赵云澜擒获，他忽然在酸涩中也尝到了一味辛辣的回甘，像是某种潜匿的快感。

他不说话，赵云澜便凑近了他，置在桌沿的两双筷子随着他的动作滚到了一起，“嘎达”一声脆响，赵云澜一手撑着脑袋，一手在他下巴上勾了勾，轻笑道：“我好下饭吗？”

沈巍喉间滚过一道燥火，一时间只想把这撩人不要命的家伙从里到外啃一遍——他不下饭，他是他最想吃的那一道。

眼见人被自己逗得快要把持不住，拱了火又不管灭的赵云澜心情不错地坐回原位，随手夹了一口菜放嘴里又道：“魔灵真的被压制住了？”

沈巍抿了抿唇，压下心头的躁动道：“一个时辰前又复发了。”

“喔。”赵云澜沉吟了片刻，忽然低头哧笑一声：“所以……”

所以什么，两个人都心知肚明。

赵云澜觉得荒唐又可笑，所有的阴差阳错，他的那些徒劳和沈巍无谓的疼痛，就像是天道对他的另一个捉弄。

“我是不是早就该把你办了。”赵云澜叹了口气，幽幽地望了望沈巍。

沈巍无奈一笑，其实他们都知道——若是在当初，赵云澜绝不会与他做这样的事。

一百多年来他一丝一沫的喜欢不亚于滴水穿石，赵云澜外放的表象下是如坚冰一般磐固的心性，沈巍甚至不觉得自己能化开这团冰，他拼尽全力，却不抱希望。

所以，昨夜赵云澜的回应，于沈巍而言才更像是一场癫醉的梦。

“现在还疼吗？”赵云澜忽然伸手往他下腹蹭了蹭。

沈巍被他摸住了某一处要紧的地方，只来得及低声喊出半个“云”字，就被眼前人倾身俯下来的动作怔得没了心魂。

赵云澜隔着衣物，轻轻吻了吻他下腹拢起的那一处。

这个动作教他做得轻快而随意，可赵云澜自己却知道，当唇瓣贴上衣料下半硬的事物时，他汹涌的心潮几乎漫过了他的鼻息。

赵云澜窒了一瞬，只听得见自己轰鸣的心跳在耳蜗里狂嚣。

然后他飞快地直起身，奋力忍住了一股脑妖异的念想，道貌岸然地摸了摸唇角道：“先……这么缓缓吧。”

丹田里的疼怎么轮也轮不到赵云澜亲的那个地方，这“缓缓”也不知缓得是什么，沈巍定在椅子上，有那么将近一刻钟的时间无法动弹。

直到赵云澜起身掀开门帘下了楼，他才收拾好心中彻底溃毁的一道堤坝，在昏暗的屋里轻轻地舔了舔下唇。

此时楼下收拾包袱的郭书生正和赵云澜打招呼：“云大哥！你休息好了？”

赵云澜轻咳了一声，扶着破木把手下楼：“是啊，睡过头了……”

睡到第二天入夜未免也太“过头”了些，好在那书生神经能比这破茶亭的梁柱更粗，闻言大力地点点头道：“我也睡到午时过，都搞不清楚昨夜见到的鬼是做梦还是真的了……”

“鬼？”赵云澜赶紧顺坡问。

“是啊，鬼！”郭长城四处扫了扫，往赵云澜身边凑近了些，小声道：“就站在门口那儿，灰白灰白的脸，盯着我看，我……我当时就吓晕了！”

赵云澜狐疑地看他，又听郭长城扁着脸唉声叹气道：“那鬼冤得很，我晕过去了还听到他在我梦里不停地叫，像是难受死了……”

“……”赵云澜一口气差点提不上来。

郭书生看他面色忽然不对，接口道：“云大哥，要不咱们去城里请个道士来，给那鬼度化了吧？”

赵云澜想把他度化了。

说到这里郭书生紧了紧包裹，有些羞赧地抿了抿唇道：“对了云大哥，我还没跟你说，我准备明天一早就启程离开这里了。”

赵云澜第一反应是乐了一下，随即伸出拳头掩了掩唇，话不由心地道：“这么急着走做什么。”

“我已经打扰你们三天了。”郭长城不好意思地挠了挠头，嘴角一笑便浮出了一个乖巧的酒窝：“科考那边也不知道结束了没有，我想就算赶不上，也去信京找找亲戚交些朋友，还有山下那个小孩，我心里实在是放心不下……”

“这几日同两位大哥相处得非常开心，多有叨扰，将来……将来不知还有没有机会在遇见，我……”书生说着眼圈有些泛红，抿着唇原地蹭了蹭脚尖，“我真是有点舍不得你们……”

赵云澜听他说得由衷，忍不住觉得自己小肚鸡肠，于是伸手拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，宽慰道：“无妨，虽然山高水阔，但有缘自然还会再相见。”

说着，他抬眼望了望阁楼上走下来的沈巍，又轻轻一笑：“运气好的话，你下次路过，我们还在这里。”

——如果他和沈巍运气好的话。

“对啊，我都忘了两位大哥要开茶肆的。”郭书生笑起来，抱着包裹松了口气，“等我从信京回来，我一定来讨一杯茶喝！”

世间际遇如星轨交汇，三千宇宙间每一个人、每一次的错肩而过也许就是诀别，赵云澜活了八千多年，自然知道这个道理，他欣赏这书生难得的秉性，若是在往常、若是两百年前，他或许愿意携他一把，不是修行也能做个朋友。

可现在，他没什么可以帮到别人的。

“除非他那刻薄的命宫还想再惨淡一些……”赵云澜丢了一颗青豆进嘴里，站在断崖边上兀自轻笑出声。

沈巍不言不语地跟在他身后，瞧出了他的一点感慨，便道：“往后若是只有我陪着你，你愿意吗？”

赵云澜回头挑了他一眼：“你这个问题好像常问我。”

沈巍望着他，轻轻摇了摇头。

自从闭关长成以后，他对赵云澜的觊觎成倍累加，随之而来的，却还有愈发沉厚的克制。

赵云澜仔细在记忆里搜寻了遍，确实想不出哪一次沈巍真的说过这句话——然而此刻回首再看，沈巍那些从未言说的喜欢，关于“愿不愿意”的试探，似乎又都欲盖弥彰地藏在了每一个“不说”的克制里。

“我以前从来没觉得自己是个傻子。”赵云澜叹了口气，伸手捂了捂脸：“可我居然真的是个傻子。”

沈巍走到他身侧，稍显强硬地拉开了他的手，盯着他道：“……你不是。”

赵云澜任他抓着自己的手，好半晌才偏头笑出了声：“你这话……突然就让我想起你刚来昆仑山的时候，那时你老说……说我什么都好。”

他本以为是那小鬼王心思单纯，拿他当作了救命恩人来景仰，却想不到这狼崽子居然早知内情还包藏祸心，搞不好从那时候开始就对他所图不轨了。

赵云澜反手扣住他的手腕，不动声色地朝人走近了一步，抿着笑道：“如今过了一百多年，你这什么都好后面，要不要加上‘但是’了？”

月色下赵云澜的眼里泛着光，狡黠又逼人，沈巍看得心口一道起伏，半晌才低声道：“你什么都好，就是对自己不好。”

赵云澜一愣，呼吸都顿住了。

沈巍摸着他的手背，垂着眼仿佛叹息一般继续说道：“你整日想着山门、正道、苍生，从来都不知道想想自己，你只有在很少的时候才会真的开心，看起来对什么都随意，其实你只对自己随意，你……你就是不知道心疼自己。”

他最后一句话说得极沉极低，像是挖出心底隐忍了许久的不满，想厉声责备却终于又是舍不得。

好半晌赵云澜才找回了肺腑的知觉，用力地汲了两口空气才虚虚道：“……听起来我真是什么都不好。”

这次沈巍没再反驳，只抬眼看了看赵云澜，顺着他的话尾接下去：“你什么都不好，但我还是喜欢你。”

赵云澜盯着他，实在没忍住，也顾不上近旁茶亭里还有个不知睡没睡的书生，就这么勾过沈巍吻住了他的嘴唇。

真要命。

赵云澜一边吻着沈巍，一边堕落地想——他亲自养的好徒弟，当真是深知如何要他的命。

一夜又过，赵云澜原还想着早起送一送书生，没成想半夜两人在床榻间说着话，也不知是谁先开了头，吻得一发不可收拾，沈巍傍晚“缓过”一次的地方被赵云澜仔仔细细地用那人间偏方“治疗”了一遍，随即自然还得上一药正方，心魂颠倒的一场双修过后，赵云澜被折腾得连声音都哑了，第二日想到搞不好昨夜的“鬼叫”又给那书生听见，他就干脆装死地抱着沈巍睡到了日上三竿，下楼时书生果真已经启程了。

没了傻书生搅扰风情，师徒两人独占着这座荒凉的茶亭，过起了一如在昆仑山上只他二人的逍遥日子——逍遥得没羞没臊。

原先只在阁楼上办的事被赵云澜拓开了场所。

夜里无人的客堂，午后等待收拾的灶台，赵云澜每次想做点什么的时候都会看着沈巍咬手指，眼里像是含着一汪涟涟春水，投进沈巍眼中，每一滴都是催情的猛药。

赵云澜像一攒烧光了包纸的火，说开了话，上清楚了床，这团火便轰轰烈烈地烧在光天化日下，明目张胆得令沈巍心有余悸，也爱不释手。

那几日的纵情，仿佛是夏末尾声的一场雨，回光返照一般地声嘶力竭。

不知何时会来的天劫、追兵、还有责任，使赵云澜肆意地沉溺在这一座小小的茶亭里，如同汲着一滴随时被蒸干的水珠，他分毫不让地守着这一点时间——守着如同沈巍所说的，他少有的真实而自私的快乐。

沈巍的魔灵因为赵云澜元神不间断的介入而偃旗息鼓，而赵云澜的修为却始终停留在了金丹中期，这让两人更加无度地向对方索取着肉体。

赵云澜从来不知道自己对另一个人可以有这样的眷恋，沉醉的情与欲几乎消磨了日月交替的变化，夜尽天明，睁眼的一瞬又交缠在一起。

直到七日后，赵云澜窝在沈巍颈间，听到茶亭外传来了一个怯弱得有些耳熟的声音：“请……请问，有人吗？”

十三

郭长城的第二次出现没有得到任何回应。

整座茶亭以一股沉闷的死气面对着书生的狼狈，他欲哭无泪地在门口徘徊了一会儿，又连喊了好几声才一步一缩地踏进来，战战兢兢地往堂上破落的桌椅间坐定。

赵云澜站在天宝月泠镜张开的结界后，偏头对沈巍道：“我记得你昨晚才把地扫了一遍。”

沈巍不语，示意赵云澜回头看看。

两人不多时前才偎依着躺过的木榻转眼间陈旧灰朴，清扫过的木梁和地板无声地落满了枯叶，整个茶亭，竟在书生踏进门槛的一瞬间破败成他们初来乍到那一日的光景。

檐下那方风铃迎风响了几声，比修补完好时细弱了许多，此时没由来地叫人听着诡异。

堂里一脸青白的书生哆哆嗦嗦地抱着包裹到后厨舀了一碗不干净的水喝，接着竟坐在长凳上一抽一搭地哭了起来。

赵云澜蹙着眉听他抹着眼泪一会儿喊“娘”一会儿叽里咕噜念经似的说胡话，沉默了片刻对沈巍道：“你看他这像是装的吗？”

“第一次见他我就试探过，不是修行的人。”沈巍道。

赵云澜低头思忖了会儿，收起宝镜道：“是人是鬼，会一会才知道。”

楼下郭长城正脑袋混沌地哭到“孩儿不孝”，全然没发觉身旁走近了两道人影，赵云澜一掌按向他孱弱的肩，凑到他跟前似笑非笑道：“别来无恙啊，小郭？”

哭傻的书生呆滞住了，赵云澜双眼微微发冷，手中力道又重了几分，郭长城疼得如梦初醒，失声乱叫，抱着行囊一骨碌跌下了凳子：“妖……妖怪！”

赵云澜勾唇一笑，直起身看向沈巍，不想此刻一身沉敛的沈巍看着比他还慑人，郭长城一反上次的举动，竟还往赵云澜脚边挪了一点。

一时场面僵持，没等赵云澜再开口说点什么，跌地上的书生白眼一翻，晕了过去。

“这下好，把人吓死了。”赵云澜“啧”了一声，俯身把瘦得皮包骨的人从地上捞起来，顺便给人搭了个脉。

“气血双虚，湿热内蕴……饿太久了。”赵云澜挑了挑眉，松开指尖，“就是个体质极差的普通人。”

沈巍没说什么，打了点井水烧开，拿来给郭长城一点点灌了下去。

没多时书生就在凳子上惊醒过来，大叫着“有妖怪”，然后满面惊恐地对上了赵云澜堪称温柔的笑眼。

“醒啦，小兄弟。”赵云澜给他递了一杯水。

郭长城懵得厉害，上上下下打量了一遍对面人，呜咽道：“你……你是人是鬼！”

赵云澜心说巧了，他也想问这个问题。

“我们路过此处，在这里借个宿。”他又指了指身后的沈巍，“这是我家大少爷。”

沈巍看他，赵云澜不着痕迹地反朝他眨了眨眼，唇边的弧度越勾越深。

那头书生怯生生地接过了水，满肚子疑问被润进喉咙的温热浇没了，一转头眼眶就红了起来：“多……多谢两位大哥救命之恩……”

“无妨。”赵云澜十分大度地摆了摆手，状似漫不经心道：“小兄弟，你是怎么到这儿来的？”

郭长城抱着水杯愣了愣，随即唉声叹气道：“我本是从百里外的郭家村去往信京赶考的，谁知路上遇到了劫匪……”

这个惨绝人寰的故事赵云澜又一字不落地听了一遍，末了望了一眼面沉似水的沈巍，两人对了对眼色，俱是一言不发。

“我走南闯北数千年，没听说过什么信京。”虽说数千年来骤起骤灭的国都少不得成百上千，但赵云澜记性不算差，理当至少听过，他低头看了看睡在长凳上的书生，心中疑窦丛生。

沈巍沉默不语，半晌才道：“可我看他不像心存恶意。”

赵云澜一笑：“你倒是甚少这么轻易信于人。”

沈巍伸手摸向他的唇角，低声道：“他眼里有光，是个好人。”

赵云澜唇上的红是昨夜他咬出来的，此刻摸起来柔软得像片山茶花瓣，沈巍摸得呼吸渐沉，连日不分时刻的纵情声色使他全然不似往日的谨克，像是被赵云澜带坏了一般，想要吻他的时候，随时就要吻他。

这样随性而为的接吻在过去七日里已经是司空见惯，赵云澜被他亲得心猿意马，用微微拢起的下身蹭了蹭沈巍的衣摆，喘着气道：“现在这里可不是只有我们俩了。”

沈巍垂眼望着他，抿唇一笑：“你不赶走他吗。”

“那怎么行，”赵云澜勾着他的侧脸轻轻一摸，微微眯眼道：“你说的，他是个好人。”

有点酸。

沈巍察觉到这一点的时候，对面人已经理好衣摆退开了几步，一脸正人君子地站在边上，摸着又一团灰的扶手轻叹一声：“看来这个茶肆是开不成了的。”

沈巍顿了顿，从身后搂住他，额角抵着他的侧颈低声道：“等你渡了劫，我再为你找一处地方。”

赵云澜只笑而不答。

沈巍胸口一闷，舌尖发苦地问道：“你告诉我，你是不是没有把握……”

借着毫无罅隙的相贴身体，沈巍隐忍数日的惶然全数倾倒给了他，赵云澜也不想说些冠冕堂皇的话，只平静地低头摸着沈巍一沟一壑的掌纹，淡淡道：“当初带你回昆仑，其实我最怕的并不是你真的成魔。”

他喉间发紧，眉头深深一蹙才接道：“……我怕的是我下不了手。”

沈巍脑中一空，又听他没头没尾道：“我活了八千多年，前半辈子苦于修行，后半辈子为了你说的那些劳什子玩意儿费尽心思。凑合算我也是遗臭万年了，这世间除了你，我没什么好舍不下的。”

沈巍心口犹如被一道刃锋划过，细密的疼痛钻骨裂髓，不自觉加重了语气：“……赵云澜，你不准胡思乱想。”

赵云澜轻轻一笑，捻起沈巍发沉的指节低头吻了吻：“如果我的劫数是要灭了你这个魔，沈巍……你说，你要我怎么渡你这个劫。”

沈巍眼色沉下来，平铺直叙道：“那便灭了我。”

“你我若还只是师徒，为了三千万条人命兴许我会这么做。”赵云澜在他怀里强硬地转过身，胸口翻沸地盯着他：“可现在呢，这几日我和你做的都算是什么事，你当我只是随便找个人发情吗！”

最后几个字是他近乎咬牙切齿说出来的，赵云澜指尖都在发颤，拽着沈巍的衣袖一字一顿道：“天道若逼我至此，我便偏不如他的意——我就是要选你！”

沈巍安静地回望他，蓦地探身吻了吻他的嘴角，用这个极近的距离喃语道：“到时候，我陪你渡天劫。”

“沈巍！”赵云澜怒目而视。

沈巍语气极尽低柔，眼中决意却如万山磐立：“我听你的，你也要听我的，好不好？”

好个屁！赵云澜满肚子恶言哽在喉间，却最终什么也没说，任着沈巍不由分说地又吻上来，将这个无解的争论草草结束在纠缠的唇舌里。

入夜时分，沈巍从收拾过一顿的后厨端出了几个小菜，郭书生感动得瘪嘴就要哭，丝毫没疑心一个大少爷怎么还得给仆从下厨做饭，赵云澜远远地看了一眼，中气十足地喊了一声“开饭！”，顿时又把书生沁到眼角的泪水吓了回去。

“两位大哥气度不凡心肠又好，我在这山里迷路好久了，没想到还能遇上这样的人，真是缘分。”郭长城红着眼圈道。

这万分耳熟的车轱辘话听得赵云澜挑起了眉，拄着筷子问道：“小郭，你好好看看这地方，一点印象都没有吗？”

郭长城听话地张望了半天，末了挠着头发很不好意思道：“我……我也不知道，可能先前一直运气不好，在山阴走了好几天，竟然不知道这里还有落脚的地方……”

赵云澜叹了口气，给他夹了一块笋：“吃吧吃吧，看来你真是比我算的还要倒霉。”

“不过，我一直就想问……”郭长城深吸了一口气，缩着脖子看向赵云澜：“我晕过去之前，好像听到你叫我……你怎么知道我姓郭的？”

赵云澜面不改色，十分自然道：“算出来的。”

果不其然，在赵云澜八千多年生涯里排得上最好忽悠的这个郭书生，立马就信了：“大哥还会看命的吗，我从小就觉得算命先生厉害，大哥能否帮我算算城里那孩子如今可大好了？”

赵云澜看了看他，半个字都不想多说了，一旁沈巍默默然给他夹了个鸡腿，他便仿似找到了别的乐子，朝沈巍乖戾一笑道：“多谢大少爷。”

沈巍耳根连着脖颈红了一片，不自在地低头吃了一口饭，就发觉自己桌下的半身被另一条腿游蛇似的缠了上来。

“少爷今日辛苦，回头我给你解解乏。”赵云澜嘴上说得平板正直，脚下却无所不用其极地撩拨着身侧的人。

沈巍抿唇“嗯”了一声，低头不动声色地挪开盘踞在他腹下攥火的那只小腿，喉结一动只道：“先吃饭。”

一旁郭书生插嘴道：“你们主仆感情这么好，是从小一起长大吗？”

赵云澜收回腿，闻言眉眼一弯，心情不错地想着“我养大的”，一边胡诌道：“我自小家穷人傻没饭吃，后来被卖到府里，伺候少爷读书看着他长大的。”

仿佛千条万路都能直通一座山，郭书生可怜巴巴地点了点头，又道：“唉，我家里就我一个独苗，读书时候亲友也少……”

赵云澜抬手打断他，糟心道：“小郭，你要不说点别的？”

“啊？”郭长城有点懵，怯怯道：“我……我还什么都没说啊。”

沈巍趁机把桌上唯一一盘肉菜往他面前一推，温声道：“你饿了好几天，多吃点吧。”

“谢谢……谢谢这位大哥！”郭长城红着眼忙点头，踌躇了一会儿便真就只顾得上吃了。

桌上另外两个人溜得无声无息，眨眼间便出了茶亭，站在崖边的一颗含着花苞的合欢树下有辱斯文地纠缠了一会儿。

赵云澜前襟拉开了一道口子，靠着身后的合欢树笑道：“少爷你可太性急了，我饭还没吃完呢。”

沈巍揉着他的嘴唇看了一会儿，忍住把人拆骨入腹的冲动，低叹道：“你别闹……”

“这有什么。”赵云澜笑了，“人间养儿子就跟鞍前马后的仆人一个样，我养你这么大，不知被你欠了多少工钱。”

沈巍无可奈何地抿住唇，半晌才道：“就算是玩笑，你也不许那样说自己……”

“家穷人傻？我就是……”赵云澜还想辩解几句，沈巍便生生地用嘴堵住了他的说辞。

赵云澜被吻得想笑，心说这人居然是这种扯不过就动手的性子，真是背着他长本事了。

又胡闹了片刻，沈巍半身衣领差点被扯落下来，赵云澜对着他上下其手了一会儿才停下，终于正经道：“其实有个事情，先前我便注意到了。”

沈巍颈间还泛着红，立在一旁不吭声地看他。

赵云澜看得差点忘了自己要说什么，轻咳了一声才指了指头顶月轮清亮的天：“星象不对。”

“我原本想着，许是枯山异变乱了星象，不过我本身就对此算不得精通，我就没多留意……”赵云澜顿了顿，“直到我昨夜看到了一颗星。”

西北方位上，一颗青蓝的明星正熠熠生辉。

赵云澜久久凝视着那一点星色，半晌才开口道：“这是昆仑第六代山主，我师父的命星，七千年前他飞升以后，这颗星便隐没了。”

超脱位面，遁入三千大世界，命星便不拘泥于这片大陆的星空，往更远的地方去了。

赵云澜俯身捡起一片草叶，放在手中把玩了片刻：“如果我没猜错，此处大约是个至少七千年前便封下的空间，机缘巧合地，那一天我们误闯进来了。”

世间所有的结界空间，想要碰上都存在一定的机缘，那日他们二人轻易进到此处，若非空间之主有意为之，那便是极深厚的机缘——是误闯，也是定数。

“郭长城，他会是这个空间的主人吗？”沈巍道。

赵云澜沉吟着捻了捻指尖，既不点头也没否认，只说：“我猜不出他这么做的用意。若真是他的话，这心机和资历，怕是我也难对付。”

沈巍替他抚开手上沾下的尘土，淡淡道：“既然如此，你我合力破开这个结界应是不难，要出去吗？”

“不着急。”赵云澜朝他一笑，“现成的一处好地方给我们藏身，又不收钱，何乐不为呢？”

正说到此处，一夜间疑云满身的书生摇摇晃晃地从茶亭里跑出来，边跑还边喊着：“救命……救……有鬼！有鬼啊！”

赵云澜远远望了一眼，顺手把沈巍歪了的衣襟拉正，挑眉道：“去看看。”

郭长城又说自己见到了鬼——还是那个脸色青白，凶神恶煞地站在茶亭外盯着他看的鬼。

“那鬼可有说话？”赵云澜安抚他喝了一杯水，往他身边坐下。

“没说……”郭长城抖着手一动都不敢动，闭眼回想起刚才那一幕还在哆嗦，“我……我没听见，我也是第一次见到鬼……”

赵云澜抱着手臂看他，细细观察过这人说每一个字时的神态，最后只朝沈巍摇了摇头。

郭书生吓得一夜不敢睡，赵云澜美曰其名给他壮胆，随即拉着沈巍也了客堂一角憩下，想看看这个肉体凡胎的“人”夜里会不会又出幺蛾子。

谁知有了人作伴，郭长城睡得比死猪还安心，抱着包裹往凳子上一圈，一觉睡到了天亮。

倒是师徒俩有些不自在——过去七日的这个时辰，他们每日都在做着见不得人的事。

赵云澜趁人睡死骑到沈巍身上摸他的腰，后者眼底微红地看着他，惯养了数日的身体被这样的触碰一点就着，沈巍隔着衣物拢住他的臀，低低道：“赵云澜……”

“不做什么。”赵云澜勾唇一笑，轻声道：“我就摸摸，过把手瘾。”

chechecheche

“赵云澜……答应我……”

“什么……”赵云澜眼眶湿润地看他，下腹的酸胀几乎夺去了他的神智。

沈巍喉间发紧，俯身搂住了他：“生也好，死也好……别留我一个人。”

赵云澜仿若撞进了一片云海，一面柔软得像是崖边那树含苞的合欢花，一面又被万丈高空窒得肺腑刺裂。

他情不自禁地咬住牙，虚软地伸手摸了摸沈巍的额角，极低地一叹：“……好。”

生也好，死也好——从此，归途都是你。

——

次日赵云澜睁眼的时候，沈巍早把两个人都清理了干净，还周到地换了一片草垛。

郭长城饱足一觉，吃了半只烤鹌鹑便又要告辞去信京了。

“两位大哥不走吗？”郭长城拎着包裹，气色不错地看两人。

赵云澜倚着门柱一笑：“我们等人。”

“这样啊……那……”郭长城遗憾地叹了口气，“原本还想与两位大哥同行一段路呢。”

“无妨，殊途同归嘛。”赵云澜一语双关道。

没心眼儿的书生听着感动，一步三回头地走了。

这一次，九天过去，赵云澜正等着沈巍打只山鸡回来，却在茶亭门前捡到一个灰头土脸的书生，书生才一开口：“请……请问……”

赵云澜不紧不慢地上前扶起他：“有人有人——你看，这就殊途同归了不是。”

一瞬间，赵云澜蓦地听到耳旁一阵风铃脆响，似是叹息。

他忽然想到，这个封存了至少七千多年的空间，流转了不知多少遍“殊途同归”的十天，而每一个轮回，都跟随着这个书生的别去与到来。

郭长城满眼懵然，赵云澜却心中一动，像是在这一息间触到了这个小世界的灵魂——

那是一座沉寂万年的心，索然荒芜之中，只存着这样一个傻书生。

十四

“信京是我们邶岳国的都城，听我娘说，那里随处都是衔着金子的鸟儿，每一道池子里都流着星海一样的水。”郭长城说着挠了挠头，很不好意思道：“可惜，我还没真的去看过……这可能都是假的。”

赵云澜看他的眼神没了先前的漫不经心，此刻只是怅然沉静。

怀揣着那么多还未眼见为实的向往，旅人只当自己才行至半途，归路却早已在茫茫长流里湮灭灰飞。

他默然看着面前眼含微光的年轻人，猜这傻书生或许都还半点不知自己已经死了一万多年——这果真是比他算得还要倒霉凄惨多了。

郭长城口中的邶岳国赵云澜在小时候听他师尊提起过。

一个中原小国，国奢民穷，纸醉金迷与冻骨饿殍泾渭分明，一道护城河折叠起这座荒诞的人间，犹如一浮半朽半青的叶。

有一年昆仑第六代山主途径此国，将蛊惑国主的妖斩在剑下，随即四方揭竿而起，这个史书都不屑笔墨的短命国便这么灭于一万两千年前。

赵云澜叹了口气，支着脑袋去看拎着一只山鸡回来的沈巍。

沈巍见着又一次朽败的茶亭和坐在堂里的郭长城仿似意料之中，同“初见”的书生颔首见礼之后，他把山鸡提到后厨，赵云澜溜达着跟进来，沈巍看了看他，手中动作没停：“半个时辰前我抓住了一只猎物，不久后我感觉到整个空间的波动，手里的东西就凭空不见了。”

赵云澜懒懒地给他递了一只袖珍的手刀，沈巍伸手接过，顺势往他捏着刀柄的指节上轻轻一蹭，又道：“我猜不只是这个茶亭，整个空间轮回循环的核心，都在郭长城。”

手心上摩挲过的触感干燥又酥麻，赵云澜几不可察地舔了舔唇角，低声道：“也许我们误闯了一个耐人寻味的故事，只是可惜了这傻书生……在一个空间里轮回了千万遍，一遍遍死去活来，我不知道这空间的主人究竟是喜欢他还是恨死了他，真是闻所未闻。”

留存这样一个装着生魂的小世界，鼎盛时期的半仙尚需费掉半条命，若是遗迹，那就必须得是空间之主一缕神魂强留于世的执念——然而相较于这个小世界里的索然，这都周折得令人费解。

沈巍侧头看了赵云澜一会儿，忽然道：“你想带他出去？”

“如果他愿意的话。”赵云澜并不否认，“如你所说，他是好人，本该有一条正经的轮回路，按他的功德，也许下辈子能活得一路坦途……可他却被人活生生留在这个空间里，成了不自知的万年鬼魄。”

“可这是万年鬼魄啊，世上也许仅此一个，而一旦有一日他发现了自己已经死去，天地怨气会不由自主地加诸在他身上，届时除了灰飞烟灭无可度化。”赵云澜长长地吐了一口气，无奈地压了压肩膀道：“所以我也犹豫。但如果他愿意，我还是会带他出去，在我看来即使灰飞烟灭，也比在这里像个木头陀螺一样地傻转好。”

沈巍点点头，伸手拍了拍他的手背。

赵云澜笑了：“干什么，你还安慰我。这关我什么事，我就是个看戏瞎操心的。”

沈巍抿起唇轻轻一勾，只看着他道：“今天山鸡烤着吃，可以吗？”

规整了十天的灶台又脏了，捯饬好怕是天都要擦黑，赵云澜看了看他手里的鸡，又看向沈巍柔成水的眼，心中忽而敲过一阵梆子，回声轻盈而悠长。

于是他凑上前，唇珠几乎贴上了沈巍的鼻尖，哑声道：“……想吃你。”

沈巍盯着他，一息也没犹豫，反身把人按在落灰的石墙上吻住了。

郭长城饿傻了掀开后厨的门帘时，看到的便是这个画面。

一瞬间，郭长城以为自己饿出幻觉了。

直到赵云澜转过头来看他，郭长城腿软得差点原地跪下：“对……对不起……”

赵云澜朝他微微一笑，十分乖张地勾了勾沈巍的下巴：“来小兄弟，给你介绍一下，这是我心上人。”

指尖上沈巍的下颌微微一紧，赵云澜好笑地朝他眨了眨眼，低声道：“这回不是骗人。”

沈巍呼吸一顿，一时间心中热得只想抱着赵云澜一起融化了。

一旁郭长城屏息凝气地消化了半天这句话，以至于后厨里两个人做完烤鸡给他分了一份时，他还在头顶冒烟地回想赵云澜的话——

在他们邶岳国，男人和男人在一起是冒犯天神的行为，要当众凌迟的。

赵云澜听完混不在意地一笑：“我师尊真是做了件好事儿。”

“什么？”郭长城抱着鸡腿一缩脖子。

“没什么，吃你的。”赵云澜往后一靠，正好窝进了沈巍的臂弯里，他稍稍一僵，这才意识到面前这个傻书生居然是他们师徒俩有了奸情后碰到的第一个外人。

他极细微的这点犹豫被沈巍察觉到，不言不语地挪开了一点位置。

谁知赵云澜竟追了上来，还变本加厉地往他怀里一钻，把自己整个身体装进了沈巍的胸膛里。

沈巍低头看了看怀里的人，后者朝他轻轻一笑：“别怕，我不会始乱终弃。”

郭长城觉得火堆里劈啪作响的大约是他滴下的冷汗，他默默地转了个方位，将自己面向茶亭外的黑暗，本想毫无存在感地吃完手里的一点鸡，下一刻他却手一抖，差点丢了鸡地叫起来：“有鬼！有鬼！”

赵云澜猛地直起身子，朝郭长城看着的方向望过去。

一片漆黑的草丛在夜风中窸窣作响，视野里除了一点杂草晃动以外什么也没有。

沈巍拉了一把拖在地上后退的郭长城，按住他的肩膀沉声道：“没有鬼，你看错了，是树影。”

郭长城用手臂捂着眼睛，哆哆嗦嗦地拉开一点，火光下只见沈巍一双温润的眼，他猛抽了几口气，脑中却猛地生出一个不搭嘎的念头——这个人，被谁喜欢上都不奇怪。

书生吓得轻易，哄得也轻易，没两下便被沈巍劝得服服帖帖，缩在墙角安安静静地啃鸡腿吃。

“我什么都没看见。”赵云澜靠着沈巍，用极低的声音与他说话。

“会是这里的主人吗？”沈巍拿出锦帕替他一指一指地擦手，“你看不见他，是修为的关系？”

赵云澜沉吟了一声：“……也有可能，只有郭长城能看见他。”

沈巍替他擦干净手，把帕子放进纳戒里：“你是说，余影？”

生前最后一眼看到的人，会在魂魄死后成为他意念里的一道余影，作为人世给他的一点留存，余影往往会形成一股执念，使魂魄不得轮回，最终炼成地魔。

“也许是杀他的人，也许是想救他的人。”赵云澜望着那火堆中一瞬即逝的星火，伸手随意一勾道：“也许两者都是。”

沈巍朝不远处的郭长城看了一眼，默默地抿住了唇。

郭书生又一次借宿在茶亭，第二日醒来又一次要告辞进京。

“多谢两位大哥照顾，我就……”他说着微微红了脸，下巴低得几乎贴上了锁骨：“我就不打扰你们了……”

赵云澜听得啼笑皆非，倚着门柱道：“怎么会，是我们打扰你了。”

郭长城哪听得出他的言外之意，当即急红了眼：“不不不，大哥你千万别这么说，我对你们一点成见也没有……反而觉得很是钦佩！”

赵云澜飒爽一笑，伸手拍了拍他的肩：“行了，路上小心，有缘再见。”

郭长城被拍得一个踉跄，嘴上却抿出了一道羞涩且真诚的笑：“嗯！一定有缘，一定会再见的！”

赵云澜面上笑嘻嘻的，心里却忍不住唉了几口气。

沈巍给书生拿了一点熟水和吃食，后者千恩万谢地接过了，红着眼对他道：“两位大哥一定要好好的，你们都是好人，好人一定有好报的。”

他这话真是一点说服力也没有——郭长城自己这个万年修不出的好人也不知是遭了什么报应才有这个下场，赵云澜听得眉头直抽抽，无奈地把人送走了。

“要去看看他这九天都在做什么吗？”人一走，沈巍就开了口。

“有点好奇，但没必要。”赵云澜耸了耸肩，转身坐回板凳上，“无非就是这样倒霉，那样凄惨……有什么好看。”

沈巍给他倒了杯茶，刚要说些什么，却听远方忽然传来一声巨大的钟鸣，茶亭随即如同风中舟楫一般晃了晃，风铃声不安地颤动，亭外的断崖下倏然间飞起一群惊雀，迎风掠过屋檐外飒飒作响的破旗子。

沈巍下意识地转身将赵云澜护在怀里，后者站了起来，一把拉住了他的手：“小心，有人要强行破开结界。”

两人正走出茶亭，就见山道上一个人影跌跌撞撞地跑了过来。

“地震了地震了！两位大哥你们还好吗！”郭长城一脸青白，边跑边喊。

赵云澜都气笑了，伸手拉了他一把：“小郭啊小郭，你可真是用造了孽的命操着圣人的心，我都不知道要说你什么好。”

“啊？”郭长城肺腑都跑翻了，一口气还没匀顺，只觉得赵云澜这句话他半个字都没听清。

沈巍扶着他坐到一棵树下，拿出他包裹里的水给他喂了几口又道：“一会儿你别走了，跟我们待在一起吧。”

郭长城拼命点头：“好啊好啊，刚才太危险了，我……我就是担心你们。”

一旁两人俱是默默无言，相视着对了一个眼色。

这一日，同样的震动陆续发生了五次，及至星色上空，赵云澜仰头看了片刻，发觉整个东南方位的星象都乱了。

“最多撑不过两天。”赵云澜推断道，“闯界者手法生涩，功力不均，像是仙门弟子为抢夺遗迹出的手。”

郭长城听得一头雾水，半个字都不敢插嘴。

沈巍面沉似水地坐在他旁边，片刻只道：“你的修为……”

赵云澜朝他挑了挑眉：“这不重要，你的魔灵呢，昨晚没吃药——”

沈巍耳根瞬间就红了，抿着唇移开了一点视线，赵云澜正要追过去调戏一番，郭长城却猛地惊急道：“大哥你生病了吗？要紧不？吃的什么药，我去给你拿。”

赵云澜看了看他，替沈巍答了：“天生的病，很是要紧，只有我能治。”

郭长城下意识地觉得有点不对，但宽似大海的一颗心很快便淹没了这点怪异，只心焦道：“能治就好，能治就好……大哥你可得按时吃药，身体的事千万怠慢不得。”

沈巍只盯着赵云澜满眼流转的坏笑看，然后一把抓起了他往楼上走。

郭长城愣住了，赵云澜被拉着走了几步，不忘回头朝他解释道：“祖传秘方见不得人，先失陪啦小郭。”

“……喔。”郭长城呆呆地点点头，抱起包裹往火堆凑近了一点，陷入了脑袋空空的沉思。

阁楼上，落灰的门帘才在赵云澜的眼前落下，沈巍的唇和体温便也贴了上来。

互相纠缠的啃吻和拥抱逐渐变得炽烈而凶狠，赵云澜扯着沈巍的衣领，靠在墙上狠狠地喘了一口粗气，然后就这么拉着沈巍的手往自己身后探去。

沈巍看得出，这一次赵云澜比数十天里的任何时候都要着急，他便也不说话，将每一个呼吸的时间都不遗余力地付诸给对方的身体。

两个人甚至来不及收拾卧榻，沈巍将赵云澜抵在墙边，抬起他的一条腿便进入了他。

耳畔厮磨，涎息交错，每一声低吟来不及散开又被含住，像是一汪偷偷绽开的涟漪。

赵云澜双手搂着沈巍的肩背，这样的姿势使得他每一个情动的痕迹都避无可避，他眼底微红，似乎含着一点水汽，随着身下传来的一道道颠簸飘摇成雾。

沈巍双唇来不及说上半个字，只顾得上在他发红的身体和嘴唇上一分一寸地尝过去，撷取着每一处曾经遗漏过的地方，一丝一毫都不愿错放。

这场情事来得突然，结束得却很慢，直到楼下的傻书生窝在火堆边睡了下去，赵云澜满身的浊物才被清洗干净。

两个人又倚在塌边痴缠缱绻地吻了一会儿，吻到后头赵云澜不安分的手又摸到了一个半硬的事物，他微阖着眼往沈巍唇角上轻轻一吮，气笑了：“这样都喂不饱你么……吃什么长大的。”

沈巍抚着他肩骨的手一路沿着颈线摸到了耳垂，低低地吸了一口气，覆着他的唇喑哑道：“……你养大的。”

不论是这副身体还是这颗人心，都是在这个人所有蔫坏、宠溺、威严和温情中，不为人知地悄然长成的。

沈巍吻过他的唇和指端，近乎虔诚地将他的掌心覆在自己的额角：“……像梦一样。”

赵云澜顺势将他搂过，低头吻着他的发旋笑起来：“魔才不会做梦，我是真真切切地在这里，清清楚楚地与你坏了伦常，做尽了我那些春宫图里都没有的龌龊事。”

“沈巍，这下我是真要陪你一辈子了……”他望进沈巍沉窅的眼，缓缓道：“你可不许不认账。”

那些他随口无心、他铭刻在骨的托付，最终到底结成了蜜化成的锁。

沈巍眉间微颤，忍住了所有的辛涩与甘沁，只一笑道：“万死不辞。”

第二日，郭长城长睡不起，沈巍烤了一只兔子才把他香醒，只是满眼的浑噩依旧，听不清人话、走不稳平路，仿似神魂出窍一般终日沿着茶亭四周游荡，嘴里恍恍惚惚来回念着一句话：“吃了我……不要吃了我……”

赵云澜最后一次为他搭脉的时候，这个人身上所有“生”的痕迹都消散了，空余一个会走会说会吃饭的皮囊，内里已经成了发黑的空。

“结界的阵法已经是强弩之末，这下他愿意不愿意都得出去了。”赵云澜沉声道：“小巍，这段时日外面发生了什么事我们不得而知，结界突破后，你一刻也不能离开我。”

沈巍点了点头，犹豫了片刻道：“艮山尊者……”

赵云澜闻言抬起眼，看了看他道：“放心，你碎了全身骨给他省下最后一掌，先前那点伤算不了什么。”

“是我不知轻重。”沈巍低眉道。

赵云澜忍不住咬牙道：“那会儿你要是知得了轻重，能把自己一身骨头碎成那狗样子？想起来我就……”

沈巍心中有愧，只敢抿着唇低头听话，谁知下一瞬，赵云澜忽然欺身过来，撩起他的下巴便咬住了他的唇。

这一下可谓是既凶又狠，沈巍很快就尝到了血腥味，黑雾一般的伤口转瞬就愈合，然而唇上的疼却久久不退。

他虚虚地用指腹摸了摸被咬伤又好了的下唇，睁着一双轻易就显得无辜的眼看赵云澜。

赵云澜还未撤开这个距离，又顺势轻轻啄了他一口，低声道：“疼不疼？”

沈巍不吭声，赵云澜又道：“疼就对了，这还只是当时我感受到的万分之一。”

他退开身子，抬头去看渐渐破开的青空，结界撕裂的痕迹一点点扩大，直至远处飞鸟碎成齑粉，断崖开始崩毁，赵云澜开启天宝月泠镜将三个人拢在里面，这才听到沈巍在他耳边轻轻地说了一声“对不起”。

赵云澜只来得及朝他看一眼，一道猝急的风铃音化破整个空间，四周景物顷刻凋零，罡风骤起，撕碎了空间最后一道灵力屏障，这方存在了一万多年的天地便就这么彻底倾覆了。

郭长城在空间崩毁之际无声无息地昏了过去，灵体却完全被天阶法器严丝合缝地护了下来，赵云澜趁着罡风未停，眼疾手快地拿出一只掌中棺将这万年鬼魄收进纳戒，随即，满目茫茫的虚无渐渐落定，一座巨大的石台映入眼帘，赵云澜青衣浮风，带着沈巍从镜中迈了出去。

十几个黑衣长袍的修士眼睁睁地看着那只传闻封着一只万年鬼魄的法器里走出了一个昆仑君，登时吓得要倒头窒息。

赵云澜一扫眼前漫山遍野的坟堆，心中暗叫不好。

这里是楚家墓地，世间除他以外，另一个化神期修士——魔修楚唯之的老巢。

十五

人修界如同一碗翻波不歇的水，若说正道的这一端是由赵云澜秉持，那么楚唯之便是魔道与他相对的另一只手。

楚家墓地第三代守墓人楚唯之，算得上整个人修界数一数二的奇才，两百岁结丹六千岁突破大乘得以进入化神期，那百年内正邪两道冲突最盛，而人多势众的正道却始终不得上风，直至昆仑山出了赵云澜这个四千岁便化神的仙葩。

世间仅有的两个化神期修士，雨露均沾地分给了两个阵营，仿佛天道有意为之的制衡，这也是世人对赵云澜四千年修为没有进阶的臆测。

由此，正邪两道进入大风掀小浪、互相掣肘的三千多年，即便是两百年前天降邪象，作为魔修领角的楚家墓地也没有轻举妄动，仿佛一场积蓄着的暴雨，只看天意那道飞升的雷先劈在哪一家，那血染的雨水便会随即倾覆向对方。

只一息之间，赵云澜神思里已经闪过千万个念头，他回头望向身后，却见沈巍低垂着眼，服顺得像是从前跟着他往各大仙门招摇显摆时的模样，赵云澜一时语咽，还未来得及开口便听沈巍低声道：“我明白……师尊放心。”

赵云澜呼吸没由来地一促，“师尊”这两个字时隔半月再从沈巍嘴里说出来，听得他仿佛被人从后脑勺打了一闷棍，直把他从那场如梦似幻的放纵里疼醒过来。

他不大稳当地吐了一口气，阖眼揉了揉眉心，转过身道：“……记住，一刻也别离开我。”

沈巍抬起眼，锁着他清洵的背影抿唇淡淡一笑：“是，师尊。”

赵云澜身形一顿，随即挺直腰板，盈身跨下了石台。

阴纹雕覆的石台下，十几个魔修齐整地目瞪口呆，赵云澜衣角落定，挑眉一笑道：“暌别四千年，楚家的后辈们可是太长进了。”

“真的是赵……”惊惶的黑袍之中一个年纪稍小的魔修话音没落便被无声无息地折断了一只胳膊，人群顿时四散而逃，随即听到昆仑君后一个清隽的青年缓声道：“师尊名讳，还请诸位慎言。”

赵云澜垂眼时目光几不可见地波动了一瞬，随即低头拾起石台上的一枚碎开的铃铛，置在手心里细细看了一圈，不由轻叹：“居然是个骨铃。”

想不到那只旗帘下的破风铃便是那方矮丘上的结界阵眼，赵云澜沉下气息，忽然察觉到他拾起这颗琵琶骨磨成的骨铃时，纳戒里的掌中棺极重地震动了一下，差点从纳戒中摔了出来。

他蹙起眉，正欲将手里的东西递给沈巍，不远处一个魔修冷着脸开口了：“昆仑君，你手中的是我楚家内门法器，你今日不请自来，还想不问自取吗！”

赵云澜周身气息一顿，蓦然地，似有一股罡风无端而生，他微微侧过眼，冷冷一勾唇道：“本君想取什么东西，楚唯之都无须一问，竖子尔敢？”

他音声并不大，甚至没有动用半分灵力，却是就这么一字一顿地压出了昆仑山主傲睨万物的威慑。

一时间，楚家墓地不为人知的这一角顿时寂寂无声，赵云澜目色清冽，扫过众人，又轻轻一哂道：“更何况，不问自取的，怕不是本君吧。”

魔修用自己一截琵琶骨做成的骨铃作为本命法宝，是楚家历代沿袭的传制，赵云澜手中这颗骨铃若能撑得开一方小世界，装得下一只万年鬼魄，那便至少是大乘后期的魔修遗物。

这样一个放在小仙门能供上几万年的稀罕物，哪能是内门法器这么简单的东西，又怎么能随便给这群宵小破罐破摔地糟蹋了。

赵云澜话一出口，十几个黑袍人顿时面如纸色，相觑着对了对眼色。

“诸位盗宝一事想必此时还未败露，本君记得你们家主可不是我这样的好脾气……”他十分持重地捋了捋衣袖，轻飘飘地朝人群扔了个眼色，又道：“不过今日造访实属意外，昆仑山素不管闲事，本君对你们魔修这些鸡飞狗跳的破事儿也无甚兴趣，这骨铃恰巧被我遇上，算是有缘——”

“那么本君便当诸位是原主，现下依言一问，”他长身而立，唇角点着一丝不以为然的桀骜笑意，低声道：“本君就是要这东西，诸位可有异议？”

他这番话说得露骨带血，明摆着要这帮人打碎狗牙往肚里吞。

这个骨铃来之不易，一帮人哪有那么容易作罢，但架不住他们加起来都不一定干得过昆仑君那个徒弟，十几个黑袍人嚼穿龈血，弄不清这赵云澜是怎么从这法器里跑出来的，更不知他没一招弄死他们这帮魔修的意图，当下只好不干不脆地退开了一条道。

赵云澜稳重一笑，只道了声“告辞”便转身随手拉了一把自己的徒弟，随即大摇大摆地一个纵越便从原地飞远了。

所幸，偷盗法宝者也不敢在墓地禁制之内强行闯阵，他们方才被放出来的地方在楚家墓地边缘，沈巍带着赵云澜直飞了几十里才彻底跨出魔修的地盘，当下便匆忙找了个小城镇落脚——赵云澜的修为早在走出结界时便一息褪尽，彻底成了个弱不禁风的凡人。

尽管沈巍几乎将他裹进了怀里，凡人的身体依然被几十里的颠簸摧得每根骨节都生痛，沈巍心疼得长眉紧蹙，赵云澜窝在他怀里摸他的眼，安抚地一下下吻他的嘴唇：“一会儿找个地方，你帮我揉揉就好了。”

而直到他们就近找了一家客栈时才发现，他们在骨铃结界中的月余才只不过是外界的四个时辰，赵云澜随口又一打听，推测方于尊者竟是将当夜之事暂且瞒了下来，他心口顿时一松，又忍不住有些惭愧。

腊月的中原依然寒风料峭，赵云澜只着了一身淡薄青衣，半点修为不剩的肉体凡胎经不住，沈巍用灵力将发凉的手温熨烫，赵云澜便忍不住地往沈巍手边钻，差点就要钻进他怀里。

四周人流熙攘，沈巍红着耳根虚虚地往他鼻尖一点，赵云澜便低声笑起来：“怕什么，又没人认识我，今儿我就做你的兔儿爷，你给我暖手……我给你暖床。”

沈巍心口一烫，抿着唇生生忍住了想吻他的冲动，转身朝小二要了一间房，赵云澜在旁边轻笑着看他，正要说些什么的时候，客栈门口路过一伙儿人，为首的少年张口便喊住了赵云澜：“老赵？！”

赵云澜身骨一僵，半晌咬牙扶住了额头。

“老赵！真是老赵！你怎么在这儿！几百年不见了你这……”少年瞪着眼，往沈巍边上转了一圈，指着他新奇道：“这就是你那个恨不得昭告天下的好徒弟吧？猫大爷我第一次见，长得是俊，可惜跟着你……”

赵云澜“啧”了一声，不自觉接话了：“跟着我有什么可惜的。”

“一定会学坏！”少年笑起来，伸手往沈巍肩膀上一搭：“说吧，吃喝嫖赌坑蒙拐骗，学了几样啦？”

沈巍不答，只谨慎地看着赵云澜。

“没事，这是我……”赵云澜卡顿了片刻，咬了咬舌尖接道：“这是为师的老朋友，猫族少族长。”

沈巍一错不错地望着他，片刻后低下眉眼点了点头，转身朝少年长温声见礼：“晚辈沈巍，见过少族长。”

许是猫族生来敏感，大庆在方才那一点沉默间隐隐嗅到了一丝摸不清的诡怪，迟了半晌才反应过来，忙抱拳道：“幸会幸会，我们猫族没那么多礼数，你随你师尊叫我大庆就好了。”

两百年走南闯北遇不上的这些熟人，今次竟给赵云澜遇了个全，他内心呕血，带着徒弟寒暄完便准备谎称有事告辞，谁知此时小二竟打扫好屋舍来请师徒二人，大庆多热情的一只猫，当即便拉着赵云澜回别苑：“客栈有什么好住的，我阿姐也很久没见你了，刚生了一只小白，你快来看看！”

赵云澜想反驳，奈何正冷得嘴唇发僵，半个字都说不出口。

“别客气了，就这么定吧！”大庆猫眼一眯，毛裘一挥，领着十几个同族朝前带路。

沈巍眼疾手快地一把抓住了赵云澜，借着给他递退银的动作用灵力往他周身推了一点热气，赵云澜舒服得差点软在他身上，强打精神一站直，便垂眼朝沈巍低低道：“猫族自古中立，大庆虽可放心，但他身边的人或与魔修有联系，这里毕竟离楚家太近了，还是……”

“我明白，”沈巍打断他，不动声色地按了按他的手背，温温一笑道：“我明白，都听师尊的。”

赵云澜听得胸中发涩，张了张嘴想说些什么却到底开不了口，最后只能抬起手，用指腹在他额角轻轻一蹭，仿佛一道翩蝶飞落的吻。

楚家墓地与正道地界之间大多休驻着一些中立的门派和妖族，其中猫族最是稀有，身份也最尊贵。

这座他们恰好落脚的小城便是由猫族庇护的，在城郊一片松林里有一处专供猫族休憩的别苑，主人正是猫族大巫才新婚五十年的女儿。

五十年前猫族的喜酒赵云澜最终还是没喝上，什么原因耽搁的他也忘了，倒是还记得当时遥遥地给人送了一份贺礼，是北极的一道五彩天光。

如今再见，新婚夫妇又添了个小猫孩儿，赵云澜搜遍全身只找出一只白玉赐祥锁，小心翼翼地塞进睡迷糊的小白猫肚子里，不大好意思道：“不是什么上等法器，只是冬暖夏凉，给孩子把玩罢了。”

小妇人轻笑道：“哪儿的话，沾一点昆仑君的仙气也是我宝儿有福了。”

赵云澜心说我这会儿人气儿都快冻没了，仙气怕是早都不知道丢在了哪个犄角旮旯。

“门后那个小哥哥可是昆仑门下的大弟子？我倒是早有耳闻，说是仙才圣骨，仪表不凡，今日一见……”妇人羞赧地一掩唇，“正想给舍妹作门亲事。”

赵云澜嘴角一僵，低头摸了摸鼻尖，不自觉地干咳了两声才道：“小巍他……学艺不精，现下还是修行要紧。”

“哪儿的话，两百岁便结成元婴，就算是昆仑君你也未必能胜一筹。”妇人看着他，片刻又一顿，略是怯怯道：“昆仑君莫不是介怀我们妖族……”

想来是那蛇族祭司的故事深入人心了，赵云澜无心解释，只微微转头往门外看了一眼，望见沈巍露在门缝里的一截清隽的手背，心中缓缓地淌过一层雾气，他想——这只手，知晓他身体的所有秘辛。

一股难以言喻的冲动涌上了舌尖，赵云澜匆忙回过头，朝着惴惴不安的妇人淡淡一笑，半晌才道：“其实，小巍他……已经定好亲事了。”

猫族少族长的排场并不小，给老朋友安排了一座独栋独院的住所，赵云澜心安理得地受了，一路还给沈巍讲当年一人一猫稀里糊涂做了一百年主仆的故事，惹得大庆直想挠他。

“之后有事就叫我，虽然只是个少族长，但我的话还是有人听的。”大庆一撩爪子，朝师徒俩挥了挥：“老李说做好了小鱼干，我先去尝尝味道，明天再来找你啊老赵！”

“去吧去吧，都几千年了还是小鱼干小鱼干，怎么没把你吃成一条鱼……”赵云澜嫌弃地呼噜了一顿他的毛，在猫妖发飙前又乖觉地退开。

领路的主人走了，赵云澜背着手转过身，二话没说便领着沈巍往院子里走。

妖族中数猫最是奢靡，一个别苑的客居竟是修得比昆仑殿小不了多少，师徒二人沉默地走了一刻钟，终于在转过一道隔景时，赵云澜一把拉过沈巍抵在了漏墙上。

两副身子虚虚地扣在一起，赵云澜微阖着眼，凑在沈巍唇边问道：“可有结界？”

沈巍用掌腹托住赵云澜的腰，盯着他近在咫尺的眼，却只用一个缠绵至深处的吻回答了他。

不知是不是冷彻了骨，赵云澜搂着沈巍，头一次感到这只魔的体温竟是暖的，他便如一只趋火的飞蛾，全无顾忌地将自己埋进沈巍的气息里，微微仰着下巴承着他的吻。

隔景之后不时路过一两个客居的使唤丫头，两个人拔葵啖枣似的躲在漏墙落影处唇齿厮摩，直吻得赵云澜面颊发了烫才渐渐收敛，两人稍一分开，沈巍便着相了一般摸着他的嘴唇，赵云澜张嘴咬住他的指节，一边磨牙一边还微喘着道：“你可真有福，到哪都有人想给你找媳妇儿。”

沈巍看着他被吮出血色的两瓣唇肉，忍不住凑上前轻轻一啄，哑声道：“如今师尊还要我成家生子吗？”

赵云澜抿唇一笑，勾了勾他下巴：“若我说是呢？”

“那我便还是身有隐疾。”沈巍平静接道。

想到这茬赵云澜免不了心肝发痒，捏着沈巍的下巴来回磨了磨道：“你那是哪门子隐疾，上了床就下不来的隐疾？”

沈巍呼吸一促，微微往旁挪了挪眼才道：“……我只对你这样。”

赵云澜望着他，忽然道：“我说你已经定亲了。”

沈巍抬起眼，嘴角忍不住想勾起来：“和谁定亲？”

赵云澜见他眼中流着光，心里蓦地甜到发涩：“你想和谁？”

想和谁——想和此时我眼中的这个人。

沈巍胸口嘈嘈，不由得低声唤道：“赵云澜……”

“先说好——成家可以，我可生不了子。”赵云澜挑了挑眉，“如今你反悔还来得及，为师再为你寻个大屁股好生养的，生他十个八个……”

沈巍一把按住了他两片嘴皮子，微蹙着眉道：“你别胡说。”

赵云澜低低地看他，半晌扒开嘴上的手指又道：“我今儿看那只小白猫真的可爱，以后我们养一只吧。”

“好，听你的。”沈巍道。

赵云澜耳朵里听着他温热的声音，而他体内枯井一般的丹田灵泉却仍使他指端发冷。

他摸了摸沈巍的脸，点点头道：“养一只……对，就叫大庆。”

沈巍笑了笑，还没开口又被人扶着腰吻上来，赵云澜口口声声说着“冷”，直从沈巍的唇角一路吻到了衣襟下的锁骨，沈巍招架不住，抓着赵云澜乱窜的魔爪无奈道：“等等……有人来了。”

不远处两个小丫头携着花篮正绕过园子行过来，恰至拐角时赵云澜便挑着眉往后退了两步，转身领着沈巍从漏墙后钻了出来，差点将小丫头吓了个踉跄。

“昆仑君，可找到您了，少族长吩咐我们带您安顿，这边请。”小丫头左右开道，行过复廊便到了赵云澜的居所。

赵云澜先行推门进去，就听身后小丫头道：“这位仙长住在另一面，请随我们来。”

他回头只见沈巍极低地朝他望了望，他偏头一笑，随即敲了敲门板，正儿八经地肃然道：“站住，上次的功法还没练好，给为师梳理一遍再回去——过来。”

他这“过来”说得低沉且严厉，两个小丫头吓得不敢抬头，却听一旁的青年人温顺地应了声“是”，随即朝她们歉然一笑，踏上台阶跟那面沉似水的昆仑君进了门。

雕花镶玉的门板方才扣上，门外两个小丫头的脚步声还未远离，门里两个人便扯着衣裳缠在了一起。

沈巍用手抬起赵云澜的下巴，深深望着他道：“上次哪个功法练得不好，还请师尊明示。”

赵云澜一把扯下了他的衣带丢地上，闷闷笑了两声：“规行矩步，不知变通。”

“如何变通？”沈巍不耻下问，一双手从衣摆下握住了赵云澜劲瘦的窄腰。

赵云澜被他蓄意温烫的手心摸得周身发软，身子一倾将人扑在了云锦绵丝的床榻上：“为师在上，你在下。”

沈巍红着耳尖，片刻才探起身子吻了吻他：“……是，听师尊的。”

赵云澜心下一愣，直到绣水罗帐放下，他被人自下而上地抽干到无声呜吟，这才想起自个儿徒弟是个他亲验的黑心狼崽儿，他没好气地捶了身下人一拳，还反被沈巍握住腰深深一顶：“如此变通……师尊可还满意？”

赵云澜气笑了，登时忍着腹下的酸胀摆了摆腰臀，随即在沈巍逐渐紊乱的气息中低头咬住了他：“我怎么就……捡了你这么个……混蛋小鬼……”

这天直到月色上梢，两个小丫头才从昆仑君门前看见放轻力道关门的青年修士，很是同情地领他回了另一面的住所后又给他送来一盒晚饭。

沈巍将吃食放到一旁，送走两个小姑娘后合上门，这才靠着桌沿吐出了一口黑血。

十里之外，腊月飞雪中迎风破开一道残影，黑袍人目不斜视，化神期的威压一瞬间便将面前十几个小辈震得头骨碎裂。

“主人，赵云澜此次现身意欲不明，贸然追上怕不是不妥。”其后一人沉吟道。

“若是从前确实不妥，只是如今师伯的遗物在他手上……”黑袍人冷声道，“更何况，本座还有别的东西得跟他要呢。”

十六

夜半时分，赵云澜被纳戒中的异动震醒了。

午后那场情事叫他连自己这百无一用的破锣凡体怎么昏睡过去的都记不得，赵云澜从床榻间坐起，无奈地叹了口气，将沈巍挂在床头的外袍披上。

然后他便只能看着那只蠢蠢欲动的纳戒发呆了——仅以他此时枯竭的灵泉丹田，就是给纳戒挪个位置都困难。

所幸到底是个万年鬼魄，郭长城没闯多久，掌中棺闷声一磕便从纳戒里摔了出来，放出了一只青蓝色的灵体。

赵云澜支着下巴朝那只鬼打招呼：“休息得如何？”

郭长城整个身子飘在半空，叫他本就纤瘦的身形显得更是萧索，他盯着自己透光的手，半晌才抬头看向赵云澜：“我……我……”

他连“我”了三声，最后又垂下眼不说话了。

赵云澜笑了笑：“问题太多，不知从何说起了？”

郭长城只看着他红了眼。

“我大概能理解你的感受，”赵云澜叹了口气，起身坐直道：“但我所知也不多，你生前最后的记忆想起来了吗？”

他这话一出口，那青蓝色的灵体就像是受了什么刺激一般浑身发起了抖，盯着地上与他一起跌出来的那只破骨铃，清瘦的指节死死地握出了青筋。

赵云澜看他几乎要把自己不存在的手掌握穿了，他想了想道：“无妨，不想说也没关系，事已至此，多大的事都过去一万多年了，你先想想今后你要怎么办。”

郭长城紧绷的身体闻言一顿，忙转向他道：“云大哥，我……”

“别，我真不是很想知道。”赵云澜一摆手，斜靠在床柱上朝他淡淡一笑：“想来听了也是难受，我何苦呢。”

郭长城无言以对，低着头站了片刻，忽然朝赵云澜直板板地跪了下来，哽着声道：“多谢两位大哥搭救之恩……”

“做什么，快起来。”赵云澜忙起身扶人，结果一伸手却只碰到一团轻雾，他糟心地“啧”了一声，干脆也蹲在郭长城旁边与他平视：“你这傻小子，我们本就是误闯，带你出来也没问你愿不愿意，你若真要谢，还不如谢那几个偷骨铃的小贼。”

若非那些魔修偷了骨铃又触开了结界，他和沈巍又哪能机缘巧合地进到那座山里——赵云澜心下虚虚地想，在那一个小空间里可是发生了一些不得了的事，如此一捋，搞不好还得多亏了那些个小魔贼。

方才那两句话郭长城只能听懂些许，他低着头琢磨了很久，问道：“……骨铃？”

赵云澜拿眼角瞅了瞅地上那只裂缝的白球，扬了扬下巴道：“这就是困了你一万多年的法器。”

郭长城双眼瞪圆，难以置信：“这不是普通的铃铛吗？”

“我还以为你知道这是什么呢。”赵云澜想起他方才盯着这铃铛的样子，不由轻叹一声：“骨铃是楚家魔修用自己的一截骨头炼化出的本命法宝，带着主人一部分的神识，铃在人在，铃毁人亡。”

“楚家……”郭长城魔怔了一般，跪在原地沉默了好半晌，蓦地抬头道：“那，铃铛现在碎了？”

“嗯，我猜这骨铃的主人应是早就陨灭了。”赵云澜低低地看着他道。

只一瞬间的光景，赵云澜似乎在这只万年鬼魄的眼中看到了泪光，他心中微讶，默然不语地看着书生全然呆滞了一般，不由得想到——那个只能被郭长城看见的鬼，究竟是郭长城看见了他，还是如同他存在在骨铃主人的执念里一般，那只鬼也如跗骨之蛆地存在在他的脑海里。

许久许久，郭长城双目茫茫，蓦地兀自喃喃道：“我就像是刚刚才死过去，只是不停地做着同样的梦……结果竟是一万年过去了……”

赵云澜心头闷了一瞬，低声道：“那你这一万多年的事都不记得了？”

郭长城摇摇头：“记得，也不算记得……都是一样的。”他又转头看了看赵云澜，苦涩地抿唇一笑：“只有你们来的那段日子不一样，我很开心。”

赵云澜不大是滋味，压下了心中关于那十天的一点好奇，只道：“如今你出来了，可有别的打算？”

“那些人偷铃铛，是不是想抓我？”郭长城又问道。

赵云澜面沉似水地点了点头：“万年鬼魄，于魔修而言不亚于天材地宝……”他顿了顿，望着郭长城低叹道：“你本不该走到这条路上的。”

郭长城无力地拨了拨袖口，眼中发苦地一笑：“可能是我运气不好吧，我从小运气就不好。”

这心宽似海的书生说出了这样的话，赵云澜如同吃了一口蛇胆，眉间浅浅地一蹙。

“我虽然对这些事一窍不通，但是我总归还是知道，鬼……都是不好的东西。”郭长城语气很慢，望着赵云澜的眼中虽是发怯，却隐隐透着一点决绝，“云大哥，你实话告诉我，我是不是不该留在世上了？”

赵云澜沉吟了片刻，据实以告：“万年鬼魄，一旦出世便会牵引天地千万怨气，等到你再无自己的心性，你会杀生嗜鬼为祸人世，此路没有尽头。”

郭长城长久地愣住了，片刻道：“我……还可以去投胎吗？”

赵云澜垂眼摇了摇头：“这一万年，你三魂七魄早已凝结，轮回无路，要么做鬼存在下去，要么就是灰飞烟灭。”

这话说得过分残忍了些，但赵云澜深知此事绝无委婉的结果，便无需委婉的说辞。

“……这样。”那书生却只是低了低头，面上没有什么过多的神色，“云大哥，能不能让我最后做完一件事再……灰飞烟灭？”

他说最后四个字时，有着一点点对涉猎之外的懵懂，除此以外，算得上是平静至极。

“我想回家……看一看。”郭长城抬起头，眼中闪过一点光。

赵云澜定定地望着他，须臾点了点头：“好，我带你去。”

那鬼眼眶便这么红了起来，赵云澜淡淡一笑，最后道：“还有，我姓赵，赵云澜。”

隔天赵云澜起了个大早，推门的时候正好见到沈巍站在台阶下，猫族别苑外密布的松林裁碎了晨光，沈巍肩头落着一点光斑，听见声音转过来，温温地赵云澜勾起一抹笑。

复廊边行过几个送早点的丫头，沈巍俯身行了个礼：“给师尊请安。”

赵云澜磨了磨后槽牙，道貌岸然地一抬手：“乖。”

沈巍低俯的嘴角忍不住弯了起来，赵云澜正走下台阶，擦肩而过时朝他凑近了几分，轻描淡写地吹了吹他鬓间的一缕碎发。

早风带着凉意，赵云澜的气息隔着一点距离蹭过了他的侧脸，沈巍呼吸慢了下来，跟在他身后极自然地伸手捋了捋他肩膀上的衣襟：“今天还冷吗？”

赵云澜侧头看了看他，压着唇角的一点弧度道：“你放在床头的那件衣服，做了多久？”

沈巍抿唇一笑：“没多久，只是在外袍下加了一层炥纱，三尺布而已，我稍微裁了点。”

“你这么贤惠，一点也看不出是我教大的。”赵云澜面上仍是端着的，只偷偷在心窝里哼出了一支小调。

沈巍跟着他，眼中无奈：“还不是因为你一直都不会照顾自己。”

赵云澜回头望了他一眼，挑眉低声道：“我要很会照顾自己，你小子哪来那么多见缝插针的机会？”

沈巍顿住脚步，看着前头那个潇洒走开的背影，忍不住垂下眉眼，极浅地勾了勾唇角。

晨间同主人家见过礼，赵云澜便找机会将郭长城的事同沈巍说了。

“本也不准备在这个地界多留，休憩一顿而已，我身体好多了。”赵云澜轻轻拢住加了炥纱的外袍，炥蚕丝触肤生温，将他半截手掌熨得暖意盎然，“今日就走，往东南方向找一找邶岳国的故址。”

沈巍只是沉默，垂着眼看不清眸色，赵云澜侧头看他，看了一会儿便支着下巴道：“你不想走？”

沈巍抬眼望了望他，只摇头道：“要走，但我想找一处稳妥的地方。”

“没有稳妥的地方了。”赵云澜淡淡道，“你想回昆仑，但那里早成了众矢之的，上次鸦族的目的还不明确，回去就是瓮中之鳖……”

他一顿，屈了屈自己冰凉发白的指尖又道：“而我已经没法护着你了。”

沈巍伸手握住他，将他露在袖外的几根葱白指节裹进掌心揉着，半晌才低声道：“我没有非要去哪，你想去什么地方，我就去什么地方。”

赵云澜听得想笑，蔫坏地将指端绕上沈巍的唇，一下下刮蹭着：“那是自然的，你从小就是个跟屁虫，缺心眼儿一样地叫着师尊师尊，就知道跟在我后头……”

沈巍被他说得脸上发红，虚虚地躲开了视线，赵云澜却上瘾了似的弄着他的嘴唇，一边语气轻浅地道：“我从前跟你说过，我想带你去看人间。但人间多大啊，一百年根本不够看。沈巍，如果运气好，我们还有几百几千年，可倘若运气不好，我们便只有目之所及的这些日子了。”

“其实那些烂石头野河水，想来本是无甚好看。”赵云澜深深地望着沈巍，蓦然一笑：“可我还想再跟你一起走一趟……不做师徒地，和你走一趟。”

那些甜的早露，咸的海风，落满山麓的萤火与悸动，他想牵着沈巍的手，贴着他的心，明明白白、镂心刻骨地重来一次。

沈巍怔然无言，识海中忽然骤雨不歇，翻出了那一点他藏得极好的放意肆志，他便丢盔弃甲地认输了，探身吻上了身旁的人：“好，都听你的。”

听闻两人即刻便要启程，大庆丢下新煎的小鱼干便跑来了，软磨硬泡也没能让赵云澜多留一晚上，便只好着人拿了些稀罕玩意儿送来，赵云澜统统递给沈巍收进了纳戒。

猫族精敏的直觉此时又一次涌了上来，大庆不着痕迹地将身边人打发了，凑到赵云澜耳边极细微地说了一声：“老赵，刚刚我可看见了。”

“什么？”赵云澜一推他凑近的脑袋，局促地往后瞄了一眼沈巍。

这一眼猫妖断定自己没看错，便站定原地，正色道：“你和你这徒弟，究竟什么关系？”

赵云澜周身气息一顿，便这么安安静静地看着他不说话了。

大庆被他看得浑身猫毛打颤，仰天大叫了一声，上前就要一拳捶上赵云澜，下一刻那握成团的猫爪却砸在一双遒劲的掌心上，沈巍沉着眉眼对他道：“少族长这是做什么？”

大庆不可思议地瞪眼睛：“我又没用多大力，你师尊这修为还能被我捶下一根毛不成？”

他确实没用什么力道，连爪子都能张开，换是往日的赵云澜这一掌就如撒了一片落叶似的，但此刻除了猫妖，其余两人都知道，这落叶似的一掌方才若真叫赵云澜受下了，怕是内腑不碎胸骨也得断上一两根。

沈巍不露声色地稳稳松开了手，彬彬有礼道：“晚辈无礼，还请少族长见谅，只是师尊近来……”

“我天劫将至，现在修为全没了。”赵云澜却懒洋洋地抢白道。

沈巍指尖一紧，回身低低地朝他望了一眼，谁知那猫妖闻言愣了愣，下一瞬便雀跃起来：“行啊老赵，你这快要成仙了啊！”

赵云澜无奈地一摆手：“所以我不能在待你这儿了，你这离楚唯之太近，免得多生事端。”

猫妖无所谓地“啧”了一声，走近他挑眉道：“行了我晓得，正好林静前段时日收了我的信也在北上，到时我让他开阵给你护法，一伙儿老朋友目送你登仙。”

“最好是这么容易。”赵云澜无奈一叹。

“那当然，你从前渡劫多简单，要我说，你这就是老天爷钦点的成仙命，我从没见过你这么顺利的修士。”猫妖煞有其事。

赵云澜无言，大庆又挑着眉压低声音道：“这下好，你就要飞升了，到时候不管是师徒乱伦还是老牛吃嫩草，都没人能管得住你了。”

赵云澜轻笑一声：“飞不飞升，都没人管得住我。”

大庆忍不住盯着他瞧了半天，这才敛下唇角道：“当初外界传你收徒弟是为了金屋藏娇，我还不信……”

“从前是假的。”赵云澜说着看了看不远处的沈巍，又道：“可现在是真的。”

大庆心里忽然一阵发慌，踯躅了片刻道：“老赵，我是不是这几百年太疏忽你了，光顾着族里的事也没怎么关心你……”

赵云澜一言难尽地看他，嫌弃道：“我要你关心做什么，倒是你这死猫，几千年过去了半个媳妇儿的影子都没找着，你想什么呢！”

大庆气不打一处来，嚷道：“是你说过的，天地重担，大丈夫既一力扛之，便不能拖别人下水！只有你正道人修有重担，我猫族大业难道算不上重担么！”

赵云澜恨不得堵上他的嘴，扶额道：“你都多大一只猫了还信这种话。”

“可你明明就是这样独身了几千年的，”大庆磨牙道，“我当年愿意纡尊降贵给你做家猫，还不就是信了你这些鬼话！”

赵云澜稳稳地看着他，半晌才伸手拍了拍他：“胡说八道，那都只因为……还没碰上让我说不出漂亮话的人罢了。”

大庆呆了呆，赵云澜转身挥了挥手道：“总而言之，看见喜欢的母猫就要趁早出手，最好从人小的时候就栓在身边，否则等她长大了出息了，逢人就要给她相亲——到时候你后悔都来不及。”

沈巍在旁听得嘴角一扬，赵云澜眼尖地察觉到了，忽然大步走过来牵住了他的手，沉声训道：“笑什么，数你最傻。”

贴着他手心的体温被炥纱熨得温暖而干燥，沈巍听话地收了笑意，就在猫妖眼皮子底下将掌心里的那只手往自己身边拉了拉。

赵云澜心头一跳，被拉得往沈巍肩头蹭了一下，不由好笑道：“大庆的醋你也吃，亏你能憋过一百多年……”

沈巍听得耳根发热，不言不语地将他握得更紧了些。

“这就对了。”赵云澜用指腹刮着他的手心，垂下眉眼低低道：“握紧了就别松手。”

松叶迎风轻颤，冬日的寂冷化成声声簌簌，此时似有一片细雪翩然而至，融在了他的眉间。

大庆冷眼看着，在不远处叫唤道：“我是不是已经死了自己还不知道啊！”

赵云澜转身挑了他一眼，“啧”了一声道：“吃你小鱼干去，我这就走了。”

大庆嫌弃地冷哼一声：“也就是我们猫族不拘小节你才敢这么放肆，你去神农老头儿那儿牵一个试试！”

“有什么不敢的，我还当他面调戏过我徒弟。”赵云澜顺势往沈巍下巴上一勾，舔了舔唇角道：“……就像这样。”

大庆目瞪口呆：“呸呸呸，有碍观瞻，成何体统！”

下巴上的触感温热缱绻，沈巍只觉得耳鬓一酥，抓住赵云澜道：“别闹了。”

赵云澜便不闹了，转身拉着他向猫妖告辞，后者免不了有搬出一堆好东西要塞给他，赵云澜挑了几样用得上的给沈巍收起来，废话不说转身就走。

“老赵！”大老远地，那猫妖又喊过来，赵云澜回过头，大庆深吸了一口气道：“有事儿你叫我！”

赵云澜勾起一抹浅笑，挥挥手道：“知道了。”

这一回身，又只见前路茫茫，赵云澜出神地想，从前总觉得日子还长，百年千年的日子由着他随心挥别，此时此刻，他却蓦地生出一种古怪的冲动，想要再回头看一眼。

“云澜……”沈巍牵住他的手，探过身子看他。

赵云澜摇摇头，随手撩了一把他的头发道：“走吧，有雪要来了。”

八千多年到底没白活，赵云澜说要下雪便真的下雪了，两人前脚刚离开猫族地界，楚家人踩着薄雪上门造访了，猫族少族长看茶迎客，直言昆仑君正找蛇族女巫要镇魂令，人往西边去了。

“派一队人马往西面搜，妄之随我去东南。”腊雪如霜，楚唯之抚开袖上的褶皱，缓缓道：“另外，让底下人把那件事传给各仙门……尤其是那些个正道百家。”

楚家弟子纷纷应下，片刻后，只余一位内门弟子躬身在后：“看来主人今次，不止想拿回师祖的遗物。”

楚唯之伸手接了一束棉雪，深深一笑道：“万年鬼魄……哪有天魔元神好用，没想到我这半步飞升，还要全仰仗赵云澜的徒弟了。”

千里之外，沈巍搂着赵云澜钻进一座山洞里，洞外飞雪盈乱，茫茫白尘中只立着一道似有似无的身形，赵云澜躺在沈巍怀中看郭长城怔然迷惘的背影，只一叹，白雾四起，几乎掩住了他冻僵的视线。

“世上哪有亘古不变的东西啊，星河山海，对他来说也不过是梦一场的光景，就什么也不是了。”赵云澜闭上眼，又将自己往身后贴近了几分，“小巍，你很冷吗？”

“不冷。”沈巍双手搂在他腰间，语气低闷，似乎是将自己埋进了赵云澜的颈窝里。

“可你摸起来很冷。”赵云澜呵着气，拿发凉的指去搓沈巍更冷的掌心，“邶岳国距邓林不过百里，林中寒池终年流经，一到冬天竟比昆仑山还冷。”

“……嗯。”沈巍只是沉沉地应了一声。

赵云澜心头一凛，想起这几日沈巍只要一碰他便会用灵力把身体温成一只暖炉，他犹疑地沿着他的手掌摸向了肩膀，顺势一转身，便对上了沈巍眼中极深处的一道猩红。

“沈巍……”他只来得及发出一点声音，眼前肃杀的冷意便猛地倾倒而来，狠狠地咬住了他的颈子。

颈间的疼痛几乎撕裂肺腑，赵云澜咬牙嘶叫了一声，只觉得生气沿着那道疼痛如水倾泻一般从他体内抽脱出去，他便眼睁睁地看着视线模糊，仿佛山雪覆来，然后在那一瞬间，他恍恍惚惚地看见春来时的昆仑山，他的师尊提着戒尺朝他追过来，炎果洒了一地，他转身想跑，却狠狠地坠进了一道深渊里，无穷无尽的冷和黑包裹住他，他却莫名地觉着安心，想要就这么不顾一切地沉没下去，沉没在沈巍的气息里。

耳边一声破风的锐响划过，沈巍深陷进他血肉里的牙猝然抽离，赵云澜如同被抛上了水岸，猛地狠命抽了一口气，一旁郭长城青蓝色的鬼影死死地拖住了沈巍的大腿，正朝他着大声叫着什么，赵云澜什么都听不见，只能用一点神智分辨出他喊的是“快跑”。

他听懂了，却仍是一动不动，捂着血流不止的脖颈虚弱地看向沈巍。

“也好……”他动了动嘴唇，却半点声音也发不出来，只是极缓极缓地一字一合地说道：“这么多种死法里，被你吃了，我最甘愿。”

视线中，沈巍被一点雪光映出的眉眼极细微地动了动，赵云澜吐出一口气，忽然艰难地挪动身子，想要伸手摸一摸他。

指尖的轻触还不到一片雪落的光景，赵云澜几乎就要抓到他了，下一瞬却只抹到了一点冰冷的皮肤，他心头剧震，竭力喊着“沈巍”，一团风卷的飞雪猝然掩住了视线，他连沈巍最后一道眼神都没看清，便全然失却了他的踪影。

刺骨的空随着风雪扑面抽走了他所有的呼吸，赵云澜呆愣在原地，好半晌才察觉到有人在喊他。

“云大哥！巍先生他刚刚丢下一瓶药，你快用上！”郭长城在一旁声嘶力竭地喊着，哭得满脸是泪。

赵云澜似是猛地惊醒，不知从哪生出一股余力坐起来，盯住了郭长城：“纳戒和骨铃都在他身上，你能找到他，快！你现在就跟上他！看着他！”

郭长城愣了片刻，手足无措地慌急起来：“我……我不会找……我也……”

赵云澜深吸了一口气，一字一顿地盯着他道：“你在骨铃里待了一万年，你能感应它找到沈巍……记住！你要看着他！不要……不要让他杀人……”

郭长城听得浑身僵直，直到赵云澜低声喝道：“郭长城！算我求你的……我求你，快去找他……”

长夜漫雪的昏暗山洞里，赵云澜的声音犹如枯枝打风，听得郭长城心头一颤，这才如梦初醒地给了自己一拳：“云大哥你千万别这么说，是我没用……是我……可是我走了你怎么办？”

赵云澜面色青白，艰难地俯身捡起地上的药瓶。

郭长城便这么一步三回头地被打发走了，赵云澜在伤口上抹好药便再无力气动弹，他倒在冰冷的石壁上，洞中干冷的山风吹得他眼皮发沉，他却半点不想睡，只浑浑噩噩地想到，这竟是两百年来，他第一次与自己的徒弟分隔离散。

赵云澜缓缓阖上眼，心中不由一涩——

可世间所有的此生诀别，不都只是，一次而已。

十七

赵云澜在昏迷之前撕碎了一张传讯符，按照他的推算，大庆最快也只能在半日后才能找到他，而半日的光景，这冰封雪裹的山洞已足以将他直接冻成一具冰尸。

在那仿佛拉长至生死两端，漫长如他八千多年浮沉的识海罅隙，赵云澜恍恍惚惚地走在云端里，所见天地上是恸雨叆叇，下是山火勾动，耳畔莺啭鬼泣，眼中黑白分明，他无动于心，任阴风夹着躁雨裹吹他的衣袍，只负手往前一望——那里站着一道沉杳的背影，仿佛他迥阔心怀里悄然撕开的一缝伤口。

他眉间一颤，却想，这是谁。

远处方寸世界蓦然震动，山火窜灭云雨，泠与烈爆裂又纠缠着溶于一处，最终归为昆仑罡风中的尘埃粒粒。

赵云澜微微移开眼，又见漫眼青葱，竟是昆仑巨木林的盛夏。

“何为虚妄，何为疼痛，何为执念？”林中一个苍劲的声音问道。

少年把玩着手中玉蝶，语气轻慢：“即，为何虚妄，为何疼痛，为何执念。”

那面容模糊的白衣修士不住摇头。

“师尊，我答错了吗？”少年回过身，眼带不解。

“你答得不错，”那修士轻叹一声，“可也什么都不懂。”

少年并不在意这“懂或不懂”，他有另外的心思要问：“师尊，我也有题要考你。”不待人答，他又兀自道：“为何成仙修道，需得历劫？”

“修道即违天逆理，人本该生老病死，时日苦短所为无力，要逆此道，经受惩戒是必然。为师成日就教你这些，如今还问，你脑子里都装些什么狗爪鸡毛了？”修士气得又要抄戒尺。

少年只好边躲边正色道：“天地法则，世间万理，修道的本质既然都是违逆这些，那为何不学学魔修寻蹊辟径，天劫那么危险，师尊你……”

修士停住步伐，大乘期的威压顷刻压覆下来，少年浑身一僵，直直地跪倒在地。

“你记住，修行，修的是更坚韧的人心、更强大的人身，我们违逆的是自身的局，而不是苍生之道。”那修士字字威顿，片刻沉默后又道：“云澜，你自小资质拔萃，若心性不稳走了歪路，那便是祸临于世。”

“昆仑山擎着这片天，昆仑山主便要担着这天下苍生。赵云澜，为师就算被雷劈得魂飞魄散也好过见你万劫不复，你给为师记住了……”

“记住了！师尊把苍生交予我，我得护着它守着它，就像护着我的命……我心里清楚的。”少年长眉紧蹙，心中烦躁显而易见。

大乘期的威压渐渐收拢，松木森影下，那修士又长声一叹：“护自己的命有什么要紧——云澜，你护着苍生，当如护着你最在意的那个人。”

赵云澜五内一刺，几乎要呕出一口血来，霎时，脑中嗡鸣的声音将他彻底惊醒，睁眼时只见一副摇晃的车顶，马蹄声裹着簌簌冷风钻进车帘内，他本能地捏紧盖在身上的破旧棉被，然后看清车顶上一整圈的金字佛印。

车里有了动静，外头驾着马车的人便回身掀起帘子钻了进来，见着赵云澜先合掌念了一句佛号，这才松了口气道：“你可算醒了。”

赵云澜松松垮垮地往身后一躺，阖了阖眼道：“我说怎么梦见师尊他老人家了，原来是遭了你的咒……你怎么来了？”

林静一头雾水地听他说完，忽略了前一句，只道：“大庆让我来喝个满月酒，结果半路把我喊来这里。”

赵云澜揉了揉眉心：“是你找到我的？”

“要是等我来，你早就冻死八百回了。”林静道，“前日我才赶到，大庆把你交给我，还给你留了句话，要你万事小心。”

赵云澜闻言眼色一顿，又听林静道：“楚唯之好像正在找你，大庆不放心，就自己跟着楚唯之的虫子们往你们离开的方向找，结果收到你的传讯符，差一步就先给楚家那帮人先碰着了……你究竟怎么回事，还有你那个徒弟，听说……”

“我们现在去哪？”赵云澜低声打断他，“大庆呢？”

“他说别苑有楚家眼线，让我带着你去汪徵那儿避一避，他自己有些事情要打点。”林静说着从袖口掏出一瓶药，斟酌了一会儿又道：“你脖子上这是咬伤……”

赵云澜脑中兵荒马乱地想着许多事，蹙着眉道：“不行，回原来的地方。”

另一头林静还在犹豫地说着：“我这百年都在南边度化艳鬼，对魔族算得上有接触，你伤口上的痕迹……”

“我要去找我徒弟。”

“是你那个魔族徒弟咬的吧。”

两人同时出声，随即，马车内所有流动的空气都全数凝滞住了。

“你说什么？”好半晌，赵云澜沉着声看向林静，语中肃厉之色犹如一道冷锋。

林静几乎在那一瞬间想起了数千年前他在昆仑山被赵云澜欺压威震的往事，心中钝然一个闷响，支支吾吾道：“那个……我来这里的路上，听外头都传遍了，说你徒弟……是个魔。”

赵云澜脑中霎白，一个骇人的念头浮了上来，他猛地抓住了林静的手臂，艰难开口道：“……还有什么事？大庆他去打点什么了！”

林静臂上一紧，渡劫后期的金刚之躯却在赵云澜毫无灵力的指骨中隐隐发疼，他动了动喉舌，不敢看他似的挪开眼，终于沉声道：“邓林以东的四个城镇，一夜之间，被你徒弟杀光了。”

马车外一只黑鸦落至，眼中不知是染得什么，竟迎风露出了一点赭色，如同邓林百里外的那一晚血泼的夜。

邓林座立数千万年，相传林中寒池乃创世先神一柄拂尘洒下的露水，天地至寒却从未凝结，池水终年流转，沿着古河道将方圆千里之地冻成雪国，苍茫冰白接天连云，仿似无垠的雪色又在邓林边界生生止住，围着巨大的梧桐林绕出了一道青白分明的溪流。

郭长城每走半里便要停下来确认一次方向，骨铃对他的牵引时隐时没，他本就不得其法只照直觉，行到此处一见数丈外的溪流对面青木欣勃，他登时又慌神了，粗略一算自己才走出几十里地，怎么就像是往南穿过了一整个中原。

可他却无力再走回头路了，这两天日夜兼程追着沈巍的同时，没了诸多法器和天魔的庇护，赵云澜所说的天地怨气昭然显形，迫不及待地要挤进他的身体，他时常觉得灵体躁动，喉间似有一团翻滚的血要冲出来，恶臭和腥味逐渐弥散，到后来郭长城偶尔失去意识，醒来的时候自己已经无意识地走出了好远，他略一感应，又啼笑皆非地发觉他本能行走的方向竟就是朝着那只骨铃趋近。

郭长城淌过凛冽的溪水，他的灵体无所感知，却也被这天地至寒的水流冻得神智僵麻，他举步维艰，走到一半就想哭，对岸上寒温交驳的雾气缠着梧桐树根萦萦飘远，他望着那些青，不由得想起了生死未卜的赵云澜，便咬牙继续走了下去。

又一日，郭长城在邓林深处仿似龙吟的震鸣中差点失去了骨铃的方向，识海浑噩间，他的灵体飘飘荡荡地摔下了一块巨石，然后便在巨石下的帘洞中看见了沈巍。

沈巍整个人浸在翻卷的水雾间，数丈高的瀑流冲刷着他的身体，郭长城呆滞了片刻，正要开口的时候便被沈巍猝然睁开的一双眼吓得半点声也吭不出来。

不远处的那双眼冷戾而深静，如同飘着寒池上浓滞的肃冷雾气，郭长城在对上这双眼的瞬间忽然有了一种如坠魖渊的绝望，就连那些不断纠缠着他的天地怨气也在一息间逃窜无踪，他跌在地上，直到沈巍又阖上眼眸，他才支支吾吾地开口道：“巍……巍先生……”

却只有帘洞中瀑流涮石的声音在回应他，郭长城心惊胆战地闭了嘴，蹑手蹑脚地在洞口转了两圈，最后在沈巍不远处的一块石头上蹲了下来。

及至天黑，郭长城几乎要在三日奔波后的松弛中睡过去，帘洞中陡然响起一个低哑的声音，郭长城吓得灵体一跳，半晌才听清是沈巍在问他话。

“巍先生？你，你醒了？”郭长城的声音比水花还轻。

沈巍看似疲惫到了极致，沉在水中的身体一动不动，甚至没有睁开眼，只又哑声道：“……他呢？”

郭长城便沉默了片刻，随即红了眼眶：“云大哥他……他说求我……我没办法……但我看着他涂了药才走的……现在……对不起……”

他支支吾吾没头没尾地说了几句话，也不知沈巍听没听懂，没有人回应他，郭长城便缩着脖子蜷在石头上，说了一会儿“对不起”，终于难以自抑地哭出了声：“对不起，我什么都做不好！三天才找到你！如果早一点的话我们还能回去……”

帘洞外瀑流飞溅，嘈嘈声中隐约有人叹了口气，郭长城一怔，听着沈巍气若游丝道：“我不能回去……”

“为什么？因为你会咬他吗？”郭长城不自觉站了起来。

水雾之中，沈巍睁开眼看向他，一抹猩血正在他瞳中狰然蛰伏，郭长城顿时周身凝滞，双膝一软差点就地跪了下来。

沈巍低下眉眼，哑声道：“我会杀了他。”

这世上，总归还有很多事并不是殚精竭虑、不顾生死就能做到的，那些仿佛不知疲倦的隐忍和抵抗，挥开又拢来的黑雾，最终却也只能换来他的无法自控。

沈巍动了动几乎僵麻的指节，手腕上几根肉眼不可见的细绳弹开水雾，那是他在仅有的一点清醒时刻用心头血为自己设下的屏障。

那数十道扎进肉里的雾线仅仅是看着就让人觉得周身刺痛，郭长城觑得额间发紧，片刻后又忽然盯着他道：“巍先生，你也会杀了我吗？”

沈巍呼出一口寒气，抬眼低低道：“我控制不住的时候，只会想杀人……你……”

“喔……我明白。”郭长城不知想些什么地低下头，半晌又道：“那接下来怎么办？你能走吗，我带你去……”

去哪呢，郭长城一时也想不出来，这天地四海，已经没有一处他能知道的地方。

“不用了。”沈巍却摇了摇头，“就在这里，这里让我觉得……舒服一点。”

当夜从赵云澜身边逃开，他半清半沉间无意识地飞掠百里，最终如西沉之日，仿似归宿一般熄灭在了此处。

郭长城稍显局促地朝四周看了看，最终只能点点头又在原地坐下：“这里也好，看起来什么人也没有，云大哥他交代过，让我看着你……看着你……”

“我知道。”沈巍垂下眼帘，蓦地唇角一动，竟勾起一点极淡的笑意，口中辛涩地低喃了声：“赵云澜……”

郭长城在不远处看着他，张了张嘴又将想说的话憋进了心里。

月上中天，瀑流上的清泠水色映照着一点不知何处来的冷光投进帘洞中，将岩壁上的积水染成了幽蓝的镜子。

郭长城在水声与海一般的幽蓝浮光下终于要睡过去，他还未习惯，作为一只万年鬼魄并不需要休憩，然而或许确如沈巍所言，这个地方果真有所不同，竟让他也莫名地觉着安神——

就像是那日茶亭外，沈巍扶起他时，眼中那抹仿似渊谷的深静。

而此时此刻，邓林以西两百里处的一架破木马车正调转马头，往奔波三日的来处漏夜返回。

“老赵你是不是疯了，你这个破木板的身子别说你那疯了的徒弟，就是随便来只狼都能给你啃得半截骨头都不剩，我看你还是先找地方把天劫渡了！”林静坐在车里，头疼地看着前头玩命骑马的疯子。

半个时辰前，这人竟趁着他下马打兔子的时候抢了车就往回跑，他一个渡劫期的佛修没几息便追了上来，结果赵云澜却手持一瓶回还露，冷眼威胁他：“你拦我一次，我砸你一坛。”

那回还露是千只艳鬼度化时留下的魂香，既是法器也是魂幡，一旦破损会引来百里之内所有的恶鬼。

林静心中苦闷，他这修为倒还真有办法把如今的赵云澜小鸡崽儿似的拿捏起来，可他也同样深知此人的脾气，数千年来他少见赵云澜这般苦执的时候，一计不成，他定还有千百种更狠更绝的计策，林静绝对相信，此时就算他把赵云澜捆起来打晕带走，这人一旦醒来也会见缝插针地逃走，连带几千年的交情一起抛下。

山风溯雪不断，夜色中那道单薄的人影近乎孤绝地驾着马往前赶，林静忽然想起他在昆仑山做外门弟子时，山主师尊如此评断他这个极为宠爱的徒弟：“云澜啊，贵在放得下。”

林静叹了口气，低声默念着“阿弥陀佛”，拉过缰绳道：“你去休息吧，我来。”

这一扯竟没能从赵云澜手中抢下什么，林静探过身子，透过凛风飞雪看他，却见后者目色凝滞，只木然盯着前方曲折的山路，仿佛心魂丢在了半路上。

林静拿出捆仙绳，绑了赵云澜就往车厢里丢，后者一惊之后猛地举起回还露，低喝道：“林静，你别逼我！”

“你省省吧！”林静也大喊起来，“你看看你这样子，知道路往哪走吗，等你这样骑过去你徒弟骨头都嚼干净了！”

赵云澜愣在原地，手里还僵硬地举着回还露，又听林静道：“你歇会儿，我用云轮送你。”

说着他又从纳戒里取出一瓶丹药，沉吟了片刻转身递给赵云澜：“老赵，你这样子，师尊见了要气死的。”

林静说完便回过身，抛下那条血迹斑斑的缰绳，把云轮换上。

赵云澜恍恍惚惚地伸手接过药瓶，这才发觉自己冻伤的手心已经被缰绳磨得血肉模糊，他却连一句道谢的话都说不出来，僵冷的四肢和血液后知后觉地袭向五感，赵云澜疼得如同筋骨开裂，缩在车厢一角颤抖着吞了几颗药丹。

先前许是顾忌赵云澜一身冻伤行路迟缓，此时换上云轮，马车一踏便行在了半空中，山风骤急，林静开了一个结界将整个马车包裹起来，风雪被隔绝在外头，颠簸却分毫不减，赵云澜攀住一道法杖，靠在车厢里默然地看向车外。

林静担心他昏死过去，便没话找话地同他聊了几句旧事，赵云澜回应缺缺，他便狠下心转言道：“你和你徒弟……”

“我和他罔顾伦常，悖德乖舛。”赵云澜果真睁开了眼，却是轻哂一声，淡淡道：“又是一人一魔，怎么算都是天地不容，好得很。”

他此般直白磊落，听得林静心头剧震，又忍不住惴惴于他口气中的凄怆：“那你此番找他，是想救他，还是……”

赵云澜却是沉默了，望着手心上未曾清理过的伤痕，半晌才道：“我不知道。”

车外结界隔开了嘈杂，风雪无声地扫过小窗，赵云澜面色青白地望向那雪上的月色，无由地想起了那座茶亭，他忽然阖上眼，一字一顿道：“但他若是该死，就只能死在我手里。”

此夜，仙门百家与魔修氏族陆续散出人手，不约而同直指昆仑山师徒二人，传令之中，有言赵云澜不可擅动，而昆仑大弟子沈巍，则罪不得赦，格杀勿论。

一场人修浩劫如同翻搅上涌的暗流，端倪涌现。

躲过了正邪两道所有耳目的赵云澜，在邶岳国遗迹边等候了两日，却只等来另一个城镇被尽数屠杀的消息，他烧了数十道传讯符质询大庆，是否确定是沈巍所为，不久便收回一句铿然笃定的答复：仙门弟子齐聚城门，眼睁睁地看着沈巍折断了一个妇人的脖子。

赵云澜一时心神俱裂，回神时已经吐出了一口淤血。

林静急忙又掏出了纳戒找药，赵云澜紧紧闭上眼，抬手拭去唇边的血迹，眉间发涩地朝远处一望，终于极低地沉叹了一声。

“你到底是不能……和我再去看看人间了，是不是？”

十八

“你到底是不能……”

这声音似从万里之外由远及近，又似自他胸膛贴着心口传出来，沈巍猝不及防地睁开了眼。

“和我再去看看人间了……是不是？”

丹田中一股灼热的痛感径流血液穿向心腑，沈巍几乎站不住，双手勉力攀住了岩壁才稳住身形，被寒池水连续冲刷数日的身骨每一寸都如遭锥刺，他顾不上这些疼，慌惶地从积潭中起身。

郭长城被他的动静惊醒，瞪着眼睛茫然四顾了几番才道：“怎么了巍先生？”

数十道暗线顷刻间全数绷断，沈巍拖着一身冷雾走到了瀑流水帘下，水声掩住了他低沉的一声喘息，他探出冰冷的手，又在指尖触及到水帘后的日光时顿住了。

郭长城立刻追了上来：“出什么事了？”

飞落的瀑流映出一道近乎落魄的影子，沈巍低垂着眉眼，湿冷的长发纠结在他身上，郭长城看不清他的神色，只看到他悬在雾中的青白指节，竟是分毫血色也无了。

岩壁上一道水痕缓缓渐深，旷久的一段静默后，那水痕沉甸甸地坠了下来，仿似一滴泪。

“……我想去找他。”沈巍双唇干涩，喉间像是含着一团浑浊的水花。

郭长城从未听过他这样的声音，一时怔怔然愣住了，只看他这样说着，却最终还是收回了手。

蓦然地，仿佛是前一世的画面涌来，郭长城眉心一烫，恍惚看见了另一双朝他袭来又倏然退缩的苍白指节。

他呆滞在原处，半晌才见沈巍从纳戒中拿出一支玉符，却只捏在手中没了动静。

郭长城踯躅了片刻，还是问道：“是云大哥？”

沈巍稍显艰难地吐出一口气，垂下眼道：“……他必然是不大好。”只当赵云澜本体受损，他内丹中封存着的那段元神才会因此有所感应。

郭长城不由心焦，张嘴想要说一句“我回去看看”，话到嘴边又硬生生收了回来——他本就受人之托，又认不得路，再回头怕是两个人都找不到了。

“我离开的时候云大哥涂了药，还说……他已经想办法找了人接应……”郭长城仔细回想当日情形，却是越想越不安。

沈巍只望着那玉符，哑声道：“一定出什么事了。”

他发白的指尖蓄着一道催动符咒的灵力，只稍一动，那玉符便可化作疾梭自去寻赵云澜的所在，沈巍紧紧抿住唇，长眉深蹙地看着自己指尖黯沉的黑雾。

“巍先生……”郭长城小心地觑着他，“你有办法了？”

沈巍拨动玉符圆润的边角：“这是轻雀，可以找到他，带一句话给我。”

“啊，那……”郭长城瞪大了眼，“不应该早点用上……”

“若得知了他的所在，我怕我会去找他。”沈巍默了默，眼中赤色如长夜中明灭的篝火，蛰伏着一场生灵涂炭：“而我一旦失控，或许第一个就会杀了他。”

“为什么？”郭长城不可置信，“你不喜欢他吗？你们不是……”

“我本性是魔。”沈巍低声说着，唇角苦涩地一动，“何况我对他……从来就是抱着就这么残忍的念头。”

郭长城闻言一蹙眉，语中不自觉地带了薄怒：“巍先生，你明明不是那样的人，为什么要这么说自己？”

这书生鲜少这般顶撞，沈巍转过头看他，郭长城一身削瘦的灵体站在帘洞昏暗的光影里，像是俗世庙宇中修持苦行的菩萨。

“我虽不知什么是魔，但巍先生你绝对不是怀歹恣睢的人！”郭长城气势汹汹，声量却依然不大，“你和云大哥！都是我见过最——”

他被自己的语塞急得眼底发红，好一会儿才支吾着接道：“……最像神仙的人。”

沈巍看着他眼中明亮的灼色，有那么一瞬几乎要忘了这是一个命宫阴暗人途凄苦的万年鬼魄。

郭长城也不知是说动了哪块心事，鼓起勇气走近了一步又道：“从前有个人跟我说过，一个人心里觉得自己残忍才会变得残忍……巍先生，云大哥一定是觉得你很好才会同你……”

他话音未落，沈巍手中的轻雀发出一声珏鸣，扳指大的玉符瞬间化成一只挣翅的雀鸟，一个晃眼便从水帘外钻了出去。

郭长城猝不及防地呆住，还来不及看清沈巍骤冷的眼色，便听见瀑布外顷刻间蜩螗羹沸，尖锐的嘲哳声刺进耳膜，他被这惊变吓得连退了几步，几乎隔着喧嚣的水帘触到了那股阴冷怨毒的诡意。

“……鸦族。”沈巍沉沉开口，眼中血光陡然贲尽。

郭长城听他口气不对，刚抬起眼又被水帘外摔进来的一只萃玉砸中了胸膛，低头一看才惊觉这竟是沈巍刚放出去的轻雀，眨眼前还灵动活泛的一只玉鸟，此时周身皲裂，几乎残断的翅羽痉挛地抽搐着，郭长城心有余悸地捧起奄奄一息的雀鸟，余光却见沈巍眼若寒霜地踏出了水帘，他登时慌神，揣了鸟儿便追了出去。

三丈高的寒池瀑流沿着巨石飞坠而下，接连数日未曾离开帘洞，郭长城这个万年的鬼拨开水流的一瞬竟睁不开眼，等他稍一定神看清眼前之境，顿时毛骨悚然。

深杳凛冽的寒池之上，成千上万只乌鸦朝着这方瀑流，遮天掩地的黢黑鸦羽淌成腥臭油墨，满目怨谲森然，仿佛阴间凶桀的引路魂。

郭长城脚跟一软，定睛一看沈巍竟是不见了踪影，急忙大喊一声“巍先生”，无人回应，他猛地一转身，才见他几日前的来路上数百只黑鸦的尸体铺开了一道血桥，那些自颈间断裂的残尸没发出半点声音，就这么一息间碎成了肉糜。

郭长城心魂抖成了筛糠，却也不知从哪生出的孤勇之气，拔腿就沿着那血路追了出去，直追了一里开外，在一棵轰然倒下的梧桐边找到了沈巍破碎的半截袖子。

绕着邓林的冷溪涮开梧桐断根下延漫的黑血，摧枯夹雪，自顾自潺潺向东。

赵云澜被溪流声惊醒，只记得梦中最后一眼，是不知何处何镇的夜，耄耋稚子流着赤泪，万家灯火转瞬成了连天血光。

他愣了好半晌才从破棉袄中坐起来，低头从手边拿出一瓶丹药，看也不看就往嘴里倒，这数千年林静除了度化百鬼便是沉迷炼丹造法器，能这么随手放在他身边的药定是稳妥的，他便吃不死随便吃。

马车的颠簸停下了，林静不多时前便拿着葫芦去溪边接水，此时连马头上挂着的金铎也没了声音。

佛修的丹药起效极快，就着一口凉水的功夫赵云澜冷白的唇色便被煨暖了，他掀开厚重的车帘，看了一眼身处的深静雪林，不自觉地算起此处离上一个遭遇天魔的城镇有多远。

先前许是天劫受刑还加气急攻心，赵云澜这副肉身的境况急转而下，林静硬生生想了几种法子才将他受损的元神补回来，同时还发现了一件事。

“你的元神不全，”林静收拾着药材，低头随口一问，“镇魂令还在蛇族领地？”

“拿回来了。”赵云澜看着车顶淡淡道。

林静手中动作一顿，瞄了他一眼：“既然拿回来了，怎么不补回去？”

“我另作他用了。”赵云澜不欲多言，心里不由得想起昆仑密境中沈巍口口声声的那句“舍不得”，一时五味陈杂，最后竟忍不住低笑了声，眉间却酸涩得发颤。

林静将药瓶收回马车下的箱子里，只说一会儿遇到溪流给他找点水来便出去了，过了一会儿又进来强调道：“你别再趁机抢车了，你这身体……”

赵云澜没再反驳，但他还是想亲眼去看看沈巍造的孽——看看他护了两百年的那只烛火究竟烧出了什么样天怒人怨的下场，看看他的那一点侥幸终于还是走到了怎样的日暮途穷。

天色暗沉，极远处不知是哪一家的猎户正在做饭，炊烟曲折地腾起，赵云澜目不转瞬地看了一会儿，便听到有脚步声从车的另一头传来。

林静提着一只葫芦走到马头旁边，赵云澜从车厢里探出去，立刻便发现他的步伐有些僵硬：“……林静？”

来人不答话，抱着葫芦站在马匹旁，缓缓地朝他抬起了头。

赵云澜甫一对上他的眼，拳头便下意识地攥起，心中顿起一道冷意：“你是什么人，林静呢？”

那佛修一反常态地露出一道诡笑，鲜少挑出这个弧度的嘴角勉力勾起，使得这粗衣麻褂的假和尚看起来有几分骇人，林静这样笑着，僵硬地开口道：“昆仑君，久见了。”

傀儡术！赵云澜心下一沉，瞬间凛下了眉眼：“……楚唯之。”

“昆仑君慧眼。”林静眉头微挑，这微末的一点动作更使得他眼不衬鼻，整张脸看起来都不对劲。

转念之间，赵云澜脑中已经翻过了数十个念头，只是每条道最终都指向死路。

他便轻哂一声，干脆支着胳膊坐在了马车上，居高临下地看着那面目狰狞的林静，不疾不徐地开口：“楚门主如此纡尊降贵地折腾个和尚，怎么，难不成心里有鬼，想找佛祖念念经？”

林静面容一扭，已经看不出是喜是怒，僵硬道：“本座与无音寺也算有渊源，这位小师傅多次照顾我门下弟子，理当打个招呼。”

无音寺乃林静出身佛门，自古佛修度化厉鬼与魔修敛收鬼魄最是冲突，无音寺作为佛修一大本源，自然与楚家水火不容。

此言一出，林静垂下的双手倏然挣扎了几下，赵云澜眼中渐冷，沉声道：“行了，有屁快放。你若伤他一根汗毛，就休想在我这讨到半分好处。”

林静颤动的双手闻言一顿，随即整个人如遇水的泥塑，软绵绵地朝地上倒了下去。

赵云澜眼疾手快地上前拉了一把，渡劫期的修士极沉，他抛开修为就剩个算得清瘦的身骨，拽住林静衣襟的手狠狠将他往下一坠，差点跌在了地上。

“想不到昆仑君修为尽失，竟是真的。”不远处一道森凉的声音自梢头递来，赵云澜自知此劫躲不过，便也懒得遮掩，费力跌撞着把林静扶回马车上。

林静浑身无力，只能惶急地朝他动着眼珠子，赵云澜反对他一笑，没理会身后渐行渐近的魔修，看着他低声道：“多谢，保重。”

没等林静有所回应，他便朝人飒然一摆手，将厚重的车帘挂了下来。

跳下马车，赵云澜一身稍显狼狈的长袍依旧显得桀傲风华，他微挑着眉，不轻不重地看着面前的魔修第一人：“听闻楚门主苦寻本君多日，可是有什么要紧事请教？”

楚唯之步步踏近，语气倒还闲适：“昆仑君拿了本门先辈遗物，本座自然要寻来的。”

赵云澜悠悠然掏了掏耳朵，懒得废话：“一个区区骨铃，便是你亲爹的也不见得你这么着急。楚门主不妨少绕些弯，开门见山地说吧。”

楚唯之倒也好脾气地解释：“昆仑君不知，你口中的区区骨铃乃本门上代抬棺人楚恕之的本命法器，其间封存着一道万年鬼魄，如今此物落在昆仑君手中，本座怎敢怠慢。”

“哦？当日几位楚家小友将此物赠与本君，因着物件小，本君便收下了。”赵云澜随口诹着胡话，看似十分叹惋：“只可惜修为不济，半路给一伙贼人抢了去，连纳戒都丢了。”

楚唯之定定地看着他，嘴角斜斜一勾：“本座见昆仑君确实狼狈，不知，这贼人是否那屠杀五城的……昆仑大弟子呢？”

他最后几个字咬得耐人寻味，赵云澜掩在袖袍之下的指节狠狠一曲，面上依然不动声色，只眉头轻浅地一蹙：“有这回事？”

楚唯之低头捋了捋衣襟，沉声道：“昆仑君竟是不知？本座前日正从那青州城回来，说巧不巧，恰在你那徒弟手里救下一条人命。”

赵云澜胸中猛地剐过一道刺意，仍强自隐忍着神态，淡淡看他：“既如此，楚门主难不成是顾念昆仑山的面子才放了孽徒一马么？”

“说来惭愧。”楚唯之虚虚一叹，眼色微妙地看着他，“本座与之稍一交手，这才惊觉，对方竟是一只脱了壳的天魔。”

赵云澜指尖一僵，眼色骤然冷滞。

楚唯之又道：“本座孤行一人，一时也不能耐这天魔如何，便想着来找昆仑君商议商议，毕竟这是你养了两百年的徒弟，昆仑君又怎会不知自己养了一只什么东西——或甚能有何法子降住他。”

“楚唯之，你想要我做什么，直截了当地说了吧。”赵云澜哑着声音，一双眼不带温度地看向了他。

楚唯之却蓦地在这双眼里找到了趣处。

三千多年来，这个昆仑山的后辈以一己之力坐镇人修一端，让他忌惮，嫉妒，无可奈何——如今这个人站在他面前，身败名裂，周身半点修为不剩，正邪两道皆欲杀之而后快。

活像一条不知死活的落水狗。

顷刻间溯雪飞乱，赵云澜根本无力躲避，下一瞬便被人狠狠掼在了马车上。

“昆仑君当真是一如既往高邈凌人。”楚唯之冷眼看着他，“只可惜身为蝼蚁尚不自知。”

赵云澜肋骨瞬间断了两根，穿刺心肺的疼让他只顾得上本能地急喘呼吸，根本没听清面前人说的什么。

“本座不知鸦族那帮蠢货将天魔一事通于我有何利处，但至少此时此刻，本座真是久违地觉得愉快。”楚唯之悠然行过来，居高临下地看着面目青白的赵云澜，“昆仑君，尊师当年重伤我师伯的太清玄阴阵，你可还记得几分？”

只言片语落入嗡鸣的耳中，赵云澜咬牙看他，竟是嘲讽地一笑。

楚唯之几不可闻地叹了一声，蹲在赵云澜身边道：“你可知，这几千年，我有多想杀了你……你又可知，此时此刻，我杀了你有多轻易。”他竖起一根手指，“——轻易到无趣。”

赵云澜低喘着气，身下的冰雪刺得他皮骨干裂，却恰使他神智清明起来：“楚门主自谦了，说得好像无趣事你做得还少一样……”

楚唯之默了默，倏尔抬起一根手指，赵云澜立时撕声叫了起来，五脏六腑仿佛被扯断一般冲撞着，楚唯之淡淡地看着他，半晌才松开手指道：“果然无趣。”

嘴边沁出的血差点呛进鼻腔，赵云澜匍匐在雪地间，感觉到腑脏缓缓地移回了原位。

“只可惜为了天下苍生，你留着还有用。”楚唯之站起身理了理袖口，似是感慨道：“赵云澜，你气运确实好。”

幻觉般的疼痛逐渐消退了些，赵云澜起身靠在车轮边，轻声一哂：“你想要什么我清楚，说什么天下苍生，你也不嫌硌嘴。”

“昆仑君言重了，铲除天魔，本就是你我分内之事。”楚唯之淡淡道。

说话间皑皑雪林里走出了数个黑袍人，为首一个附在楚唯之耳边说了几句话，后者回身看了看赵云澜：“把他带上。”

赵云澜略显挣扎地站了起来，平平道：“我跟你走，这和尚你动不得。”

楚唯之仿似听到了什么笑话：“你此刻有什么仗资与本座谈条件？”

赵云澜低低一笑：“楚门主别忘了，我赵云澜除却一身修为，还是个活了八千多年的人精，心眼耍起来可不比你们这些怙恶不悛的魔修差，你大可试一试。”

楚唯之不以为然地笑了笑，片刻却道：“本座拿什么信你？”

“如你所见，此刻我命在你手里。何况你有句话说得对，”赵云澜垂下眼，自语一般道：“……除灭天魔，乃我本分。”

两个时辰后，直至惨月浮上枝头，佛修封绝的气脉才冲破禁制，林静稍一能动便放开真气，灵识一息间扫荡过百里之地，广袤的枯林之间却已然了无人踪。

彼时赵云澜早已乘着魔修的灵船飞掠数百里，途中骤压的气流和冷风使赵云澜整个人抑制不住地缩在船尾，楚唯之看笑话似的立在一旁，不说要带他去哪，只问他是否天劫将至，问他为何瞒着全天下徒弟是个天魔。

赵云澜只字不答，盈贯周身的疼让他意识恍惚起来，借由楚唯之不轻不重的一句句诘问想起了他与沈巍的初遇——在大不敬之地的深处，他一手持着镇魂令，一手伏着一道阵眼，后者已然蓄势待发，而他眼前那个白白净净的小鬼王，却乖乖地开口叫了他一声“师尊”。

赵云澜心口一紧，苦涩地想到：“或许这反而是你给我下的咒。”

不多时灵船便停至一座天堑峻谷，水路尽头一道擎天巨峰锥进天幕，其影荫蔽整个峡谷，岩壁上危楼耸立，崖石削成的恶鬼罗刹像秉刀持戟，杀意丛生。

赵云澜从船舱中走出来，掠行千里的震荡几乎扯裂他的周身筋脉，每一步都走得犹如赤脚踏雪，赵云澜疼痛间抬头一望，顿时窒住了所有气息。

仿佛是血海自穹顶倾落，渗进山缝的红沿着残檐断壁坠入谷河，遥遥可见远处一棵高松上垂挂着尸体，茫茫天地一时静穆无声，却又似震隆滔泣。

楚唯之回头看了他一眼：“昆仑君可还走得动路？”

赵云澜无心理会他的嘲讽，心中直如战鼓鸣捶：“方于……”

“昆仑君放心，艮山尊者并不在此，”楚唯之走得不紧不慢，面色如常，“闇雷修士半数出山寻魔，留下的都是老弱妇孺，连求援的灵符还未传到便……”

“楚唯之……”赵云澜顾不得步步钻心的痛，猛地冲上前抓住楚唯之的衣襟，牙根几乎压出了血，“你究竟为什么来得比谁都快？”

楚唯之毫不费力地震开他的手，状似漫不经心道：“听闻天魔引鬼，本座便猜想，会否鬼也能引魔——现下看来，竟是猜中了。”

赵云澜听得脊背僵直，终于怒极反笑，一字一顿道：“楚唯之，你连畜生都不配当，还想靠个天魔元神飞升成仙？”

一道沉厚气劲骤然将他飞掷在地，楚唯之垂眼看着他：“昆仑君过奖。”

赵云澜吐出一大口鲜血，半撑在地上喘气。

“你们这些正道总是自诩清正端行，不过是道貌岸然而已，若能驱使天魔灭我楚家，料你们也未必不乐意。”楚唯之道，“别给自己找不痛快，赵云澜，你以为我真的忌惮你？留下那和尚只是我根本没放在眼里，你活了八千多年，不会分不清刀俎鱼肉吧？”

口中腥锈之气堵住了呼吸，赵云澜说不出话，抬眼只见一名楚家弟子上前低语，楚唯之闻言轻嗤一声：“来得倒挺快。”

下一刻，嗡鸣重剑破空飞至，灰袍尊者一声长喝自天际而来，骤起的疾风割开灵船下的猩红河水，船身剧烈地晃动，随即一道沉重的钝响砸在岸面上。

“方于！”赵云澜心道不妙，嘶声大喊：“快走！先救人！”

立在岸上的人看都不看他，巨大的重剑划开一道火星，直指船头的魔修：“楚唯之，今日你若杀不死我，我定将你万剐千刀、拆骨吸髓！”

“灭你半门的是那天魔，与本座何干？”楚唯之皮笑肉不笑地看着那近乎失魂的修士，“你要寻仇，倒不如找昆仑君偿他徒弟的债？”

“少他妈废话！！”灰袍修士失声怒喝，高峋峡谷间彻响他悲烈的呜鸣，似万鬼同哭，“该偿的一样不会少讨，该死的一个都不能苟活！”

谷间这道恨意的回声还未响绝，重剑已悍然拔空，千万道剑影自天幕垂下，崖壁间赤目欲裂的修罗杀魂倏张，顷息间天光消弭，杀招临至。

灵船在人修界两个大能的缠斗中几乎四崩五裂，赵云澜死死抓住船舷，勉力支撑了一会儿猛地被一道强硬的气劲裹卷进水中，他呛了几口水，瞬息间又被推至数里开外的巨峰下，未及平顺气息，脑中猝然响起一道嘶哑的声音：“还不快走！”

修真者的灵力传音足以使凡人震出耳血，赵云澜强忍着鬓间撕痛，急声道：“方于，你不是他的对手！别冲动，先拦住……”

他话音猛地顿住，将差点脱口而出的那个名字狠狠咬在了唇边。

一时间，他周身折断的几根骨头齐齐钻向了心口，赵云澜狠狠抽了一口气，发颤地阖上眼，哑声道：“……是我对不住你。”

无人应他，他极目往远处眺望，河谷间剑光蔽日，艮山尊者竟以大乘后期的修为堪堪与楚唯之打得不相上下。

赵云澜心中翻江倒海，半晌才听耳边又传来一声沉冷的回应——

“走，别再让我看见你。”

巨峰下有一条蜿蜒出山的小径，年轻时赵云澜常来艮山找这些狐朋狗友开小差，几个小辈逃了课便从这条小径骑驴打马地溜到附近的小镇上看皮影戏。

赵云澜踏着一路泥泞，分不清脚下的这些红究竟是血海是艮山凛冬遍野的腊梅，撑着满身的空荡魂也似的往前趟，终于在行过一片残垣断瓦的废墟后，在山路的尽头望见了一道人影。

已然气绝的几个艮山弟子横尸在侧，那道浴血的身影似乎被赵云澜的脚步声惊醒，双目茫茫地抬起眼，许久才颤着声音道：“师尊……”

赵云澜木然地站在原地，看着那双仿佛从他识海深处剜出来的眼，呼吸都隐没了。

沈巍眼底发红，抿着唇朝赵云澜走近了一步：“师尊，我……”

“你是谁？”赵云澜哑声问道。

沈巍浑身顿住了，通红的眼中几乎要泫下泪来，“对不起，我控制不住自己。”

赵云澜却忽然向后退了一步，冷冷道：“你到底是谁？”

沈巍眉间辛涩地一颤，久久凝视着赵云澜。

片刻后，他紧抿的唇倏然松开，转而勾起一抹森然的笑意。

十九

长风倦倚，灯影绰绰。

“……这个时候，弟弟却不肯了，辩说‘舒雁宜烹，翔雁宜燔’，毕竟烤着方便嘛。”赵云澜倚在床头，有一下没一下地拨弄被面上粗糙的针脚，那是沈巍自己补的，第一次做针线活没轻重，扎了满手的窟窿。

他于是顿了顿，低头问道：“好是好得快，现下还疼吗？”

沈巍躺在榻上，乖乖地朝他摇了摇头。

赵云澜便笑了，伸手随意抚了抚他的额角，又继续道：“后来他们听人建议决定剖开大雁，一半煮着吃，一半烤着吃，可等到这些瞎功夫费尽，兄弟俩再抬起头，那大雁早就飞的没影了。”

他说故事的时候语气全然不似平日跅弢不羁，微哑的音色刻意地拉得悠长舒徐，像一座缓缓流动的沙丘。

屋里油灯昏暗，赵云澜一只手支着脑袋，斜斜地靠在沈巍旁边，懒洋洋道：“小巍，你知道为师说这个故事想教你什么吗？”

小鬼王认认真真地看着他：“事有轻重缓急，不可因小失大。”

“是也不全是。”赵云澜笑起来，拿舌尖舔了舔唇道：“为师想教你的是，雁这东西啊，煮的烤的都不怎么样，红烧的最好吃。”

沈巍见他笑，不自觉地也弯了嘴角：“那我去学，做给顺尊吃。”

“好啊，为师就等着给你伺候了。”赵云澜翻身抻了个懒腰，翘着小腿在床上晃了晃，忽然又说：“小巍要是做哥哥，一定不会和弟弟争那雁子怎么吃。”

沈巍眼中全是他舒展的长眉，不及细想什么，就听赵云澜又半真半假道：“要不为师给你找个师娘，生个小师弟，如何？”

沈巍闻言却猛地从榻上坐起，怔怔然看着他半天，然后低头抓住了他的袖口。

赵云澜不由失笑，伸手揉了揉小鬼王低在他胸前的脑袋，嘴上却仍成心逗人：“怕什么，就算有了小师弟，师尊答应你，还是最疼你，好不好？”

似从极冷的山巅漏进了一点徘徊的风，将一缕细碎的鬓发吹到他眼前。

赵云澜被沈巍无声地拥住时只觉得胸口一暖，少年清瘦的身骨隔着两层薄薄的衣物贴着他，天魔的心本该跳得比常人慢上许多，可那一瞬，赵云澜却觉得自己像是拥住了一团风中颤动的火苗。

“不要……”沈巍靠在他肩上，几不可闻地重复道，“我什么都不要。”

彼时他对这个少年的依赖早已习以为常，赵云澜心中纵是百转千回，也万万想不到沈巍这句“不要”究竟要的是什么。

“好好好，逗你的。”他叹了口气，轻轻拍着沈巍的背脊，又忍不住捏了捏他耳朵道：“就是可惜了，否则小巍一定是个好哥哥。”

赵云澜眉心一颤，顿觉呼吸间周遭冷了几分。

面前人顷息间褪白的长发散落下来，银丝飞乱，似絮絮山雪浮于风中。

“我料是骗不过多久，没想到竟是被一眼看破。”夜尊乖张地笑了笑，也不再往前，停在原处的尸堆旁擦了擦手，朝赵云澜施施然一躬身：“这两百年来，我的那个好哥哥，承蒙昆仑君照拂了。”

“你究竟是谁。”赵云澜还是问。

“我是谁……”夜尊动了动唇，随即哂笑一声：“人人都说我是沈巍。”

“你一点也不像他。”赵云澜道，“但你也是天魔。”

夜尊眉头一挑，颇为嘲讽地看了他一眼：“这世上只有一个完整的天魔。”

“……什么意思。”赵云澜收紧眉心。

夜尊讳莫如深地一笑，只道：“昆仑君不该先问问那些人是不是我杀的吗？还是，你就对他这么笃定？”

谷中腥风似细刃剐身，赵云澜长身而立，只看着他不答语。

“我记得你这个模样，昆仑君。”夜尊轻笑一声，伸手抚了抚眉心，“在大不敬之地，我最后一眼见到的，就是你这个眼神。”

“这两百年来，你也都是这样看着他吗？”夜尊不由自主地逼近了一步，又自顾自地一蹙眉，似笑非笑地看向赵云澜：“不，也许那时你只是这样看着我罢了。”

一万年前，无人得见大不敬之地亘古的暗流中浮出一道赤色的水纹，诛魔崖上千年一涌的魂泉在崖边行错了岔路。

天魔的魂在诞生之初便裂开了一道缝隙，万年来犹如天地昼夜，同根而生，同体而眠。

预示天降那一日，魔族静候七万年的这道魂本应彻底分裂直至吞杀对方，不想一个青衣修士却先行一步，将一枚镇魂令烙进了天魔尚不稳的元神之中，天魔从未真正觉醒过的彻骨杀性便在初初睁眼的那一刻被震出了本体。

一缕残魂落入万鬼怨海中几乎存不过一息的时间，他只记得自己在那魖渊之地所见的第一眼与最后一眼皆是那道青色的人影，接着便被鸦族使者悄然寻到带回了枯山。

那一年，枯山外的一个凡间小镇被鸦族悄然献祭九百八十一条人命，为一道天魔的杀魂铸造了人形。

一百八十五年后，在同一个地方，身怀不死不灭之身的天魔本体被人伺机催动了魔灵。

“听闻昆仑君待我哥哥厚如亲子。”夜尊谈风论月一般缓缓说着，“如此攀亲究故，我唤昆仑君一声师尊也不算僭越吧。”

“不敢当。”赵云澜眼中漠然。

夜尊阴郁地勾了勾唇：“也罢，昆仑君此时必定满腹疑问，怕是无暇寒暄。”

他说得没错，数日以来诸多的“不确定”与“不明白”近乎惨烈地折磨着赵云澜，他不确定屠杀无辜的是否沈巍，不明白自己心中究竟做何决意，此时此刻，或许还要加上另一番“不知道”——不知道眼前这另一个天魔是从哪冒出来的。

然而却也是在这一息之间，赵云澜整个心魂全无预兆地静窒了下来。

连日风雨狼藉的识海遽然止息，他蓦地在未定的混沌中清晰地看到了一条路，那条路笔直堂皇地横陈在他眼前，平静如宿命的倒影。那天地叆叇、阑风伏雨，倏然间飘零粉碎——化成了昆仑密境内头也不回坠进百丈寒潭里的一滴无根水。

赵云澜低头呼出一口气，血腥味顿时充溢鼻腔，他沉声一笑道：“我想知道的确实很多，但你也不会全然告诉我，不是吗？”

夜尊悠然点了点头：“的确如此，但你可以试试，我很久没有跟人说话了。”

“鸦族向你认主了？”受损的腑脏开始淌血，赵云澜说着话，嘴角溢出了一点血丝。

“是。”夜尊看着他。

“是你催动了沈巍的魔灵。”

“是。”

赵云澜用泛灰的青衣广袖擦了擦嘴角，又问：“你蛰伏将近两百年，此时催动他的魔灵，是因为时机成熟了？”

夜尊不答语，与沈巍一般无二的眼敛下笑意后却显得阴谲沉郁。

赵云澜嘴角微挑：“不，你蛰伏两百年，是因为你空有杀心，却会死会灭，会魂飞魄散。”

“你冒充沈巍屠杀五城，一边用杀欲豢养魔灵，一边企图利用正邪两道削弱沈巍，以便你能吞噬他成为‘完整的天魔’，是不是？”

赵云澜偏了偏头，平素不羁的眼角轻易便能勾出一个略带嘲讽的弧度：“你用沈巍的样子在这里候着我，也是想让我干脆心如死灰反助你一臂之力，只可惜——”

“你真的半点也不像他。”赵云澜低声一斥，指尖一道青蓝的雷光刹那间流星电火般窜了出去。

夜尊只迟疑了不到一个抬眼的瞬息，厉蛇似的雷火猝然袭来，天阶指符撕开了空气，即便是赵云澜此时灵泉枯竭，封于符中的天雷真火也只稍一个边角就能将他的元神烧穿一口漏洞，夜尊避之不及，雷火迎着肩骨劈裂了他的魂体，片雪未落之际，赵云澜身法诡谲地以凡体之身半息之内蹿至，手中不知何时多出了一只寸长的银钉，他眉眼不动，当机立断翻手敲向夜尊的后颈。

下一瞬风停雪驻，赵云澜瞳孔一缩，只见指尖下的后颈以诡谲的变化散成黑雾，眼前夜尊的肉身遽然涣散，重击而下的银钉只刺破一道空气，他迅速回身，却立时被一股巨大的气劲扼住了所有动作。

“我不知道该敬你悍然送死还是该笑你实在天真了，昆仑君。”夜尊一把钳住了他的下颌，他魂体焦灼着，怒极反笑，“你竟还有这么多花招，难为你忍了这么久。”

颌骨在这一息之间几欲粉碎，赵云澜死死抓着他的手，闷哼一声差点跪倒在地，他今日无数次被人像条蚯蚓一样拿捏在手里，赵云澜疼得什么也听不清，只在心中无比自嘲地想，这真是他此生最没出息的一日。

“还是说你这些东西原本就是打算留给我，或者说……是留给我哥哥的？”夜尊俯眼看着他，“昆仑君，你对他可真好。”

赵云澜艰难地勾了勾唇角，指尖挣扎着在他腕上抓出了一道血痕。

“可笑。”夜尊轻嗤一声，忽而垂眼舔了舔唇，字字轻慢道：“但你真让我惊喜，你这副样子，不知道我哥哥见过没有……我看他这百来年必定忍得极可怜。”

一股钻心的杀欲几要支配着他一掌粉碎手中的头骨，夜尊颤抖着吸了一口气，狠狠松开了赵云澜：“昆仑君，你待我总是这般厌弃狠绝，可我却始终不忍心伤你，你须知道，要我忍住不杀人比杀了我还难受……”

许是痛到力竭，赵云澜紧抓不放的手也随之一松，像块落水的石头一般沉了下来。

夜尊垂眼看着他，蓦地无声笑起来：“不过我也有两个惊喜送给你，昆仑君。”

赵云澜无声无息地低着头，仿佛没了知觉。

夜尊俯下身子，凑近他耳边一字一顿道：“楚家百鬼阵，引来的可不止有我一个天魔……”

赵云澜微阖的双眼猝然睁开。

“还有，”夜尊极低地笑了一声，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“我不是在这里候着你，而是在这里拦住你。”

此句话音尚未落地，夜尊已化成黑雾裹挟着风雪骤然消散，赵云澜胸腔一紧，终于隔着散落的灰烬看清了落至眼前的一道冷线。

周身气血瞬间冷窒，赵云澜咬着牙要起身，却在下一刻听到一个极其怪异的声音。

“昆仑君，一别两个时辰，你怎弄得如此狼狈。”

这声音不是从任何一处方向传来的，而是他自己开口说了话。

赵云澜胸中犹如风箱鼓噪，两道琵琶骨猝急地刺痛起来，随即他周身的筋脉像被阻截的河水一般顷息间断了流，他仿佛是魂体出了窍，神智被一层血色的纱雾蒙了一圈，他察觉不到自己的呼吸，却能眼睁睁看着自己吐出热气，皲裂干涩的嘴唇在冷风中极轻地颤动着。

“虽说我楚唯之是你口中畜生都不如的东西，但我本不想这样乘人之危，昆仑君，你值得我跟你堂堂正正战一场。”

赵云澜略显佝偻地站在雪中，诡异地与自己说着话。

“但谁让你逃了呢。”

他仰头轻叹了一声，然后伸手正了正一身称得上狼藉的青袍，僵硬的动作使他搭错了几次衣襟，片刻后他所有的动作都停了下来，木雕似的站在十几具已然僵冷的尸首旁，只有一双唇在动：“我劝你少做多余的反抗，你这副肉身本就坏了三成，别忘了如今你可是很容易死的。”

说罢他又开始动作，这一次赵云澜冻红的指节几乎弯成了弓形，楚唯之的引线随即冷硬地彻底夺过这副躯体的所有关隘，让赵云澜无声的抵抗彻底没有了任何踪迹。

“我没有夺取你的神智，你大可看一看，我不会用你的壳子做那些‘怙恶不逡’的事。”赵云澜的身体扭曲地转了个身，然后抬步往山上走去——

“相反，我要助你名垂千古，万世流芳。”

这是腊月廿七，除夕前的几日，艮山上的瓦房已经挂上了彩头红灯，赵云澜一步步走上山，像是走在一座怪诞荒唐的坟地里。

此夜无星无月，只有血光映着前路，行至半山之时，他渐渐地看见了人影，不远处灵光冲天，杀声振聋，赵云澜神智困于囚笼，视线也如雾障蒙袭，却是隔着数百道结界灵阵一眼就看见了那个人。

那人一身浴血，冷白的皮肤水纹一般瞬息间皮开肉绽又瞬息间合拢痊愈，他低垂着肩膀立于千万刀锋之中，如同一个纸扎的假人，满面的无动于衷。

赵云澜恍惚地看着他，也恍惚有了一个错觉，仿佛这个黑雾中的素白青年马上就要抬起头，试探着唤他一声“师尊”——

围堵天魔的修士群中猛地一阵喧哗，寸步不让的杀招剑阵陡然错开一道破绽，修士群胆丧心惊，却见那天魔纹丝不动，只是抬起了一双眼，不知朝着何处缓缓地动了动嘴唇。

赵云澜已然无法感应的心脏猛地颤动了一瞬。

下一刻他却听自己的声音冷冷开了口：“孽徒。”

二十

傀儡术自楚家首任守墓人创立伊始便是人修界第一邪术，七百二十道沙无线直穿傀儡周身七百二十号穴位，悬丝结于琵琶骨，可封绝气脉，可囚夺神智，可发号施令。

跨阶修为的压制，使得即便是渡劫期的佛修在这化神傀儡术的掌布之下也只剩一挣之力，赵云澜破钵一盏，沙无线如入无主之境，七百二十道禁制全开之后，赵云澜便成了一尊精妙绝伦的悬丝傀儡，一举一动，一个抬眼都真切得可怖。

“孽徒。”那道声音沉沉地在修士群中震开了一条缝隙，待这萧索的艮山法场上所有视线胶着过来，赵云澜又见自己眼色发凛，声声顿然道：“你犯下滔天祸孽，罪不胜诛，令为师……失望至极。”

这句话借由不知何时导进他体内的灵力向四周荡开，他发哑的音色将每个字说得痛惋沉郁，甚至含着一丝颤抖，满座闻言俱是哗然，原本因着昆仑山主有所顾忌的正道修士立时拔剑，艮山之上顷刻间杀声鼎沸，抛向沈巍的剑阵诡招遮天蔽月，几乎将如同孤岛的那道人影倾压覆没。

灵阵交驳间铮然嗡鸣，数百修士齐攻天魔之际亦有人向他高声质问，楚唯之如何用他的躯壳答复这些同道赵云澜已经全然听不清，他仅存的一点神智只能死死地盯住千阵集结的方寸之地，将这千刀万剐一道不落地烙在他魂魄上。

下一瞬，漫眼腥血中那道凝滞的身影终于动了，竟是迎着他不存在的视线望了过来。

艮山数万年剑骨堆成的土地随即发出一声痛苦的低鸣，天幕中星火飞溅的千万剑影被骤然涌至的黑雾席卷粉碎，自现身便对百家修士熟视无睹的天魔毫无预兆地贲斥出庞冗魔气，仿似由大不敬之地万丈渊底挣出的阴冷杀意挟持住漫天飞剑，刹那间掉头向四方修士斩杀而去。

此变故来得猝不及防，数百道剑阵被顿然撕开一道巨大的破口，众修士只来得及退身挡住漫天倾倒的剑光，再一回神，便见天魔所立之处已然空余一个数尺深的凹坑，皲裂的石面洒溅着天魔未干已冷的玄色血液，血迹沿残碎的剑意渗进地底，画出一道厉煞的轨迹。

众修士心中皆是震然——不多时前的群攻足以使一个渡劫期修士立地陨落，然而这天魔却只一击便突出了重围。

楚唯之由赵云澜古井无波的眼看着面前的沈巍，一息间掩下了心头的震颤。

“滚出去。”

天魔呵气成霜，一身深可见骨的伤痕尚不及愈合，双指仍在汩汩滴血，楚唯之眉心一蹙，竟下意识地操纵赵云澜往后一退。

天魔却亦步亦趋，眼中腥红之色犹如刃上血光，森冷重复道：“滚出去。”

青衣修士僵直的面目犹如一滩死水，半晌勾了勾微微发青的唇角：“竟是个孝顺徒弟。”

如此的疏离鄙弃，俨然是他两百年来从未止息过的噩梦。

天魔气息发颤，胸臆间尖锐的一刺后，骤然翻滚喧唳。

“闭嘴，把他还给我……”

天魔冷冷低喃一声，抬起一双赤红的眼，“还给我！”

弥散的黑雾遽然爆裂，以迅雷之势扣住了悬于赵云澜周身不可见的沙无线，天魔滴血的双掌狠狠一撕，应声将那悬丝生生扯断。

沙无线由沙无虫炼制，沙过无痕，乃天地间最无实质也最坚韧之物，本当无从擒获，楚唯之面色稍沉，片刻却只挑了挑眉，任由天魔如同一只幼兽般莽撞胡为。

旋踵之间百道沙无线已然崩毁，赵云澜未落的唇角冻僵了一般，木刻似地抿成一条冷硬的曲线，天魔盯着他，蓦地在他淡漠的眸光中听到自己的呼吸，此时断裂的沙无线猝然开始卷曲扭动，如同活物一般嘶鸣着勾连成爪，瞬息间再度刺入赵云澜体内，傀儡仿佛不知疼痛地木然伫立，只有嘴角猛地涌出一团淤血。

天魔心脏倏然一颤，所有的动作因为这道刺目的红而顿滞，只一息，赵云澜已然翻手将指尖银钉斩进他心口，他身形微微一晃，却是极快地握住了前者未及收回的手。

漫眼腥沙血雾。

沈巍低喘着，艰难地抬起另一只手，轻轻地抹去了赵云澜唇角的血，“你……疼吗？”

掌心交叠，被冷风削薄的皮肤将两道流动的血脉贴在一处，沈巍喑哑的声音沿着脉搏从赵云澜的手心流进了魂魄罅隙。

天地阒静间，青衣修士黯如死灰的眼中无端坠下了一滴泪。

而他口中却已漠然长声道：“昆仑山门不净，赵云澜愧于先祖，今日当扫弊除恶以谢道心，生者亡魂皆为见证。”

一片冷雪落下来，沈巍怔然顿住了——这是赵云澜的口气。

是他那个一心山门苍生，总想着无愧天地的师尊。

那已然被篡夺神智的傀儡强硬地抽回了自己的手，彻底听施任令，更成了一个无比真切的赵云澜——从心底剜出了沈巍的赵云澜。

方才这师徒二人究竟说了些什么在场仅有寥寥几人听清，然而所有人都认得出来，赵云澜打进天魔心口的是昆仑山秘宝锁灵针，此物乃天阶法器，可锁住大乘期修士七成灵力。

昆仑君此话一落便有数道囚锁结阵朝沈巍投了下来，一壁按兵不动的修士们纷纷接应以作“见证”，万不敢在求功立名一事上落于人后。

沈巍冷眼看着周身数十道仍在叠加的囚阵，低头将心口上的银钉撕了出来。

赵云澜的身子往沈巍边上走了一步，淡漠地朝他道：“你若轻举妄动，我便自斩一臂。”

昔日彰明较著的昆仑君已觉察不出此话的诡怪之处，他说得平静笃定，似乎此时要他斩下自己这颗脑袋也当毫不犹豫。

沈巍没了动作，片刻后不轻不重地抬起眼，目光越过赵云澜薄削的肉身，沿着数百道沙无线望进了楚唯之的识海里。

赵云澜整个身子便如魂散了一般滞在原地。

随即另一道化神期威压顷刻间掠空而来，在场数百个渡劫期以下的修士虎口一震，喧哗间楚唯之浮空行至，山麓尽头是步履蹒跚的艮山尊者，后者气脉断了八成，抬眼一见赵云澜身影，当即震怒得喉头一腥。

楚家守墓人的出现使在场多数修士严阵危襟，魔修却并未理会，在众目睽睽之下停在了他的老对头赵云澜身边，行止得体地一颔首：“昆仑君秉公灭私，实令本座钦服，天魔一事关乎人修万众，楚家亦愿献一臂之力。”

当即便有艮山弟子唾口大骂欲提剑拼命，楚唯之不置一眼，转身对上了沈巍彻骨的视线：“小魔头，你不必那样看我，你罪有应得，本座也只是成全你师尊的道罢了。”

未等沈巍长眉蹙起，不知何时人修妖族已然聚满山巅，各路各门混淆之中，一个青年修士突兀地撕声一喝，应着魔修的话接道：“青州城秦芳志，今为青州三千百姓讨偿血债！”

被屠的五城之中不乏修士，青年此言一出，便立时群声喧沸。

“易州入世宗，愿为全宗眷属杀魔封剑！”

“闇雷修士一百八十人，誓报血仇！”

“以血洗血！”

“杀魔！杀魔！杀魔！”

夜色中灵火窜灭不息，沈巍终于听清了前因后果，他双唇紧抿，一瞬不瞬地望着眼前的青衣修士，半晌只沉沉道：“赵云澜……我没有输。”

楚唯之拿眼角看他，听这连名带姓的称呼便眯了眯眼，翻手施下一个阵眼：“小魔头，你与昆仑君是何关系，他当初为何收你为徒？”

沈巍只望着赵云澜，一字一顿地哑声道：“我没有输！”

楚唯之知他在与谁说话，心中觉着可笑，便冷眼一挥衣袍道：“他听不见了。”

沈巍周身一滞，猛地挥拳撞向结界，禁制反噬立时朝他劈来一道斩雷，他却全然不顾，右手黑雾倏然化出一柄利刃长刀，迎着四方雷鸣在百阵之中朝赵云澜靠近，然而锁灵针到底是刺进了他心口，古浊的灵力织就成网，使他寸步不前。

楚唯之垂眼看着他，指节一曲，昆仑君便满目凛然地抬起眼，于数千修士的目光中握住了拳，沉声定音：“五城一派，上万条人命，今日昆仑山当给天下一个交代。”

这道声音隔着不曾消弭的落雷传进阵网之中，手持长刀的沈巍顿了顿，蓦然间停住了所有动作。

他情不自禁地望向那道走上法场的青灰身影——那人狼狈衣袖下清瘦的一段腕骨，夜风吹起的一缕额发，他枯槁紧抿的双唇。

——“我怕的是我下不了手。”

他染着血的清逸眼角。

——“如果我的劫数是要灭了你这个魔，沈巍……你说，你要我怎么渡你这个劫。”

沈巍心中倏然安静下来。

他翻手收起手中长刀，最终垂下眼，束手就擒一般，默然立于百阵之中。

楚唯之低低地审视了他一眼，片刻后旋过身，与赵云澜并肩而立，七百二十道沙无线认主地落在他指尖，他漠然看着赵云澜，心中一阵叹惋之后，低声对傀儡下令道：“结阵。”

太清玄阴阵乃八万年前昆仑第二代山主飞升之时留下的传说，世间记载甚少，也鲜有人知此阵唯一次现世是在一万年前——昆仑第六代山主开阵重创楚家上代守墓人，以大乘期修为跨阶杀下半神，使之魂体不全，几乎陨灭。

当年楚家耗费千年元气为家主留下半副元神，上代抬棺人献舍肉身，最终却也只能将其寿命延至七百年后，于楚唯之结丹之日魂火止熄。

而关于太清玄阴阵，重伤的魔修从未语于他人，只在楚唯之接下衣钵时凄绝一笑，无端断言道：“本座今日魂飞魄散，唯快昆仑老贼此生也休想成仙。”而千年后昆仑山主飞升，楚家人更不得而知这句话究竟何意，唯一可以肯定的是，若说傀儡术乃天下第一邪术，那么太清玄阴阵必然是人修第一诡阵。

将昆仑秘法阵术分毫不掩地展露人前本是禁忌，然而楚唯之要的就是这个禁忌，便令赵云澜于艮山法场之上布阵，后者没有半点灵力，楚唯之需借由数百道沙无线操纵赵云澜十二周天运转，待起阵之时用自己的灵力汇入阵眼。

无月晦夜下，赵云澜手执一方通天砚立于天璇星位上，他目色杳然地落下第一道阵眼，赫然是由他一滴指尖血写就的“刑”字，待最后一笔落成，血染的艮山之上似掠过一阵低鸣的腥风，他青灰的长袍一展，通天砚随即落下一百八十道墨痕，浮动的乌青墨迹骤然飞悬联纵，最终竟是绘成了昆仑山上停驻数万年的上神遗迹。

此遗迹算得上是昆仑宗祠，诸多仙门后辈甚至也在上元节为这方古老的遗迹添过巨木松脂，却从来只知这是昆仑上古先辈留下的一道剑意而已。

人修窃窃私语中，只有快马加鞭匆匆赶到的蛇族一行先怔愣住了，一位年轻尚轻的蛇族女修悄悄附在祭司耳畔，怯怯道：“昆仑君这阵眼，怎么有点像我们祭月大典上的……”祝红听不清之后的字，只是咬住嘴唇盯着法场之中的那道人影，心下一股不详的预兆汹涌翻来。

片刻后，任谁都看得出来，昆仑君所结之阵全然不同于人修诸阵，行脉伏眼全数倒行逆施，无由来的邪气丛生。

“此阵当真伤得了天魔？”

数里之外，夜尊将水镜之中的幻影抚开，由另一只鸦妖的视界去看沈巍。

夜尊细细看着他清冷的面容，不由叹惋道：“吾兄死期将至，却还不知自己有一个可承衣钵的弟弟，可悲。”

“尊上还需警惕，属下将他引至此处时差点死在他手上，天魔原身到底不容小觑。”一位鸦族长老低声道。

夜尊闻言回过头，笑着眯了眯眼：“你们是不是还想着认他为主？”

“属下不敢。”

夜尊垂下眼翻出掌心，不多时前赵云澜在他腕上留下的血痕还未愈合，他冷冷地看了一会儿，沉声道：“无妨，待本尊将他吞进肚子里，你们想要的那些也不在话下了。”

“尊上英明。”

“整备人马，随时候命。还有，看着点那个魔修，别到时候真给他抢了先机。”

夜尊低头看向水镜，镜中太清玄阴阵已然成型，赵云澜步踏中宫，天光在他四周倏然暗了一圈，他低声默念一句法咒，随即竟是抬手取下发髻上的木簪，青丝落地之际，赵云澜已手握木簪刺向中宫阵眼。

“定。”

他沉沉开口，转身望向不远处囚在阵中的天魔。

沈巍便被百阵囚锁撕扯着一步步踏进太清玄阴阵，他走得极慢，手中却无半点反抗的痕迹，时间漫长静止起来，一直到他行至赵云澜眼前，沈巍忽然轻浅地一笑，低声唤了一句：“师尊。”

始与终，都是这两个字。

蓦地一阵夹雪冷风吹至，赵云澜长发飞乱，掩住了他眉心几不可见的一点颤动。

“启阵。”

顷刻间，魔修川洪不遏的化神期灵力注入阵池之中，一百八十道通天古墨化成的凝珠坠向中宫阵眼，那一柄毫不起眼的木簪猝然间崩毁破碎，化出大神木古朴蜿蜒的原身，大地轰然滔沸，神木于凝珠浇灌下生出妖异的藤蔓，血色枝芽盘旋而上，以可怖的姿态朝着破军星探出一只娇娆的花苞，蛇信一般吐露出了赤蕊。

与此同时，楚门弟子早已守住阵外所有关隘，誓保天魔元神不落他人之手。

另一侧，夜尊动了动手腕，倾身踏出隐身结界：“本尊等了一百多年，成败就在此刻，走吧，随我要回本来就属于我的东西。”

万千鬼胎各怀，天地间嘈杂不止。

艮山之巅晦云密布，随着邪兰吐蕊翻滚拢成一张瞠目狰狞的面孔，所有惊惧的视线都被那仿佛天道狂怒的云图锁住。

偌大的法场之上，竟只有沈巍，看清了赵云澜那一瞬温柔至极的笑意。

二十一

“太清玄阴阵，是昆仑山见不得人的道。”

天光渐逝，半轮紫月现于谷顶。

赵云澜护着手中的一段元神，不明所以地看向他师尊。

“此阵，是师祖的心魔。”昆仑山主盘坐着，眼也不睁地沉声道：“师祖飞升成仙之际，将他道心中最晦暗的一部分留在了尘世。”

“噫，咱祖师爷这心魔长得可够大啊。”赵云澜唇色苍白，元神分裂的痛苦还未消散，便拿他师尊打趣，“那师尊当年开阵斩魔修，岂不是以毒攻毒了？”

昆仑山主睁眼看他：“为师也因此费掉半身修为，将近三千年看不清自己的道。”

赵云澜默了默道：“可惜也没能一举灭了那魔修，我看此阵还可改进，蛇族祭月那套就不错……”

昆仑山主深深一叹：“云澜，不可偏妄。”

“道本无形，亦无定路……”赵云澜有口无心，说了两句又顿住，苍白着脸嬉笑道：“弟子知错，师尊想说什么，云澜听着呢。”

昆仑山主无言片刻，接道：“凡人将半百之岁称为知天命，实则只知自身命途而已。”

“而修士若知天命，那便是看到了大道。”化神期修士语声苍劲，将蛇族密境内繁茂的灵竹震得轻颤，“三千年来为师自知飞升无望，本欲死守昆仑山对付心魔，千年前的一次机缘却让为师忽然堪破了天命——后来，为师就将你带回了昆仑山。”

赵云澜怔愣了片刻，任由他师尊将他手中的元神以浩荡的灵力打进一枚玄铁中。

深迥山谷间，竹叶层层簌栗。

“此乃镇魂令。” 

那枚玄铁应声发出一道静穆的光。

“镇恶者之心，扬善者之德。”昆仑山主目色庄肃，“云澜，这便是你的道。”

他的道，是万年之前便定下的天命。

赵云澜低柔的笑意犹如风中一道错觉的残影，未等沈巍一声“云澜”传进耳中，他已冷下面容，转身划开掌心按在阵眼上，汩汩不止的鲜血沿着天璇星位上的“刑”字迅速注入通天古墨中，血煞之气悍然冲天，师祖心魔于云海之中瞋目狂啸，仿佛要冲撞着将整座擎天的艮山吞没殆尽。

沙无线下诡怪的异动让楚唯之稍一顿足，未及看清赵云澜做了什么，法场之外猝然开始骚乱，西北山下随即涌上一片黑雾，目之所及的山阴迅速被这漆墨般的黑吞噬，楚唯之皱了皱眉，低沉一嗤：“渣滓。”

鸦族来得始料不及，在场人修妖族皆一怔愣，虽不知这些素来讨人嫌的老瓦们来意为何，见此阵仗众人也都下意识地拔了剑。

此时大阵之中神木已然通天辟立，垂垂欲坠的邪兰伴着赵云澜汇进古墨的鲜血盈盈旋开了花瓣，那蛇信一般的蕊颤颤巍巍，朝着西北天外的那片黑雾无声地卷出一道冷风。

赵云澜面沉似水，掌心间不断抽流的血液使他一身清消的人形显得苍白如纸，沈巍站在三步外看着他，心中犹如罡风肆虐一般乱了起来。

“……赵云澜。”沈巍忍不住又唤了他一声，而那道背影依然惘若无觉，他胸口蓦地嗡鸣鼓噪，慌惶朝前走了一步，阵中却忽起一道虬劲的真意，将他强横地困束在原地。

沈巍奋力一挣，然而这阴鸷霸道的阵力几乎让他动弹不得，他眉间的玄雾因魔灵涌动逸散开，一抹魖黑遮掩住眼前的人影，他忽然惊惧得心口一窒，颤声怒喊：“赵云澜！！”

狂暴腥风下，青衣修士仿佛什么也听不见，他形单影只地俯着身，如同风雨飘摇的一蓬椽舟，却有一股坚如磐石的决意，似松竹静立其中。

邪兰彻底绽放成形，绯色萼片如同艳女轻启的唇舌，妖异地朝着西面缓缓伸展，仿佛探去了一方诱惑的红纱——正此时，虚空中一道白影从乌泱泱的鸦族大军里走了出来，茫茫黑鸦几乎成了这道白影的巨翅，皆是踧踖地守备在那人身侧。

“是天魔！”有眼尖的立时叫出了声。

夜尊垂着眼，扬手将斗篷撤下，露出了不同于沈巍的皑皑白发。

他未及开口，化神期的威压已扑面袭来，楚唯之几乎一息间便飞至，冷冷道：“你是什么人。”

狂风卷雪，夜尊阴郁地绷了绷眉头，“我很讨厌这个问题。”

他一面说着，一面漫不经心地打量着面前的化神期魔修，随即轻轻一笑道：“但不妨告诉你们，什么五城一派，那都是本尊的战绩。”

此言一出，四方轰然沸反盈天。

夜尊无动于衷地低头掸了掸手指，又凉声道：“至于本尊的名讳，你们这些将死之人，就不必得知了。”

楚唯之闻言依旧不言不语，手中无数道沙无线自他指尖凝成，蓄势待发。

“对了，本尊若没记错，就是你这个魔修想用我哥哥的元神飞升？”夜尊眨眨眼，忽然笑了起来：“只可惜他的魔灵认主，一旦肉身损灭，一定会落到我手里。”

楚唯之沉下眉目，片刻后，却是猝然转身看向了赵云澜。

夜尊见此反应不由一嗤：“化神期又如何，本尊看你尚合口，不如就做我吞并魔灵前最后一道食补吧！”说罢他掌心化出一拢黑雾，跟着话音扑向了楚唯之。

天魔杀魂在五城一派的屠杀中迅速蹿长起来，然而却远远不是化神期的对手，鸦族数名长老见状便一拥而上，鸦族擅使空间法阵，对抗傀儡术数有恃无恐，竟这么堪堪将楚唯之截在了半空中。

顷刻间魔修与鸦族大军的拼杀一触即发，战场如山火绵延，人修之中居多观望，也有正道人士为伏诛天魔愤然拔剑，一时间，还未静下片刻的艮山又一次血溅连天。

周遭如此的剧变依然没有撼动太清玄阴阵中静伫的修士，他眼也未抬分毫，沉默地将一身热血灌注进“刑”字之中，须臾，邪兰落下第一抔花粉，阵中一百八十道节点同时发出一声犹如山崩的沉吟。

战场之中无人察觉，夜尊掩在宽大袖袍下的手腕随之浮起了一道幽黯的赤光——赫然是血凝的一个“刑”字。

诡谲的翻云上蓦然传来一声洪钟滚雷，邪兰温柔地转了一个方向，赵云澜缓缓站起来，将血肉模糊的掌心抵向眉间。

沈巍看着他，无端地心口一裂，耳边倏然什么声音也没有了。

“不要……”

这一次赵云澜似乎听见了，他顿了顿，随即抬起头，苍白干涸的嘴唇轻轻一碰，无声地吐出一个字：“灭。”

一息之间，天地俱静。

战火凝滞，天幕中飞溯的灵光剑阵猝然停息，仿若无底的阒静之中，唯那一朵绯色邪兰吐蕊轻鸣，犹如一段远古的吟唱。

青衣修士长发曳地，缓缓闭上眼，吐出一口没有温度的生气。

随后第一道声音是夜尊口中传出来的。

自腕间钻进心脏的一股邪力几乎在瞬间将他魂体劈裂，夜尊甚至来不及固守元神，识海碾碎的痛苦只不到一息便让他坠入了前所未有的恐惧。

“不……不可以！不可以！！”

他发狠地嘶吼，身体扭曲地拗动起来，周遭如陷梦魇的鸦族与魔修骤然惊醒，回神的第一刻却皆是齐齐惊骇地退身数步——夜尊身上不知何时散开了一股浓烈的酸腐之气，如同老尸恶臭。

便是连鸦族数位长老也被这突变怔住，慌忙联手探出神识钻进夜尊额间，所有神识却尽数一去不返，只片刻的交驳，夜尊体内那道残戾的念力就已让数位妖修大能骇然不止。

而随着夜尊身体显而易见地干涸，他腕间殷红发紫的“刑”字赫然翻了出来，在场修士有目共睹，全数想到了那个诡怪的太清玄阴阵。

“祭司，这是……诅咒！”

蛇族之中一个女修惊叫一声，随即不断有人认出阵中伏眼，七嘴八舌地争议起一个化神期的昆仑修士为何会使用蛇族禁术，满座惊怔之余，却只有为首的蛇族祭司颤抖着攥紧了双拳。

她脑中什么旁的想法也没有了，只剩清晰的一个念头——但凡诅咒，必定伴随反噬。

“赵云澜，你到底要做什么……”祝红盯着阵中的青衣修士，想起临行前大巫女给她卜的那一卦“大凶”，蓦地气急攻心，吐出一口血来。

高悬的邪兰花叶乱颤，发出一点阴森似鬼的笑音，花蕊豪饮着阵中轮转的腥血，萼片却飞快地枯萎下去，不到弹指间，巨大的花身生气抽干一般垂下枝头，随即，虚空中千万鸦族一齐惶乱嘶鸣，夜尊瞠目望着晦云滚雷，喉间发出枯井一般的抽气声，肉体迅速朽败。

楚唯之蹙眉看了一眼魂体四散的夜尊，只一念间便俯身冲向法场，猛地收紧了那七百二十道沙无线：“赵云澜，给本座听令，留下天魔元神！”

立于阵中的青衣修士随即绷直了身体，他本就残破的肉身因为悬丝勒得狠狠一曲，却未依令停下阵法，只是极缓地旋过身，抬眼望向了沈巍。

阵中罡风不止，他飞散的长发如流风回雪，依然丰姿绰约。

沈巍看着他一步步朝自己靠近，看着他皮肤肉眼可见地撕裂，七百二十道深可见骨的伤口随他的步伐扯开，却已无一滴血可以流出来。

仅仅是眼前而已的一段路，沈巍仿佛在这漫长的一眼中死过了千万回。

他眼底发红，狠戾地吐出一口气：“赵云澜，我真想……”

——想杀了他，让他从此再不能伤害自己。

那已经不成人形的修士似乎极轻地笑了笑，艰难地抬手抚住了他的侧脸，半晌动了动嘴唇，喑哑道：“……对不起，我又骗了你。”

沈巍一怔，心魂冷了下来。

“对不起……”赵云澜低头抵住他的额，“约好的那件事，我……”

“我不许！”沈巍咬牙抓住他的手，缚在他血脉中的大阵禁制立时击穿他的魂体，他低喘着咽出一口血，死死望着眼前人，喉间一涩竟是哽住了。

“赵云澜，你不能这样对我……”

修士阖了阖眼，哑声道：“……这是我必须做的事。”

赵云澜不知他的师尊堪破天命之时是否也望见了那条其直如矢的长路，那仿佛天命于他识海中的投影，让他在见到夜尊的一瞬间便看清了自己的道。

那一击天雷符下藏着的，是他在夜尊腕上留下的一道血痕——太清玄阴阵的“阴”。

“阴”符一旦落成，非他心头血不可抹去。

他算计所有人，夜尊，楚唯之，他自己，还有沈巍——他成全自己的道，便成全不了自己的私心。

艮山之巅已然劫云密布，玄真大陆数千年未现的飞升天劫笼罩住大半个荒莽中原，昆仑心魔被这天地间最为秉公无情的法则倾压，挣扎着狂怒而啸。

虚空中遥遥传来一道乌啼，邪兰花蕊应声落地，随即，仿佛是三千世界荡开一道震颤——夜尊于众目睽睽下坍塌成了一团齑粉。

天魔杀魂，至此魄散魂灭。

太清玄阴阵却并未因此息怒，大神木中汇流的通天古墨阴诡地涌动着，猝然朝天一指，引动了一道丈宽的天雷。

聩耳隆音中，赵云澜无声一笑，轻轻吻住了沈巍沁血的唇角。

“小巍乖……不疼了……”

下一瞬，天雷落至。

赵云澜的身影立时湮灭，沈巍所有的心念仿佛跟着止熄了。

他只看到整个世界的颜色如潮水一般褪去，茫茫中剩下一罗青色的虚影，如他此生见到的第一缕颜色——

却终于，还是被他最厌恶的黑暗吞没了。

二十二

生也好，死也好——

进退皆空。

沈巍站在法场上，整个人如一抔寂灭的槁木死灰，周遭雀喧鸠聚，他耳畔转过的却是不知何处来的回音，由远及近地将他裹进茫茫魖黑。

天雷偃息后，艮山雪虐风饕。

相比起一个来历不明死于阵力的天魔，昆仑君毫无预兆的魂飞魄散，才是令在场所有人都措手不及的惊变。

反应快的魔修散人已经自觉退进了楚家阵营中，嘈嘈人群开始不动声色地分清泾渭——人修界这碗水已然随着昆仑君的陨灭彻底失衡，于魔修而言，今日就是千载不遇的时机。

“主人，魂香点过了，没有昆仑君的痕迹。”楚妄之从混乱的鸦族大军中脱身出来，手持一盏香盒向楚唯之颔首道。

弟子的喜形于色楚唯之看在眼中，他却没过多感觉，赵云澜他本就是要处理的，这个场面或早或晚罢了，他在意的是方才那道天雷，若真是飞升之劫，那么赵云澜到底是一指触到了天阶——哪怕只是生灭间的一息，楚唯之依然忌惮此人能否以一指之力叩开通天路。

昆仑君立于罡风邪兰下的身影再一次撞进识海，楚唯之不由沉沉一嗤：“道吗……”

修魔之人从不屑“道”为何物，那一刻令魔修心中发凛的，是赵云澜坦然平静的目光。

那仿佛是天道开路在他眼前的不畏，让楚唯之无端感知到了一股大境界的鸿沟——化神与神的遥遥之距。

楚唯之顿了顿，开口时已有了决断：“先不动手，但别放跑一个。”

随即他缓缓转身，望向了残阵之中的沈巍。

赵云澜已魂散，再没一个太清玄阴阵可替他削下天魔元神，但楚唯之并不想错放任何一条飞升之径。

他翻掌向前，手心化开一道冷淬的杀意，下一瞬，竟是视线中的天魔先动了。

沈巍的动作迅捷到几乎晃过了魔修的神识，楚唯之眉心一沉，本欲出其不意的一掌仓皇地反手抵胸，才堪堪接下天魔手中的玄雾长刀，聚灵阵立时张开，沈巍冷眼看他，左手赫然成爪，破开飞雪朝楚唯之心口钻去。

一片雪落之间，风中两道残影已经悍然过了数百招，沈巍愈杀愈狠，招招死手，化神期的肉身本如金石之坚，楚唯之却在百招之后，眼睁睁地看着天魔指尖的风刃在他胸前划开一道伤口，他瞳孔一缩，飞身撤后的同时，化神期的威压引着无数沙无线坠向了沈巍，长空中千万雪花猝然贲碎，大地阴沉地呜鸣一声，随即三头擎天的恶鬼拔地而起，竟是楚家守墓的天阶炼鬼。

楚唯之一出手便放出了座下阶品最高的炼鬼，剑拔弩张的正邪两道皆是一怔，全数分了心神去看天魔——此战可谓悚然，天阶炼鬼可堪人修渡劫后期，然而这三个渡劫期的炼鬼合力围剿，竟也奈何不了天魔分毫。

魔与魔之间的厮杀原始且黑暗，腥血盈天，邪气纵横几乎遮蔽日月，不到一炷香，沈巍徒手扯下一只炼鬼枯涸的脊髓，满手黑血地转过身，没有停顿，拽着那些魂体的沙无线蹿向了楚唯之。

魔修面沉似水，手中掐出一个极复杂的手决，刹那天地哀恸，仿佛自万山传来的哭声振聋发聩，周遭修为不高的妖族人修被波及，半数七窍溢血。

“哭灵盖棺！”艮山尊者沉声一喝，便见法场之上飞沙走石认主一般地震动，顷刻间竖起一方血凝的棺椁，直朝天魔沉沉倾轧而去，后者竟不闪不避，随一声辙轴凹哑的刺耳巨响被扣进了棺身，盖棺的一刻，石墙六面各现出一道阴狠的招魂幡，那滔滔哭声长喝不止，棺椁之上横生无数冤魂的手臂压住棺盖。

此景饶是惯行诡术的蛇族也被骇得背脊发凉，年纪小的女修紧紧跟在长辈身后，欲言又止地看了看她眼眶发红的师父，祝红微微低着头，指尖仍在发颤，片刻后转身对族人哑声道：“这件事我必须要插手，你们不用跟着我，若魔修寻事，你们找法子打出去，回谷里守着……”

众人闻言皆是面面相觑，人群中年轻女修忽然出声道：“师父，你是不是……想帮沈巍哥哥？”

祝红转身看了看她，半晌垂下酸涩的眼，竟没有否认，“赵云澜……那家伙把他留下来，必定是信他的。”

此时天外哭灵之声陡然一静，那阴诡的棺椁中突兀地响起一道沉闷的巨响，大地撼然震动，楚唯之唇边崩出一口血，便听那闷响越撞越急，哭灵声瞬间凄厉起来，哀怨恶毒的泣诉成了阴间地狱的惨叫，随即天地一颤，六面招魂幡猝然粉碎，下一瞬，那仿佛吞灭万物的巨大棺椁破开一口阴风大洞。

沈巍缓缓从棺中起身，遥遥对上了楚唯之的视线，开口竟是一句无由来的话：“你不该死。”

楚唯之眉心蹙起，未及反应却惊觉心脏一缩。

他不可置信地抬起眼，便见沈巍手中死死执着数百道沙无线，而他眉间逸散的黑雾竟沿着沙无线钻进了他的丹田。

“不可能……”楚唯之气息无法抑制地颤抖，瞠目看着他丹田中蠢蠢欲动的黑雾。

沈巍目如寒锋，不为所动地步步逼近。

楚唯之呼吸一窒，数千年来便是天劫也未曾令他如此胆寒骨颤，天魔犹如渊谷般深静的眼竟瞬间让他想起了赵云澜，嗡然一怔间，他惊觉丹田中那道冷雾猝然凝成了一只手，楚唯之悍然荡起元婴，企图斥退这诡谲的雾气，然而那雾手却先一步扼住了他的内丹。

方才察觉不对劲的楚家后辈惊声怒喝，楚唯之周身气血飞速冷下去，沈巍睥睨蝼蚁一般垂眼看着他，掌心一握，将化神期的魔修内丹一击粉碎——“你不配死。”

顷刻间，楚家魔修全数一拥而上，沈巍如弃草芥，将楚唯之随手一抛，接着木然转过身，看也不看如潮水涌来的数百魔修，径自向残留的太清玄阴阵中宫走去。

一时，余下的正道人士也顾不得走了，反手间人修界两个化神的半仙一个灰飞烟灭一个修为尽碎，唯剩一只可怖的天魔，此刻几乎所有人都想到，这天魔当真是非灭不可了。

然而魔修倾巢而攻的一刻，却有两道人影突出重围挡在了沈巍身前。

艮山尊者持重剑往身边一瞟，肃声道：“祭司慎重而为，此举可能会将你一族拉下水。”

“我不是什么祭司了。”祝红低声一笑，巨大的蛇尾缓缓绕至身前，“倒是尊者你，为何要护着这天魔？”

“杀魔修要什么理由。”重伤未愈的剑修默然片刻，端端正正地朝天一望，“更何况，血仇得报的人情，理当还给他徒弟。”

话音未落，数道骨铃同时响起，楚家弟子几乎不要命地攻上来，两个大乘期无暇再叙，皆是以一挡百之势，翻身闯进敌阵之中。

沈巍心无旁骛，杀退另一侧的魔修飞身掠回太清玄阴阵，赵云澜那支木簪却早已没了踪迹，中宫阵眼上只有一个寸深的凿痕，昭示着那人落下此阵的悍然决绝。

沈巍盯着眼前的空，满心的暴戾瞬间翻沸入喉，周遭不断攻来的魔修接连被他斩杀，随即他便在一群黑袍魔修中看到了一个女修。

那女修拿着赵云澜的木簪，惊惶地看着他，低声试探着唤道：“沈巍哥哥……”

记忆中的淑人君子此时竟是半点温雅之气也无了，女修全然没有想到，再一次与这人见面会是如此的场景，她心中不由一涩，却见沈巍冷绝地朝她一指：“给我。”

女修怔住了，一时没分清他要的是她手中的东西还是她的命。

沈巍二话没说，飞身便夺去一掌。

天魔气势可怖，本不孱弱的女修瞬间骇得面无血色，手中握着她欲交给师父的昆仑君遗物，惊诧间只顾得上疾速后撤。

沈巍眸色森冷，黑雾萦绕的掌心一推，直直地朝向女修攥在胸前的手心——这一击，渡劫期下的修士必然破开一口血洞。

祝红恰被一个渡劫后期的魔修缠住，隔着一个法场遥遥看见此景，手中长鞭骤然顿住：“琪儿！！”

千钧一发，却是一道佛光落至，卍字心决抢在沈巍抓住琪儿之前将蛇族女修兜在了其中，猫族少族长化形蹿至沈巍身前，嘶声嚷起来：“沈巍！沈巍！！老赵呢？？”

沈巍目不斜视，身影疾风一般绕开大庆又劈向那女修，林静赶紧转开金铎，巴掌大的钵碗顷息间涨大数十倍，堪堪拦住了沈巍的长刀。

“不行，他入魔了。”林静吃力地顶着万钧之势的攻击，若不是身遭魔修前赴后继地给沈巍找麻烦，他都顶不过十招。

大庆却顾不上这些了，仗着猫族灵敏的身法飞身掠至发场外的高处，企图在乌泱泱的混战中找一个青色的人影。

“……老赵！赵云澜！！”大庆心中焦躁，忍不住大喊起来，“我来了啊！我带林静来了！你这老混账又跑哪去了！！”

一个也躲在高处看热闹的散修瞥了他一眼，凉凉道：“来迟咯，魂飞魄散咯！”

大庆浑身一僵，随即朝那人拔刀就砍：“你给老子再说一遍！”

“你怎么还打人啊！”散修堪堪躲过这一刀，瞠目怒道：“我说魂飞魄散！说得够清楚不，魂、飞、魄、散！”

大庆耳尖上的红毛被冷风一吹，几乎冻进骨子里。

他懵然转过身，仿佛此时才看清法场之中那诡异的阵图，分明画的是他年幼时陪赵云澜去过无数次的昆仑遗迹。

脑中数道念头划过，他又飞身掠下高处，溯雪冷风将他眉目吹得无比酸涩，他咬牙忍住眼泪，脱口大骂：“赵云澜！你这个……”

他还不及骂出最后一句，掠行中一个魔修撞在他胸口上，将他胸前一块锁盒撞了下来，锁盒翻滚着在半空中抖落开，一只青蓝的鬼影跌撞着飘出来，正满眼浑噩地念念有词：“巍先生……云大哥……”

大庆听得心口一颤，红着眼大喝：“你这倒霉鬼！跟着我，我带你去找人！”

这鬼是他寻回林静后两人在溪边遇上的，当时佛修的金铎嗡鸣不止，林静心下大惊，不远处便是村镇，若是煞鬼必然大祸人间，是以他当即叫停了云轮，跳车一看，竟是个世间绝有的万年鬼魄。

“我！……我佛慈悲……”林静气得魂都扭曲了，“屋漏偏逢连夜雨，真是什么妖魔鬼怪都来赶趟！”

那万年鬼魄口中还念叨着什么，林静怕是什么邪咒，走近一听竟是来来回回的一句：“巍先生……云大哥……”和尚怔愣之际，大庆先认出了这鬼身边寸步不离的一只玉鸟，那是他先前送给赵云澜的宝器轻雀。

前因后果来不及细问，这鬼已被天地怨气折磨得神志不清，大庆试探地上前道：“喂，你要找的人，我们知道在哪……”鬼魄周身一顿，随即稍显迟钝地看向了他，佛修“咦”了一声，不可置信地轻念一句法咒，那万年的鬼竟毫无挣扎地被装进了佛印的锁盒内。

一人一妖一鬼就这么上路，先前找林静已耗费不少时间，其后又遇上郭长城，耽搁之下，最终竟是什么也赶不上了。

大庆带郭长城找到沈巍时，林静的金铎已经裂开了百余道龟纹，沈巍双目魖黑，已然没了半点理智，不顾身遭魔修的骚扰，只一心横冲直撞地攻向金铎。

林静心中一动，蓦地朝琪儿大喝：“你手上拿着什么东西！”

“昆，昆仑君的……遗物……”琪儿躲在佛修身后，将一柄枯朽的木簪递到和尚面前。

那坐于佛前数万年的金铎在一息间后撤了半尺，林静仿佛体力不支，满目茫茫地回头看了一眼女修，才道：“……遗物？”

“哐”一声洪钟巨响，金铎碎开一道豁口，随着阵眼一破缩回了巴掌大的钵。

和尚只愣神不到片刻，沈巍泛雾的身形已掠至身前，他不及反应，却有一道虚晃的身影猝急地扑向了沈巍。

以郭长城生前的羸弱身骨绝拦不住天魔分毫，然而万年鬼魄贲尽全力地一拼，竟堪堪将沈巍扑退了一步。

“巍先生……云大哥……”那鬼虚虚地抬眼看沈巍，口中还是这般不清不楚地说着这两个词，这一次却是接下去了，“云大哥让我看着你……不让你杀人……”

沈巍的动作极细微地顿了顿，眼中无底的渊静仿佛颤开了一朵悄声的涟漪，天地嘈嘈中，他的声音几乎被飞雪淹没：“云……”

此时却有个魔修霍然一喝：“当真是万年鬼魄！谁有命擒住就是下任守墓人了！”

刹那间，竟有半数朝着沈巍去的攻击纷纷掉头扑向了郭长城——相较于杀死天魔复仇继任，擒住万年鬼魄的可能性自然要大出百倍。

一旁大庆急得拔刀乱挡：“你们这些魔修，豺狼成性！该魂飞魄散的是你们才对！”

乱局之下，沈巍片刻的动容转瞬湮灭，冷然挥刀一砍，将一个偷袭他的魔修拦腰斩断。

万年鬼魄的现世令艮山之上人心浮动，除却楚家为首的魔修外，甚至还有一些丹修炼器师也对郭长城起了心思，除灭天魔看似已难如登天，对于许多置身事外的修士来说，趁机抓住进阶的机缘才是首要之事。

郭长城身遭数百道沙无线破空而来，他却只看着沈巍，仿佛是那一句“不让你杀人”入了他的执念，怯懦的身板执拗地跟在了沈巍后头。

林静正念法咒开阵，一晃眼，竟看见那万年鬼魄的心口不知何时燃起了一簇细小的白光。

“这是——”和尚都顾不得开阵了，怔然喃出一句佛号。

无人可见，当郭长城胸前那道不起眼的微光现于这八苦人世之时，长空潋日于万千阴霾之上缓缓生出晖熠，仿似佛世尊徐然睁开了双目。

“我答应过云大哥的……君子必当言而有信……”

郭长城犹不自知地飘在沈巍身侧，着了相一般苦执地来回念叨几句话。

“我娘还说过，救命之恩，当涌泉相报……”

书生惯来轻声细语的动静甚至不如一阵刀风，然而这一句微弱的叹息却掠雪乘风，悠悠地传开了数丈之远。

沈巍察觉身后有异，本能地回身一看，只撞见一双澈净无比的眼。

“巍先生，云大哥……”

郭长城心口的那团火倏然一亮，他的魂体却跟着黯淡下去。

“我这人运气向来不好，”郭长城说着顿了顿，似也察觉到自己的不对劲，他一低头，懵然地抚了抚心口上的白光，竟是暖的，“可我总还想着……再喝你们一杯茶……”

那书生扮相的鬼呆呆看着自己心口的光，蓦地抿唇一笑——像极了一个活生生的滚烫的人。

只瞬间，云层荡开一方豁口，万丈朝晖仿佛刺进这冗深一夜的灼灼剑意，郭长城飘忽的魂体便在这扫弊尘世的天光中化成一团燃烧的霜火。

天魔周身去灭天地的黑雾竟在光影下惊惶逃散，那道随着赵云澜沉寂的镇魂令遽然长声嗡鸣，急速地飞旋起来，有所感应地指引着霜火烧进沈巍的元神。

筋脉如同被灌进了寒池水，此痛虽如剖心刮骨，然而沈巍却如溺水还生一般清醒过来，眉心紧蹙地看着面前的鬼魄，“你不必……”

郭长城的灵体正一点点烧成灰烬，火光几乎湮没他的眉眼，他已说不出话，最终只缓缓地动了动嘴唇。

沈巍怔了怔，随即沉沉吐出一口气，抵着剧痛握住怀中赵云澜的纳戒，他指尖已经稳不住，翻出那颗小小的骨铃时甚至带出了一颗炎果，后者沾地便跑，沈巍拼力一握，才艰难地将骨铃递至书生面前。

此时书生只剩半点光雾一般的虚影，他目色淡淡地看着那只关了他一万年的骨铃，仿佛穿透那荒唐的一万年，看到初初走向那座茶亭的自己。

半晌，他眼角一弯，似乎又说了些什么，却再没人听得见了。

喧杂云云间，四面八方蓦然涌来一阵佛号，竟是艮山上为数不多的所有佛修全数盘身坐地，朝着郭长城庄严诵经。

“破生死，得涅槃，度众生……”林静胸中震然，似顿悟明心见性，垂首合掌道：“阿弥陀佛，贫僧早该看出来，原来菩提已有行相。”

大庆怔得半天说不出话，猛地回头抓住林静：“怎么回事？那鬼就这么灰飞烟灭了？”

和尚境界有所突破，吐息沉重：“菩提心者，是为净水盛火，洗濯一切烦恼垢故，能烧一切邪见爱故。”

大庆沉吟片刻，咬牙道：“说人话！”

“……”和尚轻叹了口气，“他用自己的魂体烧出了菩提火，以此化去沈巍的魔性。”

“菩提火？”大庆一惊，蓦地想起与书生相遇时的情形，“这鬼……他竟还是修佛的？”

“他不是。”林静默了默，“但佛本众生，众生皆佛。”

大庆似懂非懂，只含糊地应了一声，低头正见一颗炎果躲过人群，就在他眼皮子底下生出无数小脚，麻利地钻进了地底。

“众生皆佛……”大庆见此景，不禁哑然低喃。

片刻，东方破晓，菩提火烧灭之时，满目疮痍的艮山叹息般顿然一沉，随即，铅云昭霁。

万年鬼魄的灰烬湮灭后，沈巍丹田中的镇魂令便也随之风化销陨，这一刻，菩提火在他心里烧出了一片阒野方静的天地，万年诡怨养成的魔灵被烧成一团奄奄一息的火星，无声地藏匿进沈巍探知不到的所在了。

身体前所未有的轻，他想象多年的“人”的感觉初次真切地放在他体内，然而沈巍却无从体会——他的那些喜怒哀乐，怨憎悲苦，仿佛也随着菩提火成了灰烬。

周遭无数惊奇与警惕的目光成了一卷静止的黑白画幅，漫耳的声音化成了飘在雾里的虚影，他垂下眼，仿佛看见自己的索然空空的心脏。

空茫之间，一支木簪被放在他手心里。

沈巍木然抬起头，见那佛修合掌立于自己身前，沉声说了一句：“阿弥陀佛，他如此这般放不下，料你也应如是……”

和尚说了什么沈巍被菩提火烧得几乎干涸的五感已听不清，却是那木簪于冷雪中淡淡的温度使他心中一颤——接着，就在众目睽睽之下，沈巍没留下半句话，转身纵跃而去。

众多魔修立时要追，重剑与蛇尾临空一拦，出人意料的，几家佛宗竟也站在艮山尊者一侧，如此堪堪堵住了所有追路。

沈巍一路莽撞疾驰，不到两个时辰，他已从艮山统境飞跃千里。

俗世正是除夕前夜，张红布彩，清晨市集已开，千里之外的雷声传不过来，人们勤勤恳恳地迎着朝阳出发，中原一处人家踩着吉时迎亲，十里红妆笙歌锣舞——沈巍望着这座人间，什么也想不起来。

掠过茫茫雪国，欣勃丰茂的梧桐高枝落入眼中后，他没有缓下行速，就这么头也不回地投进了寒池之中。

所有的声音远去了，天光在水中熄灭，他不断地下落，透骨池水将菩提火留下的灼意冻住，血液滴水钟漏一般清晰又混沌地淌过，他缓缓闭上眼，似回到诞生之初——眼前是一切空无的黑，他只有一颗一切空无的心。

仿佛也过了一百八十五年，寒池幽黯的心脏倏然跳动了一下，沈巍无知无觉，再睁眼时，他已躺在一条暗河之中，两侧是万丈冰崖，河岸开满了一种不知名的花，花萼中青蓝色的浮光沿着长河没入峡谷尽头，仿佛一条漫漫无涯的星河。

沈巍在暗河中漂流了七日，第八日，他踩着青蓝的花叶上岸——那残灭的魔灵才在他识海尽头翻出一道细浪，他便当机立断地封绝了经脉，将自己嵌进了寒池水雾凝成的冰崖之中。

渊底不知日月，亘古亦如须臾。

冰层掩住了他的听觉，唯那随湿风摇曳的青蓝陪他数着年岁，久而久之，或甚是眼中层绵不绝的青入了他的梦，他时常觉得自己看见了一道青色的人影，有时在河岸对面，有时就停在他紧闭的眼前，隔着冰层伸手碰他发冷的额角。

这些影子犹如海底从不止息的震动，在他沉寂的识海上翻波搅浪，无时无刻地提醒他——那个他等了将近两百年的人，把心剜给他以后，又被他弄丢了。

沈巍便连神识也封闭了。

于是那一日，一缕裹挟雪香的回风转入这个深渊时，沈巍仍无知无觉。

来人青衣旋地，立在冰封雪凝的崖底下无声一叹。

“你何苦把自己逼成这样。”

二十三

足足八十一年。

赵云澜掐指一算，他这趟天外来去之间，怕是昆仑山脚的树苗都子孙满堂了——可他看着眼前的沈巍，却又觉得这八十一年真就只是他一个睁眼的功夫而已。

“半点长进也没有。”赵云澜眉眼辛涩，伸手拂去崖下的一层浮冰，指尖轻轻地覆上了沈巍毫无温度的唇，“……我养大的人，怎么就这么死心眼。”

沈巍半点动静也无，如同一尊沉寂的冰雕人像，苍白的皮肤入手竟比雪层还冷。

赵云澜抚着他的侧脸，缓缓吐出一口气，探身吻住了他。

两道神识甫一交汇，赵云澜便察觉到，沈巍是将自己的元神封绝进了识海最深处，魔灵触之不及，他也极有可能就此深陷沉沦，永远醒不过来。

这狗脾气的做法赵云澜就算是已猜到了八分，也着实被气得心口发疼。

他一步踏进那片漆黯无波的死海，漫目无际的冷与黑朝他涌来又褪去，神祗目色清然，俯身朝着万丈海渊的深处沉落，一如那年他义无反顾地迈进大不敬之地，拨开层层寒冗的迷障，在一片魖无中看见了沈巍——小鬼王蜷缩着身体，双眸紧闭，如同山海深处的一滴玉髓。

“小巍。”赵云澜低低一唤。

深迥的识海尽头应声荡开一道悠远的波纹。

鬼王鸦羽般的长睫颤了颤，随着第二道波纹旋然升起，缓缓地睁开了眼睛。

赵云澜看着那双烙着星河的眸子，心中忽如柳塘新绿般柔软，他抿唇一笑，接着递去一只微微摊开的手：“走吧，我带你离开这里。”

——这一次，就不叫师尊了。

沈巍僵冷的身体倏然一颤，下一瞬狠狠地扣住了赵云澜的腕子。

若非此时这化神期的修士已然成了神，这一扣或许得从赵云澜的肉身上碾下一道碎骨来，赵云澜从沈巍的识海中退出来，由着他粗暴地抓着自己，安抚地轻吻着他渐渐回温的唇瓣。

直到沈巍吐出第一口没有温度的呼吸，赵云澜才停下动作，鹌鹑似的乖乖把人搂住了，一边先讨价还价起来：“那什么，怎么说我也是长辈，兴师问罪不成体统，你看……”

他话还没说完，怀里抱着的人忽然又什么动静都没了。

赵云澜顿了顿，转头对上一双发红的眼。

那过往的两百年，赵云澜最招架不住的就是沈巍这副模样，他喉间一涩，蓦地想起艮山之上这人亲眼看着自己灰飞烟灭，一时间也哑了一般，嘴唇微颤着，连填了满心的“对不起”都说不出口。

沈巍却先动了，他冰封数十年的身体依旧冷得结霜，就这么钝拙又小心地拥住了赵云澜。

久违的心跳透过冰冷的皮肤将两人裹了起来，赵云澜阖了阖眸，轻叹一声：“别怕，不是假的。”

沈巍一点一点收紧手臂，埋在他颈间哑声道：“……假的也好。”

赵云澜听得心口一嗡，猛地拽过沈巍按在冰壁上，照着嘴唇狠狠咬了上去。

他听不得沈巍再说什么，只这四个字就让他心疼得胸口撕裂。

嘴唇上咬开的血还未愈合便被交缠的舌尖揉进了味蕾，赵云澜这股狠厉的劲儿就像他才是那个要撒气的人，寒池深处的渊谷彻骨至冷，这一刻他却热得连心肺也要烧着了，全然不顾先前说的什么长辈体统，发颤的喉音自唇边漏出来，被谷底的长风吹得飘散。

“对不起，”唇瓣相贴着，赵云澜闭上眼睛喃了几声，“对不起……”

沈巍低眉看他，半晌抚上他的长发，声音还是沙哑：“你总是骗我，我被你骗得……怕了。”

赵云澜呼吸一窒，咬牙抓住他的手探进自己的衣襟。

飞升之后凡体肉身便脱胎换骨，神祗之身仿佛水中凝玉，血液却是真火焠成的，暖得犹如一团寒夜下的篝火。

沈巍指尖方一触上他的锁骨，指腹上的霜气便蒸散成了雾，那副他曾经寸寸流连过的身体真切地又回到他的掌心里，沈巍忍不住想要更多，沿着半敞的衣襟深深地探了进去，直到他被熨热的指节触及到鲜活的心跳，他眉间一颤，忽然低头咬住了赵云澜的侧颈。

深陷的皮肤更真切地传来这个人的生气，沈巍牙关狠狠地咬下去，嘴唇却在颤抖。

赵云澜一声没吭，搂着他靠在冰壁上。

不知过了多久，沈巍按在赵云澜腰间的手掌缓缓地动了动，极致的冷热使两人这一点接触倏然裹挟上了旖香，赵云澜忍不住轻喘了一声，沈巍便沿着他的颈线吻上下颌，用力咬住了他的下唇。

两个人就这么厮缠着倒在河岸上，暗河水雾一碰上草叶便成了碎雪，赵云澜被推在一片青蓝的花蕊之中，顾不上落满一身的雪沫，攀着沈巍的肩背来回吻他的眉眼和唇窝。

沈巍彻底剥开了赵云澜的前襟，渐渐有了体温的手心停在他的左心上，又是无言地听了片刻，终于在身下人唤了一声“小巍”的时候，悍戾地缚住赵云澜的双手压在头顶，撕下那一身青袍，毫无预备地狠狠进入了他的身体。

身下突如其来的侵犯让赵云澜浑身无法抑制地蜷了起来，天魔狰狞的性器刀刃一般，凶狠蛮横地捅进他身体最柔软的一处，赵云澜虽是成了神，仍是被疼得呜咽出声。

断续的喘息没让沈巍的动作停下分毫，他眉间轻颤，按着赵云澜润玉般的下腹，一字一顿地哑声唤他：“赵云澜……”

“我认罚，”赵云澜喘了一口气，微阖着眼望向沈巍，“只要你不气我，怎么都好。”

实则一个飞升的神想从这样的钳制中脱身应是轻而易举，可赵云澜却被得制得心甘情愿，这一点疼还正将他心头那翻出血肉的锥痛给掩了大半，他便反手握住沈巍的指节，严丝合缝地与他十指相扣，喘着气笑起来：“我很想你……”

从邶岳国边的分别就开始想，想他的眉眼、嘴唇，说话的声音，从前他从未察觉过的、这个人如形随形的目光。

赵云澜半身赤裸，挪动腰腹将自己送向沈巍的身下：“好在从今往后，我是你一个人的了。”

这话全然不是在讨饶卖乖，他说得轻轻慢慢，嘴角勾着一抹快意的笑，沈巍看着他，冷了数十年的识海心魂倏然鼓沸起来，他忍不住俯身啃吻他，然后握着他的侧腰，深深地顶进甬道尽头。

“唔……”赵云澜被顶得长长地呻吟出来，沈巍不依不饶，纵着身下狞恶的物事才退一寸又重重撞回去，只两下的功夫那条被粗暴拓开的甬道便泌出了液水，润湿了那横冲直撞的肉棒，又是一下比一下进得更深，捅得更快。

胸前殷红的两点被毫不留情地蹂躏舔吻过，温热的口腔后是冰冷的寒池水雾，赵云澜指尖都没了力气，沈巍伏在他身上，一寸一寸将这神祗的肉身含吮得炙烫，又晾着那处要紧的地方不管不顾。

赵云澜身下已然发胀得厉害，哑着声音要人摸一摸，沈巍深深望了他一眼，倒叫他无言闭了嘴——他自己说的认罚，总不好转眼就食言——于是就这么杵糯似的，赵云澜被生生用后头磨得腿根痉挛，后穴一阵阵地涌缩着，前头胀得通红，却半点精元也没泄出来。

饶是在茶亭荒唐淫旎的那一月他也没有这般难耐过，赵云澜连呻吟的声音都哑去了，登顶的一瞬只是死死地抓紧了沈巍的手，被人吻得脑中嗡然发白。

仙身情动之时一股飘盈的灵气雨落般洒在渊谷下，沿岸无垠的青蓝花海絮絮地轻晃着，萼片上的浮光倏然一振，星辰一般，将这天光不入的渊底映得迷离幻斓。

沈巍含着他的耳垂，又自颈线游向肩膀，落到胸膛下，就是不碰赵云澜高翘红紫的欲望。

赵云澜失神了小半会儿，咬了咬嘴唇才发出一点虚软的气音：“小巍……是我错了……”

花萼的微光照着他难忍紧蹙的眉心，沈巍腹下绷得挺直，闻言却是变本加厉地撞了一下。

“哈啊……你……”赵云澜的一点声音随着身下的动静摇晃着，偏头憋闷地咬了沈巍一口，“我还没……啊……我还没较你的真呢！”

要说胡作乱来，他们两个人算得上各有千秋铢两相称，若他再迟一点回来，这天魔怕是要将自己埋死在识海了。

赵云澜轻易地从沈巍手中的桎梏里脱出来，揉着他的后颈喑哑道：“就算扯平了，好不好？”

沈巍被他压着鼻尖相对，近在迟尺地看着那双烟熏雾散的眼，心里满得发疼，便仍由他抓着自己的手摸向他的下身，只用他微凉的指节轻轻勾卷了几下，赵云澜便弓着背溅了他一身。

沈巍被他裹得胯下一阵阵发胀，俯身摸着赵云澜的腿根冷声问：“可比成仙舒服？”

赵云澜迷蒙间听清这句话，心头一慢：“你明知我不是为了飞升才……”他哑然顿住，说不出接下来的半句“抛下你”，只好仰起上身搂住沈巍，嘴角醉了一般扬起一汪春水似的笑意，直到胸膛赤裸地贴得严严实实了，才又扣在沈巍耳边沙哑低语道：“……自然你最舒服。”

这一次是当真在讨饶了，沈巍耳边被他含热的呼吸喷得酥麻，终于还是红了耳尖。

赵云澜轻笑一声，干脆就着这交合的姿态去吻他，十指缱绻地陷进散开的发，指腹轻轻扯动发根，摩挲着让沈巍紧绷的身子渐渐舒展开。

两个人相拥着再一次动起来的时候，便全然不如先前的猝急莽撞，搅动在内的性器缓慢地研磨，撑开了内壁，擦着所有能够触及的软肉，每一次来回都是合根进出，翻涌的情潮一浪一浪打过来，赵云澜低沉地喘息，等那潮声覆没了所有理智，沈巍几乎将他揉进了胸膛，咬着他的喉结，撞在最深处发泄出来——赵云澜却挽着他的脖颈，更深地吻住了他……

仿佛不知天日一般，这场欢爱就像那滔滔不止的暗河寒水，一路汹涌着，无休无尽。

赵云澜半张着被吮红的嘴，躺在微光浮尘的草木间像是另一朵含苞的蕊芽，他被沈巍弄得完全张开了身体，一边修长的腿虚虚地挂在沈巍的肩头，一边便缠在沈巍腰腹上，时而勾着身上人撞得更深一些。

没了日月更迭，这一神一魔好生放纵了将近三日。

赵云澜此时倒真是由衷地觉着做神仙不如与沈巍做情事来得快悦，他躺在压平的草木上看着沈巍，正想逞点口舌之快，却忽然听沈巍问他：“你怎么回来的？”

赵云澜被问得一愣，全然忘了该来的还是会来。

“我同天道说情。”他就开始胡诌，抱着沈巍翻了个身，趴在他胸口以指画圈，“我说我舍不下我凡尘的小情人，做不了清心神仙。”

沈巍胸膛被摸得发麻，闻言便抓住他作怪的双手，喉间一沉：“赵云澜。”

“也没什么……”赵云澜叹了口气，心想他这师尊是越来越没威严，便懒洋洋地招了：“挨了九道雷而已。”

压覆在他身下的胸膛显而易见地顿了一下，赵云澜笑着捏了捏他的下巴：“总归是老天爷他自己选的神仙，就又约了三章，没多大事。”

那日天雷过后，他飞散的魂魄又在位面之外凝结，天道又以磐罗真火还给他一副身躯，赵云澜魂体归位才睁眼，二话没说便转头要回人间，天道大怒封了通天道，他却还回头把那大道至尊骂了一顿解了自己四千年的气，接着天雷拦不住地硬闯通天道。

这通天道从来只见来路，没有归途，赵云澜活生生辟出一条路——实则他还是骗了沈巍一次，九道天雷不过是他踏出的第一步，通天道无穷无止，他一路未歇，用这尚未嵌稳的仙身散魂扛住了九千九百九十九道玄天臻雷，才走到这座尘世的天涯海角。

天道运筹这三千世界数不清的年岁，还未见哪个修行万年又飞升了的修士这般想不开放不下——可又得是这样的一个修士，才让天道亲自来给他下天雷，铸仙身。

于是天道便纵了他，与他定下三道定则——不沾人命，不管俗事，不欠因果。

“三章”虽是这么约着，但赵云澜心里掂量得清楚，只要他没给天道惹事，他想周全的那些事便可周全好，想睡的徒弟便可随便睡。

“五百年。”赵云澜道，“五百年过后，我就非走不可了。”

沈巍知他说的是什么，可天魔终究不能如修士一般聚天地灵气便可飞升，别说五百年，就是一万年也可能是徒劳。

赵云澜见他面沉如水，倒是混不在意地吻了吻他的眼：“怕什么，天高海阔不怕找不到对策，实在不行就硬闯，为师也给你探好路了不是。”

他口中称着“为师”，手里却半点规矩也无，缠着沈巍的手把他刚束好的腰带纠得一塌糊涂，沈巍低低地看着他，忽然把人用力搂住了，伏在赵云澜颈间闷闷道：“你回来了，我却不想让你再理会其他事。”

赵云澜眉间一酸，知他怕自己又为了什么大道走回头路，便用自己最是诚恳的语气道：“你要随我一同过通天路，待在这里决计没有出路……更何况，我与天道既定了约法，如今什么正道魔修，都跟我半个铜钱的关系也没有了。”

他又一笑，侧头轻轻吻了吻沈巍的耳尖：“只有你，属我分内。”

言下之意，从此将来，他赵云澜要管要理的，唯沈巍一个人罢了。

沈巍虽没全信，却仍是忍不住在他肩窝里低声一笑。

等到清了一身连日的情欲气息，沈巍看着眼前青衣着身的仙神，蓦地上前挽住赵云澜的一头长发，从怀里取出了一支残损的木簪。

赵云澜一时哑然，于是乖乖坐在岸石上由着沈巍给自己束发。

从前沈巍也替赵云澜束过发，这一次却比往日都慢，赵云澜坐得发闲，翻掌唤来一阵风，眼前的青蓝浮光便如海浪一般涌了起来。

“潋滟凌波，奇绝光景。”赵云澜轻轻一笑，“真是个好地方。”

沈巍将木簪插好，问道：“你怎么知道我进了寒池？”

赵云澜回头看他，却是挑了挑眉：“你跳了寒池？”

半个时辰后，沈巍跟着赵云澜飞身直上，这才知道通向那暗河崖底的来路并非只一条。

“当年大不敬之地异动，枯山下了一年的雨，邓林震开了这道万丈渊谷。我从通天路下来，路过枯山时见到了山魂，水脉已经枯竭，数万年内将滴水不见……所以我就来了邓林，看看会不会有你的线索。”

赵云澜牵着沈巍飞上寒雾交错的无顶冰崖，语气渐渐柔和起来：“常言天象即天命，我从来不信这些……不过我看你那象，挺好的，称你。”

邓林震谷年年有修士来寻机遇，却从未有人从千丈以下回来，万丈天堑盾障重重，每千丈一道罡风，若非仙神的修为决计无法通过——是以数百年来无人知晓，这一望无垠的沉静渊谷之下，竟是不为人知地藏着一片绮逦的胜景。

赵云澜想着想着就忍不住乐起来，偏头将沈巍拉得更近了些：“你为什么跳寒池？”千丈外的罡风扫开他额前的碎发，他勾了勾沈巍的下巴，又低沉沉地接道：“殉情啊？”

沈巍心知他说的玩笑，却仍稍显局促地低了低眉眼，也半真半假道：“你在我面前魂飞魄散，只说一句不疼了……怎么可能不疼。”

“傻子，”赵云澜低低一笑，抓着他的衣襟吻了吻他，“亲一亲你，我就不疼了。”

二十四

离开邓林，两人去的第一个地方就是邶岳国的故址。

八十一年过后，那块荒原有了人烟，恰逢九月重阳，他们从山头落下，却见小山洞外已经聚了不少粗衣麻布的村民，洞里供着像，俨然成了一座小土庙。

赵云澜便又拉着沈巍寻了几处位置，最后往南走了三里地，在一泊小湖边给郭长城立了个衣冠冢。

“当年他没能衣锦还乡，生死不明，父母未必会给他做一个坟冢。”赵云澜指尖聚起一道风刃，往墓碑上端端正正地刻字，“这地方挺好，山水伴读，清静。”

沈巍从纳戒中拿出了那枚骨铃，看向赵云澜：“这个呢？”

“这个……”赵云澜接过骨铃看了看，然后竟是一把碾成了齑粉，“如果他这辈子恨过人，我猜一定是这个魔修。”

沈巍无言看着他，赵云澜低声一叹，又张开掌心，任由这不足一抔的骨灰随风落进坟头。

“但因缘际会就像这风，神仙都不知道他往哪儿吹。”

仙神为这座山间的小坟头立下一道结界，山不移水不动，看样子是要保这书生读上数万年的清静书。

“三魂七魄会灰飞烟灭，人的念想却不会。”赵云澜拍了拍衣袖站起来，与沈巍一起往土里洒了一杯云雾茶，“就此告别，有缘再见。”

就如当年在骨铃中的旗下作别，赵云澜说得潇潇洒洒，仿佛这个书生还能走过轮回，十日后又来敲他的门。

出了中原，沈巍便唤出一艘宝船，载着他做了神仙依然懒得动弹的师尊一路向西，回昆仑。

昆仑山自八十一年前的艮山之乱后便无人造访，四方全作鹌鹑观望了五十年，后来不知是谁开了头，什么真魔修假正道都打上昆仑灵脉的主意，三十多年来宗门宵小来了不止百家，半数被昆仑山的禁制拦在山下，其余的才被数家仙门尊者宗主联手拦了下来。

“你以身殉阵，保住了他们的太平日子，可这些人，不过也只记了五十年。”沈巍语气冷淡，居高临下地望着山脚扎营的几个小仙门。

赵云澜听出他语中一点冲着自己来的怒意，偏头好笑地掐了一把他的脸：“你这是替我抱不平，还是吃醋呢？”

沈巍不语，耳根却红了。

赵云澜爱极他这副样子，逗了片刻才松开手，目色清然地一笑道：“这人有千千万万种，既有人岁岁年年记着我的好，就有人压根没把我放在眼里。”他顿了顿，看着沈巍低了低嗓音：“世上天魔就两个，不也都……一个那样，一个这样。”

他用指腹在沈巍额角画了道无名符，沈巍抿唇抓住他的手，放在掌心轻轻揉了揉。

“不生气了？”赵云澜勾了笑，拽着沈巍的手晃了晃。

沈巍轻轻一叹，摇了摇头：“你做那些是为了什么，我当然明白。”

赵云澜“哎”了一声，凑上前亲了人一口：“乖。”

不到半日，昆仑君飞升成仙杀回昆仑山的消息驾了鲲鹏似的传遍了四方大陆。

八十一年正邪两道因着俱是元气大伤，互相警惕刺探着，倒也制衡出一个相安无事的表象，如今昆仑君带着仙身回来，而楚家墓地如今只有个大乘后期的守墓人，是以最先寻上门的，除了惊得差点生出烦恼丝的林静和尚，还有好些个来探口风的仙门世家。

赵云澜倒是答得干脆：“关本君何事。你们是单挑还是群殴都好，别打本君的主意。”

神农氏一脸不意外地瞪了瞪其他几个小辈，打圆场道：“自然如此，凡尘前缘一道天雷也都劈没了，昆仑君既已飞升，便不再是我凡尘中人，管不了这些恩怨因果的。”

“可这……”几家小辈想不通，“这么好的机会铲除魔修，甚至可以永绝后患，昆仑君大可不必出手，只需您一句话便可。”

“这里多数是与魔修深仇大恨的宗门，昆仑君当年不也……”

殿外忽地剑气沸然，迎头走进了数个重剑修士：“说到仇怨，我们艮山还没开口赖上昆仑君，有你们说话的份吗！”

赵云澜放下酒盏，敛了一身仙气看向人群。

领头的大弟子颔首行了个大礼：“昆仑君勿怪，师尊当年重伤后便闭了死关，今次不能亲至，着弟子先给昆仑君带个口信。”

赵云澜大概猜到这暴脾气又耿似木棍的家伙要说什么，赶紧清了清嗓子，没等他开口，全门上下直得师承一脉的艮山大弟子就已经一字一顿地喝道：“回来就好！当年的那些浑话全是我放屁……这句不能说。”

“……”赵云澜一时语塞，“行了我知道了。”

前殿被艮山的闇雷修士们一通搅和便没了下文，几家小仙门散了以后，神农氏偷偷摸摸地留了下来，跟在赵云澜身边欲言又止。

赵云澜糟心地回头看了他一眼：“有话快说。”

神农氏长叹了一声，跟在他身后道：“他们都不敢提，就让我老头子过来得罪你。当年天魔行踪不明，正邪两道找了八十年没有头绪……但总归还是个天魔，怕旧祸重燃，所以，想让你一起商讨个办法。”

“刚才不还说我管不了凡尘因果，这会儿又管得了了？”赵云澜挑了挑眉，径直往后山走去。

神农氏亦步亦趋地跟着，苦着老脸道：“你若是寻常飞升还能像你师尊那样在人间留一段时日，可你是受了天劫当场魂飞魄散，过了八十一年才回来，为着什么你当外头人猜不到吗？”

赵云澜听得饶有兴致：“哦？外头人怎么猜？”

“自然是猜你要回来替天行道啊！”神农氏大声了些，“毕竟是你身边养大的徒弟，天魔不除，你斩不断尘缘。”

赵云澜回头看他，很是赞许地点了点头：“这话说得对。”

神农氏心潮澎湃，还欲说些什么，正见赵云澜身后走过一个温雅青年，虽穿着一身玄衣，却步步走得堂堂端正，如玉般雅润。

“所以你看，我这不是找着了。”赵云澜旋身牵过沈巍，朝神农氏一眨眼：“回去叫那些人把心放肚子里，有我看着，他跑不了了。”

沈巍低头抿唇一笑。

这几日分明是他夜夜锁着赵云澜，就没一刻分开过，此时被赵云澜反过来这么说，倒教沈巍心里头抹了蜜一般发甜。

那头神农氏眩得发晕，上下来回看了两人好半晌，跳脚大骂却是拐到另一头去了：“这……这成何体统！”

赵云澜早有预料，浑不在意地揉了揉耳朵：“天道都管不住我，体统算什么。”

神农氏一口气提不上来：“从前你为师不尊，我当你只是一时兴起罢了，如今你是人修的面皮，不止天下修士，妖族、魔修，统统看着你！这……他是个魔啊！你这是要将人修的脸面丢进大不敬之地了！”

沈巍淡淡地抬头看了他一眼，神农氏浑身皮骨一僵，下意识地往后一退。

赵云澜面色如常地抬手拦了拦，语气却冷了下来：“我活了几千年都没管过闲事，他们倒要来管我的。”

神农氏脖子憋得发红，又听赵云澜淡淡道：“从前我尚且懒得作掩，如今我就直说了，我从通天路回来就只为了这个魔，你若非将什么正道修士的脸面安在我身上，就也别怪我弃之如敝履。”

“……人言可畏啊！”神农氏唉声叹气地劝，“飞升不易，你又何苦把自己的名声弄得这么不堪。”

“无妨，不服打一场。”

神农氏听得直愣，半晌才咬牙大骂：“你……你……哪有你这样的仙神！”

赵云澜持重一笑：“从今往后就有了。”

神农氏气得长须直颤，临走时还被赵云澜塞了一句“不日上门叨扰”，当即脚下生风，眨眼就从昆仑山溜了回去。

沈巍无奈一笑，偏头看赵云澜：“你做什么诓他。”

“谁让这老家伙总说什么脸面，你哪儿见不得人，我就恨不得敲锣打鼓昭告四海，免得总有人给你说亲。”赵云澜伸手勾了勾他下巴，“再说我诓他什么，我闯通天路，本就是为了你。”

沈巍眨了眨眼：“你是为我，可你护着我，也等同护着人间。你若说给他听，神农家主必定不会苛责于你。”

“他哪敢苛责我，”赵云澜负手往前走，“老头子心眼不坏，确实是为着我好，但我若不下猛药，将来少不得要听五百年的唠叨……林静呢？”

和尚绕开前殿扎堆的仙门修士，到昆仑后山的遗迹宗祠上了几柱灵香，便与沈巍谈了半日的菩提火，又记下了郭长城的坟茔所在，说要去念几日的华严经。

林静因着当日艮山之上的顿悟进阶了大乘期，佛修这数十年钻研佛法，进益颇深，连人都看着比从前正经了不老少。

赵云澜看他着实有了无音寺住持的法相，打趣道：“我再迟几年回来，你是不是都得铸成金身了。”

“还不是因为当年的事，实在觉得有心无力，活了几千岁才开始潜心修行，你看大庆还在南海寻了个机缘，怕是没十年回不来。”林静双手合十，长叹一口气，“如今知道你飞升成仙，那只老猫又该好吃懒做起来了。”

赵云澜给他递了一杯酒：“好吃懒做就好吃懒做吧，天外有什么好，早知是那副荒凉模样，半点意思也没有，我也跟着他好吃懒做。”

林静接过酒杯，全然没什么顾忌地就喝了，一边道：“你出事以后我找师伯长老问过，这才听说当年师尊开太清玄阴阵生过心魔，我以为这也是你魂飞魄散的原因……”

“哪那么容易生心魔，”赵云澜笑了笑，“师尊不就总说我，想得开放得下。”

林静差点喷出一口酒来，眼角偷偷地觑了一眼沈巍，心说你这家伙勒出血的缰绳如今还在他的破马车里当遗物供着呢。

师兄弟瞎扯了一会儿，终于又说上了沈巍的事。

“你今日山门大敞迎宾客，就是为了旁敲侧击地问这个事吧？”林静摸着下巴思忖片刻，也摇头道：“天魔记载本就稀罕，我这几十年搜集了不少古献，没见过任何魔族飞升的记载。”

“我前几日就传信给蛇族，可惜一直没有回音。”若论对天魔的了解，赵云澜思来想去还是大巫女最稳妥。

林静立马一副看热闹不嫌事大的嘴脸，戚戚道：“你不说我都忘了，哎哟，当年蛇族祭司那叫一个拼命，哭得眼睛都肿了还想给你报仇，真是见者落泪闻者……”

赵云澜一个响指缝上了和尚的嘴。

沈巍轻咳了一声，语气端平道：“想必祭司心中有气，既然如此，当日出手相救我也理当登门道谢。”

“西南自古机缘丰足，去一趟也好。”赵云澜点点头，随手解了林静的封印，又朝人使了个警告的眼色。

和尚自从进了大乘期就没被人这么随手欺负过，当即又铁了要飞升的心，直至三千年后随佛光飞升，成了玄真大陆第一个酒肉真佛，又是后话了。

数日后，赵云澜领着沈巍去了一趟盈霞山谷，蛇族祭司避而不见，大巫女给了二人一枚巴掌大的玄铁，只说这是数千年前昆仑山主炼制镇魂令留下的材宝，最后朝赵云澜躬身一拜，便再无二话了。

盈霞山谷与当年师徒二人到访之时别无二致，他们住的仍是那座溪边的客庐，赵云澜在密境深处又炼了一枚镇魂令出来，临别告辞的时候才见到祝红。

平日霸道凌人的蛇族祭司端坐在宝座上，刚骂了赵云澜几句“老王八蛋”，就察觉后者竟是与他那个徒弟并肩站着，祝红当下收了声，任由赵云澜客客气气地给自己徒弟道谢，她只红着眼看了片刻，再开口已是送客之辞。

“我听祭司的声音，像是哭了。”沈巍摘了些新鲜竹笋，念着从前赵云澜爱吃，就想再给他腌一点带路上。

赵云澜站在午后落雨的茅草屋檐下看他徒弟撑伞走过来，恍惚这两百多年像是分毫没流过一般，等到人走到跟前，他才探身嗅了嗅沈巍一身的竹叶香，低声道：“总归是我还不了的人情，下辈子再偿给她吧。”

一个飞升了的仙神要说下辈子实在没什么诚意，赵云澜说且说了，却见沈巍安静地望了他一会儿，抿了抿唇道：“下辈子……下辈子也不行。”

赵云澜微微一愣，咫尺间只见坠珠一般的雨帘映在沈巍眼中，竟显得温存又多情。

“你既不肯，我便赖了。”他忍住笑，轻轻抹了抹沈巍的额角，“往后生生世世，非你不可，好不好？”

这句话开口竟是哑了，赵云澜自己都没预料到，等他最后一个字吐落完，喉间只如压了千斤滔水一般酸涩，一时看着沈巍怔住了。

沈巍肩头的暗金绣纹便这么猝不及防地湿了一块，他微微张了张唇，由着雨水溅湿他半边的衣服，半晌才极低地应了一声“好”。

“这次不骗你。”赵云澜抢了个白，认认真真道，“我可以向天道立誓，若有违背，永……”

沈巍惊怒地捂住他的嘴，想开口骂人竟也急得半个字说不出来。

赵云澜弯着一双勾人的柳叶眼，闷在沈巍掌心里嗡嗡地说完最后几个字——“永绝姻缘”。

“你！”沈巍狠狠一咬牙，难得地厉声斥道：“命途运筹无法左右，你怎么能拿来赌咒自己！”

赵云澜四两拨千斤地拨开他的手，嘴角仍笑着：“这人世间千百万亿的人我都见过了，除了你，其余的姻缘也就一眼望到头的无味，这个赌，我不亏。”

沈巍双眼发红，颤着双唇最终仍是一语不发。

赵云澜摸了摸他的唇，轻声诺道：“你放心，你找不到我，就我去找你。都找不到也就罢了，你自可娶妻生子，我孤独终老，给你省了醋吃。”

他自己说着给沈巍省“醋”，一面说到“娶妻生子”的时候音声都歪了几分。

沈巍眉头仍蹙着，终于也忍不住低头笑了一声。

一场雨声微渐远，谷中静落下的时候，客庐业已人去楼空。

飞往巫峡的宝船上两人又是胡作非为了一番，几乎日日未歇的元神交融，使得沈巍体内的魔灵半点可趁之机也无，识海中稍一交汇便躲得无迹可寻，赵云澜逗猫似的逗着那魔灵，倒是逗得不亦乐乎。

“可惜你没有内丹，否则按照这个双修互补的练法，你明年就能飞升了。”赵云澜死鱼似的摊在船里的木榻上，睁着半只眼看舷窗外的云海。

沈巍听得耳尖红到脖子根，从身后搂住了他，低低道：“若将镇魂令再化成内丹呢？”

“不可，走过的死路怎么能再走一遍。”赵云澜凉凉地回头看了他一眼，“你真的疼上瘾了是吧？”

沈巍温顺地闭了嘴，赵云澜又道：“若此次神农那边也没问出什么，我们就自己去找机缘……小巍，你有什么特别做的事吗？”

“特别想做的事？”

“登阁拜相，金戈铁马，或者开荒种田，做点小本买卖。”赵云澜兴致勃勃地游思，一笑又道：“对了我们也可以沿街算卦，一卦五文钱，赚够了就去买叫花鸡吃。”

沈巍刮了刮他鼻尖：“算卦乱因果，你不怕泄露天机？”

“当然是乱算啊！”赵云澜大笑起来，翻身捧住沈巍的脸好一阵亲：“你可真是，贼起来狐狸都玩不过你，一老实又比牛还憨。”

沈巍被他亲得心头鼓噪，想着百里外就是神农架，便拉住人按进怀里，轻叹一声：“你喜欢就好。”

“喜欢。”赵云澜低低应了声，忽然又拉着沈巍趴上舷窗，窗外翻云落日辽辽万里之阔，赵云澜似对着天地众生，铆足了劲大喊起来：“这可喜欢死我了！”

不知是不是这一声洪钟似的远音隔着百里传到了神农架，赵云澜下船的时候就看见神农家主领着数名弟子在山脚等他了。

“听闻昆仑君近日在寻天魔飞升之法……”神农氏一瞥这一神一魔并肩站着就想起那些个被糟蹋尽的“体统”，没好气道：“只可惜本门素来精研药学，飞升所用阵术宝器之类皆为旁门，若是草木本门自当奉上，其他的，怕帮不上昆仑君了。”

赵云澜也不客气：“行啊，我就要点草药。”

神农氏一梗，心道不妙：“敢问昆仑君要什么？”

“应知草。”赵云澜张口就来，又从怀里掏出一枚灵符递给神农氏，“不白要你的，这是请神符，三万年内，我可为你们神农氏族闯一次通天路。”

神农氏差点脚跟一软瘫在原地，恰被身后两个弟子扶住了，半天才匀顺了气，颤颤巍巍地接下了请神符，长吁短叹道：“你为了这个魔，竟可以做到这个地步。”

等赵云澜剪下一簇神农氏镇守数万年的应知草，他才长舒一口气，又转身朝神农氏躬身行了一礼，端正道：“昆仑山与神农氏渊源已久，实则一枚请神符换一株应知草也不算丰厚，将来昆仑山若后继有人，还请前辈多多照拂。”

神农氏欲言又止，最终只点了点头，沉声道：“你师尊把你带回昆仑山的时候，我是看着你从襁褓里伸出手握住了昆仑的灵脉，如今尘世久远，你已飞升成了神，老身恐怕寿数不长，昆仑后继之事，我会写在宗祠谱中，叫他们代代传下去的。”

赵云澜辞别神农氏，揣着应知草在后山找到沈巍的时候，后者正与几个采药的童子蹲在半山腰认草，几个小团子围着一个大团子说得不亦乐乎，一副神仙都扰不得的模样。

赵云澜就像是去书塾接孩子的父母，站在一旁看了半天，等到天快黑了才从树丛里出来喊人：“小巍乖，要不要回家吃饭了？”

几个小团子闻声看向来人，又一齐转向沈巍：“原来你有名字啊？”

接着就是七嘴八舌的一通“小巍”乱叫，赵云澜在旁看得胆都笑疼了，没一会儿神农族里的长辈来喊孩子，剩了沈巍一个人，他才上前也跟人蹲在一起，扶着脑袋道：“想学医？”

沈巍转过头，朝他温温一笑：“魔道既是杀人，我若反其道，偏去救人，你觉得如何？”

赵云澜蹭地站起了身，二话没说转头又向神农氏敲竹竿，半个时辰后拿着一本誊录的《三黄经》丢给沈巍：“走吧，悬壶济世去。”

二十五·终

三江以南，靠着万湖山，有一座种茶的村庄，当地茶农擅种一种名作清琉的云雾茶，茶园大多辟在万湖山巅，危崖峻岭雾障漫天，百来年只靠着祖传的一副方子行走刀尖，但凭生死由命。

有年盛夏傍晚，一名白衣郎中自水路漂来，下了竹筏子，便在万湖山脚搭了一座草棚。

茶农鲜见不是行脚商的外人，围着草棚看了两日，却不知草棚里从哪冒出个青衣男子，笑嘻嘻地给围观的小孩儿一人一包油酥糖果，又给大人分了进山喝的草药，说是往后请多关照。

山里的老人来看了一眼，回头就让小孩扔了糖，大人埋了草：“重山苦地，来了这样的人，恐是妖孽。”

夜里赵云澜趴在沈巍肩头看他分拣白天采来的药草，打着哈欠道：“你说我没成仙时被小郭当妖怪，怎么成了仙还是这境遇。”

沈巍嘴角含了一抹浅笑，将药草包好，挑了烛火便回身拉他的手：“他也没说错，是有一个邪祟。”

在来万湖山前，他们已在人间漂流了五十年，扮过凡人混过妖界，连楚家墓地都去了两次，正逢楚唯之没了内丹寿元殆尽，赵云澜好心去看了他最后一面，直接把人气得一命呜呼。

五十年间，沈巍瞧见医过的小疾大病上千，魔灵当真肉眼可见地消殆下去，近年沈巍看着比从前多了好几分人气血色，连手心的温度也暖了起来。

“此地不错，灵脉充沛，茶农常年受着瘴虫之苦，一直缺个大夫。”山脚潮湿，沈巍用灵力将床榻熨燥，抱着赵云澜上了床，“今日采药时我看过，门外潭溪中的草鱼很好，刺少肉多，我想你会爱吃。”

赵云澜软虫似的贴着沈巍，抿着笑餍足地“嗯”了一声。

后来那半个月里他们这个小医庐除了一些不怀好意的打探什么也没看到，两个人也不急，日日推着竹筏子在溪上打渔，直到一日村长媳妇难产生下一个男婴，孩子没半个时辰就紫了，产婆说是没救，村长先前那个拿了油酥糖的小孙子光着脚跑来喊人，赵云澜领着沈巍强行破门进屋，终于吊起孩子一口气，猫儿似的哭了一声，当时沈巍抱着那睁不开眼的一小团人儿，心里忽然软得害怕，连周围人给他跪下了都没察觉，只低低地望着赵云澜道：“……这就是人吗？”

这是他们在万湖山救的第一个人，也是沈巍数百年来从未见过的初生的凡人。

万湖山脚的那座小医庐自此热闹起来，茶农每半月要来买一次进山的草药，平日村里的小毛孩子们围在院子里要沈巍教写字，一来二去又成了个没规矩的书塾，赵云澜也赖着孩子们坐在草席上看沈巍，跟毛孩子抢豆子吃还理直气壮地说：“你们得叫我师祖知道吗？”听得沈巍一笔写到纸外去。

有时赵云澜会到数里外的县城起摊卖卦，沈巍就背着竹篓拿多打的肥鱼换点碎钱给他买糕点吃，赵云澜最爱吃青楼门前的一家包饼铺子，沈巍去得多了，免不了被勾栏瓦舍的姑娘们一阵纠缠，赵云澜在街角瞧见，便化成了一个大肚子的娇妇人走过来，勾着沈巍的手臂一口一个“相公”地叫，沈巍看着他面红耳赤，半晌才哑声应道：“娘子。”

那天夜里沈巍把他折腾得比往日都凶，赵云澜喘着热气连问了几次，他却最终什么也没答，隔天没事儿人一样照样早起做饭，倒是赵云澜心里装了事似的，之后两人一道去城里，沈巍总在卦摊找不见人，也不知他去了哪里。

又过小半年，村长提着五斤猪肉八盘熟茶来医庐，要将家里的三姑娘嫁给沈巍。

“我晓得你们不是一般人，将来也未必会把根扎在我们这小茶山里。”村长抽着旱烟，招手让门前的女孩走进屋来，“女娃娃跟了你，你以后要走，带她走就是了。”

三姑娘这几个月来医庐来得勤，不是头疼脑热就是手脚发酸，有时带着自己两岁的侄子一起来听课写字，有眼的人都瞧出她的心意来，可姑娘偏又是个温软的性子，除了必要的几句从未与沈巍说过旁的，想不到这一开口，居然就是提亲。

那十几斤的聘礼进门时沈巍正研着第二天给茶农进山的草泥，满手沾着绿汁，一声不吭地站在炉子前往里屋看，赵云澜此时该是在榻上补觉，也不知这么大阵仗有没有把他吵醒，竟是毫无动静，沈巍用灵识一探才发现屋里半个人影也没有了。

那日直到入夜沈巍才在院门前等回了赵云澜，心里头多少憋着一点愠气，见着来人一身轻快，刚蹙起长眉，便被满眼的红遮住了视线。

沈巍下意识地扯下东西，低头一看便愣住了——这是一面纹图精致的盖头，三尺三寸，四角绣着松绿间白的“云山雾绕”，蚕丝做面，金线勾边，仅一个盖头就作出了十里红妆的气度。

“接了我的盖头就是我的新娘了，”赵云澜轻轻拥住沈巍，吻了吻他的唇角，“你可不许反悔。”

沈巍怔怔然由他亲，半晌才干涩道：“你……这个……你做的？”

“备了好久，今日又赶工的。”赵云澜语中含笑，见沈巍一把抓起他手翻看，这才老老实实招道：“千针万眼，有一百针是我下的，其余的……咳，我怎么舍得糟蹋娶你的盖头。”

偏远小城没什么出众的绣娘，赵云澜费了好大劲才打听到一个少时给宫里做过绣品的婆婆，好说歹说才求人给自己绣一个盖头，又因着婆婆年纪大精力不足，一个盖头足足绣了小半年才好。

“人家说从没见过给新嫁娘备盖头的新郎官，这才愿意给我做个盖头。”赵云澜低声说着，半弯的眼角说不出的动人，“左右我也算做了女红，你就让我占个便宜吧。”

沈巍手里还握着他的指节，赵云澜虽说自己笨手笨脚地扎了几针，但仙神的体肤也绝留不下什么痕迹，沈巍便这么细细看了半晌，低着头道：“你留我一个人应付提亲，不怕我招架不住？”

赵云澜蔫坏地笑了几声，凑在沈巍耳边道：“姑娘提亲，你既然不愿意，那说什么都是错。我料你是装了回木头，从头至尾也没开口吧。”

沈巍不置可否，赵云澜又说：“别打岔，我要娶你，嫁不嫁？”

沈巍咳了几声，看了他一眼：“无媒无聘，深更半夜。”

“啧，人间走一遭你倒学了不少东西。”赵云澜糟心地摸了摸鼻子，耍赖道：“那我三书六礼，送去你大不敬之地的老家，再请个你死了几万年的祖宗魂魄给我们拜堂？”

沈巍忍不住偏头低笑一声。

赵云澜也笑，赖到沈巍眼皮子底下蹭了蹭：“你情我愿，风和月正，如此便是良辰吉时。沈巍，你只说，好不好，要不要？”

沈巍垂眼看着他，恍然间却没由来地想到——对着这人恭敬顺服的那两百年真像是上辈子的事一般。

无人得见，这夜深阑静下，万湖山脚掠过一阵清风，顷息间医庐着红披霞，对烛灯曳。

赵云澜换了一身喜服，把盖头给沈巍披上，牵过他的手，先笑了一轮道：“花烛洞房，新人一双。”

沈巍无奈一叹：“我到底是个粗鲁的男子，你又要我做新娘，又要笑我，实在不讲道理。”

“我哪是笑你粗鲁，我这是人逢喜事，不笑不合适。”赵云澜嘴上这么说，眼睛却移不开沈巍这怪异的打扮——没承想他好好一个盖头，竟是把沈巍身上最比女儿的俊脸给遮住了，剩下一副高颀修长的男子身，全不像新娘子，倒像个忍辱负重的新郎官。

沈巍被他牵着走了几步，又听赵云澜隔着盖头贴在他耳边絮语：“那天你叫我娘子，是不是动了点心思？”

医庐的小院子不过十步路的距离，说话间两人走到屋门前，沈巍还没答语，赵云澜便掀了门帘，扣着沈巍的手腕把人拽进屋里，红烛摇曳间，沈巍依稀听耳边有人低哑地喊了一声“相公”。

沈巍喉间滚了一轮，心中似如慢火燎烧起来。

师徒伦常他都悖得绝无反顾，谁嫁谁娶他更是置之无谓，却是这几声“相公”全然吃不消，呆住也似的动也动不了了。

赵云澜见他发愣，便好笑地掀了一半盖头，俯身钻了进去。

红烛朦朦胧地透进丝缎里，他贴着沈巍的鼻尖轻轻吻了吻，游思一般含雾地说：“从前我说天伦之乐是人间至味，你还记得吗？”

沈巍鸦羽般的长睫翕动着，和着盖头外摇曳的烛火将咫尺之近的赵云澜罩得暧昧沉昏，他忍不住伸手捧住赵云澜的脸，偏头细细地吻上去。

赵云澜舌尖含糊地滚动，又低低一笑道：“我也还记得，你说要我成全你的天伦之乐。”

沈巍顿了顿，看着赵云澜擦过他的睫毛弯起了眉眼，被吮红的双唇轻轻一碰：“恭喜你，得偿所愿。”

烛火一瞬暗昧，沈巍揭开盖头退了出去，未等赵云澜察觉自己成了那个新娘，便被人隔着红绸深深吻住了。

“同喜。”

屋外一场夜雨滂沱，晒干的合欢湿了透，山色泼墨一般浓下来，更漏声声，莺鸟绻鸣。

人间一眼一转念，朝朝暮暮，生来死去，这不知从何而来的郎中与流生就在万湖山脚停驻下来，一待就是五十年。

五十年未老不衰，万湖山自有了一段仙人奇说，等到山外来访求医的病人逐渐混进求事求缘的善主，赵云澜便一挥袖摆，医庐霎时化作一抔齑粉。

给万湖山教出几个小大夫后，两人走得潇潇洒洒，本欲乘着宝船前往南海寻那猫族少族长，却在半路眼见东海潮退千里，赵云澜掐指一算，立马推着沈巍截道去了瀛洲。

“必是大材现世，我不能插手因果，你去。”赵云澜又叮嘱了几句，自己乐得清闲地躲在渔民家里喝海参汤。

沈巍点点头，正准备动身又回过头：“我……我还是昆仑弟子吗？”

赵云澜喝了一口汤：“怎么不是。你是我刻在宗祠，过了历代祖师法眼的徒弟……”

沈巍无言地看他，赵云澜呛了一口，埋在碗里小声嘀咕道：“就算不是徒弟，也是我昆仑山的媳妇儿。”

沈巍红着耳尖出了门，十天后牵着一条白色的小龙回来。

赵云澜来回看了几圈，问沈巍：“妖啊？”

沈巍安静地点头，那只才开灵智的小白龙卷着他的大腿，张着嘴巴要小鱼吃。

“找到他的时候潮退还没结束，他已经被晒了三天，伤势很重，我给他喂了点昆仑雪水和鱼片，醒过来就……抱着我不放了。”

“这是把你当娘了。”赵云澜笑了几声，俯身摸了摸小白龙的长须，仙神灵气深重，开智的灵兽最喜欢这个味道，没摸两下便从沈巍大腿缠到了赵云澜身上。

“小家伙，我给你一个名字，叫乌辛好不好？”

“乌辛”是赵云澜唯一记住的一句龙语，意为冠顶入云的巨树。

小龙被仙气烘得几欲入睡，闻言却竖直了脖子，金色的眼瞳缓缓睁开，望着赵云澜低了低头。

船坞外，海潮声倏然盈天沸反，赵云澜眉目静穆，伸手在乌辛掌心落下一个金印：“往后，你就是昆仑第八代山主了。”

整个玄真大陆的神兽一脉绝了数万年，乌辛是一枚遗落在东海深处的上古龙蛋，隔着万里汪洋缓缓吸着天地灵气才得以破壳出世，作为真龙后裔，龙族与生俱来就带着神灵之气，修行却比寻常妖族更为艰难，尚需三千年才能修得人形。

赵云澜心里盘算着，这昆仑山第八代山主还是个奶娃娃，五百年后他们一走，定是什么虫蚁鼠蝎都敢欺负他。

“给他吃应知草。”沈巍抱着乌辛，小龙晒伤的鳞甲已经痊愈，却仍是半大长虫的样子，赵云澜无言地转过眼看他，沈巍又道：“修为于我本就无用，你应该知道。”

应知草是赵云澜为沈巍飞升备下的，此物乃生在大陆最深处的一种灵草，不同于昆仑仙酒长修为的谣言，这株小小的草是唯一不畏天地因果，确然能生元婴，跨境界的灵草。然而应知草能补多少年修为因人而异、全靠机缘，至少八百年，至多却不封顶——有人以命换来杯水车薪，有人因此一朝成仙。

赵云澜当时对天魔飞升毫无头绪，跟神农氏要这株草是留个后手，如今，沈巍每救一个人魔灵便削弱几分，赵云澜也猜出几分天道老儿的用意，这草左看右看都是用不上了。

于是，寻了个天朗气清的晚上，赵云澜就把应知草给乌辛喂了。

小龙元神烧灼着腾腾长起来，庞冗的天地灵气撞进他尚小的身体，疼得一夜哭嚎，赵云澜和沈巍爹妈似的守在床前又急又哄，边哄边急，直到第二日破晓，乌辛“嗷”一声昏了过去，醒来时就在白光中化成了一个头长犄角的三岁小娃娃，唇红齿白，年画里走出来似的。

赵云澜用灵识扫了一圈，不由咋舌：“五千年的修为，你怕不是老天爷的亲孙子！”

乌辛明珠大的双眼看着他这师尊，然后“哇”一声哭起来。

船坞外几乎同时潮水暴涨，沈巍当机立断飞出门把岸上的渔船全数救下了，赵云澜手足无措地哄了半天才听清孩子嚎的是“饿”，赶忙从纳戒里掏出几个炎果塞住了他的嘴。

应知草能给乌辛补五千年修为，却长不了他的心智——昆仑山第八代山主依然是个奶娃娃。

赵云澜只好一把屎一把尿地开始养娃，尽管吃喝拉撒大多由沈巍扛下了，赵云澜依然叫苦不堪。

乌辛用他相当渡劫期的修为成日调皮捣蛋，今日掀翻一座山，明日抽光半条江，一现真身还要吓坏一整城的老百姓，赵云澜每天跟在这个小山主身后擦屁股，愈发觉得沈巍小时候真是可爱至极。

“我在大不敬之地待了数十年才遇到你，他现在还小。”沈巍装了一碗面糊，勺子才举起来乌辛就乖乖张大了嘴，含糊地叫了一声：“阿爸！”

小龙才开始说话就打死不改地管沈巍叫阿爸，赵云澜企图修正无数次，软硬兼施，最终还是没辙，由着奶娃娃乱叫去了。

赵云澜手支着脑袋在旁看他这两个徒弟，忽然说：“我怎么越看越觉得，他跟你长得挺像？”

一大一小两个白净净的人闻言转过来，都是清明澄透的大眼睛。

“你那十天……是给我生了个儿子带回来吧？”赵云澜说着，自己笑到眉心发疼。

沈巍立马捂住乌辛的耳朵，盯了他一眼道：“你，你别当他面胡说！”

“行。”赵云澜一口应下，眨了眨眼又接道：“那等这倒霉孩子睡了，我们再仔、细、聊聊。”

乌辛就是这样颠簸着成长起来，他管赵云澜叫师尊，却管沈巍叫阿爸，有时候赵云澜和沈巍闹脾气，还让乌辛喊沈巍师兄，龙族百岁才算成年，一百岁前乌辛问过无数次为什么阿爸也是师兄，赵云澜都把话头丢给沈巍，沈巍便做一桌好吃的来回答这个问题。

等到乌辛长到三百岁，长成一条能够盘住昆仑山的玉白真龙，赵云澜遍邀仙门世家，在昆仑山巅把这座屹立人修界数十万年的仙门交给了一只妖。

整个人修界登时哗然，赵云澜却不管不顾，挨个拜访了与昆仑山有久的几大仙门，言辞恳切、威逼利诱地托了孤，这才带着沈巍离开昆仑山，为飞升作最后的准备。

四百年间沈巍开过小药铺，退过席卷中原的恶疫，也救过国主免下数场战祸，到沈巍自己也再没法数清他究竟救过多少人命的时候，有一日，伴他数百年的魔灵就这么悄无声息地销散了，天劫却仍然毫无动静。

赵云澜倒不急，早就破罐破摔地想好对策：“实在不行，我就留下来。”

“不可以。”沈巍长眉紧蹙地看他，“你等了四千年……”

“我去过了。天外无非另一个人间，不然你以为我回来做什么？”赵云澜眼中深沉，语气却很平淡，“我做这些事，都只是为了和你在一起而已。”

沈巍哑口无言地默然片刻，声音沉了下来：“不过是一个通天道，劈开就是。”

赵云澜一听抚掌大笑：“如此甚好！来，为师给你带路！”

也不知是不是这两个当真准备把天劈开的大胆狂徒把老天爷给骇到了，当日极北之地便传来一阵异动，铺漫的金光随日升落遍整座大陆，大不敬之地浓稠的玄雾仿佛被太阳灼出一口天洞，那先天地生的大道自三千世界外传来一声聩耳钟鸣。

魔的通天路竟是开在大不敬之地的深处。

赵云澜与沈巍并肩悬在诛魔崖上，仿佛看见这尘世兜兜转转的无数叠影。

“走吧。”赵云澜握了握沈巍的手，听见极远处传来一声巨大的龙吟，“再不动身，等儿子来了就难走了。”

天魔成仙，需从他三垢三不净的来路回溯，这条路照理只能沈巍自己一个人走得，赵云澜却见不得这人在自己面前孤零零地投进那片黑暗，当即也飞身一跃，牵着沈巍的手一同跨进了这条玄真大陆从未开启过的天魔成仙路。

关于这之后的奇谈，玄真大陆在那后一万年里有过无数的话本，天魔究竟有没有跨过这条奇诡的通天路，仙神又与他一同去了哪里，没有人知道确切的答案。

唯一能确认的是，五千年后，昆仑山主乌辛遇劫生了心魔，神农氏打开请神符后，自通天路神雷中落至人间的，不止一个仙神。

山更水转，人世扬尘一挥，又是一万年过去。

蛇族迁了数次领地，酒肉和尚成了真佛，猫妖建了城邦，流传数十代，号称无不逍遥国。

数千里外的一处桃林，一颗修成地仙的炎果自地里钻出来，茫茫然化成了书生的模样。不远处冷脸的猎人步伐匆匆，正追着他眼前疾飞不止的一只玉鸟，满脸不悦道：“你究竟要带我去哪儿？”

再有一片桃花落地的功夫，日光将投过林梢，千里外的一座坟茔落下一粒尘埃，书生转过身，撞上一个发怔的猎人。

世间缘法，诸如此类。

——正文完——


End file.
